Binarité astrométrique
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Ce soir encore, pourtant, Rey pleurait de tout son saoul, et bon sang, la guerre ne faisait que commencer. [REYLO] [STORMPILOT] [POST TLJ]
1. Segment 1

**Binarité astrométrique —**

 **ou la duplicité révélée par le mouvement orbital du photocentre sur le ciel.**

— — —

— — —

 **Run, run, run and hide**

 **Somewhere no one else can find**

 **Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go**

 **Where you will still be alone**

 **** _Kingdom Come - The Civil Wars_

— — —

— — —

Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, couchée délicatement sur le long coussin qui la transportait, ses paroles semblaient vides de sens. Son visage était paisible, comme s'il était endormi. Un léger sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres, malgré le sillon de ses larmes ineffaçable sur ses joues, et les cernes violettes qui soulignaient son regard.

Les hommes chargés du transport de son cercueil passaient au travers des quelques survivants de la Résistance, en rang et le bras levé, rendant un ultime hommage à une princesse disparue, une générale regrettée, une femme merveilleuse. Les visages des survivants étaient graves, marqués par la tristesse. Certains étouffaient leurs sanglots, et d'autres retenaient leurs chagrins.

Princesse Leia leur manquerait. Mais elle était partie en paix, et elle retrouvait enfin ceux qui l'avaient d'abord quitté.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à la résistance de s'en tirer, et son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

Rey s'en faisait la promesse.

Elle détruirait le Premier Ordre de ses propres mains.

.

Lorsque le cercueil rencontra la surface du petit lac au bord duquel le reste de la résistance s'était installée, Rey retint son souffle. Elle le regarda dériver quelques longues secondes sur la surface noire, avant de se faire tirer de ses pensées par Poe.

« Rey. C'est à toi de le faire. »

Il lui tendait un arc, au bout duquel était enfourchée une flèche enflammée. La jeune Jedi avala lentement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Prendre cet arc et tirer la flèche brûlante, ce serait littéralement reprendre le flambeau de la résistance pour la mener à la victoire.

Si Rey souhaitait ardemment triompher et écraser sous sa botte le Premier Ordre, elle ne savait pas encore comment, ni combien de sacrifices elle devrait faire. Elle ne voulait pas entrainer derrière elle la mort de dizaines de personnes, mais elle souhaitait encore moins se laisser faire et perdre inutilement. Elle était la dernière des Jedi. Elle était le dernier Espoir. L'étincelle qui embraserait la flamme montant vers la victoire.

Revigorée, elle adressa un regard confiant à Poe, qui inclina doucement la tête, et se saisit de l'arc avant de le tendre devant elle. Elle ferma un œil, penchant la tête sur le côté, et tira légèrement la langue. Elle tendit la corde, retint sa respiration puis … Elle relâcha.

Le cercueil de la générale Organa était arrivé paisiblement au milieu du lac lorsque la flèche retomba vers la princesse. D'abord, il y eut un petit silence oppressant, et une angoisse sourde – n'avait-elle tout de même pas raté son tir – avant que les flammes ne montent et ne dévorent la dépouille de la fière combattante, tombée au combat.

Pendant toutes ces secondes, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, et que ses poumons criaient grâce. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, fébrile, puis hocha simplement la tête, réponse silencieuse à la question dans les yeux de Poe.

Elle jeta l'arc sur le sol, et se détourna du cercueil qui brûlait au milieu du lac d'encre. Tandis que les autres de la résistance restaient pour veiller leur bien-aimée princesse, dans les larmes et la rédemption, Rey ne se sentait pas à les accompagner. La mort de Han, suivie de celle de Luke, il y a quelques mois, puis de celle de Leia la veille. C'était bien trop de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici.

Elle ignora la voix de Poe qui l'appelait depuis la berge. Elle ignora les _bip bip_ anxieux du petit droide qui lui avait roulé après, mais qui abandonna sa chasse dès qu'elle passa la porte principale de la base. Elle ignora même Finn, qui sortait à peine de l'infirmerie, là où Rose était encore retenue en observation. Elle garda la tête haute, et la démarche rapide jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au bout du couloir, et pénètre dans l'axe des appartements privés. Elle tapa le code de sa chambre avec fébrilité à peine arriva-t-elle à sa hauteur, et elle s'engouffra dedans lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière et la coupa du monde qui l'entourait et l'assaillait, elle craqua, et laissa le flot de ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Se laissant aller en arrière, appuyée contre le mur froid, elle hurla son chagrin et sa solitude.

 _Tu n'es pas seule, Rey_ , susurrait cependant une voix au loin, une voix qu'elle identifiait trop bien, et l'entendre lui, ici, dans ses pensées, embrasa sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle, de ses larmes et de sa fragilité. Elle le détestait.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurla-t-elle, tandis que la voix s'éloignait dans un semblant de rire moqueur.

Elle laisse tomber son visage dans ses mains, et replia ses genoux. Et même si ses larmes coulaient contre ses joues, son chagrin ne s'en voyait pas apaiser.

Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Ce soir encore, pourtant, Rey pleurait de tout son saoul, et bon sang, la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

— — —

— — —

« Vous avez ordonné l'attaque d'une base rebelle sans même me demander mon accord ? » hurla Kylo Ren, sa voix déformée par la colère et par le modificateur incorporé dans son masque.

Les murs auraient presque tremblé devant son ultime éclat de colère, mais le Général Hux restait stoïque, fier comme un roc, et droit sur son siège. Il fixait le masque de son Supreme Leader avec un brin de condescendance, qui lui voudrait certainement la mort. Mais Hux n'avait pas peur, et il en avait vraiment marre des caprices de cet incapable qui s'était auto-proclamé maître.

Mais ce soir n'était pas encore venue l'heure à la rébellion, mais plutôt à l'apaisement de la folie destructrice de Ren, si Hux ne voulait pas voir un autre de vaisseau brisé par la Force qui envahissait cet homme.

Soupir.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur son poing, le coude replié et haussa les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Les résistants ont été totalement pris par surprise, et on les a presque tous annihilés ! Peut-être bien que je n'aie pas demandé votre autorisation, mais s'il ne reste qu'une poignée de rebelles sans espoir, c'est grâce à moi, et _uniquement_ à moi. »

Ces mots semblèrent enflammer Kylo Ren, qui se précipita sur la table devant lui, en l'envoya voler devant lui. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur, et retomba piteusement contre le sol. Il poussa un énorme cri de rage, s'acharnant sur tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Chaise. Service de table. Lampe. Même quelques malheureux livres n'échappèrent pas à son courroux.

Hux restait sagement assis au milieu du massacre, et jetait un regard ennuyé autour de lui. La réaction de Ren était puérile, totalement puérile. Mais le rouquin aimait cette sensation, ce pouvoir qu'il avait de réussir à faire sortir le Supreme Leader de ses gonds, de le manipuler habilement. Et malheureusement, le malin n'avait pas encore joué toutes les cartes qu'il avait en main.

« Nous avons même pu mettre un terme à cette hypocrite de Générale Organa ! Avec elle, c'est un immense espoir et un pion très important dans la Résistance qui s'est éteint. »

A ces mots, Kylo se figea, et son regard se fit vitreux. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il sonda la Force pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos, et déglutit lentement. Là où il avait toujours senti l'aura chaleureuse et réconfortant de sa mère, même lorsqu'il était au plus mal, voilà qu'il ne ressentait que froideur et chagrin. En fermant les yeux, il entendait même les larmes de celle qui l'obsédait tomber sur l'asphalte, et il sentait la solitude s'éparer de son cœur.

 _Tu n'es pas seule, Rey_ , tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais il ne ressentit que chagrin et colère.

Leur dernière rencontre remontait à quelques mois maintenant, mais pourtant jamais leur lien de Force n'avait été si fort. Cependant, jamais il n'avait senti un tel degré de haine, et cela le chagrinait presque. En fait, si, il l'avait déjà senti une fois. Lorsqu'elle portait encore en elle les séquelles de la mort de Han Solo, et qu'elle lui avait hurlé au visage qu'il était un monstre, avant de lui trancher la face en deux. Ensuite, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et la voir le haïr à nouveau lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

Pour faire écho à ses pensées, le Général Hux le tira de sa léthargie avec un petit sourire factieux.

« Si vous n'étiez pas le Supreme Leader, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous êtes très épris à cette ridicule bande qui se fait appeler Résistance. Mais je me trompe, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Si Kylo avait l'occasion d'écraser le visage de ce prétentieux de Hux, il l'aurait surement déjà fait. Mais massacrer le Général de ses armées était une très mauvaise idée. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Il tenta de maitriser sa colère, et de la garder en lui. Heureusement que son masque masquait les émotions de son visage, parce qu'il était sûr que ses yeux luisaient de haine.

« Vous vous trompez. » dit-il simplement, en tentant de ne pas voir le sourire narcissique du rouquin dans son dos.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer cette futile conversation, avec ce futile personnage.

« Vous vous trompez. » répéta-t-il. « L'espoir n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint. »

Ses mots se perdirent dans le feutrement de la fermeture de la porte, et l'instant d'après, il marchait orgueilleusement dans le couloir, sa cape claquant dans son dos.

— — —

— — —

Rey se releva péniblement, lorsque les rayons des deux soleils de la planète lui caressèrent le visage. Elle essuya du coin de sa manche les sillons tracés de ses larmes, et le coin de ses lèvres asséchées. Elle s'était endormie, ici, contre la pierre froide et candide. En se relevant, elle grimaça tandis que ses vertèbres se remettaient en place.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce, avisant son lit dans un coin, mais réfuta l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit ensommeillé. Même si retourner dormir semblait être attirant, le temps ne s'arrêtait pas pendant qu'elle comatait, et elle avait une fichue guerre à gagner.

Elle bifurqua finalement, pour rejoindre la salle d'eau, et passer un peu d'eau glacé sur son visage marqué par de trop nombreux mois de combats. Les cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, violacées et signées par la violence de ces derniers jours. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur brillance, désormais secs et ternis, rassemblés en quelques chignons mal coiffés, remplis de nœud et de brindilles. Ses yeux semblaient vides et rougis par les larmes qui s'étaient taries uniquement lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemar.

La guerre laissait des marques indélébiles, et Rey les voyait plus que n'importe qui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas entière de tout ceci. Mais elle était prête. Réellement prête. Et accompagnée.

 _Tu n'es pas seule._

Lorsque que le reflet dans le miroir changea, lui offrant l'image de l'homme de ses désirs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle se détourna. Réajustant sa tenue, elle quitta la salle de bain, empoigna son sabre dans une main, et sa sacoche dans l'autre, avant de sortir de ses appartements.

Elle rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard la salle faisant office de siège du conseil, rejoignant Poe, Finn, et quelques autres soldats dont elle ne saurait dire le nom. Elle s'assit nonchalamment, affichant un air déterminé sur son visage brisé.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, la réunion put enfin commencer. Le temps n'était plus au deuil ni au regret.

Ils avaient une maudite guerre à gagner.

* * *

 **Tadaaa ! Depuis le temps que je voulais lancer une histoire longue de Star Wars ... Cette histoire fait suite aux évènements de The Last Jedi !**

 **Comme c'est un premier chapitre, ou un épilogue si vous voulez, c'est assez court. Je ne sais pas quel longueur je vais adopter, d'habitude je fais** **plutôt** **des chapitres de 4k voir 5k, mais je voulais pas trop charger pour commencer. Je précise aussi que j'ai une idée de fil conducteur, mais aucun des autres chapitres n'est écrit. J'essayerai néanmoins de ne pas vous faire trop tarder !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adorerai voir vos théories pour la suite !**

 **Des petits bisous !**


	2. Segment 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super bien !**

 **Je tenais à tous vous remercier très fort pour vos excellents retours sur le début de Binarité Astrométrique ! J'ai été vraiment étonnée quand j'ai vu de commentaires et d'abonnement ! Merci beaucoup ! Continuez comme ça ! J'espère que BA vous satisfera longtemps !**

 **Je tiens à vous préciser que je me suis re-regardée tous les Star Wars pour être au clair dans l'univers ! Je veux pas écrire de choses trop éroné, du coup je fais attention ! Je pense que je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de chapitre - je l'espère - fréquent ! Pour le moment, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et il sortira la semaine prochaine pour célébrer la nouvelle année !**

* * *

 **Information avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre 2 :**

 **\- Je précise, je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de planètes et endroits dans l'univers de Star Wars, mais j'ai décidé de ''créer'' ma planète, avec mon climat et mes villes ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas !**

 **\- Si au début je pensais partir sur un couple classique, du Finn x Rose, j'ai décidé de partir sur autre chose. Je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose sur un couple homosexuelle, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup le Finn x Poe, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette prise de libertée, et que vous aimerez ce que je vais faire de notre pilote et de notre soldat !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous remercier une fois de plus pour votre soutien, vos reviews et vos abonnements ! Merci !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Nesple **: Ouii, du Reylo, j'ai craqué haha ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant ! Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**

L' oreille des mûres **: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir vu le film pour la troisième fois, et fantasmé pendant de longues heures sur ce merveilleux couple ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Rose-Eliade **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Sarah **: Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

swmo **: Olala merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !**

Stou **: Merciiii ! Te voilà servie pour la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! A bientôt !**

Laura-067 **: Eh oui, malheureusement, c'est triste, mais obligatoire pour le développement des personnages ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce c choix haha ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Fanny 54 **: J'ai beaucoup apprécié TLJ grâce à la romance entre nos deux chouchous ! Je l'ai vu trois fois, moi aussi ! xD Pour the théories, je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu le sauras en lisant la suite ... Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

Guest **: Oui, leur relation est assez étrange, du style je t'aime/moi non plus, mais c'est ce qu'on aime, non ? En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de Ren et de Hux, mais tu auras surement des réponses dans ce chapitre !**

erasme **: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **: Olala, je suis contente si mon début t'intrigue ! En espérant que la suite te tienne autant en haleine ... Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Sheryfa R **: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Merci à toi de prendre part à mon aventure ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **I want to hide the truth**

 **I want to shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide  
**

 _Demons - Imagine Dragons_

— — —

— — —

Liathiath était, d'une certaine manière, encore plus aride que Jakku. Une planète tropicale, mais couverte de nombreux lacs et rivières convergentes. Une forêt étouffante, qui retenait la chaleur entre ses branchages épais. Une verdure écrasante, se mélangeant aux éclats de déserts et aux lagons des océans. Rey pensait que Jakku l'avait préparée à toute expérience, avec sa chaleur et sa dureté, mais elle détestait vraiment vivre sur Liathiath.

La petite planète avait été la plus proche lorsque les résistants avaient dû essuyer une attaque surprise du Premier Ordre. Ils avaient débarqué en catastrophe, et leurs quelques alliés sur place les avaient grandement acceptés. Les pertes avaient été phénoménales, et le nombre de rebelles se comptait presque sur les doigts de quelques mains. Pire encore, la mort de Leia les avait tous séparés, et l'espoir semblait s'être envolé avec elle.

Mais la pileuse d'épave ne se laisserait pas faire. L'espoir n'était pas mort, tout comme l'esprit de Leia vivait au travers de leur détermination. Et même si la guerre semblait définitivement perdue, elle ne faisait, au contraire, que commencer. Et ils gagneraient. La Résistance gagnerait, inévitablement.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demandait Tared Caever, le général des quelques résistants qui les avaient accueillis dans leur forteresse.

Quelques regards divergèrent vers la jeune Jedi, et elle détesta immédiatement cela. Maintenant que Leia n'était plus, beaucoup voyait Rey comme la nouvelle cheffe, l'espoir qui les sauverait tous, mais elle n'était sûre de rien, et elle ne voulait entrainer personne dans sa chute. Cependant, elle ne pourrait pas faire la guerre toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle embrase son rôle, et prenne les choses en main.

« Il nous faut des alliés. » dit-elle clairement, et le reste des yeux qui ne la regardaient pas déjà finirent de converger vers elle. Elle déglutit lentement. « Nous ne pourrons pas gagner la guerre avec cet effectif. Il nous faut des armes. Et des vaisseaux. Poe, comment avance les réparations sur le Faucon ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour planter son regard déterminé dans celui du pilote, qui lui sourit doucement. Il pianota quelques touches sur l'appareil métallique qu'il tenait sous la main, et un hologramme du vaisseau apparut devant les yeux de tous.

« Le blindage externe est endommagé. » dit Poe, en pointant divers points affichés en rouges sur l'hologramme. « La tourelle laser du dessous est bousillée, il faudra la remplacer. Le vaisseau ne résistera pas à une autre attaque comme celle de Crait ou de Starkiller. »

Rey hocha la tête et remercia son ami d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'il coupait l'hologramme et se rasseyait. BB-8 bipa affectueusement, et l'humain caressa en riant sa toison de métal. Rey sourit un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Caever et ses alliés.

« Vous avez des vaisseaux équipés, Caever ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, tout en passant sa main ridée dans sa barbe éparse. Si le vieux général avait été surpris de l'arrivée catastrophe de la résistance, la mort de Leia l'avait secoué bien plus. Amie de longue date, et compatriote pendant la guerre contre le terrible empereur, il perdait quelqu'un qui avait marqué sa vie d'une façon indélébile. Mais l'étincelle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Rey lui faisait sourire et lui rappelait cette figure à jamais disparue.

« Oui, quelques A-Wing RZ-2. Une dizaine peut-être. Oh, et puis un transport GR-75, qui pourrait être utile pour transporter des armes ou des troupes. »

Rey hocha la tête, une moue pensive imprimée sur son visage. Si elle n'était pas bien familière avec l'utilité des vaisseaux de leurs vivants, elle savait cependant en détacher de très bonnes pièces pour pouvoir survivre dans l'aridité de Jakku. Elle espérait simplement que les vaisseaux promis par Caever n'étaient pas les épaves qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer.

« C'est parfait. » dit Poe, et Rey le remercia mentalement. « Quelle est la ville la plus proche pour que nous allons nous approvisionner ? »

Caever pianota sur son écran de contrôle pour afficher la carte de la petite planète. Il fit le tour de la taille pour venir pointer quelques points avec le bout de son doigt crochu.

« La ville la plus proche est Neskroff, mais il y a beaucoup de pirates et de hors-la-loi. Comme vos têtes sont mises à prix, et que la Résistance est en voie d'extinction, il n'est pas très prudent d'y aller. Cependant, il existe une autre ville, plus au nord, à quelques jours d'ici, qui s'appelle Kachirho, qui est beaucoup plus isolée. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui peut nous y faire entrer et nous procurer des armes. »

Tout en parlant, il parlait et indiquait les villes sur l'hologramme. En tapotant sur l'écran, un itinéraire s'afficha en rouge, traçant le chemin entre la base de la résistance et Kachirho. Trois jours en vaisseau pour y aller. C'était loin, et long, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Je vais y aller. » dit Poe, en se levant. « J'irais avec le Faucon, j'ai besoin de prendre du matériel pour le réparer. Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un sur place qui pourra me renseigner. Et puis, le Faucon vole vite. En deux jours, j'y suis ! »

Rey pouffa de rire, secouant doucement la tête. Poe était une vraie tête brûlée. Une fois, elle lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à avoir un peu plus de patience, mais il avait roulé des yeux et demandé si sa fameuse patience était un met qui se mangeait. Elle avait beaucoup ri ce jour-là, Poe était un vrai fanfaron. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'elle riait de si bon cœur au cours de cette maudite guerre. Les temps menaient la vie dure.

Rey hocha la tête, et se plongea dans ses pensées, tandis que Poe et Caever entamaient une conversation au sujet du périple jusqu'à Kachirho. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'elle croisait ses mains et appuyait sa tête dessus. Et inopportunément, son esprit dériva des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, vers une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à revoir. Elle voulut bloquer son esprit, bloquer le lien et partir loin de ces mirettes ardoises et de ses lèvres charnues, mais il était trop tard.

Il l'avait vue, il l'avait sentie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que Rey ne coupe violemment la vision.

« Rey ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Poe, faisant sursauter Rey et battre son cœur d'affolement.

En reprenant ses esprits, secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle remarqua que la salle de réunion était désormais vide. Combien de temps était-elle restée plongée dans ses pensées, évitant la présence de Kylo Ren au point de s'en faire mal au cœur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, Poe était assis devant elle, et la regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien. » chuchota-t-elle, avant de se râcler la gorge et de parler plus clairement. « Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. S'il ne croyait pas au mensonge de son amie, il n'en montra rien.

« Je pars demain pour Kachirho. » dit-il simplement, et elle le remercia mentalement – parce qu'elle n'avait rien écouté de la fin des négociations.

— — —

— — —

Il l'avait vue. Il l'avait sentie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que Rey ne coupe violemment la vision. Ne resta ensuite plus que lui, son sourire béat sur ses lèvres mordues, une table et sa solitude. Quand elle disparut, et que son parfum mentholé aux mélanges de rouille et de sable s'estompa, il poussa un énorme cri de rage. La fameuse table, qui avait jusqu'alors échappé à son courroux, s'envola rapidement rejoindre les autres cadavres écrasés contre le mur.

Lorsque les derniers bouts de bois déchirés tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit délicat, Kylo Ren resta alors seul avec sa solitude et ses lèvres mordues par la rage, la déception, l'appréhension. Une fois que les battements de son cœur affolé se calmèrent, il s'assit au milieu de la destruction et laissa éclater son chagrin.

Elle était morte. Morte. Et Rey, elle, l'ignorait délibérément, fuyait leur lien qui lui permettait autrefois de se couper momentanément de la guerre. La pilleuse d'épave pensait que c'était de sa faute, de sa faute entière si Leia était morte, et Ren ne supportait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le froid qu'il ressentait dans la force, ou le trou qui avait percé son cœur lorsqu'il avait vu le cercueil s'embraser par le biais des yeux de Rey. Il n'aimait pas non plus le silence de la Jedi, là où il préférait qu'ils se soutiennent.

Mais ils étaient ennemis, nés dans un camp différent, marchant sur des voies divergentes. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Mais il se consumait pour elle, et son regard ardent. Et il mourrait s'il n'entendait pas la douceur de son timbre de voix couler en lui. Son âme hurlait, et la Force était contrariée.

Finalement, il hésitait entre rire tant la situation était illusoire, où pleurer tant le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne choisit aucun des deux, se contentant de fixer videment les décombres à ses pieds.

Au loin, au fond de sa tête, une voix maligne lui chantait la douce mélodie des accusations de Hux, et Kylo serra le poing jusqu'à en avoir les jointures livides.

 _Si vous n'étiez pas le Supreme Leader, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous êtes très épris à cette ridicule bande qui se fait appeler Résistance._

Hux …

Il serra la mâchoire, essayant de contenir sa haine. Cet homme, il n'avait jamais pu le sentir, et ce, même sous le règne de Snoke. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain en lui, comme s'il portait constamment un masque et qu'il jouait un rôle. Mais Kylo Ren n'était pas dupe, et il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par ce connard de général. Surtout qu'il était responsable de la mort de Leia …

Alors oui, la guerre étant la guerre, sa mort était presque inévitable, mais Kylo aurait voulu l'éviter à tout prix. S'il avait tué son père pour embraser le côté obscur - et regretté amèrement son geste -, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à l'abandon de cette figure maternelle qui l'avait toujours bercé. Quand Han ne le comprenait pas ou était mal à l'aise de sa présence, Leia était aimante, bien que peu présente. Cependant, derrière elle, il y avait cette aura auquel il pouvait s'accrocher et se hisser lorsqu'il coulait. Même lorsqu'il avait définitivement sombré dans le côté obscur et tué son père, sa mère ne l'avait jamais laissé se noyer.

La douleur étreignait son cœur, le perforant de milliers d'aiguilles aiguisées, et Kylo ne pouvait que hurler sa haine, pleurer son chagrin, et regretter le temps perdu à fuir ceux qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Leia était morte. Et une partie de lui, une partie de Ben Solo qui restait caché au fond de lui, venait de mourir à son tour.

Et rien que pour ça, uniquement pour ça, il se promit de faire la peau, un jour, à Armitage Hux.

— — —

— — —

En passant devant les appartements privés de Kylo Ren, et en entendant ses hurlements mêlés de rage et de chagrin, le général Hux ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement. Ce gamin était un idiot. Il était encore jeune, et encore bien trop impulsif pour se sortir vivant de tout ça. Et puis, il était beaucoup trop attaché à quelques figures de la résistance pour être un larbin complet. Parce que, si Kylo Ren se prétendait au rang de nouveau Supreme Leader, ce n'était que mascarade.

Hux tirait les ficelles, et il les tirait habilement bien. En tuant Leia, il avait eu la preuve de la faiblesse d'esprit de Ren, et ça le remplissait de joie. Ne restait plus qu'à abattre la petite pilleuse d'épave, et le cœur misérablement faible de Kylo Ren exploserait. Oh, oui, il était proche de l'implosion, Hux le sentait, et il adorait cela.

Il serait bien resté des heures durant à entendre les déchirements du Supreme Leader, mais il avait un rendez-vous urgent, et il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Grâce à cette réunion qui tombait à pic, il avait peut-être l'occasion de mettre la main sur la pilleuse d'épave et de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, à s'en faire mal les mâchoires, il bifurqua au couloir suivant, et tapota sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, une fois à l'intérieur. L'élévateur monta rapidement – peut-être même trop rapidement – jusqu'aux salles de conseils, et Hux se regarda dans le petit miroir de la cabine.

Il sourit et observa son reflet l'imiter. Avec malice, il remit une de ses mèches cuivrées en place, ajusta sa tunique noire, et testa son halène. Parfait. Il était parfait, oui. Ce corps était parfait.

.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il rassembla ses mains dans son dos, et releva la tête, se donnant une allure princière qui lui seyait bien. Ah, tiens, son visiteur était en avance, puisqu'il était présomptueusement assis sur un fauteuil, croisant et décroisant ses jambes d'angoisse.

« Général Hux ! » dit la personne lorsqu'elle entrevit le rouquin.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, amusé de voir l'angoisse percer sur les traits de son invité, tandis qu'il commettait le péché ultime.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ne prend pas cet air angoissé ! Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Le visiteur eut une moue agacée, et il se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur, mais de la Résistance si elle découvre que j'ai subtilisé un vaisseau pour venir livrer des informations à l'ennemi. »

Hux prit la liberté de s'assoir non loin de son espion, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La musique que lui chantait ce petit oiseau était la plus mélodieuse à ses oreilles. Oui, la musique de la trahison en échange à quelques informations.

La guerre était la guerre, et tous les coups étaient permis.

« Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter aujourd'hui, mon petit oiseau ? » demanda en chantonnant le général, extatique.

Le visiteur déglutit lentement. Pressant en tremblant sur les touches d'un petit appareil, une carte holographique se matérialisa. Il avait déjà livré la position des résistants, mais aujourd'hui, il était venu apporter mieux.

« Demain, un des piliers de la résistance, Poe Dameron partira chercher des armes et des vaisseaux pour attaquer la flotte du Premier Ordre. Il se rendra à Kachirho, sur la planète où se situe la base. Il partira demain, et y arrivera en 2 jours. Peut-être que la pileuse d'épave partira avec lui, mais j'en doute. Elle a été très affectée par la mort de la princesse Leia. »

« Naturellement. » dit Hux, en fixant le petit point rouge sur la carte.

Poe Dameron … Ce vaurien qui s'était moqué de lui, quelques mois plus tôt, et qui avait contribué à la destruction d'un de leurs plus gros vaisseaux. Oui, l'abattre mettrait de nouveaux bâtons dans les roues de la Résistance.

De toute manière, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il savait la localisation de leur nouvelle base, mais il préférait les mariner un peu avant de les écraser d'un coup de poing vengeur. Leur laisser un peu d'espoir, avant de voir celui-ci s'envoler en poussière.

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça, le parfum de la destruction qui émanait des champs de combat.

« Tu peux disposer. » soupira Hux, avec un geste chasseur de la main, tandis que le visage du visiteur se décomposait.

« Mais et les … »

« Va-t'en avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision et te tue ici même ! »

Le traitre ne demanda pas son reste. Il déguerpit rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, son vaisseau décollait en direction de Liathiath.

.

Si Hux ne voulait pas abattre la Résistance tout de suite, la question ne se posait même pas concernant cet avorton de Poe Dameron. Il l'abattrait. De sa propre main, même.

Pianotant sur son écran de contrôle, il appela son second, et lui annonça, extatique, la merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Prépare quelques troupes pour dans 3 jours. Oh, et, surtout. N'en parle pas à cet idiot de Kylo Ren. Je ne veux pas qu'il mette un pied dans cette histoire. »

En raccrochant, Armitage Hux poussa un long soupir de ravissement. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Kylo Ren était en train de se noyer. Poe Dameron allait mourir. Et la poignée de résistants étaient à portée de main. Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'il allait garder cette petite pilleuse d'épave – Rey, c'est ça ? – pour lui tout seul, au lieu de la tuer simplement.

Oui. Il allait faire ça.

— — —

— — —

En arrivant sur Liathiath, le traite s'autorisa à respirer calmement et à calmer les battements agités de son cœur. En priant mentalement pour que personne n'ait remarqué son absence soudaine, et l'absence d'un vaisseau, il atterrit et se dépêcha d'aller garer son engin avant qu'on le remarque.

En sortant du hangar, quelques filets de sueurs et d'angoisse coulant entre ses omoplates, il croisa finalement la personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser.

« Oh ! C'est toi qui vient d'atterrir ? Je ne t'avais pas vu partir. » dit Rey en souriant grandement.

S'il l'avait pu, le félon se serait sûrement enterré six pieds sous terre.

« Contrôle de routine. » marmonna-t-il simplement, et il fut heureux de voir que Rey n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, parce qu'un engin comme celui qu'il avait emprunté ne nécessitait pas de contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main et un grand sourire, l'infidèle sut qu'il avait peut-être merdé quelque part.

* * *

 **Alors ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Satisfait ? Déçu ?**

 **Je me réjouis de voir vos commentaires, et vos théories à propos de Hux, de Kylo, du Stormpilot à venir dans le prochain chapitre, du fameux traître ! Dites moi tout !**

 **En attendant, à tous, passez un bon nouvel an, on se retrouve l'année prochaine !**

 **Des bisous !**


	3. Segment 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Bonne année !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows, je suis tellement contente si mon histoire vous plait ! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire, et que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin ! Je ne suis pas sûr de le tenir encore, mais je vais essayer de poster chaque mercredi ! De plus, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, et je vais m'en tenir à des petits chapitres de 3.5k ou 4k si ça vous dérange pas !**

 **Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le StormPilot, et j'ai vraiment peur des retours sur ce couple. J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple constitué de deux hommes ... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, etc etc**

 **Mais trêve de bavardages, tout de suite les réponses aux reviews !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

erasme : **Contente de te revoir ! Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! Je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes, je me relis, mais c'est vrai que ça m'échappe ... Et puis, sans bêta ... Merci du compliment, je sais pas si on peut qualifier mon histoire d'un vrai Star Wars, mais ça me fait plaisir ;_;**

onmywave : J **'ai tellement hâte de voir le prochain film, mais j'ai peur pour mon fils Ben Solo ... Ta review me va droit au coeur, savoir que l'on trouve mon histoire solide et crédible me fait plaisir ! Pour les passages Kylo/Rey, il y en a un petit dans ce chapitre, un tout con, un peu cliché, mais je trouvais ça marrant ! Encore merci de ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant que les deux premiers chapitres héhé**

Elianna : **Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! :)**

Laura-067 : **Ahhhh, enfin quelqu'un qui a relevé cette phrase pourtant suuuuper importante ! Concernant Hux, je n'en dis pas trop, car tout sera dans la suite, mais tu as peut-être raison :P**

 **Le traitre n'est pas encore apparu, mais bientôt, bientôt, je n'en dis pas trop ... Ce n'est pas Rose, ni Finn. C'est un personnage qui sera original à cette histoire !** **Kylo est en train d'ouvrir les yeux, le pauvre. Il est un peu nul des fois, mais je l'aime bien :)** **En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Bisous !**

Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : **Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente si mon histoire te plait ! Concernant le Reylo, en voici un peu, un tout petit peu dans ce chapitre, et plus à venir ! Concernant le traitre, je vois mal comment tu peux avoir une idée, alors que le perosnnage n'est pas encore apparu ... Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Butterflyellow : **Oh, ta review me va droit au cœur, je t'en remercie énormément ! Binarité Astrométrique est ma version du 9 à venir, avec un peu de romance, et de drama, mais je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un partage mes idées et mes - peut-être ? - théories ! En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **If you ever ever call my name, name**

 **You will find out that we're both the same**

 **When the lights go out, I need to know**

 **Are you afraid of the dark?**

 **I'm not afraid of the dark  
**

 _Darkside - Ty Dolla $ign_

— — —

— — —

Le vent frais lui portait les parfums de la matinée, les effluves de l'humidité dans les branchages de la forêt, la sudation salée de la rosée perlant sur les quelques feuilles verdoyantes, les agrumes chatoyants des quelques fruits récoltés à l'instant même. Pour l'heure, il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, et le camp profitait de dormir encore quelques heures. Rey, elle, était assise sur les berges du lac cristallin, les yeux fermés, retenant sa respiration et essayant de s'abstraire à la vie qui l'entourait.

Elle se concentrait, laissant peu à peu chacun des muscles de son corps se détendre progressivement. Elle se focalisa sur la force, y ressentant de multiples sensations à la fois nouvelles et anciennes. La vie. La mort et la décomposition. La terre. L'eau. L'air. La paix et la guerre. L'amour et la haine. L'éveil encore inconscient des survivants. Et quelques pas dans sa direction.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

« Tu es levée tôt aujourd'hui. » dit Finn en se grattant le coin de la tête, gêné d'avoir dérangé son amie en pleine méditation.

Elle sourit grandement en reconnaissant le noir, et épousseta sa tunique, acceptant la main que lui tendait son ami pour se relever.

« Toi aussi. » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire, et il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. »

Rey se mordit la lèvre, coupable, et détourna ses yeux noisette pour les poser sur le paysage alentour. La mort de Leia avait beaucoup marqué Finn, lui aussi, et il se sentait d'autant plus coupable de ne pas avoir participé à la bataille. La Jedi lui avait bien dit que sa présence n'aurait rien changé, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. S'il s'était battu, Leia ne serait peut-être pas morte.

« Comment va Rose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, essayant de tirer son ami de ses pensées où il s'était enfoui.

Il sursauta, et secoua la tête rapidement pour revenir à la raison. Il sourit doucement à la mention de son amie, et fit un léger signe indécis de la main.

« Elle va beaucoup mieux ! Il faut juste qu'elle se repose – ce qu'elle ne veut bien entendu pas faire. Tout comme moi, elle déteste se sentir inutile dans cette guerre, et Leia … Enfin … Elle va mieux, c'est le plus important. »

La voix de Finn se brisa sur les dernières syllabes, et Rey s'approcha doucement de son ami, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le noir ferma les yeux un instant, prenant sa respiration pour retrouver ses esprits, et sourit à la jeune femme une fois la mélancolie passée.

Avec un brin de regret en pensant à sa méditation écourtée, Rey emboita le pas à Finn, et ensemble ils se rendirent lentement vers l'entrée principale du camp. Le jeune homme restait silencieux, et la pilleuse d'épave ne voulait pas le forcer à parler contre son gré. Elle respectait son silence, même si elle voyait pertinemment que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Tu sais … » fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

« Je crois que Rose est amoureuse de moi. »

Si Rey n'avait pas un minimum de considération pour son ami, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Bien sûr que la petite femme aimait son ami, cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Mais Finn n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça, car personne ne l'avait jamais aimé auparavant. En fait, il ne savait même pas comment faire, et c'était triste, parce que Finn aurait bien voulu l'aimer en retour.

« Je crois aussi. » dit simplement Rey, et le noir lui adressa un regard désespéré. « Et toi ? »

La grimace sur le visage de son ami fut suffisamment éloquente. Rey ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses en la matière, elle non plus. D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas prête à accepter l'obsession malsaine qu'elle avait pour son ennemi qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Mais la question n'était pas là, et ne la concernait actuellement pas. Elle devait aider Finn à mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu serais jaloux si elle se met à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le métisse haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir rapidement. Au bout de quelques instants, il déclara simplement : « Non. Je serai même plutôt heureux pour elle ! »

Puis, Rey décida d'aborder le problème sous un autre angle. Son esprit lui criait qu'elle avait sûrement raison, mais elle réfutait l'idée bien longtemps.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une personne en particulier dont tu serais jaloux, si elle se mettait à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cette fois-ci, Finn ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. S'il ne répondit rien, le regard qu'il lança vers le Faucon Millénium fut suffisamment éloquent pour Rey. Elle sourit doucement.

Intérieurement, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aussi serait jalouse si Kylo avait un lien de force avec quelqu'un d'autre. A peine cette pensée effleura son esprit qu'elle la rejeta, mais ses joues s'étaient embrasées. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant l'image du guerrier sombre de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur Finn qui réfléchissait toujours.

« Poe part dans une heure pour Kachirho. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais partir avec lui. Tu pourras le protéger s'il s'attire des ennuis. »

Le visage de son ami s'illumina, et Rey lui décocha un sourire mystérieux. Sans rien ajouter de plus que quelques remerciements à l'intention de son amie, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la base, et quelques secondes plus tard, il courrait en direction du Faucon.

Rey poussa un léger soupir. Où en était-elle déjà ? Ah oui, sa méditation.

Elle fit chemin arrière, et se réinstalla à l'exact endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. Fermant les yeux pour se replonger dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait qu'à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux étoiles dans les yeux de Finn.

— — —

— — —

Kylo Ren n'aimait pas vraiment l'agitation, surtout lorsqu'il s'entrainait. Il aimait ce calme palpable, qu'il pouvait trancher avec son sabre. Ce silence écrasant où seuls les battements de son cœur frivole ou le craquement de ses articulations l'aidaient à se concentrer. Mais ce matin, la quiétude était brisée, si bien que Kylo n'entendait même pas le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le cuir du tapis d'entrainement.

Agacé, il jeta son sabre au loin, et s'arma de son casque sur sa tête pour aller intercepter le premier soldat qu'il croisait – et si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, le tuer et retourner s'entrainer. En sortant dans le couloir, il tomba directement sur deux Stormtroopers lourdement armés qui courraient en direction des hangars. Kylo, sans délicatesse, en stoppa un par la force, et l'isola dans un coin, intimant au deuxième de continuer sans se soucier de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

.

Jusqu'ici, FN-2871 passait une bonne journée. Il s'était levé de plutôt bon pied, il avait pris une longue douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles, et il se préparait pour une nouvelle bataille qui allait forcément être gagnée. Il passait une bonne journée, oui, jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Kylo Ren, à qui son supérieur leur avait interdit de révéler la moindre information. Cependant, n'était-il pas le Supreme Leader ? La loyauté de FN-2871 devait-elle aller à Général Hux, ou au Supreme Leader ?

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, parce que Kylo n'était pas bien réputé pour sa patience.

« S-… Sur Liathiath … Une planète de la bordure extérieure … Il y aurait apparemment quelques rebelles, dont un certain Poe Dameron, qui se rende dans la petite ville militaire de Kachirho … On doit y aller en embuscade et le descendre lorsqu'il mettra un pied dans la ville. Le général Hux veut être sûr de le coincer … Il dit même qu'il y aurait ce Jedi, R-… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Kylo Ren le poussa violemment sur le sol. Il en avait trop dit, et maintenant, il allait mourir. Cependant, le Supreme Leader s'éloigna rapidement, les poings serrés, sans rien ajouter de plus. FN-2871 se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance, et qu'il était décidément né sous une bonne étoile. Ren n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et il venait d'épargner le pauvre Stormtrooper. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se releva rapidement, et partit en courant, en direction de là où était parti son camarade quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est la deuxième fois que vous ordonnez une attaque sans m'en parler, Hux, et je commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kylo fulminait. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et il faisait preuve d'un très grand contrôle pour ne pas écrabouiller la misérable face de Hux. Sa patience avait des limites, et là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. De plus, le rouquin semblait totalement insouciant, le défiant de ses grands yeux maladifs.

« Vous pouvez essayer de vous énerver, Ren, mais ça ne changerait rien. Les troupes sont parties maintenant, et d'ici quelques heures, c'est un autre pilier de la Résistance qui va s'abattre. »

Kylo abattit son poing avec violence sur la table devant lui, la brisant en deux sous l'impact. Hux soupira, devant l'imbécilité du guerrier.

« Pourquoi vous mettre dans des états pareils ? Vous devriez être content, la Résistance sera bientôt éteinte. A moins que ce soit cette jeune femme, Rey, c'est ça ? … Vous l'aimez beaucoup, non ? Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai demandé à mes soldats de la capturer vivante. »

Hux observa le dégout et l'horreur qui émanait de cet homme. Même sans voir son visage, il sentait sa colère, et il s'en réjouissait ardemment. Il n'avait pas encore abattu sa dernière carte, et il se réjouissait déjà du désespoir du prétendu Supreme Leader.

« J'ai même décidé de la garder pour moi. Elle ferait une belle épouse soumise, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Tout en parlant, il s'était nonchalamment appuyé en arrière contre son siège rebondi, et il avait coincé son coude sur l'accoudoir, et posé son menton sur son bras relevé. Le mélange de stupeur et de haine de Kylo se mua soudainement en angoisse et colère, et Hux sut qu'il avait cette manche. Ce gamin était bien trop influençable, c'en était presque trop facile.

Cependant, au grand dam du rouquin, qui aimait vraiment beaucoup le voir réagir, Kylo Ren ne répondit rien.

Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, essayant de canaliser la rage qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer Hux. Il ne pouvait pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Seulement, les troupes ne lui obéiraient jamais et tout tournerait rapidement en catastrophe. Il avait besoin de Hux. Même si cela lui rongeait les boyaux et l'énervait au plus au point.

Seulement, si Hux posait ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt sur la pilleuse d'épave, Kylo Ren se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher chaque membre de son pitoyable corps pour se venger. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait.

Et maintenant, que sa colère était décuplée, et qu'il jalousait sans merci cet abruti de rouquin, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. La voir. La voir, elle, elle seule.

De toute manière, il devait la prévenir qu'elle courrait un grand danger.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Finn s'installa aux côtés de Poe et de Chewie dans le Faucon Millénium, une étrange impression de déjà-vu s'imposa à lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas voler avec son ami dans ce vaisseau ô combien nostalgique qui lui procurait cet étrange sentiment. Plutôt … Un goût métallique dans sa bouche, comme du sang sur ses lèvres. Il porta la main à sa bouche, et en retira rapidement les doigts. Il saignait. A force de pressentir quelque chose, il s'était mordu les lèvres d'angoisse, et voilà qu'il saignait. En soi, ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais Finn avait une mauvaise intuition, et son instinct le trompait rarement.

« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. » dit-il tout de même à voix haute, espérant que son ami partage son avis.

Poe qui s'activait à allumer l'appareil se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit un grand sourire. Chewie beugla quelque chose et Finn haussa les épaules.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, t'es là pour me protéger, non ? » plaisanta Poe, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de l'ancien stormtrooper rata un battement, et son estomac se tordit d'un étrange sentiment. Cependant, il relégua ceux-ci au fond de lui-même. Une fois le Faucon décollé, ses mauvais pressentiments revinrent en force, et Finn se dit qu'il s'agissait surement de la perspective de passer quelques jours seul avec Poe qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

Il se trompait lourdement.

— — —

— — —

L'obscurité avait déjà embrasé le camp des résistants, mais Rey restait obstinément le regard fixé sur l'horizon, là où le Faucon Millénium s'en était allé, tôt ce matin. Le camp lui semblait bien vide sans les présences réjouissantes de ses deux amis. Poe et Finn étaient de vrais boute-en-train, et elle se sentait presque vide de ne pas compléter le trio avec eux pour cette nouvelle mission. Mais le temps n'était plus à la rigolade, et Rey avait sur les bras la lourde charge de gagner la guerre. Elle devait donc déléguer et laisser partir ses fidèles alliés sans elle.

Surtout que son petit doigt lui disait que laisser le pilote et le stormtrooper seuls ensemble était une excellente idée …

Avec un grand sourire, elle décida de se replier dans ses appartements. Si les journées sur Liathiath étaient ardentes, les nuits se faisaient glaciales, et elle ne souhaitait pas attraper froid maintenant. De plus, ces muscles étaient contractés, et une douche brûlante serait sûrement la solution à tous ces problèmes. Sur Jakku, l'eau était un luxe de riche, et Rey devait trouver des pièces _vraiment_ rares pour en bénéficier. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Résistance, et qu'on lui avait certifié qu'elle pouvait tirer toute l'eau qu'elle voulait, elle se douchait régulièrement, presque à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Cette sensation de peau propre, gracile. Ces gouttelettes cristallines glissant le long de ses veines. La moiteur délicate qui la rendait gracile.

C'était stupide, mais pour quelqu'un comme elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu, ce simple appareil lui redonnait indéniablement le sourire.

C'est d'ailleurs avec un léger rire qu'elle rentra dans la cabine, et laissa couler le mince filet d'eau sur son visage extatique. Ainsi, sous l'eau chaude, ses pensées semblaient s'alléger, et ses muscles se détendre. Son esprit s'égara un instant, et indéniablement, ses barrières mentales s'irritèrent. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour laisser le lien qui l'unissait à Kylo Ren se former.

L'instant d'après, le parfum musqué du Supreme Leader emplissait ses poumons, et elle sursautait violemment, avant de se tourner vers lui, lentement. Et l'expression de son visage serein passa à la colère en une fraction de secondes. Lui …

« Assassin ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ainsi devant moi ? Vil serpent ! Enfoiré ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la douche et s'approcha violemment de lui pour le menacer avec son doigt levé. Kylo Ren se trouvait bel et bien devant elle, sans son masque, et son visage exprimait la plus grande stupeur, tandis que des rougeurs bien dessinées s'étalaient sur ses joues.

« Rey … » commença-t-il, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe violemment.

« Comment oses-tu prononcer mon prénom ? Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? Pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère, en plus de ton père ? … Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais j'ai eu tort ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin, qu'un … »

« Rey ! » dit-il plus fortement, et sa voix tranchante eut le mérite de l'arrêter dans son élan.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tandis que ceux de Ren se faisaient fuyant.

« Rey … Enfile quelque chose, s'il te plait. »

Sa voix était calme, maitrisée, mais l'expression de son visage exprimait un grand désarroi et une gêne sans limite.

La Jedi baissa les yeux, avisant son corps nu et encore dégoulinant d'eau, et elle sursauta violemment. En quelques secondes à peine, elle s'enveloppa dans un linge propre, et jeta un regard de dégout au chevalier qui était toujours là. Il avait eu la décence de tourner la tête, observant avec un intérêt soudain quelque chose à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni te voir. » dit Rey plus calmement, et Kylo tourna la tête vers lui. « Pas après ce que _tu_ as fait. »

Il poussa un long soupir, haussant les épaules et croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Leia. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça … »

Il se gratta la tête, soudain pensif, avant de se résigner. Il avait décidé d'aider la jeune femme, pas moyen de reculer maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu as des alliés qui se rendent actuellement dans la ville de Kachirho sur la planète Liathiath ? » demanda-t-il, et même si Rey aurait voulu faire comme si de rien n'était, son visage trahit sa pensée.

Finn et Poe …

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle, se mordant les lèvres et détournant la tête.

Kylo haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Rey ne semblait pas avoir du tout confiance en lui, alors qu'elle était la seule personne au monde qu'il ne pourrait jamais blesser. Et ses intuitions avaient vu juste. Elle le tenait pour responsable de la mort de Leia.

« Tu es une piètre menteuse. » soupire-t-il néanmoins. « C'était juste pour te dire que quelques bataillons du Premier Ordre y font chemin, et ont pour but de descendre le Colonel Dameron. C'est un de tes hommes, non ? Mais puisque tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle … Je suppose que je perds mon temps ici. »

Kylo s'approcha doucement d'elle, et sa main monta dangereusement vers la joue de Rey. Son regard était _doux_ , et la jeune femme pouvait presque y voir brûler une étincelle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, reculant d'un pas pour éviter son contact.

« T'ai-je déjà menti, Rey ? » soupirait-t-il, tandis que sa main s'abaissait doucement, pour revenir à sa position initiale, le long de son corps.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement et s'apprêtait à renchérir, quelques coups à la porte lui firent tourner la tête. Elle décida de les ignorer, et d'accorder toute son attention au Chevalier noir. Mais quand elle reporta son attention sur lui, il avait disparu, et ne restait plus que son parfum halé dans l'air.

.

« Tout va bien, madame ? » demanda le soldat qui avait frappé, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. « Je vous ai entendu crier. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Cet idiot de soldat l'avait dérangé pour _ça_ ? Alors que Kylo Ren avait peut-être d'autres informations …

« J'ai glissé dans la douche et je me suis cogné la tête. » dit-elle simplement, avant de refermer la porte.

Derrière elle, l'eau coulait encore, mais elle avait tout sauf envie de se détendre, maintenant. L'heure était grave. Très grave. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

 **Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ... J'ai vraiment peur des retours sur la scène entre Finn et Poe, ainsi que sur celle de Rey et Kylo. Plus à venir la semaine prochaine, avec un peu d'action et beaucoup de réflexion ! Je me réjouis de lire vos reviews et vos théories pour la suite ...**

 **Il y a tant à découvrir !**

 **Mais pas de spoil ! Bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain ! Des bisous à tous !**

 **EDIT DU 6 JANVIER, APRES AVOIR FINI L'ECRITURE DU CHAPITRE 4, 5 ET 6 : Je vous jure que vous êtes pas prêt pour ce qui va arriver, mon dieu.**


	4. Segment 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Je pense que vous êtes pas prêts, perso, mais bon ! 8D**

 **Encore une fois, un million de merci pour vos reviews, vos followes et vos fav, je crois que le chapitre 3 a du beaucoup vous plaire parce que j'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews sur un seul chapitre de toutes mes histoires écrites, et franchement je sais pas quoi dire. Je pensais pas que Binarité Astrométrique vous plairait à ce point, et je suis vraiment contente que ce soit le cas ! Personnellement, j'adore cette histoire, et j'ai tellement d'idée, tellement de nouveaux personnages, etc etc.**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je pense pas que vous allez vous plaindre ! Celui de la semaine prochaine sera sûrement long, lui aussi.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je suis très contente des retours que j'ai eu sur le Stormpilot présent dans le chapitre précédent, et puisque vous semblez l'avoir bien aimé, vous en aurez une grosse partie dans ce chapitre !**

 **Ce chapitre, c'est aussi l'introduction de trois gros personnages qui seront propres à cette histoires, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant qu'à moi ! Je me réjouis de voir vos retours sur eux, ainsi que vos théories pour le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Quelques informations avant la lecture du chapitre :**

 **\- J'espère que vous avez pas de souci à comprendre cette histoire, notamment au niveau de la chronologie. J'essaye de mettre les différentes parties des personnages dans l'ordre, mais c'est assez dur à gérer, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu ! J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de mettre des éléments qui indiquent quand est-ce que nous sommes, mais globalement, les événements se suivent. Si vous vous souvenez, i jours de vol pour aller jusqu'à la ville militaire, et bien on se situe dans ces deux jours. Le prochain chapitre sera le jour du combat ( parce qu'ils vont se fight, oups, spoiler ! )**

 **\- Pas trop de Reylo dans ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre des chocolats !**

* * *

 **Comme j'ai dit en haut, j'étais vachement étonnée de voir le nombre considérable de review, de follow, et de fav ! Je suis vraiment touchée ! ;_;**

 **J'avais l'habitude de répondre à toutes les reviews en début de chapitre, mais je ne peux décemment pas répondre à 20 reviews ici ! J'ai donc décidé de répondre aux reviews des gens avec un compte en privé, et de répondre aux anons en début de chapitre ! Hésitez pas à bien indiquer votre nom en début de chapitre pour que je puisse pour répondre !**

Ange **: Ahh, tu es la première personne à relever cette phrase, je suis contente ! Il faut savoir qu'aucun détail n'est laissé là au hasard. Si j'ai mis cette phrase là et maintenant, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus derrière. Petit indice, ce n'est pas Rey qui va botter les fesses de Hux ... Du moins, pas tout de suite. Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review !**

Hina49100 **: Hi merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'aie plu, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Been sitting on your tongue for ages**

 **Words dripping off your mouth, contagious, uh-oh, uh-oh**

 **No skin off your back to blame us**

 **Now waiting on the world to save us, uh-oh, uh-oh**

 _Crown - Camila Cabello ft. Grey_

 _— — —  
_

— — —

Les doux rayons du soleil taquinèrent un instant l'endormie, avant qu'elle ne papillonne doucement et s'éveille enfin. La lumière lui agressa la rétine, et elle referma précipitamment les yeux, avant de retenter, lentement, l'expérience. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la clarté ambiante, elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle, cherchant du regard l'être désiré. En se rendant compte que la pièce était vide, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement.

Il était parti.

Pas définitivement du moins, mais il était quand même parti, et elle restait toujours à l'écart.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, elle secoua lentement la tête. Parti, oui. Elle se souvenait encore de sa déception la veille, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le petit mot sur sa table de chevet. _Je pars à l'aventure_ , disait Finn, et Rose voulait partir avec lui.

Elle poussa un autre soupir. Elle aussi voulait parcourir le monde à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Elle aussi voulait tenir un sabre laser ou un blaster et tirer sur les méchantes. Elle aussi voulait faire parti des conquérants, des vainqueurs, des héros qui auraient un jour une statue à leur nom. Mais elle était mise à l'écart, parce que ses blessures devaient guérir, et elle détestait être mise à l'écart. Elle n'était pas lâche, ou peureuse. Elle voulait se battre.

« Une jolie fille comme toi devrait sourire tout le temps ! » dit une petite voix, et Rose sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

Prise de panique, elle s'arma du livre qui était sur sa table de nuit, et se tourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix. En découvrant un homme qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, elle paniqua, et lui jeta avec violence le bouquin au visage.

« Aie ! » dit-il en se le ramassant sur le coin de la tête, trop lent pour l'éviter.

L'angoisse qui se lisait sur les traits de Rose furent bien vite remplacé par de la culpabilité. Elle bondit de son lit, et se précipita vers son visiteur.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, euh … ? »

« Titouan. » dit-il pour se présenter, tout en massant la petite bosse se formant sur le haut de son front. « Titouan Caever. Et toi, c'est Rose, non ? On s'est déjà croisé, quelques fois ! »

Rose plissa les yeux, dévisageant le dénommé Titouan pour essayer de se remémorer son visage. Il avait encore des traits enfantins, signe qu'il sortait à peine de l'adolescence, mais les plis de son front et sous ses yeux montraient qu'il avait _vécu_ la guerre. Une peau bronzée, cuivrée, épaisse et barrée de quelques cicatrices lointaines. Au milieu de son visage, un petit nez tordu où couraient quelques tâches de rousseurs taquinant ses deux iris bleus laggons. Son regard brillait de malice, mais aussi d'une petite étincelle de peur qui donnait vie à son regard.

Rose sourit à Titouan. Elle se souvenait de lui maintenant. Il avait été présent au cours de la bataille de Crait, et même s'il s'était montré très discret – la peur, sûrement – il avait réussi à survivre et à s'échapper avec les autres. Elle l'avait aussi vu se balader dans le camp, un peu en retrait, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? » demanda le jeune garçon, interrompant les pensées de la jeune femme.

Elle haussa les épaules, se mordant les lèvres et baissant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas triste … Juste déçue ! Mon ami est parti à l'aventure, et il est parti sans moi ! »

Titouan sourit, haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir à l'aventure ? C'est dangereux l'aventure. »

Rose pouffa de rire, en secouant la tête. L'aventure, ce n'était pas bien dangereux. Du moins, pas celle de Finn et Poe, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive malheur à un des deux hommes. Elle secoua néanmoins la tête, pour réfuter l'angoisse qui menaçait de lui susurrer de mauvais pressentiments.

Finalement, la jeune femme préféra ne rien répondre à Titouan. Elle-même avait eu peur de l'aventure la première fois qu'elle y avait été confrontée. Heureusement, elle avait été chaleureusement entourée. Mais au vue du regard du garçon, celui-ci semblait avoir vécu des horreurs qui dépassaient l'entendement …

« On va faire un tour ? » proposa-t-elle doucement, avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, répondant à son sourire.

— — —

— — —

Pour dire la vérité, Rey n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La petite entrevue avec Kylo Ren l'avait profondément chamboulée, et elle était sincèrement perdue.

Elle avait bloqué pendant tant de temps les contacts avec lui, pendant les longs mois qui les avaient séparés, et voilà qu'elle le laissait rentrer dans sa tête et disséminer quelques paroles acérées. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Quelque chose en lui l'avait bouleversée, et elle ne savait dire s'il s'agissait de son regard orageux, de ses lèvres charnues, ou de son expression presque _peinée_ lorsqu'elle l'avait rejetée. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le chevalier noir – si on pouvait bien appeler cela une _relation_ – était chaotique, et ces quelques mois d'abstinences ne semblaient pas avoir apaisés les tensions.

Pire encore, elle n'avait plus du tout confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos, choisissant définitivement le camp contraire au sien, la foi de Rey avait volé en éclat. Ben Solo était mort, et elle l'avait pertinemment vu dans les yeux de Kylo, lors de sa dernière visite nocturne.

Lorsqu'elle séjournait sur Ahch-To et s'entrainait auprès de Luke, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Pourtant, la solitude et elle étaient de vieilles amies, et Rey l'avait toujours supportée. Malgré tout, seule sur une île avec comme unique compagnie un vieil ermite taciturne à qui il était difficile d'arracher quelques mots, et un wookie renfermé dans son deuil, difficile de ne pas se sentir vite délaissé. Elle avait trouvé un soutien en la personne de Kylo Ren, et elle avait presque aperçue une étincelle s'embraser dans les yeux de son ennemi.

La même étincelle qui lui avait d'ailleurs agréablement chatouiller l'estomac, et l'amener rapidement à désirer l'opposant. Elle avait eu confiance en lui, et elle n'avait pas repoussé ce désir. Elle le changerait, elle le savait. Elle ferait revenir Ben Solo, elle le promettait. Et elle serait à ses côtés, à jamais.

Il était le seul espoir. _Son_ seul espoir.

Mais il avait tout foutu en l'air. Maintenant, Ben Solo était mort, l'espoir s'était éteint, et la maigre confiance établie entre les deux avait volé en éclat. De plus, Kylo Ren n'avait pas changé pour un sou – pire, il s'était ancré dans ses convictions – et l'étincelle de désir qui titillait Rey avait évolué en un ardent brasier.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder à son envie, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas écouter les paroles de son ennemi en lui accordant une confiance aveugle. Il disait que Finn et Poe étaient en danger, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le _croire_.

La première partie de la nuit, elle s'interrogea sur ses raisons. Pourquoi lui dire ça à elle ? Etais-ce un piège ? Une manipulation habile pour l'attirer loin de la base, et organiser une attaque ? Ou alors le contraire, une endoctrine puissante pour que ses amis rentrent à la base, et que le Premier Ordre leur tombe dessus ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Puis, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Kylo ne lui avait jamais menti, il était vrai, et même s'il lui avait tourné le dos, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de particulier entre eux. Et s'il disait vrai, et que ses deux amis étaient bel et bien en danger, Rey savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en voudrait à vie s'ils leur arrivaient le moindre pépin.

L'instant d'après, elle se persuadait du contraire. Finn protégerait Poe, et celui-ci n'était pas le meilleur tireur d'élite pour rien. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, mais rien ne pouvait non plus calmer les angoisses de Rey.

Pour finir, alors que les quelques premiers rayons d'un de soleil de la planète commençait à illuminer la chambre, la pilleuse d'épave se demanda comment le Premier Ordre avait eu vent de ses informations, et pourquoi celui-ci ne les avait alors pas déjà attaqués ? La Résistance n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, et les cueillir en plein désarroi ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Alors … _Pourquoi_ ?

Finalement, lorsqu'elle sortit de son appartement, la tête remplie de questions et le regard injecté de sang, elle avait pris une décision.

Elle ne parlerait à personne de sa petite entrevue avec Kylo Ren, et elle décidait de ne pas croire ses paroles. Finn et Poe iraient bien, et rien ne leur arriverait.

Elle se cramponna à cette idée, espérant y trouver là l'énergie pour la pénible journée qui s'annonçait.

Seulement, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais le pire serait pour le lendemain.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Kylo ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut pour Rey. Comme chaque matin, ou presque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme. Et l'avoir vue la veille, nue, qui plus est … Le jeune guerrier était prêt à se damner pour elle. Cependant, il revoyait son regard rempli de haine, ses paroles remplies de venin, et son cœur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, encore moins le voir. Alors que lui … Alors que lui ferait n'importe quoi ne serait-ce que pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il poussa un long soupir. Rey le rendait fou.

Il se demandait simplement si elle avait pris compte de ses avertissements. Il espérait que oui. Il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à Hux de triompher une fois de plus, juste sous son nez. De plus, Rey était déjà fragilisé par la mort de Leia, alors perdre un de ses meilleurs amis …

A cette pensée, Kylo se demanda depuis quand il était devenu si tendre. En se remémorant les quelques jours précédents, il grimaça. Il n'avait toujours pas fait la peau à Hux, alors que celui-ci était clairement en train de lui piquer le commandement sous son nez. Il avait _épargné_ un soldat inutile, et prévenu la chef de la Résistance qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire attaquer.

Il soupira. Il était tant de reprendre le rôle qui lui seyait le mieux.

Mais sa place n'était plus ici, désormais.

De toute manière, Hux avait trop d'influence sur les armées, et Kylo Ren passait pour un faible d'esprit à cause des habiles manipulations du rouquin. Il était tant facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds, et le général avait trouvé son point faible. Rey …

Sa place n'était plus ici, non, il devait partir. Mais avant le grand départ, quelques remontrances s'imposaient … Il en riait d'avance.

.

Le twi'lek Zaraim finissait juste l'entrainement, quand il reçut un appel de la part de Kylo Ren. Dernier représentant de sa race éteinte, et fidèle Chevalier de Ren, celui-ci succédait au Chevalier Noir lorsqu'il était absent.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Ren, presque une année en arrière, il lui avait donné une mission bien précise que le twi'lek s'était empressé de remplir. A l'aide des autres chevaliers, ils s'étaient attelés à exaucer le souhait du Supreme Leader. Cependant, Zaraim n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques mois déjà, et il redoutait le pire. Il savait pertinemment que Kylo Ren n'était pas à l'abri des conflits et mutineries.

Un appel du chef se faisait rare, et le guerrier se hâta donc de trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait interagir avec son maitre. Entrant dans la salle de réunion de leur petite base, il appuya sur le bouton, et le masque de Kylo apparut par holographie, remplissant la pièce d'une aura bleutée.

« Zaraim. » salua le Chevalier Noir, d'une voix neutre.

« Maître. » s'inclina le twi'lek, en se courbant lentement.

Kylo Ren agita la main, agacé, signe que ces signes de servitudes le dépassaient complètement.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, maître ! » dit le guerrier. « Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de vous depuis des mois maintenant. Tout se passe bien ? Les autres chevaliers et moi n'aimons pas trop l'idée de vous laisser son protection seul au milieu de tous ces … Ces … »

Zaraim grimaça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les humains, à l'exception de son maitre, et le savoir entouré de ces êtres vils qui n'hésiteraient pas à le poignarder dans le dos au moindre signe de faiblesse l'énervait profondément. Cependant, Kylo Ren était un meilleur combattant que lui, et il savait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de s'entrainer ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient fait leurs apprentissages ensemble, sous le joug de Luke Skywalker, et Kylo Ren n'avait jamais été vaincu.

« Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. » ronchonna Kylo. « Hux n'arrête pas de me mettre à l'écart du commandement. Il ne me reste encore quelques préparatifs, et je partirai pour vous rejoindre. Est-ce que la mission que je t'ai donnée a fonctionné ? »

Le twi'lek jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, où les bruits des entrainements au combat faisaient rage, et il hocha doucement la tête. Oui, ils seraient prêts à temps pour recevoir leur maitre.

« Tout se passe bien ! Les enfants sont très réceptifs et apprennent vite. Ils seront prêts à votre arrivée. »

Kylo hocha la tête, et un silence envahit la pièce. Le Supreme Leader semblait réfléchir.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de réflexions.

« Douze. » répondit rapidement Zaraim.

« C'est peu. »

Zaraim baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas les reproches de son maitre.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé, maitre. »

Kylo soupira simplement, et hocha finalement la tête.

« C'est amplement suffisant. Je te tiendrais au courant de mon arrivée. »

Le Chevalier Noir coupa la communication, et son visage en grand s'effaça, ne laissant qu'une petite nuée de poussière bleue dans l'air. Zaraim poussa un long soupir, et se massa les tempes, avant de se décider à sortir de la salle de conférence, et à retourner entrainer la nouvelle génération.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il croisa le regard tourmenté d'une des fameuses nouvelles recrues, une fillette humaine haute comme trois pommes qui devait à peine avoir quatre printemps. Lorsque les Chevaliers qu'ils avaient envoyés pour recueillir ces enfants réceptifs à la Force étaient revenus avec cette gamine qui savait à peine aligner trois mots, Zaraim aurait voulu la refuser. Mais les ordres de Kylo Ren étaient clairs.

Tous les enfants qui avaient une quelconque affinité avec la Force devraient être entrainés pour former la Nouvelle Génération de combattants.

Et cette petite, Jaley, avait clairement un énorme potentiel.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda agressivement le guerrier.

« Tu zoues avec moi ? » sourit la petite, et le twi'lek soupira.

Un énorme potentiel, oui …

— — —

— — —

Des cris.

Le sang, métallique, fauve. L'agonie, les râles glacés et la chair encore chaude. La mort. La décomposition. Et puis, encore ces hurlements incessants, qui ne cessent d'augmenter, jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux tympans. Avant que le silence s'abatte brusquement, un silence qu'il connaissait trop bien et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Finn restait debout devant le massacre, et essayait de faire un geste, pour ne serait-ce que s'enfuir ou venir en aide à ceux qui lui tendaient la main, l'étincelle de survie dans le regard. Mais il était incapable de bouger, et tandis qu'il regardait, impuissant, un autre villageois mourir sous ses yeux, il entendit un cri.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, de longues et pénibles secondes pour se rendre compte que le cri était le sien. Il baissa les yeux, paniqué, et avisa le sang sur ses mains, et son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Au lieu de ça, des sanglots nerveux l'agitèrent et il se laissa tomber à même le sol. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains souillés, et pleura pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne l'atteigne. Il n'y avait plus de cris, plus de tirs de blaster, ou de crépitement de feu brûlant villageois et habitations.

Alors, lentement, il écarta ses mains et releva doucement la tête … pour croiser le regard vide et blanc du dernier villageois qu'il avait vu mourir quelques minutes auparavant, debout devant lui. Finn réprima un frisson d'horreur, et son cri d'effroi resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Le mort changea soudain de visage, et Finn crut défaillir quand les traits de Leia remplacèrent ceux du défunt. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, et baissa la main à la hauteur du visage de l'ancien stormtrooper. Sa main froide vint se poser sur la joue du basané, et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler, tandis que sa pommette semblait se consumer sous la douleur.

« Finn. »

La voix venait de Leia, même si elle semblait plus masculine, plus lointaine, et le pauvre crut bien défaillir. Il voulait fuir, mais encore une fois, son corps semblait piégé par le plomb.

« Finn ! »

.

Une violente secousse le tira de son sommeil, et Finn jeta un regard hagard à Poe, qui le tenait par l'épaule, alarmé. Et puis, sans crier gare, les souvenirs de son _cauchemar_ – car rien n'avait été réel, rien du tout – revinrent, et le noir réprima un frisson d'horreur. Il se mit à suffoquer, et une angoisse sourde monta en lui.

« Finn, calme-toi. » dit doucement Poe, et le guerrier leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami.

Poe lui fit un petit sourire, et se mit à caresser avec douceur la peau couverte de sueur de son ami pour le relaxer. Au début, celui-ci semblait paniquer, mais sous les caresses et les paroles douces du pilote, il finit par se calmer.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » dit alors Poe, et Finn détourna les yeux, pour fixer le mur du vaisseau spatial.

Il secoua négativement la tête et le pilote acquiesça en silence. Il respectait le silence de son ami, mais à l'instant où Finn aurait besoin de parler, il serait le premier à lui venir en aide.

« Toujours le même rêve. Ça faisait longtemps. » dit tout de même le basané, tandis que Poe hochait la tête.

Il avait souvent fait des cauchemars, les premiers temps qu'il joignait la résistance. Et puis, à force, ceux-ci s'étaient estompés pour n'être que de vilains souvenirs. Revivre des batailles sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt était pénible. _Vraiment_ pénible. Et Finn ne souhaitait ça à personne.

« Il y avait Leia cette fois-ci. » conclut Finn, et comme il ne dit rien de plus, Poe comprit que c'était la seule chose qu'il saurait.

Le noiraud jeta un regard vers la porte, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

« Tu as toujours ce mauvais pressentiment à propos de demain ? »

L'arrivée à Kachirho était programmée pour le lendemain matin, et l'instinct de Finn n'avait jamais cessé de l'alerter. Peut-être même que ce rêve était là pour le mettre en garde, mais le pauvre garçon était trop chamboulé pour oser y voir un lien.

« Il ne m'a jamais quitté. » soupira Finn.

Poe lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant, et un léger poids dans l'estomac de Finn s'évapora. Le pilote avait un petit quelque chose qui apaisait le guerrier, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi ni pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu rester comme ça des heures, dans le noir et proche de celui qu'il appréciait plus que nécessaire.

Seulement, au bout de quelques longues minutes, Poe se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Le cœur de Finn fit une embardée, et il ne prit pas même le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Reste ! » s'écria-t-il, et le pilote se tourna vers lui, une moue étonnée sur le visage.

Finalement, il revint s'assoir vers son ami, et lui sourit doucement. Finn lui fit une petite place dans la grande couchette, et remercia le teint hâlé de sa peau et l'obscurité de la pièce qui empêchait ainsi de montrer ses rougeurs.

« Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. » le rassura Poe, tout en se couchant au côté de son ami.

Tout était sous contrôle. De toute manière, Chewbacca conduisait le Faucon, et le pilote aussi avait besoin de quelques instants de repos.

— — —

— — —

Kylo laissa passer une nuit avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Les nouvelles que lui avaient rapportés son commandant étaient bonnes, et il se réjouissait d'aller rejoindre ses Chevaliers. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il pourrissait dans le Vaisseau-Mère à encaisser les railleries de Hux.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où le Commandant Dameron devait arriver dans la petite ville militaire, et aujourd'hui était aussi le jour où Kylo Ren avait décidé d'élimer sa plus grande menace.

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Rey, mais il pouvait sentir son angoisse et sa confusion comme si elle était à côté de lui. Une fois sa première mission achevée, il se promit d'essayer de lui parler et d'arranger les choses avec elle.

En attendant, il avait quelque chose que la plus grande importance à faire …

Il rassembla rapidement les quelques affaires qui lui appartenait, s'arma de sa cape et de son masque, et sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire satisfait. Il fit un petit détour pour aller poser ses affaires dans son vaisseau, prenant garde de conserver son sabre à la ceinture, puis retourna vers le couloir principal.

D'un pas léger, il remonta l'allée, et rejoignit la pièce où séjournait le Général Hux. Sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de faire preuve de politesse, il entra sans ménagement dans la grande pièce, et passa rapidement ses doigts autour de la garde de son sabre.

« Hux ! » héla-t-il rageusement.

Le rouquin mit quelques secondes pour sortir la tête de sous les draps et il darda un regard colérique sur le Chevalier qui osait troubler son sommeil.

« Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite à une heure aussi matinale ? » grinça-t-il et Kylo sourit lentement.

Lentement, il enleva son masque, pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui du rouquin. Il abandonna le casque sur le sol, avant de se saisir de son sabre et de l'allumer avec un petit sourire condescendant.

« Petite visite de courtoisie. » dit-il simplement, avant de s'avancer à pas lent.

— — —

— — —

* * *

 **Croyez-moi, vous êtes pas prêt pour le chapitre 5. J'ai fini de l'écrire ce week-end, et bon sang, j'en tremblais tellement j'étais excitée. xD J'ai un peu peur du coup que vous aimiez pas, mais je me dois de vous prévenir : cramponnez-vous.**

 **En tout cas, je me réjouis de vos retours sur ce chapitre. On a l'introduction de 3 personnages, dont certains sont très importants ! Et puis, vos théories bon sang ! Qu'est ce que Kylo va faire ? Pourquoi des enfants ? Qui est Jaley ? Qui est Titouan ? Olala, j'ai trop hâte !**

 **Bisous à tous, et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre -peut-être- le plus long de ce que j'ai déjà écrit !**


	5. Segment 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? J'avais super hâte de poster ce chapitre, j'attend toujours chaque mercredi avec impatience ! Je ne sais pas si pour vous c'est pareil ! hahaha**

 **Un gros gros gros merci à toutes vos reviews, vos abonnements, et vos favoris ! Voir vos retours sur mon histoire est mon salaire et chaque fois que je reçois une notification, j'ai toujours un immense sourire. Binarité Astrométrique, c'est mon bébé, et je suis contente que vous aimez mon bébé ! é.è**

 **Surtout que la semaine passée, j'ai eu quelques lecteurs fantomes qui se sont manifestés, et ça fait toujours vachement plaisir ! Comme je dis souvent, impossible de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, si vous ne m'en faites pas part !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre important ! J'ai un peu peur, je dois avouer, et j'étais tellement excitée quand j'ai terminé de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

 **Je m'étale pas trop. Je sais que vous avez envie de lire.**

* * *

 **Informations avant la lecture :**

 **\- Une amie m'avait judicieusement fait remarqué que Kylo détruit son masque dans le film, alors qu'il le porte dans les premiers chapitres de mon histoire. Pour plus de cohérence, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte qu'il l'abandonne, comme dans le film, mais à ma façon, cette fois-ci. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Shadows fall over my heart**

 **I black out the moon**

 **I wait for you to come around**

 **You got me dancing in the dark (dancing in the dark)**

 **I've closed my eyes**

 **But I won't sleep tonight**

 _Everything Black - Unlike Pluto ft. Mike Taylor_

— — —

— — —

« Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite à une heure aussi matinale ? » grinça-t-il et Kylo sourit lentement.

Lentement, il enleva son masque, pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui du rouquin. Il abandonna le casque sur le sol, avant de se saisir sur sabre et de l'allumer avec un petit sourire condescendant.

« Petite visite de courtoisie. » dit-il simplement, avant de s'avancer à pas lent.

Hux haussa un sourcil, tout d'abord étonné avant de sourire lentement. Il repoussa les draps de satin, et se leva tranquillement du lit, nullement gêné par la présence de Kylo Ren. Il lui jeta un regard amusé, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Le visage du chevalier était hargneux et ombrageux, tandis que le sien plutôt serein, malgré son petit sourire malsain. Bien sûr, Hux n'avait pas peur. Au contraire même, il était sincèrement étonné de voir la petite brebis qu'il avait gardé pendant tant de temps à l'abri se transformer enfin pour devenir un féroce loup. Quoique, féroce … Ren n'avait qu'enlever son masque, allumer son sabre, et jeter des regards incendiaires. Rien de bien féroce.

« Tu vas me tuer, jeune Solo ? » souffla doucement Hux, écartant les bras comme s'il était prêt à lui offrir son corps, la voix calme et le regard inquisiteur.

Kylo grinça méchamment des dents en entendant le nom, et serra le poing. Sa colère en était presque décuplée, si cela en était encore possible. Il n'était plus un Solo, fille de ces héros de guerre, et gamin pleurnichard désormais. Il était Kylo Ren, apprenti Sith et maitre des Chevaliers de Ren. Point. Et il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie maintenant. Faire ravaler son sourire prétentieux à Hux.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change, si je décide de te tuer ? » cracha-t-il, le regard luisant.

Le petit sourire de Hux se métamorphosa en un rire étranglé. Il releva son regard extatique vers le chevalier, le pointant du doigt tout en se fendant les côtes. Kylo resserra la garde de son sabre laser dans sa main, et le fit tournoyer autour de lui, agacé.

« Toi ? Me tuer ? Tu es bien trop prétentieux, Ben. Tu ne _peux_ pas me tuer. »

C'en était trop. Hux avait un don inné pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Kylo en avait plus qu'assez de ses railleries. En poussant un cri de rage mêlé à l'adrénaline du combat qui montait en lui, il bondit sur le rouquin, et puisa dans toute sa force pour précipiter le sabre en direction de son visage. Seulement, quelques microsecondes avant que la tranche de l'arme ne s'abatte, Hux esquiva gracieusement l'attaque, si rapidement et nonchalamment qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait à peine bougé.

« Bien sûr que je peux te tuer ! Et je m'en contrefiche de perdre le contrôle de l'armée si je t'assassine ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes misérables troupes ! »

Le visage pâle du rouquin se tordit d'une grimace qui s'apparentait à un énième sourire malsain. Il semblait jubiler, et ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Il tourna son regard illuminé vers lui, et l'éclat étrange qui brilla dans ses pupilles glaça le sang du chevalier. Hux était tout simplement dément.

« Donc tu n'as toujours pas compris … ? Intéressant … Tu es bien plus bête que je ne le pensais, Ben. »

Si jusqu'ici, Ren avait réussi à garder un semblant de contrôle sur les spasmes d'énergie et de rage qui émanait de lui, la dernière phrase de son ennemi le fit bel et bien sortir de ses gonds. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, il suffisait juste de le tuer et d'effacer la plus infime trace de sa vulgaire existence des multiples recoins de la galaxie. Serrant son sabre jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures, il repartit à l'attaque, enchainant par des attaques de tous les côtés, des coups de pied et d'habiles malversions.

Seulement, Hux semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance et il évitait avec malice chaque puissant coup porté par Kylo. Il semblait au-dessus de tout, ce qui faisait enrager le guerrier. Il ne connaissait pas le général si habile et doué en combat … Il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps d'apprendre à connaitre son ennemi avant de le défier. Pourtant, Kylo le savait bien. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il perde le combat, il était le plus fort, et il ne s'échauffait qu'à peine. Le rouquin, cependant, commençait à montrer des signes d'épuisements, et le sourire amusé sur son visage s'était figé en une grimace de concentration.

Finalement, la Force sembla être de son côté, puisqu'en reculant, Hux se retrouva pris au piège entre le mur et son adversaire, sans possibilité de reculer pour éviter les coups de Kylo. Il n'avait rien pour se protéger, et arrêter un sabre laser brûlant à mains nus ne devait pas vraiment des plus agréable.

Ren décida d'user de son dernier atout, et tendit la main pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'instant d'après, le grand lit de la chambre vola vers le général, et s'écrasa sur lui. Malheureusement, le rouquin se laissa glisser au sol pour éviter l'impact, mais le lit lui retomba tout de même dessus. En le soulevant et le repoussant au loin, comme s'il ne pesait qu'un poids plume, Hux se retrouva coincé. Il était à terre, et Kylo Ren le dominait de sa hauteur.

La couleur de son sabre laser était plus rougeoyante que d'habitude, et lui donnait un air assassin. Ces yeux noirs d'encres ne décrivaient aucun doute, et c'était peut-être la première fois depuis qu'Hux connaissait le garçon qu'il ne voyait pas d'incertitude dans ses iris.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Ben. » répéta le perdant.

Alors que les dernières syllabes de sa phrase quittaient son palais, le sabre laser le traversa de part en part. Hux sursauta, étonné de la rigueur de l'arme, tandis qu'elle lui brûlait les entrailles. Il baissa lentement les yeux, pour observer le rouge du feu se mélanger au rouge de son sang. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Kylo Ren, qui lui lançait un regard âpre.

Lorsque la petite étincelle dans les yeux du Général se dissipa, Kylo Ren retira le sabre, et se permit un petit sourire en entendant la dépouille de son défunt rival tomber au sol. Il regarda le corps sans vie, avec un sentiment étrange, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il lentement. « Tu es mort. »

Il retracta son arme, et la rangea à sa ceinture. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, et son cœur battait à l'agonie, mais le guerrier gardait un air calme. Il fit le tour du lit détruit sur le sol, et quitta finalement la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il était temps de laisser le passé mourir.

Et Kylo Ren quittait le Premier Ordre sans attache.

Hux était mort. Ren avait volontairement laissé son masque sur le pas de la porte, signe qu'il reniait son but de toujours. Et maintenant, il serait probablement et officiellement considéré comme un traitre aux yeux du Premier Ordre.

.

Le Chevalier Noir quitta le couloir principal en vitesse. Mieux valait de ne pas rester dans les environs quand les quelques soldats restés à la base passeraient rendre visite au Général Hux et le trouverait mort. Il bifurqua au bout de l'allée, et courut jusqu'au sas d'atterrissage, là où sa Corvette Corellienne l'attendait bien sagement.

Alors qu'il chargeait les dernières affaires, à savoir quelques provisions pour la route, un soldat s'approcha de lui au pas de course. Le pauvre stormtrooper devait être né sous la mauvaise étoile, décidément.

.

FN-1432 avait entendu pleins de rumeurs sur Kylo Ren. Pour commencer, il était apparemment colérique et très impulsif, et n'hésitait pas à tuer si quelque chose le déplaisait. Seulement, il avait aussi entendu des bruits de couloirs, comme quoi le sombre guerrier avait épargné un de ses compatriotes quelques jours plus tôt.

Le stormtrooper croyait en sa bonne étoile. Il avait toujours eu de la chance, et il avait souvent le _feeling_ avec les gens qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aller annoncer la mort du général Hux au Supreme Leader, trop optimiste pour craindre son courroux.

Pauvre homme …

Même ses camarades l'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air, alors qu'il annonçait d'un ton guilleret qu'il reviendrait bientôt avec le Leader à ses côtés. Quelques secondes après son départ, on trouvait le masque de Kylo Ren dans la chambre de Hux, et tout portait à croire qu'il était l'assassin de ce dernier. Pauvre FN-1432 …

« Supreme Leader! Supreme Leader ! » s'exclama le soldat. « Je vous cherchais ! Mais … Attendez … Où est-ce que vous partez comme ça !? Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Le Général Hux est mort ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! »

Kylo Ren se tourna lentement vers le soldat qui déglutit lentement. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais l'éclat dévastateur au fond de ses iris lui donna soudainement la chair de poule.

Oups.

Le stormtrooper comprit trop tard, et tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, apeuré, le Chevalier Noir dégaina son sabre et trancha sans regret la tête de cet imprudent qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

.

Il partait sans attache, et comptait bien tuer chaque personne qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

— — —

— — —

Kachirho était, à tout point près, à l'image de sa planète, aride et dure. La ville était un véritable bastion, et n'inspirait aucunement confiance. Depuis que le petit point était apparu à l'horizon, se découpant dans les nuages orangers de l'aube, Finn se mordait les lèvres. Son pressentiment était pire qu'avant, et son corps semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer. Il évoluait lentement, comme dans une bulle. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, sa tête coincée dans un étau.

Poe manœuvrait en silence, tirant la langue de concentration pour poser le Faucon au dehors de la ville militaire. Caever lui avait dit qu'il avait prévenu son ami, et que celui-ci les attendait à l'arrière de la ville, près de la porte B. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait déjà observer la silhouette distincte du fameux ami, qui attendait à l'ombre de l'embrasure de la gigantesque ouverture dans le mur.

La ville entière était entourée d'un épais rempart de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, fait de pierre jaune, rappelant sans aucun doute la couleur du sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue aux alentours. Si la base où s'était établie la Résistance bordait un lac, cette cité semblait pousser au milieu du désert comme une mauvaise herbe.

Lorsque Finn, Poe, Chewbacca et BB-8 sortirent du vaisseau, le premier se cramponnait si fort à son blaster qu'il en avait mal aux mains.

« Tout va bien se passer. » le rassura Poe, en lui souriant doucement.

Au grand dam de Finn, son sourire ne le rassura même pas. Au contraire, il ne fit que l'angoisser encore plus. Il ne voulait pas perdre le sourire lumineux du pilote dans sa vie, et cette excursion dans cette ville était une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose puisqu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de l'ami de Caever, un Zabrack à la peau brune et aux traits fripés.

« Vous êtes les amis de Tared ? (1) » demanda l'humanoïde. « Je m'appelle Cato Dod ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »

Le dénommé Cato semblait être assez joyeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation extasiée en voyant le Faucon Millénium. Poe sourit en lui présentant son petit bijou, puis lui exposa son problème.

« Comme le Général Caever a sûrement dû vous l'expliquer, le Faucon est abimé et il me faut du matériel pour le réparer. »

Cato hocha la tête, observant de loin les grosses séquelles assez voyantes du vaisseau.

« Qu'avez-vous besoin ? » demanda-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Poe se tourna pour regarder à son tour le vieux tas de ferraille. Il fit un rapide bilan du vaisseau, avant de se tourner vers le Zabrack.

« Une tourelle laser extérieure. Quelques plaques de blindages militaires et … Oh, oui. Des écrans déflecteurs anti-concussion. »

L'humanoïde hocha la tête, ramenant sa main sous son menton tout en réfléchissant. Puis, son visage s'illumina et il sourit aux trois amis – quatre, en comptant le petit droïde.

« C'est jouable. Je vous ai également préparé toutes sortes d'armes, comme me l'a demandé Tared. Elles sont juste derrière la porte, je peux déjà les charger dans le vaisseau ! Ensuite, je peux vous menez voir mon ami qui s'occupe des armements de vaisseaux. Il devrait avoir ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Finn et Poe hochèrent la tête de concert, et une bonne heure plus tard, des dizaines de caisses étaient chargées, contenant canon blaster rotatif Z-6, pistolet blaster DL-18, carabine EE-3, canon portatif zabrak, et quelques sabres lasers standards.

Cato leur offrit aussi de bon cœur quelques caisses de provision qui auraient le mérite de nourrir les estomacs affamés des rebelles pendant les quelques mois à venir. Poe le remercia chaleureusement, serrant sa main avec énergie, sous les rires de Finn et les bips du droide.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver de quoi réparer le Faucon, et ils pourraient repartir avant la montée des trois lunes.

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de Kachirho pour la première fois. L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur, puisque les bâtiments semblaient construits avec la même pierre qui tapissait l'épais mur. Les rues étaient vides, et la cité étrangement silencieuse, mais Cato les rassura. A cette heure-ci de la journée, il faisait trop chaud, et les habitants fuyaient la chaleur. Heureusement, les Zabrack avaient la peau dure, et ne craignait pas le soleil, comme les rassura ensuite leur guide, tout en riant joyeusement.

Ce qui, malheureusement, n'était pas le cas des deux humains. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de marcher à l'ombre, mais comment trouver de l'ombre lorsque deux soleils suivaient une trajectoire différente, et chassaient ainsi toute trace d'obscurité ?

Finn eut une petite pensée pour Chewie, qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'attendre dans le Faucon pour se préserver du chaud. Puis, il baissa les yeux, avisant BB-8 qui roulait en bipant joyeusement, nullement touché par l'abattement des deux autres, et soupira longuement.

« On est bientôt arrivés. » sourit Cato, en les voyant suer à grosses gouttes.

Ils avaient la bouche trop sèche pour répondre, mais le Zabrack ne s'en formalisa pas. Une minute plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une petite échoppe, et Cato passa le rideau sans plus attendre. Si le bâtiment semblait atypique, et ressemblait à tous les autres, l'intérieur était bien particulier.

Les murs de la boutique semblaient tapissés par des taules détachées de vaisseaux, des tapis excentriques et des tableaux déglingués. Les quelques étagères débordaient d'objets hétéroclites en tout genre. Si Poe avait la tête à cela, il se serait sûrement extasié, mais il avait bien trop chaud pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Cato disparut quelques secondes à l'arrière du magasin, et revint avec un petit humain, un vieillard humain qui se ratatinait sur lui-même. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, et sans plus tarder, rentrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

« Il me faudrait une tourelle laser extérieure, des plaques de blindages militaires et des écrans déflecteurs anti-concussion. Est-ce que vous avez ça en réserve ? »

L'humain sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il hocha rapidement la tête. Il repartit à l'arrière du magasin, et quelques minutes après, il revenait avec la demande de son client. Une grosse tourelle, à l'allure plus performante que celle qui équipait auparavant le Faucon, quelques taules froissées, et des plaques transparentes, que le pilote identifia comme les écrans déflecteurs.

« Je prends le tout ! » dit-il rapidement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et BB-8 bipa joyeusement. « Combien est-ce que tout cela coûte ? »

L'humain sourit, agitant ses mains devant son visage. « C'est tout bon. » coassa-t-il. « Je vous offre ! Parce que vous êtes membres de la Résistance, et que j'ai moi aussi envie de voir le Premier Ordre tomber. Un petit cadeau en espérant que ces modestes pièces d'armement aideront à gagner la guerre. »

Poe échangea un regard avec Finn, qui haussa les épaules. Il sourit grandement à l'humain, et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Bon. » fit Finn, avec un petit rire nerveux. « Plus qu'à transporter ça jusqu'au Faucon, maintenant … »

.

Ils chargeaient la dernière cargaison, la tourelle laser qui pesait plus lourd que le reste, quand les premiers vaisseaux du Premier Ordre arrivèrent dans le ciel. Personne ne les vit, pour commencer. Puis, Finn s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et pour essuyer son front poisseux du dos de la main, et il releva la tête.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de vulgaires oiseaux, mais les vulgaires oiseaux semblaient se rapprocher, et devenir plus distinct. Alors, il tilta. Et il paniqua.

« Poe ! » hurla-t-il. « Ils sont là ! Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre sont là ! Il faut partir ! »

Sa voix se brisait sur les aigus, et il accourut aux côtés de son ami qui avait relevé la tête et regardé gravement le ciel.

« Il faut charger la tourelle au plus vite et déguerpir ! » hurla Poe, et Finn s'approcha pour soulever à son tour l'un des côtés de l'immense arme.

Cato leva lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel, et son visage foncé sembla blêmir. Impossible pour lui de retourner jusqu'à sa paisible habitation vu l'allure à laquelle volait les vaisseaux. Tant pis. Il partirait avec les rebelles.

« Chewbacca ! Démarre le vaisseau ! » cria ensuite Poe, et tous trois se mirent à courir, le canon dans les mains en espérant réussir à le monter à l'intérieur avant de décoller. Si la situation devenait trop périlleuse, il faudrait l'abandonner, et faire sans.

Heureusement, l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation ne leur firent pas défaut, et aucun d'eux ne s'encoubla ou retarda la course contre la montre. Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre devenaient distincts maintenant, et il ne devait rester que quelques précieuses minutes – peut-être même des secondes – pour monter à bord. Le Faucon commençait à chauffer ses moteurs, et était prêt à s'enfuir lorsque les trois hommes rentrèrent en catastrophe par le sas arrière.

« Décolle ! Décolle ! » hurla Finn à Chewie qui ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

Quelques tirs frappaient déjà sur la coque du tas de ferraille, et il était urgent de partir maintenant. Lorsque celui-ci décolla dans une embardée phénoménale, Finn, Poe et Cato tombèrent sous le tremblement, et tentèrent rapidement de se relever.

« Il faut prévenir la base ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard … Finn, va à la tourelle laser inférieur, et essaye de les mitrailler. Ce sont des TIE chasseurs, ils sont rapides mais pas très solide ! Cato, il faut sceller les cargaisons pour éviter qu'elles se renversent pendant le vol ! Je vais aller prévenir la base et aider Chewbacca à piloter. »

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête de concert, et ils se séparèrent sur un dernier regard, partant chacun dans une direction opposée.

.

Poe déboula dans le poste de commandement où un Chewie silencieux s'attelait à conduire pour éviter les tirs de lasers des chasseurs les poursuivants. Le pilote s'empara de la chaise à ses côtés, empoigna le casque et l'enfila sur ses oreilles, avant de pianoter nerveusement sur les touches du clavier.

Appeler la base et les avertir. Vite.

— — —

— — —

Rey était tranquillement assise avec quelques commandants dans la salle de réunion à discuter d'un plan d'action lorsque le bouton captant les appels audios entrants bipa. Elle sursauta violemment, et ils s'échangèrent tous des regards angoissés. Finalement, Caever se leva et appuya nerveusement sur la touche.

« Oui, ici Caever ? »

Le grésillement strident qui résonna dans la pièce, suivie de quelques tirs de lasers et d'explosions terrifia Rey. Elle bondit de son siège et s'approcha à son tour du micro.

« Vous … _grrr_ … recevez ? » dit la voix de Poe de l'autre côté du micro. « Il faut … _grrr_ … la base ! »

La Jedi échangea un regard avec le vieil homme. Si ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce que le pilote voulait leur dire, la jeune femme, elle, avait très bien saisi.

« Il faut évacuer la base ! » dit Rey d'une voix blanche, son cœur partant dans une orchestre endiablé.

Les regards convergèrent vers elle, étonné. Quelques secondes après, la voix de Poe répétait la même chose, sans grésillement, et tout le monde se leva d'un bond. Caever pressa le bouton de l'alarme, qui se mit à résonner dans toute la base, alertant tous les résistants du départ imminent.

« Toi ! » dit Caever en pointant un de ses commandants du doigt. « Va démarrer le transport GR-75 et fais monter tous les vaisseaux à son intérieur. Réquisitionne le plus de monde pour t'aider, on pourra évacuer plus vite si tout le monde aide ! »

Le commandant hocha la tête, et après avoir gueulé quelques instructions aux autres, ils s'en allèrent en courant.

Caever et Rey restèrent encore quelques instants, tandis que la communication avec le Faucon continuait. On pouvait distinctement entendre les bruits des canons de combats, et parfois les exclamations de Poe.

« Poe, tout va bien pour vous ? » demanda Rey dans le micro.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que la voix de son ami surgisse de l'émetteur.

« Yep. Nickel. Cinq sur cinq. Une vraie promenade de santé. »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son angoisse palpable. S'il prenait le temps de faire un peu d'humour, peut-être n'était-il pas en si mauvaise posture.

« On va essayer de retarder un peu les chasseurs ! Vous aurez le temps de déserter la base ? »

« Oui ! Le temps de charger les vaisseaux et le reste de la résistance, et on part ! Je te tiens au courant ! » s'écria Rey.

Le petit rire de Poe de l'autre côté du micro eut le mérite d'apaiser légèrement la jeune femme.

« Rey ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, sa voix plus grave, signe qu'il était sérieux cette fois-ci. « Tu te rappelles quand j'avais dit que le Faucon ne tiendrait pas une autre attaque comme celle de Crait ou de Starkiller ? Eh bien j'espère vraiment avoir eu tort, pour une fois. »

Plus aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. La pilleuse d'épave avala avec difficulté sa salive, pressentant le pire. Le ventre noué, elle serra les poings et se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

« Ne mourrez pas, s'il vous plait. » dit-elle simplement, et Poe lui répondit par l'affirmative.

.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est à bord ? » hurla la voix stressée d'un des commandants.

Tous avaient dans l'esprit la dernière évacuation d'urgence, quand la Générale Organa était tombée. Et même si personne ne voulait s'en rappeler, les souvenirs s'imposaient d'eux même.

Titouan échangea un regard angoissé avec Rose, qui essaya vainement de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Elle avait pris sa main et la serrait avec tant de force qu'il aurait presque eu mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rey montait à son tour dans le transporteur et s'avança vers les deux amis.

« Rose, Titouan ! Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, un air grave sur le visage.

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête, et elle s'éloigna en leur adressant un petit sourire crispé. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour des passagers, s'enquérant de leurs états, elle remarqua que le Général Caever n'était pas encore monté à bord. Elle fit rapidement marche arrière, pour venir vers la passerelle d'embarquement.

Caever restait dos au vaisseau, et regardait le ciel illuminé avec un petit sourire le visage. Comme s'il avait senti la présence de Rey, il se retourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Caever. « Dépêchez-vous ! Le vaisseau va décoller ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Mais … Et vous ? Vous ne venez pas ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête, souriant tout de même à la jeune Jedi pour la rassurer.

« Nos chemins se séparent ici, jeune Rey. » déclara-t-il sereinement.

Rey voulut protester, mais quelques présences venaient de la rejoindre, dont celle du pauvre Titouan, qui voyait ainsi son père le laisser partir une deuxième fois, seul.

« Père … » commença le garçon.

Le visage du patriarche se serra douloureusement à ce nom et il baissa les yeux.

« Ne sois pas triste, Titouan. La guerre est finie pour moi. Elle était finie le jour où ils sont venus et qu'ils ont emportés ta sœur. »

Le visage du fils se crispa au souvenir de ce douloureux évènement, vieux d'une année à présent. La disparition de sa sœur avait précipité les choses et Titouan s'était engagé dans la Résistance sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais les choses avaient changé désormais, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que la petite était vivante, ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de dire à son père …

« Je vais rester ici et essayer de les retarder ! Vous pourrez ainsi vous enfuir, et moi, je pourrais retrouver ceux qui m'ont été enlevé… »

Titouan voulut protester, supplier son père de venir avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais Caever avait pris sa décision, et il ne reviendrait jamais dessus. En quelques pas, il étreignait avec puissance son fils, et s'imprégnait de son odeur. Puis, il se recula lentement, avant de tourner la tête et de regarder Rey.

« Leia serait très fière de vous. » dit-il, et l'émotion brilla un instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Et je suis sûre que si ma petite fille était encore ici, elle l'aurait aussi été. Elle rêvait de devenir une Jedi. Vous auriez été son modèle. »

Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Rey, et elle fit son possible pour les retenir. Ne pas pleurer maintenant. Faire comme Leia disait. Pleurer seulement à la fin de la guerre.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Le regard de Caever se perdit dans l'horizon, là ou quelques points noirs semblaient apparaitre à l'horizon.

« Jaley. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, imprimant ce prénom au fond de son esprit. Caever tendit la main, que Rey s'empressa de prendre et de serrer vigoureusement. Puis le vieil homme la repoussa à l'intérieur du vaisseau en souriant.

« Il est temps de partir maintenant ! Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Rey hocha la tête, et lui adressa un dernier signe de main tandis que le sas d'embarquement se fermait. Le vaisseau décolla quelques secondes après, et la jeune femme poussa un long soupir.

Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche, et sortit le petit micro communiquant avec le Faucon Millénium. Tout en dardant son regard sur les petits points à l'horizon, elle appuya pour parler.

« On est parti, Poe. On se retrouve là où tu sais. »

— — —

— — —

Les quelques soldats restés à bord du vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre pensaient avoir passé une mauvaise journée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils allaient vivre. D'abord, ils n'étaient pas partis en guerre, et les journées à ne rien faire étaient longue. Et puis, il y avait eu la mort du Général, et la fuite de Kylo Ren. Ils se demandaient bien comment y aller annoncer les nouvelles aux troupes restés au combat …

La mort dans l'âme, les stormtroopers avaient posé la dépouille du Général Hux sur un grand coussin, en attendant les ordres de son sous-chef qui devait revenir après le succès de la mission sur Liathiath.

Les choses avaient viré au désastre en si peu de temps …

.

Seulement, au bout de quelques longues heures, tandis que les soldats qui gardaient son corps s'étaient endormis, le Général Hux ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il leva sa main devant son visage, avant de la descendre au niveau de son abdomen, là où le sabre l'avait perforé et brûlé de l'intérieur. La plaie cicatrisait petit à petit, et la douleur s'estompait.

Finalement, Hux décida de se lever et de fausser compagnie à ses stupides guerriers, amusé, tout en se demandant comme ces idiots allaient expliquer que le cadavre qu'ils devaient surveiller s'était volatilisé.

Le premier soldat qu'il croisa le regarda si bizarrement que le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Eh bien, quelle tête ! On pourrait presque croire que vous avez vu un fantôme ! »

* * *

 _(1) ; J'ai apporté quelques modifications légères aux chapitres précédents, Tared, c'est le prénom du Général Caever, si jamais !_

* * *

 **OLALA CE CLIFFHANGER. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ... J'étais obligée de finir le chapitre ici héhéhé**

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le combat de Kylo et de Hux ? L'arrivée dans la ville militaire, la rencontre avec l'ami du Général, et la fuite désespérée pour échapper au Premier Ordre ?**

 **Déçu ? Content ? Je me réjouis de lire vos avis et vos théories pour la suite !**

 **De tous gros bisous à tous ! On se retrouve mercredi prochain !**


	6. Segment 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui, je dois recevoir la note de mon travail écrit et oral de français sur l'avortement, je suis mégaaa stressée ! Ecrire des histoires avec des personnages fictifs est facile, écrire une dissertation sur un sujet à controverse est plus ardue.**

 **Mais pas trop de blabla pour ce début de chapitre. Comme d'habitude, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, vos fav et vos follows ! Vos retours me font chaud au cœur, et me poussent à continuer à écrire ! Je le dis souvent, mais Binarité c'est mon bébé, et j'ai jamais autant tenu le rythme de chapitre que ça, hahaha**

 **.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier _Oceane.r74_ pour sa review qui a été la 50ème de mon histoire ! Je suis trooop contente ! Je me demande bien qui sera le centième, et peut-être même qu'il recevra un OS en cadeau ... héhéhé**

 **.**

 **Je vous embête pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **RARA ( Réponses aux reviews anonymes ) :**

 _Manon_ : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera ! A bientôt !**

 _LaChapeliere :_ **Bienvenue dans le monde des reviews et des fanfictions hahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais aux anges ! ( et le prof de français m'a engueulé parce que j'avais mon phone sur les genoux haha ) J'ai énormément d'idée pour cette histoire, et elles se rejoignent souvent, alors je suis archiiiie contente haha ! Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise aussi, et j'espère que ça continuera longtemps !**

 **L'identité de Hux sera révélée vers la fin, même si on peut laisser place à l'imagination et trouver les indices cachés dans les chapitres précédents. C'est une théorie populaire, alors pas trop de bile à se faire. hahaha**

 **Pluuus de Reylo à venir, et je suis contente que tu aimes mon Stormpilot. Je trouve ça enrichissant d'avoir plusieurs couples, pas juste Rey qui rencontre Ben, qui tombe amoureuse, qui font des bébés et pif paf pouf, ca fait des chocapics. Comme mon histoire est une suite du 8, elle reprend tous les personnages et en apportent de nouveau !**

 **Ensuite, pour ta question, j'ai Wattpad, où je poste mes histoires Miraculous depuis des années déjà. Mais j'ai un peu peur de poster Binarité et de faire un gros flop, du coup j'ose pas poster. xD Mon pseudo c'est Isadora. Art, comme ici. (l'originalité)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Je me réjouis de te revoir dans les commentaires ! 8D**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Oh, baby, baby**

 **Feeling around in the dark**

 **Am I getting close to a spark?**

 **I'm tired of your hate in my heart**

 **I just need ya now, I'm searching for you**

 _Searching for You - Unlike Pluto ft. Eric Zayne & Karra_

— — —

— — —

L'appel de Rey avait été une véritable bénédiction. Le Faucon était peut-être le vaisseau le plus rapide de la galaxie, mais avec une tourelle laser en moins et un blindage inégal, pas facile de rivaliser avec les tirs d'une dizaine de chasseurs TIE. Seulement, Poe méritait son titre de meilleur pilote, et il s'en sortait – pour le moment – très bien à éviter les ennemis.

De plus, assis au poste de tireur depuis la tourelle inférieur, Finn canardait les poursuivants avec beaucoup d'application et poussait un cri d'excitation à chaque fois qu'il en abattait un de plus. Il prenait un réel plaisir à mitrailler, et se révélait être un excellent combattant.

Cato avait fini d'atteler les cargaisons, et il avait rejoint le poste de pilotage à tâtons, s'agrippant aux poutres sur les murs pour ne pas tomber lorsque le vaisseau faisait une embardée. Il se jeta sur un siège en arrivant, et s'attacha en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement.

« Bien, Chewie. » dit Poe, tout en pianotant rapidement sur l'ordinateur de commande. « On quitte la planète le plus vite possible, et dès qu'on sort de la stratosphère, on passe en vitesse lumière. Finn, remonte s'il te plait ! On quitte Liathiath. »

Le visage du pilote se fendit d'un grand sourire tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts le tableau de bord du Faucon. Il était véritablement fier de conduire un engin pareil.

.

De l'autre côté du vaisseau, Finn n'était pas de cet avis. Pourquoi remonter maintenant et abandonner son poste alors qu'il pouvait encore canarder quelques chasseurs avant de quitter la planète ? En fronçant les sourcils, il ne tint pas compte de la demande de Poe, et il réorienta son canon, avant d'appuyer avec détermination sur le bouton commandant les tirs.

D'habitude, il n'était pas le courageux guerrier, ou celui qui fonçait tête baissée. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. L'instinct de l'ancien soldat avait eu raison, et Finn n'avait pas tenu compte de ses avertissements. Et puis, il y avait eu ce cauchemar, ce souvenir de ces hécatombes passés, et le métis avait besoin de décharger sa colère, sa tristesse et sa frustration en tiraillant sur ceux qui étaient auparavant ces compagnons d'armes.

« Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Remonte maintenant ! Ils vont te tirer dessus ! »

Le vaisseau qu'il visait explosa en milles morceaux, et Finn eut un léger sourire. Un de moins. Il tourna la tête, le canon suivant le mouvement de son corps, et il se mit à tirer sur un autre chasseur qui venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision.

Et puis, le vent de sa culpabilité le frappa et lui coupa le souffle. Il était un assassin, même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Il pouvait lutter le temps qu'il voulait au côté de la résistance, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et prêcher la justice, mais rien de tout ceci n'enlèverait le sang qu'il se mettait sur les mains.

Et maintenant, dans cette cabine étroite, le canon répondant aux moindres de ses gestes, il tuait alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire. Il baissa lentement la tête vers ses mains, et les retourna pour les regarder, tremblant. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre les cris des pilotes à qui ils avaient fait exploser le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'une petite goutte d'eau tomba sur sa main foncée, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il était lâche, assassin, et faible. Du dos de la main, il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, avant de renifler un bon coup.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-il, s'adressant à ceux qui périssaient.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil aux vaisseaux qui les pourchassaient toujours, il vit très clairement les tirs des canons ennemis fuser vers lui. L'hésitation le perdit.

.

Lorsqu'un grand _booum_ ébranla le Faucon et que de multiples boutons se mirent à clignoter en rouge, Poe paniqua. En jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. La tourelle laser inférieur avait été touchée !

Son corps resta un instant aussi lourd que du plomb, le temps que l'information circule jusqu'à son cerveau, et qu'il se rende compte.

« Ne réduis pas la vitesse ! » dit-il au Wookie. « Si on ralentit, on est cuit ! Je vais aller voir si Finn a réussi à sortir du sas ou si … » Il s'interrompit, la voix tremblante.

Et puis, sans prendre la peine de continuer à parler inutilement, en quelques secondes à peine, il bondit de son siège et se précipita en direction du poste de tireur.

Un peu de fumée avait envahi le couloir, mais Poe agissait à l'instinct. Il savait parfaitement où il devait aller, et ce qu'il devait faire. Il était empli par l'angoisse et la peur, et seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« Finn ! » hurla-t-il, la bouche sèche, totalement paniqué.

Les doigts tremblants, il déverrouilla la trappe menant au poste de tir, et grinça des dents. Tout ceci sentait le roussi … Et Finn qui était encore là-dedans …

.

Tout en agrippant l'échelle pour descendre, Poe se remémora les nombreux souvenirs qu'il partageait avec le métis.

D'abord, le stormtrooper l'avait sauvé des griffes du Premier Ordre, et pour le remercier, le pilote lui avait offert un nom. _Finn_. Un nom court, concis, simple, qu'on prenait plaisir à dire. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, un nom qui lui allait plutôt bien. Un prénom que Poe aimait prononcer.

Et puis, il y avait eu leurs retrouvailles après l'attaque de Starkiller. Les longues soirées passées à discuter et à rigoler. Leurs complicités, leurs tendresses. Les quelques contacts, parfois, qui laissaient des frissons au fond de la colonne vertébrale, ou les sourires captivants qu'ils s'échangeaient innocemment. Ils étaient proches, oui.

Et Poe ne supporterait pas de perdre son ami, parce que tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Finn ne devait pas appartenir au passé. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du métis avec tristesse, ou pleurer lorsque quelqu'un évoquerait son nom. Il voulait sourire, lui prendre la main, et continuer à rire avec lui, au bord d'un feu de camp, pendant des années durant.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Finn. Et il ne le perdrait pas.

.

« Finn ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau, s'agrippant fortement à l'échelle pour descendre dans le poste de tir.

Ses mains tremblaient et le métal des barreaux étaient bouillants. Mais il tenait bon, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler à son tour. L'angoisse le terrassait, mais l'adrénaline le faisait fonctionner.

En rentrant dans la cabine, il avisa le corps de Finn, évanoui sur son siège, ainsi que la vitre brisée entre lui et le blessé. Heureusement, le tir n'avait fait qu'effleurer le poste de tir, mais la vitre et le canon était sévèrement touché. En regardant par le trou, Poe voyait le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse impressionnante. Dans quelques minutes peut-être, le vaisseau quitterait l'atmosphère.

Il fallait qu'il sorte Finn. _Maintenant_.

En y réfléchissant bien, s'il se penchait en avant, il devrait pouvoir réussir à le détacher de la chaise qui le retenait fermement. Le vent soufflait fort dans la cabine, et le canon pendait piteusement en direction du vide.

Alors Poe se pencha, tenta de pas regarder le vide en contrebas – parce que même s'il n'avait pas le vertige, voir le sol qui roulait en bas était effrayant – et il se raccrocha à la jambe de Finn pour se tenir en équilibre. Si le Faucon faisait une embardée, pas sûr que Poe reste sur ses deux pieds. Puis, lentement, les doigts tremblants, il remonta sa main pour aller détacher la ceinture de sécurité. La boucle résista, mais sous les assauts de Poe, elle finit par céder.

Il entoura la taille du métis pour le sécuriser, et inspira un bon coup. Il profita d'une légère embardée du vaisseau pour se propulser en arrière, le corps de son ami dans les mains, s'éloignant par conséquent du trou béant causé par les tirs du vaisseau ennemi.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Cato, et Poe sursauta, relavant vivement la tête.

Le Zabrack avait passé la tête dans la petite trappe, et son visage renvoyait l'inquiétude. Avec humeur, Poe se fit la réflexion que le visage de l'humanoïde devait sûrement refléter la sienne.

« Il est inconscient ! Il faut le remonter avant de quitter la stratosphère ! Aide-moi à le tirer en haut ! »

Cato hocha vivement la tête, et rentra dans la cabine, s'accrochant d'une main à l'échelle. Il était suffisamment bas pour pouvoir saisir le corps du blessé que Poe transportait difficilement. Une fois Finn soutenu par le Zabrack, le pilote remonta lentement, suivant le rythme du vieil homme, et soutenant le poids du métis.

L'ancien soldat pesait bien plus qu'à ce qu'il n'y paraissait, mais leurs deux efforts combinés portèrent leurs fruits. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux en haut, en sécurité, sur le sol métallique, ils soufflèrent un bon coup.

« On l'a récupéré ! » hurla Cato à l'intention de Chewie, et le Faucon s'ébranla vigoureusement.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se positionner de part et d'autre du corps de l'inconscient. En même temps, ils le saisirent sous les aisselles et par les pieds, pour le transporter vers une petite couchette. Ils y installèrent doucement le corps de Finn, et quelques secondes après, peut-être, le poste de tir se verrouillait automatiquement, pour empêcher la gravité de l'espace d'inverser celle du vaisseau.

Ils quittaient l'atmosphère de la petite planète.

Une petite secousse survint peu après. Ils passaient en vitesse-lumière.

.

« Rassure-toi, il s'est juste évanoui sous le choc. Il n'a rien de grave ! » le rassura gentiment Cato après avoir examiné le corps du soldat.

Poe poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu tellement peur pour son ami qu'il en tremblait d'angoisse. Heureusement, la Force en avait décidé autrement. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qui devrait faire ses adieux au métis.

Le pilote remercia d'un léger sourire le Zabrack tandis qu'il s'absentait pour soutenir Chewbacca au pilotage. Puis, il souffla un bon coup, et s'assit sur le bord de la couchette. Ses mains tremblaient et ses poumons hurlaient à l'agonie, mais Poe se dit que tout ceci en valait la peine. Il s'en serait voulu à mort s'il était arrivé malheur à Finn. En y réfléchissant bien, la pilote se rendait compte qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour le soldat, et bon sang, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ressentir ce genre d'attraction.

Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée, et calmer son cœur battant. L'adrénaline retombait, mais Poe était presque sûr que le _boum boum_ excité de son cœur n'avait rien à voir avec la situation dont il venait de se dépêtrer. Le ronron léger du vaisseau annonçait quelques heures tranquilles en hyper-espace, et Poe avait le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Doucement, il saisit la main de Finn dans la sienne, et la serra délicatement.

Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, à caresser du bout du pouce la peau foncée de son ami, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour Finn, lorsque celui-ci s'agita.

« Finn ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda le pilote, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais Finn ne se réveilla pas. Il se contenta de gigoter un moment, et de murmurer quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsque Poe tendit l'oreille, pour saisir le sens de ses mots, il retint son souffle.

L'ancien soldat, inconscient, tandis qu'il serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne, murmurait son prénom. Son prénom à _lui_.

« P… oe. » répéta-t-il, et le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit.

Il faudrait qu'ils aillent une discussion, tous les deux, lors de leur arrivée au nouveau campement. Il était temps.

— — —

— — —

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. » murmura doucement Rose à Rey, et celle-ci poussa un léger soupir.

La jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de faire des allers-retours, entre la salle de contrôle, priant pour que le voyage se passe sans accroche, et les passagers, s'enquérant sans cesse de leur état. Voilà une petite heure que le transporter était passé en vitesse-lumière, mais elle ne faiblissait pas. Elle prenait le temps de parler avec chacun, de rassurer les troupes, et de guider le tout d'une main de fer.

Seulement, Rose n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait pertinemment les jambes de Rey trembler, tout comme elle voyait les cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses mirettes. L'angoisse se lisait dans les plis de son visage, la contrariété dans l'étincelle de son regard.

« J'insiste. » continua Rose. « Tu tiens à peine debout. »

Rey leva les yeux au ciel, en pouffant de rire.

« Tu te trompes. » dit-elle simplement, et Rose ria à son tour.

« Il ne va rien se passer pendant ton sommeil, Rey. Tu peux te reposer en paix ! » sourit la jeune femme, et son amie baissa les yeux, fuyant la réalité.

Si la pilleuse d'épave ne l'avouait pas, elle n'en ressentait pas moins. En vérité, elle était terrifiée, et honteuse. Terrifiée, parce qu'elle prenait juste conscience de son rôle, et elle ne voulait pas entrainer les gens qui comptaient sur elle dans sa chute. Honteuse, car Kylo l'avait prévenue et elle n'avait rien fait. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucune perte, mais si elle l'avait écouté tout de suite, peut-être que … Peut-être que …

« Rey. » dit Rose et elle sursauta.

La noiraude lui indiqua les quartiers menant vers les dortoirs, et la Jedi finit par se résigner. Rose pouvait être très têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, et Rey devait bien avouer qu'elle avait les yeux qui piquaient. Il afficha tout de même une grimace de connivence sur son visage, pour se donner bonne conscience, et haussa les épaules.

« Promets-moi de venir me réveiller s'il y a le moindre problème ! »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras.

« Promets ! » insista Rey, et la soldate abdiqua. Celle-ci adressa un signe de main à la jedi, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en baillant, puis se retourna, pour se diriger vers Titouan, qui gardait son regard obstinément fixé sur les trainées d'étoiles de la vitesse lumière.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le noiraud tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit simplement. Sans rien répondre de plus, il détourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux vers l'espace. Rose soupira imperceptiblement, et lentement, elle s'assit aux cotés de son ami.

« Je suis désolée pour ta sœur. » murmura-t-elle. « Et ton père. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Il haussa les épaules, baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

« Elle n'est pas morte. » dit-il simplement, et Rose comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Pas pour le moment.

.

Elle n'avait à peine atteint la porte, qu'elle baillait déjà. La nuit passée à réfléchir aux paroles de son ennemi l'avait d'abord passablement fatiguée, mais la fuite précipitée de Liathiath l'avait achevée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Dormir. Dormir pour que cette douleur et ce froid disparaisse.

Seulement, la Force ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. Lorsque la porte du dortoir se referma derrière elle dans un chuintement étouffé, elle sentit qu'il était. D'abord, il y avait cette présence dans la pièce, cette aura significative et cet homme, cet homme particulier.

Kylo Ren était là, avec son parfum musqué et ses airs princiers.

« Ben. » dit Rey, en avançant doucement dans sa direction.

Il se retourna vers elle, son visage neutre – seule la petite lumière au fond de ses iris attestant de l'agacement ressenti à l'entente de son vrai prénom.

« Rey. » répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, où la tension crépitait dans l'air, tels des éclairs déchainés, où tous deux se défiaient du regard. Puis, Kylo Ren détourna le sien, et l'oppression s'amenuisa.

« Tes amis sont encore vivants ? » commença-t-il, et le visage de la jeune femme se ferma.

Elle se détourna de lui, baissant le regard, et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ils le sont. Mais pas grâce à toi. »

Le Chevalier haussa un instant les sourcils, avant de les froncer, mécontent.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Pourquoi ? »

Rey resta silencieuse, et Kylo fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers lui, braquant son regard embrasé vers lui. Il s'immobilisa, plongeant dans ses iris de feu.

« Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. » dit-elle. « Je ne te fais _plus_ confiance. » corrigea-t-elle ensuite.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur, contre le corps de Kylo Ren, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son regard était luisant, presque _méchant_ , et la jeune femme se fit violence pour ne pas détourner la tête.

« Je suis déçu, Rey. Je ne t'ai jamais menti pourtant. »

Elle sentit son souffle chaud s'écraser sur ses lèvres, sur sa nuque, sur sa peau échevelée, et elle frissonna, avant de maudire intérieurement son cœur dément et ses joues se colorant de rouge. Kylo la relâcha quelques instants après, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Elle pouvait tout de même sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps du guerrier, à moins que celle-ci n'émane directement d'elle.

« C'est à cause de Leia ? Parce que tu penses que je suis responsable de sa mort ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, dans un souffle.

Sa voix n'était plus colérique ou dépitée, juste vide de sens et de fond. Ses yeux baissés reflétaient ses sentiments, et Rey fut étonnée d'y voir du regret.

« Réponds-moi ! » s'écrit-il, et elle sursauta vivement, surprise par sa verve.

Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête, détournant le regard. Le Chevalier et ses sautes d'humeurs ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement peur mais il était imprévisible. Elle redoutait toujours ses excès de colère. Et ce soir, il la dominait totalement, profitant de sa grande taille et de la pénombre pour la saisir dans sa vulnérabilité. Fatiguée et éreintée, elle avait tout sauf envie de se battre avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas tué Leia … » murmura-t-il, et sa voix était si faible que Rey se demanda s'il essayait de la convaincre _elle_ , ou de se convaincre lui-même.

« Comment puis-je te croire ? »

Il releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle put y lire sa peine et sa douleur, la perte d'un être qui comptait tout de même pour lui.

« C'est Hux qui a ordonné l'attaque. J'ai appris sa mort par tes yeux. Leia était la seule personne que je voulais épargner, dans cette guerre. » confit-il.

Rey ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses confessions, quoi lui dire pour le consoler ou alléger sa peine. Savoir que Ren n'a pas tué sa mort lui enleva cependant un énorme poids sur le cœur. Elle aimerait se réjouir, et serrer le chevalier dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'il prendrait son geste pour de la compassion. Et elle connaissait suffisemment Kylo, pour être sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas de sa pitié. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le laisser seul avec ses douleurs et sentiments, souffrances qu'elle ressentait là, tout au fond de son cœur, comme s'ils étaient siens.

« Et toi aussi. » ajoutait-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Elle fixait le visage abattu de son ennemi, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux brillants. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, ce soir. Pas contre lui, pas comme ça.

« J'aimerai t'épargner dans cette guerre. » répéta-t-il. « Mais c'est impossible. Tu es cheffe de la Résistance à présent. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sourit doucement. Ses joues se colorent doucement, et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle recula d'un pas, et offrit un léger sourire à Kylo Ren. Lentement, elle tendit la main devant elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Rejoins-moi alors ! Si tu viens avec moi, nous serons tous les deux épargnés ! »

Ren fixa pendant de longues minutes sa main tendue, qui l'appelait, lui disait qu'il devait y aller, mais il finit par lui tourner le dos. Braquant son regard sur le mur en face de lui, il essaya d'y puiser un peu de force et de courage. Il aimerait partir avec la jeune femme, être avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Jamais.

« Je ne peux pas. Tu le sais bien. » soupira-t-il.

Rey fronça les sourcils, baissant la main et soupirant à son tour. Si Ben partait avec elle maintenant, tout serait bien plus facile. La guerre serait moins terrible à ses côtés, elle le sentait et le savait pertinemment. Elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle essayait de le réfuter.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses deux mains sur son dos. Il tressaillit à son contact, mais ne s'en défit pas. Elle finit par incliner la tête et s'appuyer sur lui, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le tissu de son habit noir, dessinant les contours de ses muscles dorsaux.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? » dit-elle. « Parce que tu es le Supreme Leader ? Parce que tu as tué ton père ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as prévenu ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas que tu ne _peux_ pas, Ben, c'est que tu ne _veux_ pas. Alors, donne-moi une raison. Donne-moi une seule et unique raison pour renoncer à rallumer la lumière en toi. »

Il se détacha de son étreinte, et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il n'était ni énervé, ni triste. Simplement, neutre, comme s'il prenait en considération sa proposition.

« Je ne suis plus le Supreme Leader. » dit-il après un petit temps. « J'ai tué Hux. J'ai pris la fuite et je suis un traitre maintenant. »

La déclaration laissa un instant la jeune femme sans voix, puis elle écarquilla les yeux, confuse.

« Raison de plus ! Rejoins la Résistance ! Sans Hux, le Premier Ordre sera facile à défaire ! Ben … Rejoins-moi … S'il te plait. »

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, avant de s'avancer doucement vers elle. Il leva sa main, et la posa délicatement sur le visage, caressant du bout du pouce l'ovale de sa joue.

« Tu connais ma réponse. »

Rey ferma doucement les yeux, grisée par le souffle du Chevalier contre sa peau. L'instant d'après, elle sentit la douceur de ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue, là où se trouvait sa main, et elle frissonna à son contact.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. Comme seule preuve de son passage, le parfum prononcé dans l'air et le souvenir d'un baiser aérien.

.

Quand Rey se coucha, ce soir-là, elle était ancrée dans ses convictions. Elle avait entrevue un peu de lumière dans le regard de Kylo Ren, et elle savait maintenant.

Ben Solo, son seul espoir, n'était pas encore mort, et elle allait le ramener.

— — —

— — —

Armitage Hux regardait pince sans joie les nombreux vaisseaux qui rentraient de l'expédition sur la planète. Il avait déjà reçu l'appel de son lieutenant, lui attestant de l'échec de la mission, et la malice du général avait fondé, comme neige au soleil.

Bras croisés dans le dos, il fixait les étoiles à l'horizon, se demandant bien sur laquelle pouvait se trouver ce traitre de Kylo Ren, et ces terroristes de Résistants.

Malgré tout, Hux avait un avantage, et de taille.

Le Chevalier Noir pensait l'avoir tué, et il devait sûrement avoir distribué la nouvelle dans les rangs des rebelles, puisque son lien de Force avec la jeune pilleuse d'épave semblait encore plus fort qu'avant. Le rouquin aurait d'ailleurs presque pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de lui qui avait prévenu la Résistance de l'arrivée de vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pour vérifier ses propos, et d'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas comment l'information était monté jusqu'à lui.

Si Hux se doutait bien qu'il entretenait encore des relations avec la jeune femme, il n'avait cependant aucune information concernant l'implication du jeune homme dans les rangs ennemis. Peut-être était-il un double-agent depuis le début ? Ou peut-être protégeait-il seulement sa dulcinée, espérant lui éviter le même destin que sa mère ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'en mettant la main sur Rey, Kylo accourrait.

Seulement … Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait leur nouvelle base. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son petit oiseau, son traitre adoré, vienne lui conter ses douces paroles, et ensuite, il pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur ce court chapitre du long périple de son règne.

Un appel venant du navire de son lieutenant le rappela à l'ordre, et il baissa les yeux. Il appuya sur le bouton, et afficha un visage d'accointance.

« Général Hux ! » salua le lieutenant, et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête pour répondre à son salut.

« C'est Supreme Leader Hux, maintenant. »

Le lieutenant baissa la tête.

« Excusez-moi, Supreme Leader. Je vous contacte pour vous informer que nous avons capturé un résistant sur les lieux de leur ancienne base. Elle venait d'être désertée quand nous sommes arrivés, et il ne restait que ce vieillard. »

Hux sourit doucement. Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas besoin de son petit oiseau, cette fois-ci. Le vieillard connaissait peut-être le lieu de la nouvelle base, et le Supreme Leader était prêt à tous les moyens pour le faire parler.

« Amenez-le dans mes quartiers privés. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas. »

Le lieutenant coupa la communication sans perdre plus de temps, et le sourire du rouquin décupla. Un peu de bon temps lui ferait du bien.

.

Tared Caever était un homme à la tête dure. Il avait vécu plusieurs fois la guerre, et savait tenir sa parole. Il était assurément conscient, tandis qu'il passait les portes d'un couloir sécurisé, que jamais il ne parlerait. Mais il y avait de nombreux points dont il était ignorant, et ne disait-on pas que parfois, l'ignorance était la plus riche des sagesses ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ceux qui se plaignait du manque de Reylo sont satisfait maintenant ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils se sont touchés, et Rey est persuadée qu'elle peut le faire revenir du côté lumineux de la force. Mouahaha, vous pensez que Rey va faire comment pour retrouver Ben ? Où est ce que va aller Kylo Ren, et qu'est ce qu'il doit faire qu'il l'empêche d'être avec Rey, maintenant qu'il a tué le passé ?**

 **Et promis, j'arrête avec le surplus de Stormpilot, hahahah ! Finn est toujours celui qui est blessé, mais c'est quand on risque de perdre quelque chose qu'on se rend compte qu'on l'aime, non ? Et puis, qu'est ce que Hux va dire à Caever pour le faire parler ? Parlera-t-il ? Avez vous une idée sur l'identité du traître ?**

 **Maintenant, question IMPORTANTE. J'ai besoin de vos avis dans les reviews ! Je COMPTE SUR VOUS. Ne quittez pas sans m'avoir répondu.**

 **Cette fiction est pour le moment classé en K+, mais elle deviendra rapidement M, avec les relations sexuelles et la violence. Parlons peu, parlons sexe, mais vous préférez des scènes explicites entre les personnages, ou que je zappe simplement les scènes ? J'ai peur d'heurter les âmes sensibles hahaha**

 **On verra bien qui sont les petits coquins ici ...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui répondront à ma question ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, fav et follow ! On se dit à mercredi prochain pour un autre chapitre !**

 **Bisous tout le monde ! A bientôt !**


	7. Segment 7

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ! Vous êtes prêt pour le Daily Chapitre hahah ?**

 **Comme chaque semaine, je tenais à vous remercier tous pour votre présence, vos reviews, vos favorites et vos follows ! Votre enjouement et mon salaire, et c'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire. ( parce que vraiment, ça fait 7 semaines que je tiens le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, c'est exceptionnel venant de ma part.)**

 **Comme je l'ai vu dans vos retours, vous êtes tous des petits coquins. :P J'ai quasiment eu que des retours positifs sur l'arrivée de quelques lemons, et je me réjouis donc de les écrire ! Vous aurez aussi quelques scènes Strompilot, parce que cous êtes aussi assez fan de ce couple ! Hahaha, bande de pervers !**

 **Pas trop de blabla, aujourd'hui. Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas, celui qui postera la 100ème review gagnera le droit à un petit moment en tête à tête avec le personnage de son choix, mouhahaha**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _LaChapeliere_ : **Coucou ! Du coup, comme tu as vu, j'ai posté sur Wattpad suite à tes conseils ! Par contre, où est la communauté Reylo et les lecteurs ? Hahaha, j'ai toujours un peu de peine à comprendre Wattpad, pour ça que je poste presque exclusivement sur ff !**

 **Contente que tu apprécies ma plume, et mes moments Reylo ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de me relire au maximum, mais parfois j'ai tellement l'habitude de ce que j'écris que mes yeux voient à peine les fautes. Dur dur de travailler sans bêta :C Finn va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais le Stormpilot n'ira pas bien dans ce chapitre, et dans les prochains, mouhahahaha *see the world burning around***

 **Concernant Ben et Rey, je n'en dis pas plus ... La fin a l'air tellement loin, encore hahaha**

 **Quand je parle de noiraud / noiraude, en fait, je parle principalement de la couleur de cheveux :c J'essaie toujours de trouver des nouveaux termes pour ne pas faire de répétitions, et parfois, bah c'est nul ce que je trouve hahaha Sorry :C**

 **Titouan est important ouiii ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage ! Et il aura plus une pseudo relation amoureuse avec Rose, plutôt qu'une relation frère / soeur hahaha ... Quand au raison de Titouan sur ce secret, et bien tu le découvriras bien assez tôt hahaha !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ( Tu devrais te faire un compte tu sais ! On pourrait parler plus facilement en privé ! :3 )**

 _Manon_ : **Merci de ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et le contenu explicite à venir prochainement ... c: Bisous et à bientôt !**

 _Aria_ : **Merci de ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! Bisous à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **I've been walking in the moonlight** **looking for you**

 **I got nobody but my shadow to get me through**

 **So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love**

 **Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum**

 _Don't you know – Jaymes Young_

— — —

— — —

Silence givré.

Rey jeta un coup d'œil aux autres passagers du Transporter qui débarquaient sans mot. Ils affichaient tous un air morbide, délabré, grelottant sous leur manteau de chaleur et de sueur qui leur collait à la peau. Chacun s'attelait à la tâche, aidant à décharger vaisseau et cargaison, pour pouvoir rentrer se réchauffer au plus vite. L'acidité écrasante du vent glacé mordait leurs dermes habituées au courant chaud de Liathiath, et la jeune femme en venait presque à regretter la planète dont le climat l'avait d'abord rebuté.

Ord Lithone était froide, hostile et désertique. Ancienne base de la Résistance, elle avait été le premier choix lors de la réunion décidant du point de retrouvailles, en cas de fuite, peu avant le départ de Finn et Poe. La station était inhabitée depuis de longues années, et Rey avait d'abord craint le pire. Bien heureusement, des soldats avaient été en reconnaissance, et ils avaient certifié avec le sourire que chauffages, boucliers et générateurs d'énergie fonctionnaient à merveille. La Jedi aurait presque pu les embrasser, tellement elle était heureuse.

Mais Rey était lassée. De fuir. De se cacher. De regarder à l'extérieur en ayant peur de voir des chasseurs ennemis débarquer. De se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, cauchemardant. Et elle était certaine qu'il en était pareil pour ses compatriotes. Il était temps, plus que temps, de mettre un terme à cette maudite guerre.

.

Deux heures après le débarquement du transporter, les troupes s'étaient refugiées à l'intérieur du réfectoire, et réchauffaient leurs mains engourdies autour de bonnes tasses d'un breuvage sucré. Rose et Titouan s'échangeaient des sourires et des regards furtifs, et Rey levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle surprenait leurs échanges. Rose détournait précipitamment la tête, tandis que Titouan se permettait un sourire malicieux, après avoir vu les légères rougeurs sur les joues de son amie. Si ces petits instants amusants arrivaient à arracher un sourire à la jeune Jedi, l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles ne cessait de la torturer.

Les nouvelles que lui avaient donné Poe n'étaient pas très bonnes. Le voyage avait duré trois longs jours, et le seul message qu'elle avait eu du pilote était une simple affirmation. « Nous sommes partis vivants et avec la cargaison, mais Finn s'est blessé et va se reposer jusqu'à notre arrivée à Ord Lithone. » Et depuis, silence radio.

Et Rey n'aimait pas ce silence glacé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'inquiétait à en crever pour son meilleur ami, et sentait la culpabilité lui ronger les entrailles. Si elle n'avait pas joué la forte tête, si elle avait décidé d'écouter les conseils de son ennemi, si … Et elle s'empêchait de dormir, se torturant l'esprit, refaisant le monde avec ces _si_. Dans ces cauchemars, elle voyait le visage ensanglanté de Finn. Elle entendait les cris désespérés de Poe. Et le sang, le sang, partout, toujours, présent. Elle se réveillait en hurlant. Avant de peiner à refermer les yeux. Être seule dans le noir la terrifiait ; non pas qu'elle en avait peur, mais ces silences obscurs et ces soubresauts de conscience l'affolait.

Quand elle ne rêvait pas de ses deux amis, elle voyait le visage asymétrique de Kylo Ren, et ses poils se dressaient sur sa chair, face à la prestance du chevalier. Elle le détaillait ; et il semblait toujours le même. Ses cheveux noirs, raides et tombant contre son visage d'albâtre. Ses iris noires, où l'étincelle de sa rage faisait briller son regard. Et la grossière cicatrice qu'elle lui avait tracé dans la peau, le défigurant à jamais, bien que si l'intruse lui donnait un air sauvage qui lui seyait bien.

Mais Kylo Ren lui tournait le dos. Il tournait le dos à la lumière, à ce qu'elle était prête à lui offrir. Elle le voyait plonger du côté obscur. Embraser son véritable destin. Et elle détestait cela. Ces cauchemars la rendaient folle, mais il ne faisait qu'aggraver l'impérieuse vérité. Depuis leur dernière discussion, quelques nuits plus tôt, où Rey s'était fait la promesse de ramener le guerrier, il avait refusé tout contact via leur lien. Il avait réussi à la rejeter de son esprit, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas discerner où il se trouvait, où ce qu'il faisait.

Elle se sentait abandonnée. Kylo Ren était toujours le premier à venir lui rendre, s'immisçant dans sa tête pour y semer le trouble et la confusion. Alors qu'elle voyait enfin une étincelle en lui, une ouverture qu'elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait exploiter pour le ramener avec elle, il disparaissait à son tour, la laissant seule dans le noir et les cauchemars.

Rey n'avait pas peur de la solitude ; elle y était habituée, Jakku l'avait formée à tout. Mais elle en était ennuyée, simplement, parce que la solitude régnait sous un joug de fantômes glacés.

.

Le feulement robotique du vaisseau qui atterrissait ramena Rey du pays des songes. Aussi vite que ses membres consentirent à bouger, tendant son corps replié, réveillant ses muscles atrophiés, secouant son cerveau endoctriné, elle bondit en direction de l'extérieur. En voyant la carrure facilement reconnaissable du Faucon Millénium, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis que Poe descendait du vaisseau, accompagné d'une silhouette que Rey ne connaissait pas. Elle leva la tête, espérant voir se découper dans l'embrasement de la porte du vaisseau la silhouette de son meilleur ami, en vain.

Elle accourut vers Poe.

« Où est Finn ? » questionna-t-elle d'entrée de jeu, s'en prendre la peine de saluer correctement le pilote ou son passager mystère. Ces derniers ne s'en formalisèrent pas, riant doucement en échangeant un regard complice. Rey fronça les sourcils face à la réaction des deux autres, ne comprenant pas le comique de la situation.

« Nous avons parié avec Cato … » – Rey en déduisit qu'il parlait de la créature à ses côtés – « … que tu dirais exactement ceci lorsque nous arriverions. » expliqua tout de même Poe, hilare, tandis que la mine de la jeune femme se renfrognait.

Elle jeta un regard assassin à son ami, avant de se tourner vers le Zabrack et de le détailler légèrement. Il avait la peau brun foncé, et quelques rides qui attestaient de sa sagesse et de sa longévité. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence, et en l'occurrence, d'une malice non dissimulée.

« Cato, je présume ? » sourit la jeune femme en tendant la main en direction du vieil humanoïde. « Je m'appelle Rey. Bienvenue sur Ord Lithone. Pardonnez mon manque d'hospitalité aux premiers abords, j'étais un peu inquiète pour mon amo ! »

Le Zabrack éclata de rire, saisissant la main de la pilleuse d'épave pour la serrer avec force. Il ne semblait nullement incommodé par les manières de son interlocutrice, et son aura apaisante eut le mérite de calmer un peu l'angoisse de Rey. De toute manière, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Finn, elle en aurait rapidement eu la confirmation sur les traits de visage de ses amis.

Seulement, elle voulait en avoir la confirmation de ses propres yeux, pour pouvoir ainsi taire le monstre de culpabilité qui hurlait dans son estomac.

« Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Je sais qui vous êtes, et je sais aussi votre implication dans la guerre. Poe parle beaucoup de vous, et avec éloge, madame ! » répondit ensuite Cato, tandis que Poe tournait la tête, gêné, et que Rey se permettait un petit rire amusé.

« Appelez-moi simplement, Rey. »

Le Zabrack lui fit un clin d'œil, plaisantin. Puis, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le vaisseau, où quelques bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

.

« Eh bien, tu es bruyante, aujourd'hui, Rey. » soupira Finn, en sortant lentement du Faucon, tout en s'appuyant sur Chewbacca. La jeune femme hésita un court instant entre joie et colère – elle n'était pas bruyante, juste inquiète. Finalement, elle bondit en direction de son ami qui marchait lentement, et toute sa bonne humeur, dû au retour de ses amis s'envola.

Un gros bandage entourait sa tête, un bandage taché du rouge de son sang, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la blessure dont parlait Poe dans son message. Elle baissa les yeux, coupable, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Tout va bien, Finn ? »

Elle se tenait droite comme un i, gênée, à regarder le guerrier galérer à marcher alors qu'elle lui aurait déjà sauté dans les bras en temps normal. Mais tout était de sa faute, de sa faute à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle n'avait personne à blâmer, sauf peut-être sa conscience agitée.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rey. » sourit Finn en arrivant vers la jeune femme.

« C'est le risque du métier ! » ajouta Poe en se glissant aux côtés du métis. Ce dernier baissa la tête et détourna le regard, regardant ses pieds pour éviter l'œillade du pilote.

Et la Jedi aurait voulu dire à Finn qu'il avait tort ; que tout était de sa faute. Mais les mots ne passèrent pas sa gorge, et quelques secondes après, l'unité médicale arrivait et forçait l'ancien stormtrooper à effectuer quelques tests de routines.

— — —

— — —

Jaley était peut-être petite, mais au moins, elle était rapide et agile. Elle n'avait pas la même force que ses ennemis en face, mais elle faisait preuve de ruse et de fourberie pour arriver à gagner son combat en tirant profiter de ses avantages.

Là où son adversaire essayait d'abattre le bâton d'entraînement avec violence sur son crâne, elle se laissait glisser sur le côté, et envoyait un coup de pied bien placé vers les jambes de l'assaillant. Passant derrière, elle profitait de sa surprise pour donner son coup final ; un coup de pied entre les jambes, qui, à tous les coups, faisait pleurer les garçons.

La gosse n'était peut-être qu'une gamine de quatre ans, presque cinq, avec ses airs angéliques et ses drôles de manies, mais elle savait comment mettre un garçon de huit ans au tapis. Zaraim, le chef de la fratrie des chevaliers en l'absence de Kylo Ren, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une redoutable combattante. Derrière sa candeur se cachait de l'ardeur, derrière son innocence de la puissance. Et pour le moment, elle se battait sans la Force … Pourtant, celle-ci était forte chez cette gamine, et aucun doute qu'elle en ferait très bon usage.

Zaraim, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Jaley se moquait du garçon pleurnichant à terre. Ce dernier chouinait, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots sans sens pour la petite : « Cette sauvage a failli m'arracher les couilles ! Je ne pourrai jamais assumer ma descendance, aaaaaaah, j'ai tellement mal … Mes précieux bijoux de famille ... »

Jaley se retourna vers Zaraim, s'approchant de lui en abordant sa mise favorite : son expression curieuse, et son regard brillant, qui disait qu'elle voulait poser une question. Le guerrier poussa un petit soupir, et baissa la tête pour plonger son regard lassé dans les yeux de la gamine.

« Z'est quoi une couille ? » demanda-t-elle candidement.

Et Zaraim devint tout rouge, encore plus rouge que la teinte naturelle de sa peau, parce que même s'il n'appartenait pas à la même race que les humains, et qu'il n'était pas équipé du même genre d'appareil reproducteur qu'eux, il savait tout de même ce qu'était une couille.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, tandis que la petite se faisait insistante, répétant la question plus fortement. Certains Chevaliers de Ren avaient même arrêté leurs activités pour s'approcher du sous-chef, et profiter sans excès de la gêne du guerrier, en général si imperturbable. Ils abordaient tous ce sourire moqueur, que Zaraim se promit de faire disparaitre très rapidement.

« Tu sais, Jaley, je ne suis pas un représentant de l'espèce humaine. Je suis une Twi'lek. Je ne sais pas comment est fait le corps des humains. » C'était faux. Il avait suffisamment exploré les plaisirs de la chair humaine pour en savoir assez. « Tu devrais demander à un représentant de ton espèce, gamine. »

Jaley ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaite de la réponse du Twi'Lek, puisqu'elle gonfla les joues et s'éloigna promptement. Zaraim dissipa le petit groupe narcissique de Chevaliers d'un mouvement de poignet, et reporta son regard vers la piste d'entraînement. Jaley et son adversaire avait laissé leur place à deux autres combattantes, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Une autre très bonne recrue allait prouver ses talents.

Temiri Blagg était le premier enfant sensible à la Force qui était arrivé, et il était peut-être le plus puissant. Inconsciemment, peut-être, il maitrisait déjà la Force, tandis que d'autres ne faisaient que de l'effleurer. Avec Jaley, il représentait le meilleur argument de ce nouveau groupe de combattant.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau de Kylo Ren rentrait dans la stratosphère de la petite planète et parcourait encore des kilomètres pour rejoindre le camp établi par ses chevaliers. Celui-ci était dressé à l'intérieur d'une carcasse d'un vieux vaisseau, au beau milieu des dunes de sables de la terre aride. L'air était étouffant, l'atmosphère pressant.

Kylo Ren était déjà venu de nombreuses fois sur _cette_ planète, mais il la détestait toujours autant. D'abord, parce qu'il faisait trop chaud et sec. Ensuite, parce qu'il savait que tout avait commencé ici. _Elle_ avait grandi ici, appris à survivre ici, rencontré pour la première fois ces amis ici. Et puis, tout n'avait été qu'une succession d'événement, une habile multiplication où l'attirance, le désir et la gravité entremêlés les avaient attirés à se rencontrer. Et il était normal de retourner là où tout avait démarré, n'est ce pas, pour terminer les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Le Chevalier savait que Rey viendrait le chercher. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour le trouver, pour le rejoindre, et pour l'attirer vers ce soi-disant côté lumineux. Mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle lui demandait de le rejoindre et de l'aider à gagner cette guerre.

Elle était déterminée.

Il inspira profondément. Cette femme le rendait fou, et rien qu'à distance, elle avait le pouvoir d'attiser son désir. Il n'imaginait même pas la situation si elle se décidait à venir en personne … Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il était perdu.

Incapable de faire quelque chose ou de lui tenir tête, il se contentait de bloquer le lien entre eux, espérant la retarder dans ses recherches. Elle ne devait pas venir ici. Pour sa santé mentale à lui, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre les enfants. Mais il était le premier au courant, que retarder le lien ne servait à rien. La Force semblait tout faire pour les réunir, et aucun de deux n'avaient la volonté – et la puissance – d'aller au travers.

Au loin, il apercevait le point noir significatif, et il abaissa le levier pour augmenter sa vitesse. Rester assis de longs jours dans ce vaisseau était éreintant, et il était tout de même content d'arriver. De plus, quelques mois avaient passé depuis qu'il avait quitté ses Chevaliers avec une mission bien précise. Il était temps d'aller en récolter les bénéfices.

Devant lui, les dunes de sables de Jakku se profilaient, mais il souriait ; il arrivait enfin.

.

Lorsque le soleil oranger dégringolait et se cachait derrière les hautes collines, les Chevaliers et les Enfants avaient adoptés des petites traditions bien à eux. L'air se déchargeait un peu, et la température descendait rapidement. Zaraim allumait toujours un feu, et tous se réunissaient autour des flammes pour profiter de la chaleur et de l'insouciance.

Il s'agissait de ce genre de moment où le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise particulière, perdu entre le soleil couchant au sud et le lever des lunes à l'est et l'ouest. A quelques mètres peut-être du tournant, tandis que les vents des sables chantaient tristement, ils riaient ensemble et partageaient des histoires, comme s'ils se battaient aux côtés des autres depuis des années déjà. Là, devant le feu qui crépitait, il n'y avait plus de frontière entre eux ; entre enfant et adulte, entre vétéran et débutant.

Ce soir-là, Kylo restait tout de même l'écart. Il se sentait mal à l'aise parmi tous ces enfants, et parmi ces compagnons qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis une éternité. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place, et il se sentait démoralisé, parce qu'il en venait à se dire que sa place était inexistante, malgré l'immensité de l'univers.

Zaraim était un excellent sous-chef, et il gérait les troupes avec efficacité. Il y avait constamment des gardes pour éviter la visite de quelques pilleurs d'épaves, tout comme il y avait toujours un soldat qui gardait un œil sur les relevés météorologiques. On n'était jamais trop prudent ; personne n'était à l'abri d'une de ces tempêtes de sabre dévastatrice dont Jakku était réputée.

Le Twi'lek avait aussi honoré avec succès la mission que Ren lui avait donné. Les enfants se battaient bien, et certains maitrisaient même déjà la Force. Il avait eu l'occasion de les voir se battre après son arrivée, une fois les formalités finies auprès des Chevaliers. Et le résultat était impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant. Kylo se réjouissait de leur apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

« Mon'zieur Kylo Ren ? »

La voix innocente d'une gamine tira le Chevalier de ses pensées, et il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard candide de Jaley, la plus jeune des réceptives à la Force, mais une des plus fortes. Elle avait un petit sourire attendrissant, et une aura reposante, et le jeune homme avait presque envie de lui sourire à son tour. Il se reprit à temps pour éviter toute sorte de mièvreries.

« Que veux-tu, microbe ? »

Le silence s'était fait autour du feu. Enfants et chevaliers avaient convergés leur regard vers l'imprudente gamine qui osait aborder le Maitre alors que celui-ci cogitait.

« Est-ce que vou'z êtes un être humain, comme moi ? »

Kylo Ren fronça des sourcils, tournant la tête vers Zaraim pour le questionner du regard. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, et le combattant soupira. Il baissa la tête vers la gamine, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis un humain. Pourquoi ? »

Alors, Jaley sortit son regard le plus pur, innocent et candide possible, tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait et qu'elle abordait une mine curieuse. « C'est quoi une couille ? Maitre Zaraim n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, il m'a dit de demander à un humain comme moi. »

Il y eut une petite seconde où le silence s'installa autour du feu. Un léger instant de flottement, où Kylo Ren espéra qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais la gamine attendait une réponse, et son regard déterminé attestait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il ferma un instant les yeux, lassé.

Finalement, et même s'il foudroyait son lieutenant du regard, Ren comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le Chevalier s'était tut devant la gamine.

— — —

— — —

« Rey … » soupira Finn, croisant les bras. « Tu fais encore _ce_ regard. »

Cette dernière leva la tête, précédemment baissée sur ses ongles mordillés, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quel regard ? Je ne fais pas de "regard" en particulier ! »

Finn n'était, en soi, pas encore rétabli. Quelques hématomes et contusions pour les jours à venir, comme avait dit la résistante qui s'y connaissait le mieux en soin, mais pas besoin de forcément rester sous surveillance à l'infirmerie. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de soin, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme des cons.

« Ce regard qui dit que tu te sens coupable à cause de ce qui est arrivé, qui dit aussi que tu vas t'en vouloir pour le restant de ta vie et te flageller tout le corps jusqu'à satiété. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rey, d'accord ? Poe et moi étions au courant des risques, et nous sommes majeurs et vaccinés ! S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer dans l'histoire, ce serait nous pour notre insouciance, et aucunement toi. »

Les paroles de Finn étaient remplies de sincérité et de vérité. Seulement, il ne savait pas toute l'histoire, et le cœur de Rey était plein d'incertitude et de regret. Les larmes lui piquaient le coin des yeux, mais elle les refoula violemment. La boule de son chagrin formée dans sa gorge menaçait de l'empêcher de parler, mais elle la repoussa aussi.

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien … Peut-être que c'est ma faute, et que tu ne sais pas ! »

Elle se tut, avant de relever gravement le regard vers lui.

« Je savais, d'accord ?! Je savais que le Premier Ordre avait largué des flottes sur Kachirho, pour tuer Poe ! Je savais tout cela, et je n'ai rien fait, absolument rien parce que je n'y ai pas cru … Je suis désolée, Finn ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée … Si je … Si … »

Ces mots s'embrouillèrent dans sa bouche, et elle renonça à finir sa phrase, se concentrant pour retenir ses larmes qui revenaient en force. Finn, lui, restait confus face à ses révélations et face à la dureté de ces paroles. Le regret suintait dans les paroles de son amie, et son visage cerné attestait de son mal-être. Finalement, il ne se posa pas de question. Il fit ce qu'il pensait être le plus judicieux à faire. Prendre Rey dans ses bras. La serrer fort. Lui caresser le dos avec douceur. La consoler. Et il le fit. Il le fit vraiment.

« Rey … Ne t'excuse pas. » dit-il, tout de même confus, tandis qu'elle se calmait légèrement et qu'elle se détendait entre ses bras. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Comment tu savais ? »

Rey le repoussa, et s'éloigna de lui, baissant son visage pour cacher sa culpabilité, encore.

« Je n'ai rien dit … car je n'avais pas confiance en la personne qui m'a donné l'information … J'avais peur qu'il s'agisse d'un piège, mais il avait raison. »

Finn fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qui ? »

Au regard qu'il lui lançait, Rey comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'esquiver plus longtemps. Seulement, était- ce réellement une bonne idée de révéler son secret, son lien avec Kylo Ren, à ses amis, et risquer de passer pour une traitresse qui fricotait avec l'ennemi ?

Non. Elle avait confiance en Finn. Jamais il ne l'accuserait de trahir la Résistance, encore moins de n'être qu'une catin sans lendemain. Elle avait confiance en ses amis.

« Rey … Tu peux me faire confiance. Je serai toujours de ton côté. Je ne vais pas t'accuser, je te le promets ! »

Alors, elle décida d'avouer la vérité. A quoi bon la cacher, si celle-ci mettait en péril ses amitiés. D'un souffle, elle murmura.

« C'est … Kylo Ren. »

Et le temps se suspendit.

.

Le silence avait envahi la pièce, si bien que Rey se demanda si Finn l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de son ennemi. Et puis, finalement, après quelques secondes de longues stupeurs, il sembla se réveiller de sa léthargie.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Kylo Ren t'a averti pour l'attaque, et tu as préféré ne rien faire plutôt que de tomber dans un piège ? » résuma Finn, se prenant lentement la tête entre les mains.

Rey hocha lentement la tête, prenant conscience de la lancinante migraine qui lui labourait le crâne. Elle ne savait pas si la réaction de Finn était positive ou négative, mais pour le moment, elle était toujours vivante, et c'était peut-être le plus important.

« Tu as bien fait, Rey ! Ce type a peut-être essayé de te manipuler, j'en suis sûre ! A ta place, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas écouté les paroles de cet assassin. »

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, le cœur battant. Finn ne saisissait pas tout.

« Ce n'est pas un assassin ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Enfin, si, c'est un assassin … » reprit-elle, baissant les yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas un homme foncièrement mauvais ! Il y a du bon en lui, je l'ai vu ! »

Le métis finit par s'assoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se masser les tempes. Cette histoire lui donnait des cheveux blancs.

« Il me manque un chapitre à l'histoire, Rey, je crois. Kylo Ren a tué son père, avant de passer au meurtre de Leia, comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il y a du bon en lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné l'attaque précédant la mort de Leia … C'est Hux ! » Les mots étaient douloureux, la discussion houleuse. « Je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui parce que … Parce que … La Force a créé ce Lien entre lui et moi qui nous relie, et j'ai appris à le connaitre à travers ces sautes d'humeurs, son masque impénétrable ou son visage asymétrique. Il n'est pas mauvais, Finn. Je le sais. Je le sens. Là. »

Elle pointa son propre cœur, apposant ses deux mains dessus et baissant légèrement la tête. L'organe battait à tout rompre, imposant un rythme endiablé qui faisait danser sa poitrine. Finn restait silencieux, à cogiter au milieu des multiples informations qu'il emmagasinait.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Depuis mon arrivée sur Ahch-to, je crois. Après ma fuite de la base Starkiller. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de pousser un long soupir. « Ecoute, je ne crois pas en lui, ou en ses informations, et je n'approuve votre Lien bizarre, mais sache que je te fais confiance, _à_ _toi_. Je suis prêt à te confier ma vie, si tu le demandes. Cesse de t'en vouloir pour cette stupide histoire, je ne fais que de te répéter que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as bien agis, Rey. Je suis fier de toi. »

Etonnement, les mots du noir apaisèrent énormément la jeune femme, qui sentit un poids s'envoler de son estomac. Elle se précipita vers son ami, pour l'étreindre fortement. Le garçon lui rendit son étreinte, plongeant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« Je le ramènerai vers le côté lumineux. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends encore ici ? Va le chercher. »

Elle perdit son sourire, murmura simplement. « Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Il pouffa de rire. « Alors trouve le. Je te connais, tu as suffisemment de determination pour le retrouver et le ramener, même si ça doit te prendre une dizaine d'année ! »

Rey éclata de rire, posant son front sur l'épaule de son ami pour profiter de son étreinte. « Merci. » dit-elle simplement, parce que vraiment, les mots de Finn étaient toujours les plus réconfortants.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que le sujet Kylo Ren est fermé et oublié, loin de là. On en parlera à la fin de la guerre. Pas le temps pour les sentiments. »

Rey se détacha de son étreinte, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se sentait plus apaisée, plus légère, et elle avait presque envie de taquiner son ami.

« En parlant de sentiment, comment ça s'est passé avec Poe ? Tu as tiré une de ces têtes lorsqu'il s'est approché de toi, avant. Comme si tu voulais l'éviter … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le regard du garçon changea. Il baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. La jeune femme n'était pas bien doué pour toutes ces histoires de sentiment ; mais elle savait lire la détresse dans le regard de son ami, et clairement, il avait besoin d'en parler.

« Tu es peut-être amoureuse d'un assassin, Rey, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Poe. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui prit les mains, plongeant son regard droit dans ses yeux. « Tu n'es pas un assassin, Finn. »

Alors que l'ancien stormtrooper s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit violemment, sur un des soldats de la Résistance, qui regarda gravement Rey.

« On a trouvé quelque chose, Rey ! Il vous que vous veniez ! »

Avec un regard pour son meilleur ami, elle se leva et se précipita dans la direction que lui indiquait le soldat.

— — —

— — —

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils ont trouvé qui nécessite la présence de Rey ? Satisfait des aveux de Rey à Finn, de la réaction de Finn ? ( Je voulais qu'un de ses amis la pousse à aller chercher Ben, tandis que l'autre serait plus réticent. Après avoir demandé à mon bro, il trouvait que ce rôle allait mieux à Finn, et je suis d'accord. J'espère que ça vous conviendra aussi ! )**

 **J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas de la petite aparté comique avec Jaley et Kylo Ren. J'aime vraiment ce personnage, ainsi que Zaraim le chevalier de Ren ! Et vous, vous aimez bien qui ?**

 **Je me réjouis d'avoir vos théories et vos impressions sur ce chapitre !**

 **Semaine prochaine, on partira vers Titouan et ses pensées, Rey qui ira à la découverte de ses mystérieuses choses et qui renouera avec quelque chose, et Kylo Ren qui entraînera les enfants ! Vous avez hâte ?**

 **Bisous à tous ! A bientôt !**


	8. Segment 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Prêt pour le chapitre ?** **Vous racontez quoi de beau ? Je vais chez le médecin lundi, j'ai un peu les boules hahaa ;_; Mais ça va aller !**

 **Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous vos retours ! Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais vraiment, vous devez pas vous rendre compte à quel point une review, un fav, ou un follow peut mettre du baume au cœur. Sincèrement, si vous me souteniez pas chaque semaine, je crois que j'aurais même pas la motiv d'aller au bout des choses. Mais je vais le faire, pour vous !**

 **D'ailleurs, on approche de la 100ème review ! Que dire à part ... Merci ? Et n'oubliez pas, celui qui postera la 100ème aura un petit OS en cadeau ! Excité ? Alors, tous à l'assaut du carré blanc à la fin du chapitre ! Mouahaha**

 **.**

 **Je vous embête pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes : ( encore une fois, merci, je vous aime. TOUS. )**

Manon **: Héhéhé, contente que le passage avec les Chevaliers t'ait plu ! J'avais un peu peur que l'humour fasse tache, mais il est plutôt bien passé ! Plus à venir ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! :2**

La_Chapeliere **: Je te l'ai déjà, mais tes reviews sont toujours des rayons de soleils ! Discuter avec toi, c'est +++++ ^3**

 **J'aime beaucoup le nom donné au ship de Rose x Titouan ... Risouan. Tirose ? Faudrait organiser un vote avec les lecteurs ! Hahaha**

 **Cato est cute oui, c'est mon vieux pépère un peu mignon hahaha. Et Jaley, omg, j'adore ce perso, et je sais déjà comment l'histoire va finir du coup je suis trop hypée sur elle haha ! Zaraim est cool aussi, il est un peu coincé et gêné hahaha**

 **En fait, j'aime tous mes persos, sauf Titouan xD C'est fou, mais j'arrive pas à le sentir :C**

 **Plus de Reylo à venir, plus de strompilot drama à venir ! Mouahahaha**

 **Bon, je m'éternise pas trop ici, mais n'oublie pas qu'on peut en parler en privé du coup mouhahaha**

 **Bisous bisous ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Without a soul**

 **My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

 **Until you find it there and**

 **Lead it back home**

 _Evanescence – Bring me to life_

— — —

— — —

Entre le moment où la porte se balançait, et le moment où elle se fermait complètement, il y avait un petit instant de suspens, instant que Titouan – qui s'échappait discrètement par l'arrière – saisit pour jeter un dernier regard dans l'effervescence du réfectoire. Depuis le retour du Faucon Millénium, l'ébullition des soldats ne diminuaient pas. Avant, ils restaient tous en silence à boire du chocolat chaud, tandis que maintenant, ils se pressaient autour du pilote et de son invité mystère pour leur poser multiples et multiples questions.

A peine rentré, Finn s'était vite réfugié à l'infirmerie, et Rey l'avait suivi. Le bandage suintant sur son front avait inquiété Rose, qui avait tenté de les suivre dans la pièce, avant qu'elle ne rebrousse chemin et hausse les épaules. Une bonne heure après, la responsable des soins sortait et rassurait les quelques résistants qui s'inquiétaient tout de même de l'état de l'ancien stormtrooper. Les autres, collés aux lèvres de Poe, écoutaient le récit rocambolesque de leur fuite mouvementée. Seulement, de longues minutes après, Finn et Rey n'étaient toujours pas sortis de l'infirmerie, Rose s'impatientait et s'inquiétait, et Titouan n'avait pas envie d'écouter les aventures des autres.

Poe était peut-être le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, mais il semblait avoir aussi quelques talents cachés pour la comédie. Tandis qu'il parlait, il agitait ses mains, fluctuait sa voix pour se donner des intonations amusantes, et utilisait même le Zabrack à ses côtés – Cato, non ? – pour mimer ses actes. Finalement, toute l'assistance riait et se détendait, et Titouan se disait qu'il pouvait en profiter pour se glisser en dehors de la base, et vaquer à ses « occupations ».

La porte claqua devant lui, et il sursauta. Face au béton blanchi, et au silence glaçant, la dureté de ses décisions semblait plus lourde à porter. Finalement, il se retourna, décidant de ne pas tergiverser sur place – le froid était implacable, et il était sûr de geler en quelques secondes s'il restait sans bouger. De plus, les cauchemars récurrents et la culpabilité omniprésente étaient des fardeaux suffisamment occupant, pour qu'il ait le temps de douter. Le mal était fait – pas de retour en arrière.

Le vent fouettant ses cheveux coupés court, il prit le chemin de l'entrepôt militaire, où les vaisseaux devaient être à présent rassemblés. En entrant dans le hangar, Titouan souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Devant lui, la silhouette facilement reconnaissable du Faucon Millénium se découpait dans la semi-obscurité, mais il détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce tas de ferraille qui l'intéressait, mais un X-Wing abimé, quelques mètres après.

Il faisait encore quelques pas, tendant les doigts pour les passer sur la fourrure d'argent, quand le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte retentit. Il sursauta, et se retourna vivement, en direction de la personne qui entrait à son tour.

« Titouan ? » retentit la voix calme de Rose, résonnant sur les cuirasses des vaisseaux.

Il soupira de soulagement, apercevant son amie, avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ? L'avait-elle suivi ? Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, en essayant d'afficher un visage serein – et non pas crispé et angoissé, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Sa voix était rude et rauque, et son ton peut-être un peu trop sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il le remarqua lorsque le visage doux de la jeune femme se crispa, et il s'adoucit. « Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il pour la forme.

« Je te cherchais, et j'ai suivi les empreintes dans la neige … Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ici ? »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au vaisseau, avant de revenir vers son amie. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire … Il ne pouvait pas. La honte ne faisait que de le ronger, la culpabilité aussi. Le regard de Rose était doux, gracile, et si jamais il décidait de lui révéler la vérité, il savait qu'elle ne le regarderait plus jamais ainsi …

« Contrôle de routine. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je voulais vérifier si mon vaisseau avait été débarqué correctement. J'allais rentrer, de toute manière. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soi. Peut-être une omission de la vérité, d'une importante vérité. Seulement, Rose lui sourit en retour, et Titouan se dit que son sourire était d'or.

Hux pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Sa sœur, dont il se languissait tant les nouvelles, pouvait encore attendre un peu.

Il décidait de vivre l'instant présent – et advienne que pourra.

.

En quelques pas, les deux résistants rejoignirent le réfectoire, passant par la porte arrière que Titouan avait précédemment empruntée. Seulement, cette fois-ci, l'effervescence était différente, et le centre de l'attention n'était plus accaparé par le pilote et le Zabrack. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, chahutait, et les murmures étaient si expressifs qu'il était impossible d'en saisir les sens.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rose à un des soldats, tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, et lui offrit un sourire excité. Il avait dans le regard cette étincelle d'espoir et de sincérité.

« La patrouille chargée de l'exploration de la planète est revenue il y a quelques minutes ! Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? »

Titouan s'avança à son tour, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur la poitrine. L'excitation des autres ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, et il semblait plus agacer qu'autre chose. Il secoua négativement la tête, pour répondre à la précédente question du soldat.

« Un ancien temple Jedi ! »

« Un temple Jedi ? » répéta Titouan.

Il échangea un regard avec Rose, tandis que cette dernière souriait bêtement, tout en joignant les mains.

« Il faut aller prévenir Rey ! Elle va être enchantée ! »

A peine prononçait-elle cette phrase que ladite jeune femme débarquait de l'infirmerie, Finn les talons, et embrasait la salle du regard. Ses yeux n'étaient plus calmes ou pensifs, mais orageux et agressif. Un ouragan de questionnement et de raisonnements semblait chahuter dans sa tête. D'un geste de la main, elle incita Poe à la suivre, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'user la parole. Le pilote lui sourit, avant de trottiner vers elle, tandis que l'invité mystère le collait à la trace. Avant que Rey ne s'éclipse dans le couloir adjacent, elle adressa également un signe à Rose, qui hocha la tête.

Elle s'avança alors doucement. Elle vit les silhouettes de ses amis disparaitre au coin du couloir, et elle adressa un petit regard d'excuse à Titouan.

« Je suis désolée ! Il faut que j'aille les rejoindre ! »

Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer, le jeune garçon s'empara de sa main, et la retint. Elle se retourna vers lui, et croisa son doux regard. Ses joues prirent une adorable couleur rosée, tandis qu'il souriait gentiment.

« Ça ne t'embête pas si je viens ? Je veux m'investir au sein de la Résistance ! »

Rose ne prit à peine une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle hocha vivement la tête, et sans détacher sa main de celle de Titouan, prit le chemin de ses amis, pour rejoindre le groupe formé par Rey.

— — —

— — —

Rey avait plongé son regard dans le désert de glace, au-delà de la fenêtre, lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle. Elle resta encore quelques secondes dans ses pensées, méditant lentement les informations qu'elle avait obtenue, avant de soupirer silencieusement et de se tourner vers ses amis qui lui faisaient face. Rose venait d'entrer, avec le fils du Général Caever à ses côtés.

« Ah, Rose. Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait. »

La petite femme inclina la tête, souriant pour saluer son amie, et revint sur ses pas pour fermer l'entrée à la pièce. Elle rejoignit ensuite les autres, et s'assit en attendant silencieusement les paroles de Rey. Cette dernière se massa les tempes, avant d'inspirer longuement.

« L'équipe d'exploration dit avoir trouvé un ancien temple Jedi. » commença-t-elle. Sa voix était lasse, comme s'il était fatigué de cette situation. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'alourdissaient et son teint virait au terne. « Je vais y aller. Seule. Il y a trop longtemps que j'ai laissé de côté cette partie de moi. Le passé me rattrape. »

Le silence salua sa petite tirade, et elle se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre, à nouveau. Tout le monde s'y était attendu, de toute manière, qu'elle désire aller visiter le temple par elle-même. Mais tout le monde savait aussi que Rey ne les avait pas fait venir simplement pour cela …

« Je pense qu'il y a un traitre parmi-nous. » finit par lâcher Rey, après un long instant de silence.

Elle se retourna vivement vers ses amis, pour plonger ses yeux graves dans les leurs.

« J'y pense depuis quelques temps déjà … Depuis notre arrivée sur Liathiath, en fait. Et le fait que le Premier Ordre est attaqué Finn et Poe à Kachirho n'a fait qu'augmenter mes soupçons. »

Poe, assis à côté d'un Finn distant, hocha gravement la tête. Cette conclusion lui avait à lui-aussi sauté à l'esprit, mais il avait essayé de la rembarrer le plus possible. Penser que quelqu'un pouvait les trahir effrontément le rebutait, mais il devait se faire une raison. La Résistance vivait désormais avec une guillotine au-dessus de la tête.

« Je m'en suis aussi rendu compte. » finit par dire Finn, comme pour faire écho aux pensées de Poe. « Que le Premier Ordre nous trouve une première fois, je veux bien. Qu'il nous trouve une deuxième fois, et qu'il sait exactement où frapper pour abattre les dernières figures de la Résistance, c'est un peu gros. »

« Je sais, et de source sûre, que le Général Hux a été tué et qu'il ne sera plus une menace. Il faut tirer profit de cet avantage, et profiter de la faiblesse de leur troupe sans capitaine pour contre-attaquer. »

« Le Général Hux est mort ? » s'étouffa Titouan. Son teint avait viré au blanc.

« Ce n'était pas Kylo Ren qui avait repris les rênes après la mort de Snoke ? » demanda ensuite Poe, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

La pilleuse d'épave échangea un regard entendu avec Finn, tandis que celui-ci baissait les yeux. Elle soupira longuement, avant de s'assoir lentement.

« Kylo Ren n'est plus une menace. » finit par dire Rey, après avoir longuement réfléchi à ses mots.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? J'espère que ce n'est quand même pas de lui que tu as obtenu ces informations … »

Finn se tourna vers le pilote, le visage sévère et les lèvres pincées. En les observant ainsi – enfin, surtout le métis – Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. La guerre en venait même à briser des romances naissantes, et elle en était navrée.

« Tu remets en doute la parole de Rey ? »

« Non, mai-… »

« Alors ne la ramène pas. » La voix de Finn était froide, implacable.

Poe lui adressa un regard estomaqué, étonné de la froideur et de la sévérité de son ami. Etrangement, il se sentait vexé et blessé de son attitude, et il ne trouva même pas la force nécessaire pour répliquer. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, évitant le regard stoique de l'ancien soldat posé sur lui, et celui, plus peiné, de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis fatiguée de tout cela. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Nous le sommes aussi. » dit un autre soldat, en souriant légèrement à la jeune femme pour lui remonter le moral.

Avachie sur la chaise, Rey regardait le plafond immaculé en réfléchissant. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette guerre, de cette misère, et elle voulait juste en finir. Maintenant qu'elle partageait ses doutes avec ses amis et qu'ils les approuvaient, elle se sentait d'autant plus déprimée. Il y avait un traitre au sein de la Résistance. Et Rey ne voulait pas supporter ce poids supplémentaire en plus ; ses épaules peinaient, et ses nuits se remplissaient de cauchemars.

« Aller à ce tempe Jedi me prendra quelques heures, si ce n'est moins. Là-bas, j'y trouverai peut-être une solution à nos problèmes. »

Par problème, elle entendait cette histoire de renégat, de Premier Ordre à abattre, et surtout … Elle espérait trouver un moyen pour trouver Kylo Ren, et le ramener du côté lumineux de la Force. Avec lui avec ces côtés, pour partager son fardeau et sa peine, elle était certaine que les cicatrices de la guerre seraient amoindries.

Elle en était même convaincue …

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen, _les bons mots_ , pour le ramener auprès d'elle. Mais son obstination inégalable était à toute épreuve, et elle savait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle _savait_.

Avec Ben Solo à ses côtés, elle gagnerait la guerre.

.

« Et pour le traitre ? Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? » demanda Rose.

Cette histoire la rendait nauséeuse, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce qu'elle exécrait la traitrise depuis toujours. Elle trouvait cet acte odieux et injustifié. Ensuite, parce que la plaie béante de son cœur cicatrisait à peine. Le vide laissé par la mort héroïque de sa sœur la rongeait, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un mette en péril en Résistance, alors que son ainée s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver.

Rose détestait les félons, et elle se promettait de donner une belle correction à celui qui avait failli à son camp.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque Rey posa le premier pied sur la marche en pierre délabré qui semblait mener au temple Jedi, creusé dans une petite montagne, une impression de déjà-vu l'envahit. Elle n'était jamais venue sur Ord Lithone, encore moins dans ces ruines qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment, mais le sentiment était persistant. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes où son cœur se remettait difficilement et où l'adrénaline inondait ses veines, elle comprit enfin d'où venait son étrange sensation.

Elle avait ressenti la même en arrivant sur Ahch-to. Cette ambiance électrique qui l'irradiait du sommet de la tête jusqu'au fond de ses orteils. Ce silence pesant, à la fois relaxant et inquiétant. Cette Force qui se dégageait des bâtiments croulants, des pierres béantes. Elle ne savait mettre un nom sur son sentiment. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenu à cet endroit, mais son malaise ne s'en voyait pas pour autant apaisé. S'aventurer entre ces roches secrètes, violant le sanctuaire de ces ancêtres dont elle était la dernière héritière était excitant et terrifiant.

 _Rey_.

Elle sursauta, et se retourna violemment. Un murmure venait de prononcer son _prénom_. Elle l'avait entendue. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle plissa les yeux, pour essayer de distinguer une silhouette ou une présence humaine, mais ne vit rien. Le silence s'était de nouveau installé, seulement entrecoupé par la mélodie du vent et de sa respiration hachurée. Elle avait peut-être rêvé, finalement.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, pour chasser la désagréable impression qui lui picotait la nuque. Fronçant les sourcils, elle souffla sur ses doigts ankylosés et posa son autre pied sur la deuxième marche de pierre. Cette dernière craqua vilainement, et la jeune femme grimaça. Sans prêter attention aux bruits des marches, elle se mit à les monter tranquillement. Puis à mesure qu'elle montait, elle se dépêchait. D'abord, rapidement. Brusquement. Hâtivement.

Puis, elle finit par s'avaler les marches deux pas deux, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'encoubler dans quelques pierres mal placées. Lorsqu'elle avisa la fin de l'escalier, et la débouchée sur un couloir délabré, elle ralentit sa course. Elle prit ainsi le temps de respirer correctement et s'apaiser son cœur excité.

Avant de rentrer dans la cavité creusée à même la roche, elle se retourna tout de même. Le paysage depuis là-haut était spectaculaire. La planète glaciaire était blanche et candide, et les cristaux de neige inoculés recouvraient la terre comme un manteau de chair. Si Rey plissait les yeux, elle arrivait à distinguer le petit point à l'horizon indiquant la position de la Résistance.

En haut des escaliers, face à l'immensité blanchâtre et au silence glacial, elle se sentait maitresse du monde. Elle écarta les bras, et sourit franchement. En levant la tête, elle aperçut quelques flocons, et elle ferma les yeux, tournoyant légèrement. Hors-du-temps, elle profitait simplement de cet instant où toutes ses charges lui semblaient retirées.

« Rey. »

Cette fois-ci, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu cette voix susurrante qui murmurait avec une douceur étonnante son prénom. Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux, et arrêta de pirouetter, baissant les bras. Le murmure semblait venir de l'intérieur du temple, l'appelant, l'incitant à avancer pour découvrir les secrets que les ancêtres étaient prêts à lui livrer.

Sans prendre la peine de se poser la moindre question, et avant qu'elle n'éprouve une quelconque peur, elle s'engagea sans hésiter dans le tunnel aux pierres évasées. Après quelques secondes de marche rapide, elle déboucha sur une caverne circulaire, en tout point similaire à celle qu'elle avait vu sur Ahch-to.

Les murs étaient nus, d'une couleur gris anthracite, et la pièce vide de meuble ou de quelconque artefact. La poussière avait envahi les lieux depuis des années, et les seules espèces vivantes étaient peut-être les araignées dans les coins. Seule la fontaine à même le sol recouvrant la gravure du Premier des Jedi attestait de la véracité des lieux.

Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un temple Jedi. Abandonné depuis des années, certes, mais Jedi tout de même. Elle fit quelques pas, timide, à l'intérieur de la caverne, s'approchant de la fontaine. Baissant les yeux, elle regarda avec attention la façon dont la gravure était coupée, d'un côté clair, et d'un autre obscur. Devant l'enchevêtrement de couleur une silhouette humanoïde se découpait, floue et éphémère. Rey se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler le Premier Jedi lorsque la voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Rey. »

Elle se retourna vivement, et son regard rencontra un autre. Elle n'était plus seule. La découpe de Kylo Ren avait pris place face à la pierre ardoise. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine, et son estomac se serra douloureusement.

« Ben ! » s'écria-t-elle, en avançant vers lui. « Tu es là … »

Le décor changea autour d'elle, et elle plissa les yeux. La salle, là où la cavité renfermant le temple Jedi se trouvait auparavant, avait été remplacé par un décor plus atypique. Une grande chambre sobre habillée d'un immense lit aux draps noirs défaits se matérialisa, et la jeune femme se ratatina sur elle-même.

« Rey. »

Kylo Ren répéta une autre fois son prénom, et elle releva la tête vers lui. Avec son regard brûlant, il semblait la déshabiller du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, seulement, elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'il ne la regardait pas elle, à proprement parler, mais la personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et faillit hoqueter en reconnaissant une silhouette enlacée dans les draps du Chevalier Noir.

Un étrange sentiment se mit à couler dans ses veines, et elle se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de le repousser au loin. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du guerrier s'approchant de la femme, pour dériver dans ses bras et s'adonner au désir de l'indécence. Elle se sentait impuissante. Le dépit lui compressa violemment le cœur, et elle fronça les sourcils. Voir cela lui faisait mal, étrangement mal. Elle avait compris depuis quelques instants déjà qu'elle avait affaire à une vision, mais tout de même. Elle n'avait jamais songé à la possibilité que Kylo Ren ait des prédispositions pour une autre femme qu'elle, et cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter le torrent glacé de ses veines.

« Rey. »

Elle tourna la tête en direction mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide. En reportant son attention sur Kylo Ren et son amante, elle faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Les traits de l'autre femme avaient changé, pour prendre ceux de son propre visage. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la jalousie qui l'envahit, mais un sentiment plus puissant, une chaleur qui électrisait la moindre petite parcelle de son corps, et faisait se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête.

Tandis qu'elle regardait le chevalier mordiller la peau satinée de la Rey de la vision, elle avait l'impression de ressentir la sensation de ses dents contre sa chair. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'emballa, et la moiteur emplit son corps. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Cette vision était dérangeante, vraiment. Et ce désir était indécent, inconvenant, mais Rey ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait cessé de se voiler la face. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Kylo Ren ; que cette obsession s'apparente à des sentiments propres, ou qu'elle ne soit qu'une conséquence de leur lien de Force, elle n'en savait rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était certaine de son désir pour lui, tout comme elle était satisfaite de se voir elle-même dans les bras du chevalier, et pas une autre.

« Rey. »

La voix avait changé. Elle n'avait plus les fluctuations graves et attirantes de Ben, mais un timbre plus léger, plus élevé. En pivotant lentement la tête, elle reconnut cette fois-ci la silhouette. Et là, elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre de ces visions malsaines.

« Maitre Skywalker ! »

— — —

— — —

La jeune femme bondit vers son regretté maitre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La vision à laquelle elle avait été soumise s'était dissipée, tout comme les traces de sa jalousie ou de son désir. La silhouette du vieil homme était entouré d'une aura bleutée, et elle s'arrêta brusquement, perdant son sourire.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'il était vivant, qu'il avait survécu d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si la Force avait été ébranlée de sa mort, et qu'elle l'avait ressenti. Elle baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres, espérant noyer son chagrin et ses futiles espoirs.

« Rey. » dit le vieil homme. « Je vois à ton air échevelé que tu n'as toujours pas d'emprise sur tes émotions. »

La jeune écarquilla les yeux, avant de rougir violemment, baissant les yeux de honte. Luke éclata de rire, face à sa réaction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai moi-aussi été adolescent. Et puis, ce type de vision est normal, surtout pour des personnes partageant un lien de Force si puissant. Je suis content de te voir, Rey. Cela faisait longtemps. »

La voix de Luke était calme et maitrisée, et le trait de gentillesse dans sa phrase tira un sourire à la pilleuse d'épave. Elle releva son visage vers son maitre, essayant d'oublier sa gêne et les rougeurs qui dévoraient ses joues, pour s'approcher doucement de lui.

« Oui, cela faisait longtemps, Maitre Luke. » sourit-elle.

Elle était sincèrement contente de le revoir, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme, et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. A croire que tu reniais totalement le semblant d'apprentissage Jedi que je t'ai enseigné. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Être à la tête d'une guerre est loin d'être de tout repos. » dit-elle.

Luke sourit lentement, et agita la main. « La guerre finit toujours par nourrir une nouvelle guerre. Tu aurais dû y voir Leia, elle s'arrachait des cheveux à chaque nouveau conflit. »

Rey baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de son maitre en l'entendant prononcer le nom de la regrettée princesse. Luke le remarqua, et s'approcha de sa padawan pour lui sourire.

« Rey. Je connais ce regard. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

« Mais Leia … »

« Leia savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait. Mourir pour le peuple est un grand sacrifice. Vivre pour le peuple un encore plus grand. Elle a simplement choisi de vivre éternellement pour le peuple, et il faut honorer son sacrifice. »

Rey releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Luke. Celui-ci était douloureux, reflet de sa peine et de son regret. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient avec la douce princesse.

« Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. » répéta Rey, au bout de quelques instants. « Mais je peux sauver Ben ! »

Luke releva ses yeux vers elle, et lui sourit, serein. « Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Va le chercher. Ne perds pas ton temps à parler à un vieil homme mort. »

Rey réprima un éclat de rire, en entendant la voix légère qu'empruntait Luke pour parler de son nouveau statut. « Je ne sais pas où il est. » finit-elle par soupirer.

« Tu sais très bien où il est, Rey. Il est là où tout a commencé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, méditant les paroles de son maitre. Là où tout avait commencé … Qu'est-ce que Luke voulait dire par là ? Elle plissa les yeux, et se massa les tempes pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

« Mais tu n'es pas venu juste pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta, et reporta son attention sur le Fantôme de Force. Il avait sagement attendu, et la jugeait avec ce regard condescendant.

« Non, pas vraiment. J'espérais aussi trouver une solution à … ça … »

Elle fouilla dans son épais manteau, avant d'en ressortir deux fragments de métal. Les sourcils de Luke se haussèrent tandis qu'il regardait les vestiges de son sabre laser, brisé depuis la dernière confrontation physique de Rey et de Kylo Ren.

La jeune femme avait tout essayé. Elle avait lu les livres récupérés dans l'arbre sur Ahch-to, usait de la Force pour les recoller ensemble, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber. Et puis, un sabre laser ne lui servirait à rien, surtout si elle espérait ramener Kylo Ren de son côté. Pas besoin d'une arme pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ces vieux débris ? »

« Eh bien … Les réparer. »

Le visage de Luke se fendit d'un sourire. Il retint un éclat de rire amusé, avant de poser un regard guilleret sur sa padawan. « Il est temps de laisser derrière ces choses inutiles. Récupère la cristal Kyber. Fabrique-toi ton propre sabre laser. Je sais que tu sais comment procéder. »

Rey baisse les yeux sur les deux fragments entre ses mains. Elle avait toujours refusé de s'en faire un à partir des fragments de celui de Luke, par respect pour lui. Ce sabre, même brisé, était un héritage de son Maitre, et elle ne voulait pas l'abimer.

« Il est temps de faire abstraction du passé, Rey. »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, pour méditer les paroles de son maitre. D'une poigne vigoureuse, elle serra fortement la garde du sabre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Merci, Maitre. »

Il inclina la tête.

— — —

— — —

« Je m'en vais le chercher. » fut la première chose que Rey dit à Finn lorsqu'elle revint du Temple Jedi.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, étonné, déglutissant péniblement.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où il était. » fit-il après un temps. Pas besoin d'un nom pour savoir de qui Rey parlait.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit grandement.

« Il est là où tout a commencé, Finn. Il est sur Jakku. »

Le métis lui fit un grand sourire encourageant. Quelques secondes après, avant que Rey ne puisse monter à bord du Faucon Millénium, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit, et Poe débarqua dans l'entrepôt, un air contrarié sur le visage.

* * *

 **Olalala, Poe a pas l'air très content. Vous devinez pourquoi ?**

 **Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?** **Je tiens à dire que c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, ni le mieux écrit. Il fait un peu office de transition, avec le retour de Luke et la discussion entre les deux. Luke n'a pas trop d'impact sur l'histoire, c'est juste un passage pour faire avancer et réfléchir Rey. J'espère que ce passager vous aura tout de même plu.**

 **Et du coup, le traitre est bien Titouan ... Vous l'aviez vu venir ? Vous comprenez ses raisons ? Ne vous en faites pas, elles seront encore détaillés plus tard ! Décu ? Content ?**

 **Prochain chapitre, une dispute, un bisou, et la retrouvaille tant attendu entre Rey et Kylo ...**

 **Alors, reviewez, followez, favoritez, et on se dit à mercredi prochain !**

 **Des gros bisous à tous !**


	9. Segment 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Prêt pour ce chapitre ?**

 **Ça devient de plus en plus dur d'assurer les chapitres chaque semaine, parce que j'ai vraiment des emplois du temps chargé ! Mais ça va le faire, je vais continuer à être constante, et être au rendez-vous pour mes impatients lecteurs hahaha J'annonce déjà que je risque probablement de sauter une semaine d'ici quelques chapitres, puisque je pars à Londres de mercredi à mercredi, et à moins que j'écrive mon chapitre plus tôt, il sera pas prêt haha ...**

 **Mais je vous tiens au courant !**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle, Binarité Astrométrique passe enfin sous les yeux d'un autre auteur pour m'aider à corriger les petites faites et incompréhensions. Tous les chapitres seront ajustés prochainement ! Et du coup, un grand merci à The-Red-Roze de m'aider ! N'hésitez pas à aller zieuter son histoire, elle en vaut le coup !**

 **Oh, et j'oubliais ! Binarité a atteint sa 100ème review, c'est juste incroyable ! Je suis sincèrement étonnée et touchée par l'engouement des lecteurs ! En un seul mot, merci, merci, MERCI.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, voici votre chapitre. ( Il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent ce que j'écris avant le chapitre, haha ? )**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

LaChapeliere **: Hahaha, l'histoire derrière Titouan n'est pas finie. Tu vas voir qu'il s'est salement fait avoir, le pauvre chou**

 **Mais est-ce que Rose va apprendre que Titouan est le traire ? Hahaha Et j'espère que du coup, tu repéreras les teasers dans ce chapitre là aussi hahaha !**

 **Pour préciser, Luke n'a rien vu de la vision, il a vu sur le visage gêné de Rey qu'elle devait avoir partagé quelque chose avec le Chevalier, et Maitre Luke n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il a aussi été adolescent ;') Et puis, il est mort maintenant, il n'a plus son mot à dire dans cette histoire de vivant, surtout que tout ceci a bien évolué depuis Ach-To.**

 **Malheureusement, pas de bisou Reylo ! Mais j'espère que le mystérieux bisou teasé te plaira quand même ...**

 **Bisous bisous '33**

Manon **: Merci de ton soutien ! Voilà la suite !**

Aria **: Oui, il y a eu un gros bug sur le site avec les reviews, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé haha ... En tout cas, merci de ton soutien, en espérant que la suite continue de te plaire !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture, et joyeuses saint-valentin !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **How do we fall in love?**

 **Harder than a bullet could hit you**

 **How do we fall apart?**

 **Faster than a hairpin trigger**

 _River – Bishop_

— — —

— — —

Question de principe, Hux n'aimait pas se salir les mains. Il avait suffisamment de larbin sous ses ordres pour ne pas s'abaisser à effectuer des actions qui le répugnaient la plupart du temps. La torture, par exemple, était un acte dont le rouquin chantait les louanges, sans pour autant la pratiquer lui-même. Se retrouver à devoir récurer sous la surface de ses ongles pour en faire partir le sang coagulé, ou entendre les cris terrifiés des prisonniers ne le bottait pas vraiment. Lui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était la manipulation mentale, le contrôle des gens, la fracturation des esprits. Là-bas, tout était plus silencieux, malicieux, vicieux.

Seulement, il avait décidé de faire une exception, et de braver ses propres dégouts. Debout dans la cellule de son nouveau jouet préféré, il attendait que le vieil homme revienne à lui pour lui extorquer de nouvelles informations. Hux était sincèrement étonné de la résistance du vieillard.

Depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de sa cellule, il n'avait connu aucun instant de répit, supportant torture sur torture, tout en restant silencieux. Il ne criait pas. Il ne se débattait pas. Il gardait la bouche résolument close, et se contentait de lancer des regards déterminés. Lorsqu'il souffrait, son regard changeait, et il se mettait à pleurer, sans pour autant dévoiler la moindre information.

Tared Caever était un homme brave et fort. Il avait le don d'exaspérer Hux, qui sacrifiait son temps ; et sa moralité inexistante ; pour le faire parler.

Le Suprême Leader avait l'impression de perdre son temps, puisqu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'utiliser ses techniques habituelles. Coincé dans ce corps de mortel insensible à la Force, il arrivait à peine à effleurer les méandres du pouvoir, qui lui couraient auparavant dans les doigts. Si ce petit prétentieux de Kylo Ren ne l'avait pas pris au dépourvu, il n'aurait pas eu à subir l'humiliation de se retrouver dans un corps pareil.

Heureusement, l'humain chétif à qui il avait volé ce corps avait été trop faible pour se défendre face à l'âme envahissante, et il s'était retrouvé piégé. Prisonnier au fond de sa conscience. Il se débattait parfois, mais jamais avec assez de force pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

Hux soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette enveloppe corporelle maladive, mais il devait faire avec. Avec cette apparence, il pouvait tromper les esprits, peut-être encore mieux qu'avant. Et qui sait, peut-être pouvait-il aussi trouver un nouveau corps, et réceptif à la Force cette fois-ci ?

Celui de Kylo Ren ferait un très bon réceptacle. Ou bien celui de cette stupide humaine dont le guerrier s'était épris. Rey. Oui. Il tuerait Rey, et prendrait son corps pour mieux abattre le Chevalier.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire amusé, tandis qu'il se retournait vers son prisonnier. Son plan était parfait. Totalement parfait. Et Snoke était prêt à l'appliquer.

.

Tared ouvrit péniblement les yeux, papillonnant, pour ne rencontrer que le vide et le noir mordant de sa cellule. Il était seul. Avec un petit grognement, il redressa la tête, et retint une interjection de douleur en sentant ses muscles hurler sous ses mouvements. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, et s'il se concentrait un peu, il avait même l'impression de ne plus sentir aucun de ses orteils.

Il laissa sa tête retomber et son corps pendre lamentablement, optant pour une position inconfortable, mais moins douloureuse pour ses membres déjà éprouvés. Il resta un long moment, yeux entrouverts, à fixer videment le sol taché de sang de la cellule dont il était prisonnier. Prostré ainsi, le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Peut-être des minutes, des heures ou des jours venaient de s'écouler. Quoiqu'il en soit, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, et un faisceau de lumière l'aveugla.

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la nouvelle clarté de la pièce, Armitage Hux était posté devant lui, son air impénétrable ancré dans ses traits. Tared aurait voulu crier, pleurer, se débattre et supplier qu'on le laisse s'en aller. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne l'avait plus. Il se contenta de le regarder tristement, le regard abattu.

« Vas-tu parler aujourd'hui, ou dois-je te sectionner un autre orteil ? »

En baissant les yeux, le vieil homme comprit pourquoi il ne ressentait plus rien dans ses extrémités. Certaines avaient été _coupées_. En y regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que les taches sur le sol étaient des éclaboussures de son sang, ou des petites flaques coagulées.

« Ou est-ce que je te crève un œil ? Je voudrais bien te couper la langue, mais tu n'as pas livré tous tes secrets … »

La voix de Hux était lasse, basse, et il regardait son prisonnier avec un air affligeant sur le visage. Il était évident qu'il détestait ce qu'il faisait, mais l'étincelle folle dans son regard avait de quoi en faire douter.

Pour seule réponse, le fier Général Caever cracha au visage du rouquin. Ce dernier essuya lentement le crachat du dos de la main, tandis que les traits de son visage se durcissaient. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, et écrasa sa main sur sa pommette ridée, le giflant avec toute sa force cinglante. La tête du vieillard gicla sur le côté, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour braquer un regard embrasé dans celui du Suprême Leader.

« Idiot. Veux-tu mourir aujourd'hui ? »

Tared releva les yeux vers Hux, laissant un léger sourire écarter le coin de ses lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux était dansante, reflétant le courage de son cœur. Le rouquin grimaça, saisissant le visage du prisonnier entre ses doigts pour approcher son visage.

« Parle, maintenant. Dis-moi où se terre la Résistance ! »

L'ancien Général resta étonnamment calme, sans piper le moindre mot du tout. Son mutisme eut le mérite d'énerver Hux encore plus, qui le lâcha brusquement, puis recula vers le fond de la pièce, compulsif, pour tapoter sur quelques boutons. Quelques secondes après, la cellule s'ouvrait et un droide volant entrait, l'air inoffensif.

Hux se retourna vers Tared, et sourit avec malsanité. Puis, il reporta son regard vers le droide, qui s'était lui aussi approché, et il susurra doucement : « Je veux qu'il parle. »

Le droide bipa pour signifier son accord, avant de déployer tout un attirail d'instrument plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Les yeux du vieillard s'écarquillèrent, et il blêmit. Il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, un très mauvais quart d'heure …

.

Hux quitta la cellule de Tared Caever, quelques minutes après, bras croisés dans le dos, sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les tollés métalliques incarnaient horreur et malaise pour certains, tout comme ils symbolisaient paix et sainteté pour le rouquin.

Les hurlements d'effroi et de douleur du vieillard étaient perceptibles depuis le couloir, et Hux se disait qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la plus plaisante des mélodies.

— — —

— — —

« Il est là où tout a commencé, Finn. Il est sur Jakku. »

Le métis lui fit un grand sourire encourageant. Quelques secondes après, avant que Rey ne puisse monter à bord du Faucon Millénium, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit, et Poe débarqua dans l'entrepôt, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Rey ! Tu es rentré du temple Jedi ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il semblait déjà détenir la réponse. « Sans même nous prévenir, ou dire au revoir, puisqu'apparemment, tu sembles déjà repartir ? »

Il s'avança rapidement vers ses deux amis, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'amertume, mais son ton restait cependant calme. Il n'aimait pas les petits secrets et les complots, et voir Rey et Finn ; surtout Finn, bon sang ; agir dans son dos ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Le temple Jedi t'a apporté les réponses que tu cherchais ? » continue-t-il, face au mutisme de la jeune femme et du métis. « Pour le traître ? Pour le Premier Ordre à abattre ? »

Rey échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami, avant de baisser légèrement les yeux. Le temple lui avait effectivement soufflé la solution à ses problèmes, mais pas ceux dont Poe parlait. Elle avait trouvé la localisation de Kylo Ren, et était prête à le ramener. Mais cette histoire de traitre … Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais l'affaire était très compliquée. Elle soupira longuement.

« Cette escapade à l'ancien sanctuaire a eut le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux, oui. Mais pas concernant les problèmes que rencontre actuellement la Résistance. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, dans un premier temps. Elle vit le visage de Poe se figer, et elle reprit précipitamment. « J'ai cependant beaucoup réfléchi. On pourrait tirer profit du traitre pour attirer le Premier Ordre ici, et l'abattre. Puisque Hux est mort, ils risquent peut-être de se précipiter en espérant nous atteindre, et se jeter dans la mêlée sans vraiment établir de stratégie ! »

Les traits du pilote se détendirent légèrement, tandis qu'il abordait une mine pensive pour méditer les paroles de son amie. L'idée était un peu dangereuse, voire même suicidaire, mais pas si mauvaise. Il jeta un regard à Finn, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais dès que celui-ci croisa son regard, il détourna la tête et se terra dans le silence. Poe fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le mutisme de Finn.

Il se fustigea mentalement, et reporta son attention sur Rey. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place au sein d'une guerre meurtrière.

« Il nous reste des alliés sur Coruscant et sur Chandrila. Recrutez-les. Pour honorer le sacrifice de Leia. Je suis sûre qu'ils viendront. Ils viendront se battre pour l'ultime bataille. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Finn, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivé du pilote dans le hangar.

« Je veux que vous en chargiez quand je serais absente ! Assurez-vous aussi de préparer la base et les équipes pour accueillir l'envahisseur ennemi. Je vous confie le bon maintien de la Résistance ! »

« Absente ? » répéta Poe, faisant abstraction de la suite de sa phrase. Ses traits se fronçaient à nouveau, et son air mécontent pointait son nez. « Et où est-ce que tu pars ? »

Rey baissa les yeux, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle échangea un regard avec Finn, qui hocha la tête.

« Dis-lui. » ordonna le métis.

Sa voix était grave et froide, ce qui accentua encore la frustration du pilote. _Lui dire quoi, bon sang ?_

« Je vais recruter des troupes, moi aussi. De puissants guerriers. »

Sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Il savait que Rey lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose _d'important_.

« Qui ? » grinça-t-il.

La jeune Jedi resta silencieuse, accentuant le mauvais pressentiment du pilote. Elle lui cachait définitivement quelque chose.

« Qui ? » répéta-t-il avec virulence.

Finn bondit sur ses pieds, se plaçant entre la jeune femme et Poe, comme pour la protéger. L'ancien soldat n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation, ni l'agressivité suintante des paroles du pilote ou l'ambiance électrisé dans l'air.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » souffla le stormtrooper.

Poe lui lança un regard agressif et dégouté, qui poignarda le cœur de son ami. Blessé, il tenta de camoufler la peine écrite sur son visage, croisant les bras, tout en restant sur sa position. Cependant, Rey s'avança doucement, et chuchota, pour que seuls Finn et Poe puissent l'entendre.

« Je vais chercher Kylo Ren. »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le visage déjà fermé de Poe vira au rouge, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il se retint tout juste de secouer son amie comme un prunier, pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait perdu la tête.

« Pincez-moi et dites-moi que je rêve. » commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Rey ? »

En croisant le regard noisette de son amie, et en assimilant son silence, il finit par accepter l'information qui mettait tant de peine à se concrétiser.

« Cet homme est un assassin ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire pour nous aider dans cette guerre, à part peut-être nous trucider tous et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est ça que tu veux, Rey ? Tous nous faire tuer ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai confiance en Ben, et je sais qu'il va nous aider ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre … »

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, coupable. Elle avait caché ce secret pendant tant de temps pour, justement, éviter ce genre de situation. Et voilà que tout lui sautait au visage.

« Effectivement, je crois bien que je ne peux pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu nous abandonnes, Rey ? Est-ce Jedi comme comportement ? Fuir le combat ? »

« Elle ne fuit pas le combat ! » rugit soudainement Finn. « Rey fait tout ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour permettre à la Résistance de gagner ! Je ne suis moi-même pas convaincu par la prétendue lumière que Rey voit en Kylo Ren, mais j'ai confiance en elle ! Est-ce que tu as confiance en elle ? »

Les yeux du pilote se réduisirent en deux fentes. Au lieu de braquer son regard embrasé sur son amie, il le planta dans les yeux de Finn, qui sentit son cœur se tordre face à cette haine dévorante.

« Tu _savais_ ? Tu savais pour Kylo Ren ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est pour ça que tu es si _froid_ depuis notre arrivée sur Ord Lithone ? Que tu évites mon regard et ma présence ? »

Finn écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, avant de se reconstruire un masque impénétrable.

« Non ! Je … »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus rien savoir ! » coupa-t-il. « Rey. » Il se tourna vers son amie, qui assistait à la scène, impuissante. « J'ai confiance en toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve tes méthodes. La Résistance gagnera la guerre, avec ou sans ton aide. »

Il adressa un regard mi- peiné, mi- énervé à Finn, puis se tourna pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Sans un au revoir, ou une parole de plus, il abandonna les deux amis dans le hangar, et s'en alla sans se retourner vers l'arrière.

.

Il se passa un petit instant de flottement, où tous deux restèrent silencieux, comme si parler de la dispute concrétisait les choses. Puis Rey se réveilla, et s'approcha du métis.

« Finn … »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et ce dernier soupira sur son épaule. Il passa sa main dans son dos, et la serra fort contre son cœur.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit, Rey. » soupira Finn. « Tu sais bien que Poe réagit toujours impulsivement. C'est une tête brûlée. Dans quelques jours, il aura bien réfléchi, et il s'en voudra de t'avoir dit tout ça. »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, et lui sourit doucement.

« Pour toi aussi. »

Il soupira comme simple réponse, fermant les yeux en essayant d'oublier les reproches de Poe pesant sur sa conscience.

« J'espère. »

— — —

— — —

 _(Ellipse de 4 jours)_

— — —

— — —

Rose fixait sans vraiment le regarder le ciel givré de la planète glaciaire. Même si la Résistance était en ébullition, et que les renforts avaient répondu par la positive, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser et de craindre l'apparition de multiples points noirs dans le ciel. Elle ne dormait pas très bien, et elle sursautait à chaque bruit suspect. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou, vraiment.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et elle crut défaillir. En se retournant précipitamment, elle soupira bien vite de soulagement, reconnaissant la silhouette baraquée de son ami. Elle sourit à Finn, et le laissa venir à sa rencontre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi ici. » dit le soldat, et Rose sourit légèrement.

Sourire auquel elle ne reçut aucune réponse, puisque la mine de Finn était sombre. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux injectés de sang, et sa voix faible. Il ne semblait pas bien dormir non plus, mais probablement pas pour la même raison que la jeune femme.

« C'est relaxant. Et calme. »

Elle aurait voulu lui confier ses peurs, et lui dire qu'elle venait ici pour guetter l'envahisseur, mais elle se sentait un peu stupide, sur les bords. Il y avait de multiples radars, non-loin, qui repérerait bien mieux les vaisseaux que ses yeux d'humaine.

Finn vint s'assoir à ses côtés, en silence, et braqua à son tour son regard vers le firmament voilé. Il ne la regarda même pas, et elle baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tout va bien, Finn ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, et tourna la tête vers elle, pour lui offrir un faible sourire. De toute évidence, non, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se confier.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste un peu … angoissé … depuis le départ de Rey. »

La jeune soldate hocha la tête, pour approuver les dires de son ami. Elle n'avait pas bien compris le départ précipité de la jeune femme, mais ni Finn ni Poe n'avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Elle reviendrait bientôt, avaient-ils tranché. Les relations entre leurs deux hommes étaient glaciales, encore plus que la surface d'Ord Lithone. Et c'était peu dire.

« Tout va bientôt s'arranger. » dit-elle, pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même.

Finn resta silencieux, laissant son regard plonger dans l'horizon de glace.

« Avec tout ça, on a à peine eu le temps de passer un moment ensemble … Mais je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'avais manqué, Finn. »

Elle lui sourit franchement, saisissant sa main pour la serrer fort dans la sienne. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains entrelacés, puis sourit doucement.

« Toi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, Rose. Désolé de ne pas être un peu plus avec toi, tu sais, la guerre … »

« La guerre est la guerre. » rit Rose, et Finn se dit qu'il appréciait son optimisme à toute épreuve. « On rattrapera ces petits moments dès que la Résistance aura gagné, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, reportant son regard vers l'extérieur. Il garda tout de même sa main dans celle de son amie, cette dernière affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En quelques instants, son angoisse et sa peur avaient été aspiré par la présence relaxante de Finn à ses côtés. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir rester à jamais auprès de lui, pour n'éprouver que joie et apaisement.

Mais la guerre était là. La bataille finale aussi. Et Finn, tout comme elle, risquait bien d'y perdre la vie. Il fallait qu'elle remédie à tout cela … Pas question de perdre Finn, et de vivre avec ses sentiments inavoués sur le dos pour le restant de sa vie. Elle avait déjà perdu sa sœur, sans avoir le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Hors de question qu'il se passe la même chose avec Finn.

Elle devait lui dire.

Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

.

« Finn ? » commença-t-elle doucement. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Le métis se tourna vers elle, alarmé, et elle pouffa de rire, détendant immédiatement les traits tendus de son ami. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne pour le détendre, et il inspira longuement.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, et prit une grande respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Ne pas penser au pire scénario, et préparer soigneusement ses mots. Expirer. Tout allait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je voulais te le dire depuis quelque temps déjà, mais avec la mort de Leia, la fuite de Liathiath, et cette histoire de traitre … Ugh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais le Premier Ordre va arriver ! Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose … Je ne veux pas vivre le reste de ma vie avec mes sentiments sur le cœur, sans avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant ! »

Finn fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête, réfléchissant.

« Sentiments ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Finn ! Depuis que nous sommes allés à Canto Bright ensemble, que nous avons échappé à la mort sur ce vaisseau du Premier Ordre … Je t'aime Finn ! Je ne peux pas garder ce secret plus longtemps ! »

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, où Rose souriait doucement, attendant avec impatience la réponse de son bien-aimé. Voyant qu'il se murait dans le mutisme, elle fronça les sourcils, et perdit son sourire. Il semblait en état de choc, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi, Finn ? »

Puis, un soupir.

« Non. »

Le cœur de Rose se serra violemment, et elle retira sa main de celle de Finn. Elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, d'horreur et de stupeur mêlée. Elle se releva précipitemment, et le métis se leva à sa suite.

« Rose ! A-… Attends ! Je suis désolé ! »

Elle secoua la tête, pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Lorsque Finn la retint par la main, elle se dégagea violemment.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas toi ! Je suis désolée ! Je … Je vais m'en aller maintenant ! »

Sans accorder un regard de plus à son ami, elle s'enfuit par la porte, laissant le pauvre Fin seul avec ses pensées et ses ressentiments.

Une amère remarque vint frapper l'esprit de ce dernier : dernièrement, tout volait en éclat autour de lui.

.

Les larmes dévalant ses joues rebondies, Rose se réfugia dans la première salle vide qu'elle trouva, pour pleurer de tout son saoul sans être dérangée. Après avoir refermée la porte derrière elle, elle s'adossa contre celle-ci, et poussa un long gémissement de douleur.

Le refus faisait mal, étrangement mal. Elle avait presque envie de s'arracher le cœur.

« Rose ? »

Elle releva la tête, essuyant du dos de la main les flots cristallins. La pièce était vide, nonk… ? Pourtant, que faisait Titouan devant elle ?

Elle se redressa doucement, ressentant une légère chaleur remplir le trou béant laissé par le refus de Finn.

« Rose, tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui souriant tendrement, et Rose comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire pour ne plus penser à Finn, et calmer son cœur brisé.

En quelques secondes, elle fondit sur son ami, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si le jeune garçon fut d'abord surpris par son baiser humide, il y prit cependant goût, et y répondit bien vite, passant ses mains dans son dos pour la presser contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha lentement de lui, seul son souffle brûlant s'écrasait sur ses lèvres humides. Elle croisa son regard empli de désir, et un soubresaut de son estomac lui fit oublier sa peine.

Encore, elle embrassa Titouan, parce que décidément, ses lèvres goût cerise avaient le don de lui faire tourner la tête.

— — —

— — —

Lorsque le Faucon Millénium sortit de la vitesse lumière pour rentrer dans le système de Jakku, Rey retint sa respiration. Revenir ici, après tant de temps et d'épreuves avait un petit quelque chose de nostalgique. Elle se sentait émue, et intimidée à la fois, par la petite planète désertique. Elle rentrait enfin. Et avec un nouvel objectif, cette fois-ci.

Ramener Ben Solo avec elle.

Elle y arriverait. Elle le savait. Elle était déterminée.

Elle pianota sur le tableau de commandement, scannant l'atmosphère de Jakku, pour oser s'approcher de la planète. Si une tempête magnétique était en cours, aucune chance pour elle de rentrer dans la stratosphère, et de se poser sans accident. Heureusement, les résultats du scanner ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et elle soupira de soulagement. Jakku était étrangement paisible, un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

Rey grimaça, mais pencha tout de même le levier pour augmenter la vitesse, fonçant à toute vitesse vers la planète. Elle rentra sans souci dans l'atmosphère, et ralentit tout de même pour observer ces dunes de sable auxquelles tant de souvenirs étaient rattachés. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Elle était rentrée à la maison.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux pour user de la Force. Jakku était une petite planète, mais elle n'avait pas envie de la ratisser pour trouver la trace de son guerrier caché. Elle se concentra, les traits crispés, sur Kylo Ren, pour le repérer et se guider vers lui. Malheureusement, le guerrier restait sur ses gardes, bloquant son esprit à toute pénétration.

Rey poussa un grognement de mécontentement, avant de rouvrir les yeux, et de pencher la manette pour augmenter la vitesse du Faucon. Si Ben refusait de livrer sa position, et bien tant pis. Elle avait le temps, elle le trouverait avant la tombée de la nuit.

« Je suis là pour toi, Ben. » dit-elle à vois haute.

Avec un peu de chance, le Chevalier Noir l'entendrait et accepterait de la guider jusqu'à lui. Mais elle ne poussait pas trop sa chance.

.

Il avait déjà ressenti quelques picotements désagréables dans la nuque cette après-midi, signifiant qu'elle pensait à lui avec application, essayant d'ouvrir un pont entre leurs deux esprits. Mais Kylo Ren était malin, et il arrivait à faire le vide dans son esprit avant de se faire consumer par le lien de Force.

Ces picotements ne présageaient rien de bon. Il le savait, parce que Rey avait cessé d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui depuis quelques jours déjà, et il lui reconnaissait son obstination. Soit elle avait abandonné ; _l'_ avait abandonné ; soit elle avait trouvé un moyen de découvrir sa planque. Dans les deux cas, le guerrier n'était pas satisfait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il aimait la détermination qui animait son regard lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle le ramènerait. Bien sûr, il aimait uniquement son regard ; mais pas son idée irrationnelle.

Rey était sa perte. Et ces irritations étaient synonymes de préjudice.

« Maitre Ren ! » s'écria un de ses Chevaliers, depuis l'extérieur du campement. « Maitre Ren, venez voir ! »

Il avala lentement la salive, passa la main sur ses tempes pour calmer sa migraine naissante, et souffla un bon coup. Son cœur battait la symphonie, et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait décidément pas cela. Lentement, il mit un pied devant l'autre, et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir presque au pas de course, et rejoignit l'attroupement de soldats et d'enfants au milieu du campement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il suffoquait. Le feulement métallique d'un vaisseau brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Quelques secondes après, une silhouette sortait du Faucon Millénium, détermination dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, force dans le cœur.

« Bonsoir, Ben. » Rey en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Bonjour le cliffhanger. 8)**

 **Ne me détestez paaaas mouahahaha. Tout va mal dans le couple Finn x Poe, tandis qu'un autre se rapproche ... Est-ce que Rose se sert simplement de Titouan, ou l'aime-t-elle sincèrement ? Rey arrive enfin face à Ben, mais que va-t-il se passer ? La suite, au prochain épisode.**

 **Ou comment ma fanfic peut ressembler à une série télé hahaha**

 **Vos prévisions pour la suite ? Satisfait de ce chapitre ? Décu ? Faites moi part de tout !**

 **Et puisque c'est la saint-valentin, et que je suis toute seule cette année encore, un petit cadeau pour moi en me postant une jolie review ?**

 **Bisous bisouuus 33**


	10. Segment 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui, je l'ai fini hier soir à la ramasse ! J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire ces temps, c'était dur d'assurer mais j'ai réussi ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude !**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle : pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Je pars à Londres ce soir, et je reviens mardi soir, je vois mal comment caser un chapitre là dedans hahaha**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain sera très long avec un événement que vous attendez tous ! :')**

 **Je n'ai pas encore répondu au review, et je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je pense pas arriver avant de prendre mon vol, du coup je répondrais en rentrant mardi ! Sachez que tous vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur ! Keep going ! Merci 3**

 **Pas trop de blabla, voilà le chapitre !**

* * *

 **— — —**

 **— — —**

 **I don't know who you are**  
 **where'd you come from**  
 **and every part of me you stole**  
 **and never gone too far**  
 **on the run, toward the one I love**  
 **cause every time I lose control.**

 **Vice – RKCB**

 **— — —**

— — —

Ils restèrent un long instant dans les bras de l'autre, à savourer le goût de leurs lèvres collées. Le baiser avait un goût salé, un mélange de larmes biaisés et de sentiments croisés. Leurs deux langues jouaient à l'unisson, répondant agréablement aux caresses de l'autre. Lorsque l'appel de l'air les forcèrent à se séparer, ils restèrent tout de même souffle contre souffle, reprenant à grandes goulées leurs respirations hachurées.

« Rose … »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, prenant conscience de son geste, et rougissant subitement. Leur baiser n'en devint que plus nostalgique, magique. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, évitant le regard du garçon qui ne cessait de la dévorer.

« Rose. » répéta-t-il, doucement, comme une litanie.

D'un geste habile, il caressa la mâchoire de la demoiselle, avant de presser ses deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête. Elle finit par abdiquer, et croisa son regard posé sur elle. Mordillement de lèvres. Yeux fuyants. Rougeurs fugaces.

« Je suis désolée. » lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup, s'éloignant de lui en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, espérant s'y cacher. « Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris … Je … Je ne … »

« Rose. » sourit-il. « Ne t'excuse pas ! Arrête de t'en vouloir, s'il te plait. »

Voyant que la jeune femme gardait sa tête baissée et ses sourcils froncés, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et leva la main pour jouer avec son doigt sur la peau veloutée de son bras. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement, et releva la tête. Titouan sourit. Il aimait beaucoup la petite étincelle sauvage dans le regard de Rose.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » s'enquit soudainement le jeune homme, abordant une moue ennuyée.

La soldate écarquilla les yeux, avant d'agiter les mains devant elle. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait la chaleur au fond de son cœur lorsqu'elle voyait Titouan, et les pincements qu'elle ressentait en regardant Finn.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Enfin … Je ne regrette pas ! Je t'interdis de croire ça … C'est juste que … Je me suis laissée tenter par mes émotions, et je me dis que, peut-être, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment … »

Par cette phrase, elle se référait autant à ce baiser enflammé partagé avec Titouan, qu'à ses sentiments avoués à un Finn ébranlé. Ce n'était pas le moment, non. L'heure était à la guerre, au combat, aux batailles sanglantes et meurtrières. Pas aux amourettes d'adolescentes, et aux viles malices.

« Tu ne parles pas juste de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Titouan, à bout de lèvres. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Il n'était pas aveugle, ou stupide.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais en arrivant ici ? Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer … »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, signe de son malaise et de l'inconfort de la situation. Comment dire à Titouan qu'elle s'était déclarée à Finn, qu'elle s'était prise un râteau monumental, et qu'elle avait calmé son chagrin au contact de ses lèvres ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait décemment pas.

« Titouan … »

« Tu es amoureuse de Finn, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui que tu pleurais la fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et c'est encore à cause de lui que tu pleurais ce soir. Ne me mens pas. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, fuyant le regard que le jeune homme posait sur lui. Elle prit sa respiration. Ferma les yeux.

« Je suis amoureuse de l'idée d'aimer Finn. » dit-elle dans un premier temps. « Mais avec la guerre, cette histoire de traitre, de Premier Ordre, et tout ce qui va avec, je me suis rendu compte que cette idée est irréaliste. De plus, ni Finn ni moi n'avons eu le temps de parler, ou de passer du temps ensemble, comme autrefois. Et dernièrement, je me suis aussi rendu compte d'autre chose … Et partager ce baiser avec toi n'a fait que confirmer mon pressentiment. »

Titouan était suspendu à ses lèvres, plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien. Il s'avança doucement.

« N'en dis pas plus, Rose. Ne dis rien. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise, la bouche entrouverte.

« Mais … »

« Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi parler. Je comprends. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Comment aimer quelqu'un alors qu'on vit continuellement dans un champ de bataille ? Après toutes les personnes qu'on a perdues, s'attacher est un jeu dangereux. »

Les mirettes de Rose se remplirent de larmes, lorsqu'elle repensa à son ainée décédée au combat. La douleur était encore vive, les regrets acides. Titouan s'approcha d'elle, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, décidément.

« Tu es mon héros, Titouan. » souffla Rose, dans le creux de son cou, retenant ses larmes. « Tu es si fort et si courageux pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. »

Le cœur du jeune garçon ratta un battement, et des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de ses omoplates. Il n'était pas un héros, ni un courageux guerrier. Il était un lâche et un traitre. Il avait vendu son camp aux ennemis, pour espérer y sauver une personne chère à son cœur.

Jaley …

Il n'était pas un héros, non.

Et il en avait honte.

Il voulait le dire à Rose. Démentir le sujet et s'éloigner précipitamment d'elle. La repousser, et retourner se terrer derrière son masque de félon. Mais il ne pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus. Il se contenta de la garder dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux et de respirer son odeur.

Un héros, hein.

Il le serait. Pour Rose. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

.

« Je dois y aller ! »

Il brisa leur étreinte, laissant une Rose perplexe ; et en larmes ; en proie à de multiples questionnements. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici, toute seule, et elle ne voulait pas quitter Titouan. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la douceur de sa chaleur contre son corps, elle espérait bien rester à ses côtés.

Mais le jeune homme avait d'autres plans, apparemment, et le cœur de Rose se brisa encore.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Il se retourna vers elle, se pencha sur son visage, et sourit doucement. Il avait un petit air déterminé qui donnait un air féroce à son regard.

« Je vais être un héros ! » murmura-t-il, avant de se pencher lentement sur Rose, et de l'embrasser légèrement.

— — —

— — —

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il suffoqua. Le feulement métallique d'un vaisseau brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Quelques secondes après, une silhouette sortait du Faucon Millénium, détermination dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, force dans le cœur.

« Bonsoir, Ben. » dit Rey en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Silence.

Un petit instant s'écoula, où le temps semblait se suspendre, où Kylo Ren et Rey avaient plongé leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Le soleil se couchait à l'est, ces doux rayons chatouillant la frontière de l'ouest, sans qu'un seul son ne perce le silence omniprésent.

Puis, le bruit de l'arme que l'on chargeait, et des blasters qui se montraient. Un instant plus tard, Rey était encerclée par les Chevaliers de Ren, tenue en joue par des canons pointés sur elle. Nullement impressionnée, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle croisa nonchalamment les bras.

Kylo Ren mit un peu plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits, fixant toujours le visage amusé de Rey. Lorsqu'il réalisa l'action de ses chevaliers, il bondit vers eux, et s'approcha dignement de la jeune Jedi, lui tournant le dos pour se mettre entre elle et les guerriers.

« Baissez vos armes, elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Il s'était interposé sans hésiter, et sa main levée semblait prête à abattre le pauvre homme qui oserait toucher à un de ses cheveux. Le sourire de Rey s'agrandit, et elle profita du rapprochement de Kylo Ren pour s'avancer dans son dos, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Merci. »

Il sursauta à son contact, et s'éloigna d'elle par un mouvement d'épaule. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, essayant de camoufler son trouble derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? »

Rey vrilla son regard dans le sien, déterminée.

« Je vais te ramener du côté lumineux. »

Autour d'eux, les Chevaliers s'étaient dispersés, les laissant discuter tranquillement sous le soleil couchant. Personne ne savait qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme, et quelle était sa relation avec le Maitre Kylo Ren, mais cette nouvelle arrivée semblait soulever de nombreuses questions.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

L'électricité crépitait dans l'air autour des deux guerriers, la Force grésillait et des petits grains de sable s'élevaient dans l'air. Leur regard était froid, comme s'ils se jetaient des défis silencieux. Le premier combat venait de démarrer, et il n'était pas question de le perdre. Pas question, non.

« Qui c'est, elle ? » demanda une voix enfantine, brisant l'échange muet des deux guerriers.

Rey se retourna vers la source de la voix, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant elle se trouvait une petite fille, une enfant. Non, pire même, une douzaine d'enfants lui faisaient face, la scrutant de leurs grands yeux curieux. La gamine s'était adressée à un grand Twi'lek, en rentrait sur le groupe, lui aussi le regard braqué sur elle.

Comme au ralenti, les muscles ankylosés et le cœur menaçant d'exploser, Rey se retourna lentement vers Kylo Ren. Doucement mais sûrement, elle ressentait un léger flot de haine ressurgir de ses entrailles, pour venir abreuver ses veines.

« Des enfants ? Qu'est-ce que des enfants font ici ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Jakku soit un choix très judicieux pour les élever ! Ou alors, fais-tu plus que les élever, Kylo ? Je doute fortement que tu te contentes de jouer aux poupées avec ces enfants … Alors, laisse-moi répéter ma question : que font des enfants ici ? »

Le visage stoïque de Ben se fendit d'un léger sourire sarcastique, sourire qui donna des frissons de rage à Rey.

« Tu ne m'appelles plus Ben. »

Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une question, mais plutôt d'une réflexion, d'une constatation. Les yeux de la jeune Jedi se fendirent en deux fentes étroites, où seul l'éclat énervé de son regard était discernable.

« Réponds à ma question. »

Kylo Ren leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de Rey, avant de soupirer longuement. L'agacement avait remplacé l'amusement auparavant présent sur ses traits.

« Je les forme. N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Derrière eux, le silence était omniprésent. Chevaliers et enfants s'étaient tus pour observer l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Les former ? Former des enfants pour devenir les prochains Sith ? Tu me déçois, Ben, vraiment. »

Kylo Ren fit un pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. La colère s'était estompée, remplacé par un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il était trop tard, Ben Solo était déjà perdu.

« Je ne forme pas des Sith, Rey. » dit calmement le Chevalier Noir, faisant un autre pas vers elle.

Elle s'immobilisa, évitant son regard et croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Tu mens. »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai proposé de gouverner sur la galaxie avec moi. » Rey grimaça à ce souvenir. Kylo fit un pas de plus. « Il est temps de laisser mourir le passé. Plus de Jedi. Plus de Sith. Plus de côté obscur, ou de côté lumineux. Plus de guerre. Un monde en paix, Rey. »

Kylo Ren était devant elle maintenant, et il leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes avant. D'un geste doux et lent, ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras, caressant sa chair. Elle frissonna, longuement, retenant son souffle tandis qu'il s'amusait à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu mens. » répéta-t-elle.

Un rictus amusé vint se dessiner sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Rey ? Souviens-toi de la dernière fois, tu as regretté de ne pas m'avoir cru. »

Rey fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. Elle détourna la tête pour éviter son regard, et retint sa respiration. Lorsque les doigts de Ben quittèrent sa peau, elle reprit son souffle, sans pour autant jeter un œil au guerrier.

Ce dernier s'était quelques peu éloigné, et s'était tourné vers les douze enfants qu'il formait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

« Première leçon. » dit-il lentement, en s'adressant aux enfants. Rey tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe. « L'art du combat. »

Un air princier sur les traits, il tendit la main et quelques secondes plus tard, deux sabres en bois d'entrainement volaient pour venir à sa rencontre. En se retournant vers la jeune femme, il lui en tendit un, échangeant avec elle un regard chargé d'électricité.

« Bats-toi. »

La surprise se lut un instant sur son visage, tandis qu'elle reculait sa main. Comme elle ne prenait pas le sabre, Kylo Ren le lui jeta, et il retomba mollement sur le sable chaud.

« Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, Ben. »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, avant de resserrer sa garde, et de serrer ses doigts sur le manche du sabre.

« J'espère que tu es douée à l'esquive. »

L'instant d'après, il bondit sur elle, et abattit avec force le bâton de bois contre la taille de la demoiselle. Trop stupéfaite pour esquiver, Rey se prit le coup de plein fouet, et elle gicla sur le sol, rampant pour se masser le ventre, là où Ben l'avait frappé. Elle était sûre d'avoir un bleu, vu la violence du choc. Plus outrée qu'énervée, elle jeta un regard agacé à son adversaire, avant de se redresser lentement.

« Tu serais morte. » susurra-t-il, décuplant la colère de la jeune femme.

Avec l'aide de la Force, elle attira le deuxième sabre d'entrainement, et le saisit en plein vol, fendant sur Ben pour le frapper par le haut. Loin d'être aussi engourdi que Rey lors de son propre coup, il para facilement, et la repoussa avec puissance, la jetant au sol. La jeune femme roula dans le sable, et esquiva le coup d'après par une gracieuse pirouette. Elle para l'attaque d'après, la lame du sabre en bois perpendiculaire à celle de Ben. Puis, elle attaqua encore, par le côté cette fois-ci, avant de se glisser derrière son ennemi, et de le frapper avec toute sa force dans les jambes.

Ben trébucha, et bascula en avant, laissant une ouverture dans sa défense suffisante pour permettre à Rey d'attaquer encore. Avec force, elle brandit le sabre au-dessus de sa tête, et l'écrasa furieusement sur l'épaule du guerrier. Un bruit sourd retentit, suivi du gémissement de douleur de ce dernier.

Un peu surprise de l'entendre gémir, elle se recula, et écarquilla les yeux. Kylo Ren se retourna pour lui faire face, sans cacher la grimace de souffrance sur son visage. Cependant, sans laisser le temps à Rey de reprendre ses esprits, il l'attaqua sans scrupule, coup après coup, feinte après feinte. Chaque frappe semblait plus forte que la précédente, comme si la douleur de son épaule et sa haine intérieure décuplaient sa puissance. Très vite, Rey se retrouva acculée, et elle trébucha sur le sol.

Paniquée, elle esquiva de justesse un coup de Ben, grâce à un roulade sur le côté. Saisissant une poignée de sable dans sa main, elle la jeta au visage de son adversaire, ce dernier ayant le reflexe de fermer les yeux au dernier moment.

« Tricheuse ! » rugit-il, en se frottant le visage pour y déloger les nombreux grains disgracieux.

Rey afficha un sourire triomphant, avant de se relever rapidement, empoignant son sabre, et le tendant devant elle.

« Mauvais perdant. » taquina-t-elle, et il lui lança un regard noir.

L'instant d'après, il chargeait de nouveau, et Rey perdit son sourire amusé. La concentration lissait ses plis, où quelques gouttes de sueurs et de transpirations se glissaient déjà. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, hachurées, faisant écho au rythme effréné de leurs cœurs. Ils se regardaient en chien de fayence, prêts à sauter à la gorge de l'autre.

Ben fut le premier à bondir, le sabre pointé vers elle, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle para facilement, avant de le frapper au flanc. Il retint un grincement, avant de se baisser pour éviter un autre coup, et de tendre la jambe pour lui faire un croche-pied. La seconde d'après, Rey chutait dans le vide, et retomba mollement dans le sable doré. Kylo se glissa sur elle, et la bloqua avec son corps, l'immobilisant avec tout son poids.

Couchée sous Ben, Rey se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle avait perdu son ardeur de combattante, et son panache de gagnante.

« Tricheur… » souffla-t-elle, et Ben se pencha vers elle, mêlant leurs deux souffles épuisés.

Il sourit légèrement, et ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique, ou moqueur. Non, non, il s'agissait d'un sourire sincère, et Rey se fit la réflexion qu'elle en voyait un pour la première fois.

« Mauvaise perdante. » ajouta-t-il, la faisant pouffer de rire.

.

L'ambiance avait changé. Elle n'était plus chargée d'électricité ou d'animosité, mais plutôt de chaleur et de douceur. Les deux combattants restaient yeux dans les yeux depuis quelques secondes déjà, et Zaraim n'était pas stupide.

« Tout le monde doit retrouver son poste ! » rugit-il, tirant tous les chevaliers de leurs contemplations. « Les mômes, retournez-vous entrainer. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché. Prenez bonne note de la démonstration de Maitre Ren, et prenez-en de la graine. Demain est un autre jour. »

Tout le camp s'était remis à leur mission, et très vite, la place fut désertée. En se retournant vers son maitre et cette mystérieuse humaine, Zaraim grimaça. Ils s'étaient séparés, mais les rougeurs sur leurs joues respectives attestaient de la troublante situation.

Le Twi'lek n'était pas ravi de l'arrivée de cette femelle au sein du camp. Elle serait source de distraction pour Maitre Kylo, et il n'aimait pas savoir son supérieur plus occupé à batifoler avec des humaines plutôt qu'à entrainer les enfants.

Cette humaine était un problème, oui.

— — —

— — —

En montant à bord de son X-Wing, Titouan avait un grand sourire. Il était enfin en paix avec lui-même. Après tout, il était amoureux d'une fille adorable, qui semblait partager ses sentiments, et qui faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui. Grâce à Rose, il ne se sentait plus traitre et lâche, non. Il se sentait héroïque. Héroïque, oui.

Et pour prétendre au titre de héros tant convoité, il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire. Une seule et unique chose.

Il devait renoncer. Renoncer à Jaley, pour qui il avait sacrifié son honnêteté et son intégrité.

Il se souvenait bien de la fois où Snoke était venu lui parler dans ses rêves, juste après l'enlèvement de sa sœur. A cette époque, il était meurtri jusqu'à la moelle, blessé jusqu'à l'os, le cœur saignant et les yeux pleurant. Snoke lui avait dit qu'il savait où était la petite, qu'il pouvait permettre à Titouan d'avoir de ses nouvelles. A une condition, bien sûr …

Que Titouan livre des informations sur la Résistance. Au début, il s'agissait d'informations mineures. Comme les membres composant la troupe de rebelles. Les planètes et organisations les aidant. Le Supreme Leader était mielleux, et doux. Il ne forçait pas la main, et y allait en douceur. Ainsi, peu à peu, les informations se firent plus confidentiels, allant jusqu'à l'emplacement de la Résistance, ou le vaisseau dans lequel se trouverait la Générale Organa lors des évacuations d'urgences …

Le jour où le visage de Snoke avait disparu de sa tête, et qu'il avait reçu un signal depuis l'ordinateur de bord de son X-Wing, il avait paniqué. Il avait quitté momentanément la Résistance, et il s'était aventuré sur le vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre.

Il avait rencontré Hux, et ce dernier lui avait révélé son secret. En attendant un corps plus puissant, Snoke séjournait dans ce corps chétif, et il avait trouvé un moyen de contacter Titouan, pour continuer à l'informer de l'état de sa sœur … Le jeune traitre se sentait aimé, choyé, désiré, là où son père ne faisait que de s'immiscer dans les affaires de la guerre. Jaley était tout ce qu'il lui restait, depuis la mort de sa mère, et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la retrouver.

Même à trahir son camp.

Mais il avait changé d'avis, maintenant ! Il ne voulait plus être traitre, et il ne voulait plus vivre avec ce regret permanent. Il était sûr que Jaley le détesterait si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Maintenant, il avait Rose, et il ne voulait pas tout foirer. Il s'était fait une raison, depuis le temps. Mieux vaut s'attacher aux vivants, et regarder le futur, que trahir ses précédents en vivant dans le passé.

Il renonçait à Jaley. Il finirait bien par la retrouver, avec ou sans l'aide de Snoke.

.

Il tapota fébrilement les cordonnées du vaisseau de Hux, puis tapa son message. Retenant son souffle, il laissa ses doigts voyager entre les consonnes et les voyelles, retardant l'échéance.

Finalement, lorsqu'il envoya le message, il se relut.

« Je ne suis plus un traitre, à présent. »

Il sourit, fier de lui, et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, avant de souffler un bon coup. Tout ceci était inutile, puisque Hux était mort et que personne ne verrait ce message, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, pour se libérer de ses obligations et de ses remords. Ce soir, il le savait, il dormirait mieux.

Le bruit d'un message brisa le silence, et son cœur rata un battement.

Lentement, il baissa la tête, et fixa le petit écran, où la réponse du Premier Ordre s'affichait en lettres dactylographiées. Son estomac se contracta, et il pâlit brusquement.

« Je ne suis pas mort. Venez me livrer vos secrets, où il mourra. »

L'instant d'après, une photo apparaissait à l'écran, et les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Il hurla de terreur, avant de basculer la porte de son vaisseau, et de vomir par-dessus la rembarde.

Il était fini.

* * *

A dans deux semaines !


	11. Segment 11

**Hola tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Vous surmontez le traumatisme d'une semaine sans chapitre hahaha ?**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous signale que j'ai passé un excellent séjour à Londres, et que je suis encore plus motivée qu'avant à vous offrir des chapitres de qualité. Et comme promis il y a deux longues semaines en arrière, aujourd'hui le chapitre est un peu plus long, et se concentra presque exclusivement sur la relation entre Finn et Poe ...**

 **J'en dis pas trop, parce que je vous garde la surprise hahaa ! Mais j'espère tout de même que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je tiens tous à vous remercier personnellement pour les ajouts en fav, en follow où les nombreuses reviews que je reçois à chaque chapitre ! Milles merci ! Je suis vraiment touchée, et motivée à écrire ! Encore désolé d'avoir sauté la réponse aux reviews d'une semaine, normalement tout le monde a dû recevoir la sienne avant la publication du chapitre !**

 **Bref !**

 **Encore merci ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes : ( du chapitre 9 et 10 du coup, désolééééé )**

LaChapeliere : **Je sais pas par quelle review commençer, aaaah. xD Comme tu le sais déjà, à défaut d'une grosses scène Reylo pour me faire pardonner, une grosse scène stormpilot ! Même si bon, tu l'as déjà lue, et bah, la fin tu l'as pas luuu, nananana ! *pan***

 **Titouan est assez jeune, oui, un peu immature, mais son âge est jamais précisé. Je dirais personellement qu'il a presque 19 ans. Encore un grand ado, si on peut le dire. Et c'est vrai qu'il est agacant, avec ses envies d'être un héros, et son côté lâche qui le fait prendre de mauvaises décisions. Un peu comme Drago Malefoy, mais avec 100 fois moins de charisme. Je n'aime pas Titouan, mais il fallait bien une victime dans mon histoire mdrr**

 **Pour le Reylo, autant te dire que tu seras servie dans le prochain chapitre ! Et promis, cette fois, pas de spoil ! Je demanderai des conseils uniquement à Roze, pas à toi, mouhahaha !**

 **Décidément, j'aime toujours tes longues reviews ! Je suis désolée, j'ai dû condenser un peu pour la réponse hahaha ! Certains trucs se passent au chapitre 9, et changent totalement au chapitre 10, c'est fou ça ! Et genre, ta pote elle ship le Snorey ? Euh ... Change de pote, lol. *pan***

 **Allez, bisou, et je me réjouis de te retrouver dans les commentaires ! Bonne lecture ma belle !**

Manon : **Merci de tes deux reviews, et désolée du retard de réponse ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bisous et toute bonne lecture ! ^^**

Lilou : **Hahaha, ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Je poste chaque semaine, le mercredi soir, normalement, sauf la semaine passée, je rentrais tout juste de mon voyage à Londres, et j'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire haha ! Concernant la "grosse scène de boule" entre Rey et Ben, et bien, je pense que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine pourrait bien te ravir ... Merci du commentaire, et à tout bientôt, j'espère ! Bisous !**

MissManga : **Merci du commentaire et des compliments ! J'avoue que je fais mon maximum pour les fautes, et comme je suis maintenant assistée d'une bêta, c'est d'autant plus facile, hahaha ! En tout cas, si tu n'aimais pas le cliffhanger du chapitre 9, tu vas me détester, et détester ce chapitre hahaha ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Whisper, say my name**

 **The lights are gettin' lower**

 **Trouble, from your lips**

 **One taste, I'm goin' over**

 **Falling, between**

 **This feel, is what I'm after**

 _High – Sivik_

— — —

— — —

Il aurait été stupide ou méchant s'il avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas vu de larmes dans les yeux de Rose. Mais avant même qu'il puisse intervenir et rectifier son erreur, la porte claqua et il se retrouva seul avec lui-même. Il fixa longuement le mur blanc délavé, un sentiment vicieux s'insinuant dans ses veines, poison des mœurs et retors.

Finalement, il détourna lentement la tête, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour chasser les fourmillements qui le dérangeait. Une espèce de nervosité et d'embarras mêlés le saisirent aux tripes, et il se mordit anxieusement les lèvres. Ses pieds le menèrent vers la fenêtre, et il s'assit sans se poser de questions à la place où siégeait Rose avant qu'il ne sème le trouble dans son cœur et son esprit.

Plongeant son regard dans l'immensité ivoire, il poussa un long soupir, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. Puis, la nervosité laissa place à de la culpabilité, et elle l'emprisonna entre ses filets déchainés.

Il s'était comporté comme un moins que rien avec Rose, la repoussant comme une malpropre. Quand bien même il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour la traiter comme il l'avait fait. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait l'expression d'horreur et d'humiliation qui avait traversé le visage de son amie, revenant comme un cauchemar incessant, ponctué par des contorsions d'estomac tourmenté. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir été si froid et sec dans ses paroles, lui demander si elle souhaitait demeurer son amie … Rey était déjà partie depuis quatre jours, et Poe ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer le silence d'un autre membre de la Résistance. Et malgré tout, Rose était importante pour lui. Elle avait été celle qui avait boosté sa motivation et sa confiance en lui, qui l'avaient poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Oui, il devait beaucoup à Rose, et il ne pouvait pas laisser quelques sentiments et mots de travers briser leur amitié qui avait pourtant résisté à la guerre.

Et Poe …

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Poe. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que son cœur se remette à saigner en silence, et que ses entrailles se tordent entre elles. Non, non. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir constamment le visage du pilote, de penser à lui, à ses paroles, à sa voix grave, ses yeux foncés. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus du problème que représentait le possible éloignement de Rose. Si Poe voulait faire la tête pour une broutille de pacotille, et bien ainsi soit-il. Finn ne pardonnait pas les gens qui s'en prenaient à ses meilleurs amis. Et sa loyauté allait avant tout à Rey, malgré ses sentiments montants pour le pilote de la résistance.

Fidèle à son camp avant d'être fidèle à ses sentiments. Jusque là, cela lui avait toujours permis de faire les bons choix.

Lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire, se disant que Rey n'avait sûrement pas le même dicton que lui, il décida d'arrêter de vagabonder dans ses pensées. Il devait retrouver Rose, s'excuser de l'avoir sèchement repoussée, puis redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Son plan sonnait bien, oui.

.

Il se leva prestement, et fit les quelques pas le séparant de la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, avant de se retrouver comme un idiot dans un couloir vide. Deux choix s'offraient à lui, et il plissa le front, fronçant les sourcils, se concentrant. Rose avait-elle bifurqué à gauche, ou à droite ? S'il voulait la retrouver, et ce efficacement, il fallait éviter de perdre du temps. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, le soleil descendant pour aller se mêler aux touffes glacées d'herbe de la toundra. Bientôt, dans quelques heures à peine, il ferait nuit, et la température chuterait. Et Finn préférait, de très loin, le confort d'un bon lit chaud, au lieu des couloirs glacés.

Il s'égara encore. Il secoua violemment la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Et finalement, il choisit : il tourna à droite, et s'engagea dans la large galerie enlaidie. Les couloirs étaient blancs, candides, un peu défraîchis peut-être par le temps et l'inhabitation. Depuis que la Résistance était arrivée sur Ord Lithone, quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient entrepris de retaper au maximum la base, et nettoyer les locaux disponibles. En longeant un mur, Finn se fit la réflexion que le fondement était un véritable labyrinthe, et qu'il était peut-être impossible pour lui de retrouver la trace de son amie, surtout qu'elle était partie depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Il ne se découragea pourtant pas. Il devait _retrouver_ Rose. S'excuser. D'être un idiot. D'avoir été involontairement méchant. De ne pas partager ses sentiments.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, tandis que son esprit s'envolait ailleurs encore une fois. Il expédia bien loin au fond de sa tête la personne qui venait de se matérialiser dans son subconscient, sachant pertinemment que penser à Poe signerait sa fin. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur dispute, à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour empêcher les choses. Finalement, il était assez partagé. Enervé par la réaction de son ami, et d'être puni de la même manière que Rey, alors que, bon sang, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose entre eux, une étincelle qui faisait la différence, non ? Alors pourquoi recevoir un châtiment aussi lourd ? Devoir supporter ses silences, ses regards fuyants. La colère se mêlait à la tristesse. Mais Finn devait avancer, malgré tout. En pleine guerre, il n'avait pas le temps de se fourvoyer.

Voilà qu'il se perdait encore dans le méandre de ses pensées. Il soupira longuement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au bout du couloir, et il s'était arrêté. Là encore, deux solutions s'offraient à lui : soit tourner à droite, et plonger dans une artère mal illuminée ; ou virer sur la gauche, et rejoindre la civilisation, d'où il entendait quelques échos de voix venant d'un côté et pas de l'autre. Il opta pour la logique, et tourna sur sa gauche, longeant le couloir avec un petit sentiment de satisfaction. Il était évident que Rose avait pris la même direction. Il savait bien qu'elle aimerait sûrement rester seule pour ruminer sa tristesse, comme la fois où il l'avait surprise à pleurer sa sœur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus facile de se dissimuler et de s'attacher à la solitude en étant entouré de personne qui ne remarquaient rien. Finn le savait, il faisait la même chose.

« Salut Finn ! » lança une voix, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Encore une fois, il dut se secouer mentalement pour revenir sur terre. Il adressa un sourire de connivence à son camarade, un soldat tout comme lui, et reprit sa route. A force de ruminer, il ne se rendait même pas compte d'où il allait, et qui il snobait. Il était même possible qu'il ai déjà croisé Rose, mais s'il avait été trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué. Il soupira. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour empirer la situation.

Et puis, l'inévitable se produisit.

Bifurquant sans cesse dans des dédalles de couloirs innombrables, il perdit le fil de sa route, et se retrouva totalement perdu … Et Finn avait beau se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et inimaginables, cela ne lui ferait pas retrouver son chemin. Le couloir avait bien des portes, mais le noir était incapable de dire où il se situait exactement. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais eu une excellente orientation.

La première option qui lui sauta à l'esprit fut d'entrer dans une pièce, de voir si âme y vivait et de demander son chemin. Aussi simple que cela.

Sans plus tarder, ni tergiverser, il toqua à la première porte qui se présenta. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra sans plus tarder.

.

Poe était éreinté. Le départ précipité de Rey quatre jours en arrière l'avait laissé avec un kilo de contrariété, et beaucoup de responsabilités. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur, essayant de diriger le peloton avec dextérité. Mais il fallait le reconnaitre, il était peut-être un pilote renommé de la Résistance, mais certainement pas un chef expérimenté comme l'avait été Leia.

Les membres de la Résistance avaient constamment un œil sur lui, comme s'ils cherchaient à le juger, ou à lire dans son esprit. Il se sentait dépassé, oppressé par ce pouvoir qui lui donnait tant de possibilité. Il avait peur de se tromper, de faire quelque chose qui les mettrait tous en danger. Pire même, les faire tous tuer. En y réfléchissant bien, il se demandait comment Rey avait fait pour tout gérer, tout en gardant la tête sur les épaules.

Rey …

Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, avant son départ. Et dire était un faible mot, puisqu'il avait littéralement crié sur son amie, lui tirant larmes et impuissance. Il l'avait laissée en plan, après lui avoir durement asséné qu'il pensait qu'elle fuyait le combat, qu'elle allait tous les faire tuer. Poe s'en voulait. Enormément. Il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, ni lui crier dessus, ou singer ses inepties.

Il n'était pas spécialement réputé pour sa patience et sa réflexion avant de parler, mais il fallait réellement qu'il se calme. Son impulsivité et son agressivité lui avait peut-être valu une amitié, et une _romance_.

Finn …

En fermant les yeux, il revoyait les traits du noir avec précision dans son esprit. Son visage arrondi, son regard profond, ses lèvres foncées et son nez évasé. Il se souvenait aussi de la couleur de son regard tandis qu'il criait sur lui et sur Rey. Poe était une tête-brûlée, c'était un fait avéré. Surtout avec les personnes à qui il tenait.

S'il avait la possibilité de revenir quelques jours en arrière, et de revivre cette scène, il ferait probablement des excuses à Rey. Il lui dirait qu'elle a raison, qu'il a confiance en elle. Et qu'elle avait intérêt à ramener Kylo Ren.

Quant à Finn … Il lui dirait probablement qu'ils devaient arrêter de se tourner autour sans oser s'approcher. Il était fatigué de ce chassé-croisé, de cet amour tamisé.

.

Après une longue réunion avec quelques soldats, qui lui faisaient un rapport sur les armements de la forteresse, le pilote avait décidé de prendre une petite pause, et d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il dormait mal la nuit, repensant à ses paroles insensées, et il ne prenait même plus le temps de se relaxer. Ainsi, une fois le pied posé dans la petite pièce, il se déshabilla en deux ou trois mouvements, et fila se couler une douche brûlante.

L'eau coulant le long de son corps avait au moins le mérite de tirer avec elle les nombreux désagréments que lui conférait son nouveau poste. Il soupira longtemps, fermant les yeux, savourant le silence léger qui semblait planer sur la base.

Et puis, soudain, un craquement interrompit sa quiétude, et il fronça les sourcils. Il éteignit l'eau, puis d'une main tâtonneuse, s'empara d'une serviette pour l'entourer autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la douche, et tira le tiroir du meuble, pour en sortir un blaster qu'il gardait spécialement pour des cas comme celui-ci.

Lentement, il se glissa par la porte et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté, s'attendant à tomber sur un intru, et non sur …

« Finn ?! » s'écria-t-il.

.

Le noir semblait être entré dans une chambre, puisqu'un imposant lit couvrait l'intégralité de la place. La pièce, en soi, n'était pas bien grande, mais suffisante pour y habiter quelques temps. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, juste une commode qui bordait le lit, à côté de la porte menant probablement à une salle de bain.

Finn s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. De toute évidence, Rose n'était pas ici, et il ne voulait pas déranger l'habitant de cette chambre, qui apparemment ; et heureusement ; n'était pas là. Lentement, il fit demi-tour et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand …

« Finn ?! »

Il se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'en faire tomber sa mâchoire d'étonnement. Poe. A moitié nu. _Devant lui._

Son cœur rata un battement, et son estomac se tordit violemment. Il était tout simplement incapable de détourner son regard du corps du pilote, de la petite serviette nouée autour de ses hanches carrées, des quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient lentement entre ses muscles tracés.

Finn dut se faire violence pour tourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu venait de s'allumer à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. La température de la chambre s'était, à son avis, réchauffée, rendant l'air irrespirable, tant sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches.

« Qu'est…ce que tu fais-là, Finn ? » demanda finalement Poe, au bout de quelques secondes, de légères rougeurs colorant ses joues rebondies.

Le noir secoua la tête et se mit une claque mentale. Rose ! Il devait penser à Rose, et s'enlever le corps de Poe de son esprit.

« Je … » Il déglutit lentement, avant de prendre sa respiration, par grosses goulées. « … cherchais Rose. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, baissant le regard et se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Ne pas regarder Poe. Ne pas regarder son corps sculpté. Ne pas … _Oh_.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller, maintenant. Désolé de t'avoir … dérangé. »

Il avala lentement sa salive, et tourna le dos à son ami, levant lentement une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte. Il était dans tous ces états, incapable de se reprendre. Il devait s'en aller, souffler, oublier. Partir. Loin.

« Attends, non ! » s'écria Poe, avant de baisser à son tour les yeux et de maudire son impulsivité.

« Il faut … que l'on organise quelques détails concernant la bataille à venir … »

Pitoyable excuse, peut-être, mais la pilote n'était pas prêt à admettre ses faiblesses à voix haute.

Alors, lentement, Finn se retourna pour faire face au pilote, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

« Très bien, je reste. Mais il faut … que l'on parle, Poe. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

Il essayait de se convaincre, de se dire qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution.

Poe écarquilla un instant les yeux, avant de les baisser. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Tu permettes que je m'habille, avant ? »

Finn laisse un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis il acquiesça. Tandis que Poe s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain, le noir fit quelques pas, et s'assit sur le lit.

Et l'attente commença, attente qui sembla interminable aux yeux de Finn.

.

Prendre une inspiration. Fermer les yeux. Croiser sagement ses mains sur ses genoux qui tressautaient. Essayer d'identifier les différentes odeurs de la pièce. L'odeur de Poe. De son lit. De son parfum. Se laisser guider par les tic-tacs lents de l'horloge. Compter les secondes. Les minutes. Essayer de ne pas penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait. A la personne qui se changeait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ne pas revoir la délicieuse vision du corps de Poe semi-nu dans sa tête. Ne pas essayer de s'en rappeler. Ne pas fantasmer. Espérer l'oublier. Ne pas réussir. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Sentir la chaleur l'envahir tout entier. Se mentir. S'emballer. Paniquer.

Et rouvrir les yeux, enfin, quand Poe revint. Prendre une grande inspiration.

.

Poe n'osa à faire qu'un demi pas dans la pièce, et il dut puiser dans son courage interne pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il osait à peine regarder Finn, et rien que de sentir sa présence dans la pièce le rendait nerveux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise nervosité, une de celle qui prenait aux tripes et ne vous lâchait que lorsque vous étiez à la limite de sombrer, non, non. L'angoisse qui l'assaillait était réconfortante, si on pouvait le dire, à en faire battre son cœur et trembler ses jambes. Il se sentait fébrile, prêt à s'écrouler aux moindres difficultés. Et d'après la tête de Finn, ce dernier devait se trouver dans un état similaire. L'atmosphère était, étrangement, chargée d'électricité.

Le pilote finit par réussir à rejoindre le noir, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il y eut un petit, voire un long silence embarrassé ; qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait briser.

« Je … » dirent-ils simultanément, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, le souffle coupé.

Finn se tourna vers Poe, et capta une petite étincelle amusée au coin de ses lèvres. Soudainement, ils éclatèrent de rire, un peu nerveusement peut-être, sentant tout de même une sacrée pression s'évacuer.

« Je t'en prie, parle. C'est toi qui a commencé, de toute manière. » dit le noir, une fois son hilarité passée.

Un léger sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Poe y répondit avec douceur, tournant la tête pour le regarder discrètement.

« Je suis un idiot. » commença le pilote.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça … » soupira Finn, exaspéré, malgré le ton amusé.

Poe fronça les sourcils, avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

« Je croyais que tu me laissais parler ! »

Le semblant de sermon arracha un sourire au noir, qui mima fit semblant de fermer sa bouche via une fermeture éclair imagée. Poe leva les yeux au ciel, avant de perdre progressivement son sourire, signe que désormais, il était sérieux. Il semblait avoir réfléchit, pris sur lui. Et il fallait l'avouer, la sagesse lui allait au teint.

« Je me suis emporté, l'autre jour. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire à Rey ce que je lui ai dit … J'ai confiance en elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, et je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Mais la savoir entre les mains de Kylo Ren me révulse, et j'ai de la peine à concevoir qu'elle puisse voir de la lumière dans ce type … J'ai peur pour elle, bien sûr. Mais je sais que si elle est convaincue d'arriver à ramener Kylo Ren, alors elle le fera. J'ai confiance en elle. Et en son retour. »

Poe reprit son souffle à grande goulée, baissant les yeux, sentant un énorme poids s'enlever de son estomac. Finn sourit doucement. Son ami avait ouvert les yeux, et partageait son point de vue. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'étaient destinées ces paroles, et Poe avait beau les énoncer avec clarté, il devra tout de même en parler à Rey.

« Je suis content que tu ais ouvert les yeux. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça … Et je voulais te dire que … Eh bien, je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Rey et moi voulions justement éviter ce genre … d'esclandres. »

Le pilote hocha lentement la tête, prenant bonne note des paroles de son ami. Il n'était pas rancunier, et il avait très bien compris le silence des deux soldats. Seulement, il y avait encore quelques éléments qu'il ne comprenait pas, et puisque les deux hommes étaient partis pour poser carte sur table, et bien …

« Je comprend votre silence. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, Finn, c'est _ton_ silence. Tu as été si froid, si distant, comme si tu avais quelque chose d'autre à cacher. Je ne veux pas de secret. Je ne veux plus de secret. Nous sommes un trio, non ? On ne devrait rien se cacher. »

Finn déglutit lentement, et se leva du lit, essayant d'esquiver le regard du pilote. Poe fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le nouveau non-dit de son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrapa la main du noir, pour le retenir.

« Finn. » répéta-t-il avec lenteur, essayant d'adopter un trop pas trop bourru pour essayer de le faire parler. « S'il te plait. »

Le noir fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête, refoulant l'amertume qui lui montait en bouche.

« S'il te plait. » répéta encore une fois Poe.

« Je suis un assassin ! » lâcha lourdement l'ancien stormtrooper, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard du pilote. « Je ne peux plus vivre à vos côtés, comme si de rien n'était, après tout le mal que j'ai fait. »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa bouche, et il se recula d'un pas.

« Quoi ? Tu es fou ! Tu n'es pas un assassin, Finn, arrête un peu tes conneries ! C'est pour cette stupide raison que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? »

Le pilote s'était levé au milieu de son exclamation, écartant les bras pour donner plus de consistance à sa tirade. Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe de son irritation. La conversation prenait une tournure qui lui était désagréable. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses amis, avec Finn surtout ; mais il aimait encore moins lorsque celui-ci sortait des âneries pareilles à son sujet.

« Je ne veux pas que … Que vous … Que _tu_ … fréquentes une personne comme moi ! C'est pour ton bien si je m'éloigne ! » bredouilla ensuite Finn, faisant un pas en arrière, évitant le regard agaçé de Poe.

« Pour mon bien ? Et qui es-tu pour prendre des décisions à ma place ? Je fréquente qui je veux, si j'en ai envie ! Et si j'ai envie d'être avec toi, alors personne ne m'en empêchera ! » éructa le pilote, avant de se rendre compte de sa bourrade, et de se mordre les lèvres.

En s'énervant, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, et il s'était peut-être un peu emporté. Il s'était peut-être même trahi tout seul. Finn avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si les mots de son ami faisaient leur chemin et qu'il comprenait enfin le sens véritable de sa pensée.

Puis, rompant la distance avec le corps de son ami, Poe se rapprocha de Finn, avant de saisir sans vraiment réfléchir son visage. Il se pencha, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, fougueuses, maladroites. Le baiser fut court, pressé, et Poe recula bien vite sa tête, un peu comme si cela ne s'était ps passé. Pourtant, leurs bouches réclamaient la jumelle, et ils ressentirent un besoin pressant ; non, _vital_ , de s'unir à nouveau.

En quelques secondes, Finn avait réduit l'écart entre lui et le pilote, et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Plus passionné et enflammé, le baiser n'avait plus rien de la maladresse et de la curiosité de leur première rencontre. Très vite, désir et passion se mêlèrent à la danse, et leurs langues partirent à la recherche de l'autre. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils perdirent l'équilibre, chutant en arrière pour retomber dans le lit du pilote, augmentant la proximité de leur corps, et par conséquent, la température de la pièce.

Baladeuse, la main de Poe décida d'aller explorer le corps de son partenaire, glissant sous son tee-shirt remonté, caressant avec précision le tracé parfait des muscles de Finn. Ce dernier, lui, avait laissé ses doigts s'emmêler dans les boucles foncées de l'autre homme, tirant doucement dessus pour le rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

L'un murmura le prénom de l'autre, mais la voix se perdit entre le ballet endiablé de leur lèvres serrées. La main du pilote s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, descendant titiller les abdos du noir, le faisant tressaillir d'un étrange sentiment.

Et puis, rompant l'équilibre précaire et magique, une alarme retentit, et tout deux sursautèrent, se séparant avec regret. Poe aurait bien voulu continuer là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés, mais ce n'était pas une petite alarme ridicule qui signalait que non, le stagiaire n'avait pas remis d'eau dans la cafetière, ou qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilettes dans les latrines communes. Non, non. L'alarme était stridente, perçante, comme si elle vous criait au visage. Et son cri était terrifiant, parce qu'elle signifiait qu'un vaisseau non identifié venait de pénétrer dans les radars de la base.

Autant dire que les deux hommes déguerpirent bien vite de la chambre réchauffée, laissant derrière eux le souvenir de leurs baisers partagés, et de la discussion bien méritée.

La guerre, maintenant.

— — —

— — —

Blanc comme un linge, Titouan revint à la base au moment où les alarmes se mettaient à hurler à l'agonie. Il était resté de longues minutes à fixer, sans bouger, l'image immobile de son père agonisant. Si l'hologramme était de faible qualité et d'une couleur bleutée, les blessures de son paternel étaient tout de même voyantes. Un immense poids s'était abattu sur son estomac, vidé par ses multiples vomissements. Il venait de faire voler en éclat ses nombreuses résolutions.

Il avait commencé par se demander comment Hux pouvait être vivant. Rey avait pourtant dit que sa source anonyme avait révélé son décès, et le jeune garçon en avait soufflé de soulagement. Maintenant qu'il le savait en vie, il paniquait deux fois plus … La Résistance n'avait aucune idée du statut du Supreme Leader, et cet avantage dont ils s'étaient tous réjouis pouvait bien se retourner contre eux … Hux était fort, très fort, et nul doute qu'il avait le pouvoir de renverser la guerre. Surtout que, maintenant, Titouan était pris dans les mailles du filet, dans un engrenage qu'il avait lancé de lui-même et qu'il était incapable d'arrêter.

La photo de son père blessé était une pure provocation, visant à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et à lui mettre la pression. Et Hux avait réussi. Le soldat avait peur, terriblement peur, et il ne cessait de se demander quoi faire. Prévenir la Résistance de la survie d'Hux, et révéler ainsi son statut de traitre, écopant de l'emprisonnement à vie une fois la guerre gagnée, peut-être, s'il était chanceux ? Ou alors, renoncer à la Résistance, à Rose, et aller livrer ses secrets à Hux, mais en rééchapper vivant, et sauver son père ?

Et peut-être qu'avec l'aide de son père, la Résistance allait pouvoir trouver une solution pour gagner la guerre. Sa deuxième solution était celle qui sonnait le mieux, et qui, sans doute, lui permettrait une survie assurée. Titouan n'était pas très courageux, peut-être même un peu lâche sur les bords, et il avait terriblement peur de perdre la vie, tout comme il ne voulait pas perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Et dans son cas, il devait faire le choix entre un père aimant, et une possible petite-amie adorable. La question ne se posait même pas, finalement.

La famille avant tout.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Titouan à Rose lorsqu'il la trouva dans l'agitation de la base.

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire, avant de pointer les alarmes du doigt.

« Elles sonnent depuis quelques minutes pour annoncer la présence d'un intru dans le radar de nos appareils. Nous avions peur qu'il s'agisse du Premier Ordre, mais les vaisseaux se sont déclinés, et il s'agit des alliés de Chandrila ! Ils sont venus dès qu'ils ont perçus le signal de détresse. »

Titouan poussa un soupir de soulagement, essayant tant bien que mal de répondre au sourire de Rose, repoussant l'image de son père torturé au fond de sa tête.

« Tout va bien, Titouan ? Tu as l'air tout blanc … Tu es malade ? »

Le jeune garçon esquiva le regard de son amie ; petite amie ? ; et haussa les épaules. Il tenta de lui offrir un sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à une grimace indistincte.

« Oui. » mentit-il. « J'ai juste un peu flippé en entendant toutes ces alarmes et je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vais … retourner faire ce que je faisais, du coup… »

Sa voix était faible, mal assurée, et il pria mentalement pour que Rose ne le suive pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, voir des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'il prendrait son envol. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir, avant de revenir et de ne plus jamais repartir.

Alors que Rose hochait la tête, et lui tournait le dos pour repartir vaquer à ses occupations, Titouan la retint par la main, et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa lentement sa joue, et s'ancra dans ses yeux pétillants. Il essaya d'y puiser du courage, de la force, et de la bonté, peut-être.

Et pour répondre au regard interrogateur que posait la jeune femme sur lui, il sourit, et relâcha son étreinte.

Puis, il s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. Direction l'infini et l'au-delà, et plus paradoxalement parlant, le vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre.

— — —

— — —

Kylo Ren poussa un long soupir d'épuisement, passant lentement sa main sur son visage pour apaiser sa migraine naissante. La journée avait été longue, avec l'arrivée de cette idiote de Rey en fin d'après-midi, leur combat enflammé, et l'agitation des élèves vis-à-vis de la Jedi. Certains avaient eu peur d'elle, et d'autres avaient été tellement intrigué qu'ils en avaient oublié l'entrainement pour aller la harceler de questions.

Ren, quant à lui, avait essayé de l'éviter au maximum. Il avait, par exemple, forcé un de ses chevaliers à trouver une chambre confortable à Rey, ainsi qu'à lui faire visiter le camp. Il s'était, par la suite, enfermé dans la salle des radars, avait interdit quiconque d'y pénétrer, et n'était ressorti que pour aller manger. Et encore, il avait le ventre tellement noué et la tête pleine de pensée, qu'il avait à peine touché à l'assiette remplie devant lui.

Finalement, il avait opté pour la solution la plus simple : Rey n'étant pas en vue ; probablement couchée après plus de 4 jours en hyperespace ; il avait décidé de rejoindre sa chambre, et de ne plus en ressortir avant le lendemain. Son plan s'annonçait bien, plaisant, et il n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête.

Quand au problème qui se nommait Rey, il aurait tout temps d'y spéculer le lendemain. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant, et de passer sa nuit à réfléchir, plutôt qu'à dormir. Cette idiote n'avait pas besoin de le déconcentrer un peu plus, sa simple présence le faisait déjà.

Il retient un léger sourire en arrivant devant son appartement, et appuya légèrement sur le bouton bleuté pour ouvrir la lourde porte. Il ferma les yeux, soupira longuement, et rentra, une fois le feulement robotique indiquant l'ouverture vers la pièce principale.

Les appartements mis à disposition des Chevaliers étaient grands, mais celui de Ren encore plus. Il n'y passait, certes, pas beaucoup de temps, mais avoir un endroit luxueux où venir se poser en cas de désagréments, exactement comme aujourd'hui, était un véritable trésor dont il ne savait se passer.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et la fenêtre était probablement ouverte, puisqu'un léger coup de vent faisait voler les cheveux du Chevalier Noir. Il respira l'air frais à plein poumon, avant de se raidir et de prendre une posture de combat, ayant _senti_ quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à la Force, et … Relâcha toute sa méfiance, pour laisser une frustration grandissante prendre place. Il ne devait, en aucun cas, s'emporter tout de suite.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais-là, Rey ? » soupira Kylo Ren, tournant la tête pour regarder la silhouette de la jeune femme, assise dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

 **Le retour du cliffhanger, TATATA ! *musique épique***

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et aura réchauffé les coeurs des fervents shippeurs Strormpilot ! J'ai dû reprendre plusieurs fois mon chapitre pour bien l'adapter aux caractères des personnages, j'espère que vous trouverez ça bien respecté !**

 **Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre full ( ou presque ) strompilot, le prochain sera consacré sur le Reylo, avec un autre événement que vous attendez tous ... Mouahahahaa. Mine de rien, on arrive gentiment à la fin.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vous retours sur le chapitre, et vos théories pour les chapitres à venir ! J'espère que Binarité continuera à vous séduire longtemps !**

 **Des gros bisous à tout le monde ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Segment 12

**Hola tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **Est-ce que vous êtes prêêêêêts pour ce chapitre exclusivement rempli de Reylo, de romance et d'amouuuuur bien niais comme on aime ? Je rigole ! Rien de ça, quoique, un peu beaucoup de Reylo quand même !**

 **Comme d'hab, je tiens à remercier l'habituel squad qui me laisse toujours une review sur chaque chapitre, sachez que je vous aime fort et que vos commentaires sont toujours très appréciés ! Seulement, j'ai aussi remarqué depuis quelques temps que le nombre de commentaire diminue, et j'en suis vachement affligée ... Je suis quelqu'un qui angoisse très vite, et voir que j'ai reçu par exemple seulement 4 retours sur mon dernier chapitre me fait me poser des questions. Est-ce que l'histoire ne vous plait plus ? Est-ce que vous avez juste la flemme de laisser une review ? Est-ce que vous avez abandonné le bateau de Binarité ?**

 **Si l'histoire ne vous plait plus, sachez que je prend toute remarque négative pour comptant ! J'essaie d'écrire au mieux pour plaire aux lecteurs, tout en restant dans le caractère de l'univers et des personnages ... Je suis vraiment intéressée d'avoir vos retours pour m'améliorer, même si ce sont des retours négatifs ! Rassurez-vous, je mords pas hahaha**

 **Pour les personnes qui écrivent aussi, je pense que vous connaissez la frustration du compteur de vues qui augmentent, mais de la boite à reviews qui restent désespérément vide. Comme je dis souvent, une review c'est le salaire de l'auteur, et même si on écrit par passion (surtout moi), avoir des retours motivent à écrire et à fournir du bon travail ! (parce que j'aurai jamais réussi à tenir 12 semaines à poster une nouveau chapitre sans vos retours, je vous l'assure )**

 **Bref, je vous ennuie pas plus ! Je tenais juste à vous dire que je vous aime tous fort, et que, même si c'est un petit message banal, je suis intéréssé de voir vos remarques, positives ou négatives, sur Binarité Astrométrique !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lilou **: " où il allait tomber dans sa culotte sans faire exprès et lui faire des bébés siths " hahahaha tu m'as fait éclater de rire ! C'est exactement ça ! C'est juuuuste un accident ~ Merci pour tes compliments ! Contente que mes bébés Finn et Poe t'aient plu ! Mais ce chapitre est 100% Reylo, et j'espère que ça te plaira encore plus, mouhahaha ... Bonne lectuuure !**

LaChapeliere : **Tu connaissais le chapitre d'avant, mais rien de celui-là, et crois-moi (fin j'espère) tu seras pas deçue ! J'en dis pas trop à propos de Titouan, parce que tout va se jouer sur les chapitres à venir ( mais pas celui-là, mouahhaha )**

 **Et le REYLLOOO. Tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, hein ? En plus, j'ai sorti ma musique exprès que j'avais gardé pour quand y'aurait des bébés, héhéhéhé. Tu peux même l'écouter en lisant, si ça te tente 8)**

 **Bon, je m'éternise pas trop. T'as envie de lire de tourte façon, alors bonne lecture, et je me réjouis de voir ta prochaine review avec impatience 333**

* * *

 **Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que Binarité Astrométrique n'est pas classé en M pour rien.** **Même si je sais pertinemment que vous attendiez tous ce chapitre avec impatience ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pretty girls don't know the things that I know**

 **Walk my way, I'll share the things that she won't**

 **Uh-oh, dancin' past the point of no return**

 **Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned**

 **I love this secret language that we're speaking**

 **Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return**

 _Magnets – Disclosure (ft. Lorde)_

— — —

— — —

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et la fenêtre était probablement ouverte, puisqu'un léger coup de vent faisait voler les cheveux du Chevalier Noir. Il respira l'air frais à plein poumon, avant de se raidir et de prendre une posture de combat, ayant _senti_ quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant appel à la Force, et … Relâcha toute sa méfiance, pour laisser une frustration grandissante prendre place. Il ne devait, en aucun cas, s'emporter tout suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Rey ? » soupira Kylo Ren, tournant la tête pour regarder la silhouette de la jeune femme, assise dans un coin de la pièce.

Il tentait vainement de maitriser sa voix et de ne pas laisser trop de colère transparaitre dans son ton. Il ne voulait pas spécialement être agressif contre elle, mais la situation lui déplaisait. Enormément.

Rey, consciente ou pas de l'irritation du guerrier, se releva lentement et épousseta rapidement ses habits. Elle prit bien son temps, à croire qu'elle y faisait exprès, à se redonner bonne apparence avant de rencontrer enfin le regard d'un Kylo Ren impatient.

« Alors ? » pressa-t-il, un torrent d'exaspération coulant dans ses veines. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? »

Sa voix avait un timbre sombre, grave. Rey, elle, s'avançait lentement vers lui, son visage calme sortant de l'obscurité où il était précédemment plongé. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, et ses yeux semblaient rieurs.

« Je me suis perdue … » souffla-t-elle, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Kylo Ren croisa lentement les bras, levant les yeux au ciel face à la joute douteuse de la jeune femme. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait obstinément, et qu'elle avait planifié ce petit plan inutile pour lui parler sans être entourée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'était pas fou, pas encore.

« Rey. » soupira-t-il lourdement, sa voix perdant de l'agressivité, au profit de l'ennui. « Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. »

La Jedi aurait bien voulu le taquiner en lui disant qu'il pleuvait rarement sur Jakku, mais elle se tut. L'heure n'était plus à l'amusement, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Sa vaine tentative de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avait échoué, et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, son regard se fit plus noir.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » Elle baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de l'homme braqué sur elle. « Mon temps est compté ici, je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment, mais il faut qu'on parle, Ben ! »

Son visage se crispa d'agacement, peut-être dû à l'appellation proscrite ou à la façon dont l'espoir perçait au travers de ses mots. Après ce petit écart, il tenta de maitriser un visage parfait d'indifférence et d'ennui, même si son regard laissait transparaitre la moindre de ses émotions.

« Je n'ai pas à t'écouter, Rey. Tu as eu tort de venir ici, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Tu devrais repartir. »

Il resta stoïque, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, une étincelle dans les yeux, le cœur palpitant. L'atmosphère se renfermait autour d'eux, les entourant d'une bulle d'électricité et de Force qui ne demandait qu'à être maitrisée. Rey, elle, s'était avancée d'un pas dans sa direction, et son regard brillait de détermination.

« Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis, Ben. »

Il tressaillit et plissa les yeux, mais resta muet. Il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, la laisser s'enfoncer dans son espoir, avant de la faire redescendre sur Terre. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait faire revenir. Il ne l'était plus.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu viennes avec moi. » chuchota-t-elle, doucement.

Son souffle s'écrasa dans le cou du guerrier, et il ressentit l'électricité le traverser de part en part, ses cheveux se dressant sur sa nuque. Frissonnant – et pas de froid, il avait _littéralement_ l'impression qu'un torrent de lave coulait dans ses veines –, il baissa les yeux vers elle, captant son regard étrange. Elle s'était encore avancée, à quelques mètres, ou centimètres, à peine. Il était complètement happé par le regard de la jeune femme, englouti par la profondeur de son iris et par l'intensité du message ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer. Finalement, il s'arracha de ses yeux, et détourna la tête.

Dire qu'il n'était pas tenté par la proposition de Rey était presque un euphémisme. Bien sûr qu'il _voulait_ aller avec elle, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas. La notion était petite, subtile, mais elle faisait toute la différence. Il avait encore des choses à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par les beaux yeux de la guerrière, non, non. Et puis, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Accepter l'offre de Rey était aussi s'ouvrir aux conséquences. Retrouver sa mère … Affronter le meurtre de son père … Abandonner le côté obscur, qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours été son allié … Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait _décemment_ pas.

« Il est déjà trop tard, Rey. Il l'était déjà après le jour où tu as refusé de prendre ma main, et de _me_ rejoindre. »

Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si elle avait pris sa main, décidé de siéger à ses côtés, et gouverné sur la Galaxie tout entière. Mais Rey était pure, Rey était juste, Rey était droite. Et elle n'avait pas pris sa main, brisant son cœur, son espoir, et peut-être, peut-être sa dernière étincelle de lumière. Il pensait, sincèrement, avoir perdu la jeune femme à jamais. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais, elle ferait tout pour le retrouver et l'abattre. Mais la Jedi lui avait tenu tête, l'avait retrouvé, et espérait attraper la main qu'elle avait d'elle-même refusée quelques mois plus tôt. Si Ben était un fervent croyant aux sornettes de karma, de destin, et de bonne fortune, il aurait sûrement trouvé la situation comique.

Mais il était loin d'être amusé, comme l'attestait son visage fermé, son regard énervé, et l'ambiance chargée de contrariété.

« Ben … » souffla doucement la jeune femme, levant lentement – _timidement_ – la main, comme pour le toucher, le saisir, l'empêcher de partir.

« Ne m'appelle pas Ben ! » cracha-t-il avec venin, balayant tous ses bons sentiments pour une colère sans frontière. Il détestait ce prénom, il détestait ce qu'il y était rattaché. Et même s'il n'autorisait personne à le nommer ainsi, il sentait toujours son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'elle le disait. Elle avait une façon bien particulière de le faire, il fallait l'avouer. D'abord, elle laissait échapper la consonne, qui résonnait contre son palet et caressait sa langue. - _B_. Puis, ses commissures s'écartaient, et dévoilaient ses dents. - _E_. Enfin, ses lèvres se pinçaient, et se langue se collait à ses dents. - _N_.

Il détestait vraiment vraiment vraiment lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi, parce que bon sang, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de s'emballer. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, une sordide envie, celle de faire taire cette maudite bouche en forme de cœur de ses propres lèvres.

« Je ne te comprend pas Rey. » dit-il, pour combler le silence qui s'était installé après sa réprimande. Il essayait de taire son désir, étonné de ne plus ressentir la moindre colère. Il voulait comprendre, vraiment. Il était perdu, mais pas le moins du monde, fou, non, non. « Je t'ai proposé de gouverner sur la Galaxie toute entière avec moi, je t'ai offert soleils et lunes, planètes et cosmos, amours et richesses, mais tu n'as pas accepté. Tu as refusé de prendre ma main, mais tu es quand même là à me demander de te suivre, alors que je pourrais te tuer. Là. Maintenant. »

Rey sourit, et Kylo Ren la trouva étrange. Sourire alors qu'il sous-entendait qu'il pouvait mettre un terme à sa courte existence était insolite comme réaction, il fallait le dire. La jeune femme fit encore un pas, leurs deux corps se frôlant presque, la tension permanente autour d'eux se transformant, en quelque chose de plus chaleureux, ambitieux.

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. » commença doucement la jeune femme, sa voix basse et légère provoquant ses frissons aux guerriers. « Je ne voulais pas de la galaxie, des soleils, lunes et planètes. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi, et juste toi. Tu as tout gâché, mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis là, et je resterais éternellement là, si tu me le demandais. S'il te plait, réfléchis, le temps est compté. Ben … »

Elle avait dit son nom avec une telle douceur, une telle candeur, qu'il sentit son cœur s'affoler, et son cerveau se déconnecter totalement. Comme un automate empressé, il fit la première chose que son corps, son esprit, son cœur lui hurlaient en cœur de faire. Rompre l'écart entre leurs deux corps, et coller leurs lèvres avec empressement.

La jeune femme gémit faiblement lorsque de larges mains l'attrapèrent par les hanches, afin de l'attirer à lui. Elle répondait avec un désir nouveau au baiser du guerrier, goûtant avec ravissement à ses lèvres charnues et à sa langue sucrée. Ses jambes faiblissaient, et elle agrippa les épaules de Ben pour éviter de tituber. Les bras de ce dernier se serrèrent dans son dos, glissant vers le bas de son dos avec une lenteur exagéré comparée à l'ardeur de leur baiser.

Enfin, il pouvait la toucher, sentir son grain de peau sous ses grands doigts, profiter de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, et la faire sienne. Il avait envie d'elle depuis tellement de temps, et le désir était réciproque. Ce soir, enfin, il ne ferait qu'un avec elle, et elle ne ferait qu'un avec lui.

Par manque de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais la bouche du guerrier partit en terre nouvelle. Lentement, il déposa une ribambelle de baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Rey, avant de descendre sur sa joue, sur le long de sa mâchoire et de se perdre dans la chair de son cou. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres de plaisir, avant de passer une main tremblante dans la chevelure rassemblée de Ben. Elle défit avec amusement le chignon lâché de son amant, et celui-ci la mordit légèrement pour lui signifier son mécontentement. Son rire cristallin résonna dans la chambre, et le guerrier arrêta momentanément ses baisers pour lever les yeux vers elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le jeune homme sentit un brasier ambiant s'allumer dans ses veines. Il lui décocha une œillade enflammée, à laquelle elle répondit par un mordillement de lèvres lascif, avant qu'il ne rebaisse les yeux à s'attaque à nouveau à la peau rougie de son cou.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune Jedi se sentit soulevée, et elle resserra ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, s'imprégnant de son odeur masculine. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cette odeur, toujours présente lors de leur connexion de force, lui avait fait tourner la tête.

A l'instant même où son dos rencontrait une surface molle, et qu'elle déduisait se trouver sur le lit du chevalier, ce dernier reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres avec la même passion. Les mains baladeuses de l'homme se baladèrent sur son corps, et elle se cambra, dans un bref instant de sentir, de se rencontrer, de se découvrir. Elle voulait le toucher, le caresser, parcourir le fleuve de ses veines, et les étoiles du grain de sa peau. Fébrile, tandis qu'il quittait ses lèvres pour taquiner la naissance de son sein, et le bas de son cou, elle s'évertua à essayer de lui enlever son ridicule t-shirt. Amusé, il lui lança un sourire goguenard, avant de se relever lentement, et de faire passer le bout de tissu par-dessus sa tête.

Rey tendit les doigts, et les fit lentement glisser le long du torse sculpté du Ben. Son regard était impatient, se nourrissant avec avidité de la volupté qu'elle voyait. Ses muscles étaient longs et fins, ses épaules carrés et solides, sa peau blanche et zébrée de multiples cicatrices. Elle reconnaissait même certaines qu'elle lui avait infligée elle-même, particulièrement elle qui découpait son visage en deux et s'entendait jusqu'à la naissance de sa musculation. Lentement, elle se releva et effleura du bout des lèvres la marque rougeoyante qui courrait dans son cou. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Pas à cause de la cicatrice, bien entendu, plutôt à la réaction de son corps qui se tendait sous ses doigts. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il ne voulait qu'elle, et pas une autre femme. _Elle_.

Désireux de découvrir lui aussi le corps de sa partenaire, il fit cependant preuve de moins de délicatesse. Le petit haut de sa tunique ordinaire se retrouva sur le sol en quelques secondes, totalement déchirée par l'empressement du Chevalier. Elle aurait voulu protester, mais déjà les mains de Ben courraient sur ses seins, et elle ravala ses remarques aux profits de soupirs excités. Avec une assurance nouvelle, qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle laissant elle-aussi ses mains se balader, d'abord sur ses pectoraux finement dessinés, son ventre plat et ses hanches étroites, avant de rejoindre la courbe rebondie de son fessier. Un grognement répondit à son geste, et elle esquissa un sourire. Pour la punir, Ben laissa ses mains caresser avec une douceur qui n'était pas sienne, laissant sa bouche et sa langue taquine s'occuper des petits seins pointés de la Jedi.

Le regard affamé que posait le jeune homme sur elle réveillait en elle un véritable feu ardent, et elle tout simplement l'impression de brûler. La trainée que laissait les doigts de Ben la rendait fébrile, son corps se liquéfiait sous la douceur humide de ses caresses, et elle se languissait. Elle haletait, gémissait, suppliait.

« Ben … »

La chaleur de son bas ventre était devenue insupportable, insurmontable, presque douloureuse. Elle sentit néanmoins le corps de guerrier se crisper à sa dernière parole, et elle se mordit les lèvres. Lentement, le guerrier releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait… »

Les fois précédentes, l'utilisation de son prénom avait tendance à l'énerver, cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes, peut-être plus amusantes. Elle ne lisait que du désir dans son regard, du désir fou et destructeur. Alors elle prenait conscience de la puissance de son prénom, lors de ce genre de moment, avec ce genre de voix, et ce genre de regard. Elle se promit mentalement de ne jamais cesser de l'appeler Ben, avant que ses promesses ne s'évanouissent dans son esprit, quand les lèvres dudit Ben s'écrasaient contre les siennes.

Leurs langues se croisèrent avec frénésie, et leurs corps s'arquèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Pas le temps de parler, de discuter, de se disputer. Pas le temps de se tourner autour inutilement, de se repousser méchamment, sadiquement. Pas le temps de faire la guerre, non, non, de mourir à la tâche, à l'affaire. Il n'avait pas le temps, plus le temps. Mais au milieu de cet échange passionné, de cette rencontre entre deux êtres désirés, de deux cœurs effarouchés, le temps semblait se suspendre, laissant aux amants le loisir de se découvrir, encore et encore.

D'une main fébrile, Rey laissa sa main détacher la boucle de ceinture du pantalon du chevalier, essayant désespérément d'attraper ce que son être entier réclamait. Ben se figea contre ses lèvres. Son souffle s'était fait erratique, ses mains s'étaient stoppées sur ses hanches galbées.

Il tenta de murmurer son prénom lorsque la petite main de la femme se glissa dans son pantalon, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Sans attendre, Rey s'était emparé de l'objet de ses désirs, et une vague de plaisir l'avait traversé tout entier. Il s'était immobilisé, son corps tout entier crispé par les caresses et geste de la jeune femme. Puis, doucement, elle fit glisser le bout de son pouce sur la peau fine du bout de son membre érigé, et il se redressa dans un râle électrisant. Le voir si dépendant de ses caresses la rendait elle-même accro, et elle ne se rassasiait jamais de son expression enivrée.

Puis, d'un geste de pur impatience, Ben la fit basculer totalement sur le lit, écarta sa main qui le caressait toujours et ôta leurs derniers vêtements. Il s'allongea sur elle, retenu par ses avant-bras musclés, mais il était lourd. Ressentir un corps masculin et lourd pressé sur elle lui procurait un profond sentiment de sécurité. Bien entendu, cela décupla aussi son désir, embrasant son entrejambe d'un feu que seul Kylo Ren apaiserait. Pour lui signifier son avidité, elle se cambra à sa rencontre, et chercha ses lèvres à tâtons. Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

« Ben … » appela-t-elle pressante.

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard obscurci de désir. D'une main tremblante, il vint caresser l'angle de son visage, concentré sur ses traits désireux. Lentement, il insinua un genou entre ses jambes, et elle les écarta, avant de les enrouler autour de ses reins tendus, impatiente de le sentir en elle. Impatiente de ne faire qu'un avec lui, et à jamais.

« Viens … » dit-elle encore, la voix tremblante de désir et de frustration.

D'une main hâtive, il présenta quelques doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme, et se réjouit de la sentir déjà prête à le recevoir. Il rencontra son regard frustré, et il comprit. Elle ne voulait pas de préliminaire. Elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Sa main glissa, avant de s'entourer autour de son membre gonflé, et il se courba pour aller le frotter contre l'entrée de Rey. Cette dernière gémit doucement, désireuse, lui lançant un regard avide, et il ne la fit pas patienter encore. Il en avait envie autant qu'elle, et il devait faire preuve d'une énorme concentration pour ne pas venir maintenant, tellement elle était _excitante_.

Alors, lentement, avec un frisson d'extase, il plongea en elle dans un puissant coup de rein. Il soupira aussitôt, yeux fermés, mâchoires crispées, et son soupir fit écho au gémissement ravi de la jeune femme. Il était si bon, merveilleusement bon, d'être _en elle_ , de la découvrir plus intimement que le lien de Force le leur avait permis. Les ongles de son amante se plantèrent dans la chair de ses épaules, mêlant douleur et plaisir intense.

En rouvrant les yeux, il savoura le même désir sur le visage de Rey, et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. Alors, d'abord lentement, puis avec un empressement qui le caractérisait bien, il commença à se mouvoir sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il se nourrissait de l'expression de ses yeux, de la fossette qui se traçait sans sa joue lorsqu'elle gémissait, et de la douceur de son regard lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux et murmurait son prénom.

En dessous de lui, elle se déhanchait comme une folle, l'attirant sans cesse à elle pour qu'il l'emplisse un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort, de toute la force de son désir. Son urgence faisait écho à la sienne, tandis que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus impérieux, effrénés, et elle se pencha vers lui. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, ils haletaient en cœur, gémissaient en cœur. Et puis, le cri de jouissance de la jeune femme la fit se cambra en arrière, un sentiment électrisant puissant envahissant son corps tout entier. Il perdit tout contrôle, et il se laissa aller en elle, après un dernier coup de rein hargneux.

Essoufflé, il se laissa retomber sur elle, et ferma lentement les yeux. Il était fou. Fou d'elle.

.

Lorsqu'elle émergea lentement du sommeil, papillonnant lentement, elle était seule dans la pièce. En se tournant lentement par la petite fenêtre qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'infiltrer la veille, elle avisa le soleil haut dans le ciel, et poussa un petit soupir désespéré. Elle n'avait, sincèrement, jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Mais elle ne devait pas rester au lit, la journée s'annonçait longue, et les draps dans lesquels elle comatait n'étaient même pas les siens. Il s'était peut-être passé ce qu'il s'était passé, la veille, mais il n'était pas sûr que Kylo Ren apprécie de la retrouver encore au lit quand il rentrerait …

Du moins, s'il rentrait. Elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il allait passer sa journée à l'ignorer, et elle ne savait encore pas bien s'il était mal à l'aise à cause du fait qu'il lui avait fait plus d'une fois l'amour, ou s'il se sentait troublé par la discussion pleine de vérité qu'ils avaient eue avant de déraper. Avec un petit sourire contrit, Rey opta pour la deuxième solution. Elle était certaine d'avoir percé ses défenses, et de l'avoir – presque – convaincu de la rejoindre. Si elle y mettait du sien aujourd'hui, peut-être que Ben partirait avec elle le lendemain. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, il fallait le dire.

Sans plus tergiverser, elle se leva, et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements nonchalamment jetés au bord du lit. Elle grimaça en levant son haut déchiré, et pinça les lèvres. Cet imbécile. Incapable de retenir ses pulsions et ses envies. Agacée, elle fouilla un peu la chambre du regard, et avisant une petite commode, s'en approcha lentement pour dénicher de quoi se mettre. Elle finit par en ressortir un petit tee-shirt noir, similaire à celui qu'il portait lui-même, et elle l'enfila sans se poser plus de questions.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes encore, où elle rassemblait ses cheveux en un chignon lâché, elle quitta discrètement la chambre de Kylo Ren, espérant fermement que personne ne la verrait. Elle parcourut quelques mètres rapides, avant de reprendre un pas de marche normal, et souffla un bon coup. Puis, se laissant guider par les échos de voix qu'elle entendait plus loin, elle se laissa guider dans le camp, jusqu'à tomber sur quelques Chevaliers.

Si certains se posaient encore la question de sa présence ici, plus personne n'en parlait ouvertement. Ren devait avoir donné des ordres très clair, entre autres peut-être le fait de pas importuner l'étrangère avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Bon, il ne l'avait _certainement_ pas dit ainsi, mais le souvenir de la longue nuit entre les bras du Chevalier la fit rosir de plaisir.

Elle salua les Chevaliers d'un hochement de tête, et continua son chemin. Les bruits de voix la menèrent ensuite vers un attroupement de chevalier, et, étonnement, d'enfants. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose, et elle grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait des enfants qui se battaient, sous les regards rieurs des adultes. Ben, d'ailleurs, avait plongé sa totale attention sur le combat, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux gosses transpirants.

Rey détourna ses yeux du combat. Elle avait tenté d'en toucher deux mots à Ben, entre deux séances de câlins, mais il avait balayé ses arguments. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant lentement la colère monter en elle, et elle s'éloigna légèrement du groupe. En tournant la tête, elle remarque une petite fille, assise sur une pierre brulée, qui regardait dans le vide. Fouillant les environs, et ne voyant personne aux alentours, la Jedi décida de s'avancer légèrement vers la petite fille.

Cette dernière tourna la tête alors que Rey se rapprochait. Son visage pensif s'éclaira soudainement, le nuage dans son regard laissa place à un soleil réjoui. La petite se leva, et s'approcha vivement de l'adulte.

« Qui es-tu ? » l'atrophia-t-elle avec sa voix enfantine.

Rey ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire, et elle s'accroupit devant la petite fille.

« Rey. » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La petite se rassit sur son rocher, bien sagement, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Tandis qu'elle répondait, la Jedi prit le temps de la regarder plus attentivement. L'enfant était petite, cinq ans à peine, et elle avait un petit air innocent, candide, avec ses deux couettes au bas de la tête, et ses grands yeux soleils. Son visage était encore rond, et son regard rempli d'émerveillement. Sans le savoir pourquoi, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Jaley. Je suis Jaley. Et z'aimerai devenir la plus grande, la plus forte et la plus belle des Jedis ! »

Le cœur de Rey rata un battement. Avant d'en entamer un, plus rapidement. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et tenta d'afficher un sourire de connivence. Elle était loin de se réjouir autant que la petite fille, mais elle ne voulait pas casser ses rêves d'enfants. A son âge, elle était abandonnée sur cette même planète à espérait que ses parents reviendraient. Un rêve, un but dans la vie, c'était peut-être tout ce qui lui avait manqué.

Mais maintenant, elle avait un but. Gagner la guerre. Et ramener Ben du côté lumineux de la Force. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'elle avait perdu, à ceux qui croyaient en elle, et elle sentait son cœur s'alourdir. Elle repensait surtout à Caever, avec son regard nostalgique rempli de tristesse, lorsqu'il lui disait que sa fille avait été enlevée, et qu'elle souhaitait ardemment emprunter la voie du Jedi.

En baissant les yeux, croisant le regard joyeux de l'enfant, Rey sentit son estomac se contracter. Jaley était encore petite, innocente, et elle ne connaissait ni la guerre, ni la mort. Son sourire était resplendissant, son regard vivant. Et la Jedi se fit la promesse de ne jamais entrainer quelqu'un sur la voie du Jedi, parce que seul le malheur et la torpeur les attendait au bout du chemin.

« Jedi ? Et ce n'est pas ce que vous apprenez, ici, en vous battant ? »

La gamine secoua la tête, prenant une mine pensive. Elle leva son doigt devant son visage, avant de le pointer vers les autres combattants.

« Maitre Ren – Rey tiqua à cette appellation – nous montre l'art de nous battre, de contrôler notre Force et notre colère. Il dit que nous ne zerons pas des Jedis, ni des Siths, mais des z'enfants gris. »

Rey écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire légèrement. Elle le savait. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Ben n'élevait pas des petits enfants Sith. Il ne les élevait pas dans la paranoïa de la lumière, la crainte de la pureté, l'exaspération de la justice. Et il disait encore qu'il n'avait pas basculé dans des eaux moins sombres …

« Est-ze que tu es une Jedi, Rey ? »

La petite avait de grands yeux, qui la regardait avec admiration. Touchée, Rey lui sourit doucement, et passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux foncés.

« Oui, Jaley. Je suis une Jedi. Et je suis sûre que tu feras une guerrière d'exception. »

Le sourire de la gamine s'agrandit encore, et elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation. Rey éclata de rire, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard étrange de Kylo Ren. Elle lui adressa un regard rempli de défi, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille, qui babillait en vitesse, lui demandant d'expliquer comment s'était déroulé son apprentissage.

.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Zaraim observait la jeune femme avait curiosité. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle serait comme le maitre, à s'isoler dans un coin et à exiger multiples requêtes, mais il s'était trompé. Elle se fondait dans la masse, essayait de s'intégrer et prenait du temps pour parler avec les enfants. Jaley semblait bien l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas le bon exemple. La gamine aimait tout le monde.

Seulement, ses airs sympathiques n'étaient pas suffisants pour endormir la légère méfiance à l'égard de la jeune femme. Surtout que, depuis qu'elle était arrivée non loin de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur de son maitre sur elle, et il ne savait pas formuler un sentiment pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle semblait changer Kylo Ren, en tout cas, puisqu'il semblait apaisé et serein, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin, elle semblait limiter les crises de colère de Ben, et peut-être même les empêcher carrément.

 _Sorcière_ , se dit Zaraim, avec un léger sourire en coin. Il se demandait bien quelle serait le prochain sort que la créature allait jeter sur son maitre.

* * *

 **Alors ? *smiley avec un grand sourire en coin***

 **Alooooors ? Mouahaha ? J'espère que cette petite scène d'amour vous aura plu, je suis vachement stressée à l'idée de l'écrire. J'avais d'abord pensé à l'éclipser, mais je me suis jetée à l'eau ! C'est vachement bizarre, par contre, tu fermes précipitamment ton ordi quand quelqu'un passe derrière toi ... Hahah**

 **Du coup, est-ce que ce chapitre avec une petite Reylo arrosée mérite une review, ou tout mon speech du début n'aura servi à rien ? :P**

 **Je vous embête !**

 **De gros bisous à tous ! Et à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Segment 13

**Hola ! Autant vous dire que j'ai fini le chapitre il y a 10 minutes, et que je suis à la bouuuuuuuuurre ! J'avais pas d'inspiration hier, et elle est venu d'un coup-là, à 19h30 et j'ai pondé 2000 mots en deux heures ! Wow !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! En tout cas, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ... On peut dire que ce petit moment d'intimité entre Rey et Ben vous a plu, bande de coquin !**

 **Malheureusement, j'ai tout simplement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ce soir, désoléééée, je suis vraiment nulle, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire ces temps que j'ai de la peine à trouver du temps pour moi ;_; J'y répondrai demain, promis !**

 **Sinon, on arrive gentiment au bout de Binarité. Moins d'une dizaine de chapitre, et je dois vous dire que ça m'arrange, parce que mes examens commencent dans un mois et c'est dur de tenir le rythme de chapitres, et le rythme de révision. Il va sans dire que je mettrai ma carrière en avant, au profit de mon histoire, et j'en suis désolée. Comme dit ma mère quand elle me gueule dessus parce que j'écris au lieu de réviser : "il y a des priorités dans la vie." (et appremment, répondre que Binarité est une priorité n'est pas une réponse qui lui a plu, mais bref)**

 **Merci pour vos retours, pour votre soutien ! Je vous aime inconditionnellement.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Manon **: Héhé, c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir plusieurs chapitres en continu ... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !**

Lilou : **Oui, bon, j'avoue, éclipser cette scène aurait été une grosse erreur hahaha Courage pour ton diplôme ! J'ai moi aussi mes examens dans 1 mois, et c'est un peu la guerre pour trouver du temps, alors quand on me dit que mon histoire est un rayon de soleil, ça fait toujours giga plaisir ! En espérant que la suite de l'histoire, et que le chapitre à venir te plaire, du coup hahah ! Et tkt pour la review précédente, le côté "trash" m'a fait très rire. (c'est mon humour, en plus, alors bon)**

La_Chapeliere : **J'ai plus besoin de te répondre ici parce que tu as ENFIN créé un compte, mais je tiens à te dire que je t'aime, et que j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

Elino : **Ouiii, le Reylo, c'est ce qu'on aime le plus ! Eh pas de souci, pour le strompilot, je sais bien que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, mais je voulais essayer d'écrire une relation comme ça, une fois dans ma vie. (c'est la première foiiiis). En tout cas, contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Bonne suite et bonne lectuuure ! A bientôt !**

Boubi : **Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture de la suite et à bientôt !**

Alicechubbybaby : **Je suis honorée d'être ta première, vraiment ! En vrai, je suis pas du tout amatrice de yaoi, mais le strormpilot est tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu résister. Et comme tu dis. Rose, grrr. J'espère que grace à mon histoire, au moins, tu apprécies un peu le Reylo, hahah ! Bonne lecture de la suite et bisouuu !**

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Chasing colors after dark**

 **In your heart, I believe in you**

 **The way you pull me in**

 **Can't pretend we're a work of art**

 **After dark, in your heart**

 _Afterdark – MYRNE_

— — —

— — —

Lorsque vint son tour pour l'entrainement, Rey se résigna à abandonner la passionnante conversation – bien qu'enfantine – qu'elle avait avec la gamine, sous le regard mauvais du Twi'lek et celui, réchauffé, du soleil de Jakku. Jaley rejoint le cercle de sabre, s'emparant d'un long bâton de bois, le soupesant longtemps. Sur son visage, toute trace de sa candeur espiègle avait disparu, au profit d'un sérieux qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur les traits d'un enfant si _jeune_.

Lorsque les premiers coups de bois entrechoqués brisèrent le silence qui s'était installé, Rey se détourna, incapable de regarder la petite fille qu'elle avait affectionné en si peu de temps se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dégoutée, elle finit même par quitter le petit attroupement, s'éloignant au plus vite de cette violence qui la répugnait. Elle se décida finalement à rejoindre la chambre que Ben lui avait attribué la veille, chambre où elle n'avait passé depuis son arrivée que quelques futiles minutes, le temps de poser ses affaires, avant de se glisser dehors et d'aller retrouver le Chevalier …

La chambre était modeste, plus petite que celle de Ben. Un petit dix mètres carrés où se superposait un lit miteux, une armoire usée, une table et une chair, posé sur un tapis brûlé. Rey se retint de grimacer. Ce n'était pas le même grand luxe que la chambre de Ben, ou les chambres qu'elle avait eu aux anciens quartiers de la résistance, mais c'était toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait été habituée lors de son enfance. Etonnement, on s'habituait bien vite à un semblant de luxe. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais retourner vivre dans la carcasse de vaisseau où elle avait grandi, tant elle s'était habituée à des douches quotidiennes, et au confort d'un bon matelas.

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées, et s'avança pour aller fouiller au fond du sac qu'elle avait nonchalamment jeté sur le lit la veille. Sans pour autant le défaire – elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur Jakku – elle en tira un amas de tissu enchevêtré où des cadavres de ferrailles reposaient. Elle poussa le sac d'affaires sous le lit, et posa le sabre laser brisé sur la table, s'asseyant sur la chaise pour observer l'objet avec plus de précision.

Luke lui avait dit de faire abstraction du passé, de _le laisser mourir_ et de passer dessus. Rey ne faisait qu'exécuter ses paroles, avec grande sagesse. Elle pardonnait ses péchés à Ben, et s'offrait à lui pour espérer le ramener du côté lumineux de la Force. Elle se décidait à retaper le sabre de son feu maitre, pour en créer un plus beau, un plus puissant, à son image.

La guerre était là, pas le temps de vivre avec le regard en arrière. Et un sabre laser flambant neuf pour confirmer le chemin de Jedi qu'elle prenait ne serait pas de refus.

Elle entreprit donc de démonter les différentes pièces de l'ancien sabre, et se rassembler les nouvelles qu'elle avait pioché dans les matériaux que Finn et Poe avaient ramenés de la ville de Kachirho. Pleins de débris de vieux sabres et de vaisseaux trainaient, et Rey, en bonne pilleuse d'épave, avait tout de suite trouvé de quoi rafistoler et modifier sa propre arme. Pour l'heure, elle séparait chaque élément pour mieux les assembler.

Lorsqu'elle extirpa le cristal de Kyber qui luisait fortement, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser une petite exclamation de ravissement s'échapper de sa bouche. La pierre était petite, tenant sans peine dans la paume de la main, et elle brillait d'un éclat lumineux. Rey la posa avec soin sur un petit chiffon sur la table, incapable de détacher son regard du cristal. En riant un peu, elle se dit que Luke avait dû aller la chercher, cette maudite pierre, tout seul dans une grotte perdue, puis ensuite créer son propre sabre laser. Mais les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, à présent. Elle était la dernière des Jedis, et personne n'était là pour lui dire si ce ses actions semblaient juste ou fausses.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on construit un sabre laser. » dit une voix froide dans son dos.

Elle sursauta si violemment, qu'elle aurait pu parier que la chaise était encore plus tordue sous ses fesses qu'avant. Une fois remise de ses émotions, sans pour autant se retourner parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qui était la personne dans son dos, elle entreprit de continuer son dur labeur : séparer les pièces, les mettre dans un coin, souffler pour enlever la poussière. Encore. Et encore.

Tout de même piquée à vif par la remarque cynique de monsieur-kylo-ren-qui-avait-reçu-un-vrai-entrainement-jedi- _lui_ , elle cessa tout de même momentanément ses doigts, et lui jeta un coup c'œil agacé. Il était simplement appuyé contre l'embranchement de la porte, à la regarder avec son facies neutre et ses yeux refroidis.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on courtise une femme. » jugea-t-elle amusant à dire, et sa pique parvint à déstabiliser le visage sérieux du chevalier. En une fraction de secondes, ses joues se colorèrent d'une adorable couleur rosée, et il détourna précipitamment les yeux. Rey retint à grande peine un sourire victorieux. Il faisait le malin, mais il oubliait aussi le dicton. Celui qui faisait le malin était toujours le premier à tomber dans le ravin.

« Je n'essayais pas de te courtiser ! » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

La jedi retint un énième sourire, abandonnant finalement son travail pour se tourner pleinement vers Kylo Ren. Il avait encore rassemblé ses cheveux en chignons, et elle devait avouer que le tout lui donnait un petit côté sexy. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, pas le moment de se souvenir de … Il fit un pas vers elle, et elle le regarda avancer, hypnotisée par le magnétisme de cet homme. _Son_ homme, se dit-elle avec malice, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait juste mis dans son lit, pas passé une bague au doigt. Elle secoua la tête.

« Et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide pour le sabre laser. » finit-elle par dire, sa voix plus froide, plus cassante.

Il se renfrogna, et elle, elle se retourna pour continuer à démembrer le sabre laser. Il ne dit plus un mot, plus rien, et elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il était parti sans demander son reste. En levant la tête, elle le vit dans un coin de la pièce, à la fixer de son regard brûlant. Un peu gênée par l'insistance de son regard, elle tenta d'y faire abstraction de sa présence pour se concentrer la petite pièce qu'elle essayait d'enlever. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se retourna et le foudroya du regard, excédée.

« Ben ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, ses traits se crispant dangereusement. Un éclat sombre passa dans son regard mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste.

« Ben. » répéta-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? S'il te plait, ça me _déconcentre_. »

L'instant d'après, il était devant elle, mains sur ses épaules, la repoussant fortement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses mains étaient brûlantes, ses yeux ardents. Elle détourna le regard, rosissant.

« Ben … »

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus. Ses sourcils s'étaient haussés, signe de sa colère apparente.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme _ça_ ! »

« Comment ? _Ben_ ? Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? Pourtant hi-… »

De franches lèvres la coupèrent en plein élan, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer une pique bien sentie au chevalier. D'abord surprise, elle se reprit bien vite et répondit au baiser de Ben. Seulement, le baiser fut fugace, et le jeune homme s'éloignait d'elle aussi vite qu'il s'en était approché.

« Je ne suis pas resté à te fixer, tu n'as rien à dire. »

Elle fronça vivement des sourcils, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle soupira longuement, avant de se lever tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ben, elle ne le lâcha, et elle traversa les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en quelques pas. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui plongea ses lèvres dans les siennes, agrippa ses cheveux pour ne pas le laisser s'en aller, taquina sa langue de sa jumelle.

Quand ils se séparaient, ce n'étaient uniquement que pour reprendre des avides goulées d'air, avant de se s'unir à nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur et de fiévreux. Entourant ses jambes autour du bassin de Ren, Rey s'accrocha à son cou, mordillant avec amusement sa lèvre inférieur, tandis qu'il grognait méchamment. Ben, lui, glissa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme, et la souleva pour la transporter vers le lieu stable le plus proche. La table était pile à la bonne table, pour qu'il puisse y poser Rey et continuer à l'embrasser encore et encore.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on construit un sabre laser … » lâcha Rey entre deux baisers et caresses inappropriés.

« Tais-toi. » dit simplement Kylo Ren, arrachant un éclat de rire à la jeune femme avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'une délicieuse façon.

Sans la moindre considération pour les nombreux bouts de métal soigneusement triés sur la table, il la percha sur le meuble, et reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres. D'un brusque mouvement de bras, il envoya valser l'artillerie, et, sans le faire réellement exprès, le cristal de Kyber lumineux …

Lorsque la petite pierre s'écrasa sur le sol dans un cliquetis inquiétant, Rey repoussa violemment le chevalier et se précipita pour aller récupérer le cristal. En la ramassant, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Lentement, elle se releva, et montra sa trouvaille à Kylo Ren, ce dernier d'ailleurs légèrement frustré d'avoir été interrompu.

Impossible.

Le spath s'était fissuré, et la pierre avait changé de couleur.

Le cristal de Kyber n'était plus d'un beau bleu lumineux. Non, non, il brillait d'un nouvel éclat, un éclat doré coruscant, qui se reflétait dans le regard étonné de Rey.

— — —

— — —

La base sur Ord Lithone était en ébullition. Avec l'arrivée des soldats de Chandrila la veille, les guerriers de la Résistance s'étaient vus revigorés. De nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles forces, et, surtout, de nouvelles armes plus performantes pour les batailles à venir. Tous les combattants réunis avaient uni leurs forces pour équiper les vaisseaux, réparer les blasters abimés, et redonner un peu de vie à cette vieille base inanimée. Et tous n'attendaient plus qu'une chose maintenant : le combat.

Rose jetait un coup d'œil morne sur l'agitation ambiante. Si l'arrivé des alliés lui avait d'abord remonté le sourire, et le moral par la même occasion, sa joie s'était retrouvée ternie par un mauvais évènement. Titouan était parti. Parti sans un mot de plus. Il l'avait laissé _toute seule_. Alors qu'il avait été le premier à lui de ne pas pleurer pour un garçon, de ne pas attendre indéfiniment qu'on la remarque. Voilà que maintenant, elle pleurait son départ, et plus encore, son cœur qui saignait l'abandon.

Elle ne savait dire si elle était en colère, ou simplement déçue. Peut-être un mélange subtil des deux, qui n'arrivaient tout de même pas à alléger sa peine. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'agacement, se charcutait les mains à force d'y enfoncer les ongles, et regarder le ciel indéfiniment. L'attente la déchirait, le manque la tuait. Et pourtant. Elle avait tort de réagir comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? De se mettre à angoisser et à attendre inutilement son retour. Parce qu'elle en était sûre maintenant.

Titouan ne reviendrait pas.

Pas après la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre, qui lui expliquait les raisons de son départ.

.

 _« Chère Rose,_

 _Je suis désolé de partir sans rien dire, sans te prévenir, ou te promettre que je vais revenir … Mais l'heure est grave, et je ne peux rester sans rien faire, les bras croisés, à regarder les gens que j'aime mourir. Encore._

 _Il faut bien que tu comprennes que j'ai vécu la pseudo-mort de ma petite sœur comme un véritable drame. Mon père s'est renfermé sur lui-même, et même s'il faisait des efforts, je vois bien que rien n'était plus comme avant. Mais je te l'ai dit, non, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur Ord Lithone ? Jaley n'est pas morte, et je sais que je peux la retrouver._

 _Une petite voix m'a susurré où elle se trouvait, mais en échange de cette information, j'ai dû livrer des informations capitales sur la Résistance. Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point tu détestes les … Je ne veux même pas écrire ce mot. J'en suis incapable. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas. Il faut que tu comprennes. Mon père est en danger, je suis obligé d'y aller. Je ne peux pas quitter le navire, maintenant que je m'y suis embarqué. Et qui sait, peut-être que celui qui retient mon père le laissera libre, et me rendra ma petite sœur … Je ne rêve que d'une famille soudée, unie et aimante comme autrefois._

 _Et je te vois au centre de cette famille, Rose. Les quelques jours qu'on a passé ensemble étaient les plus beau depuis la disparition de Jaley, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je sais que je n'ai pas les mots pour effacer la colère que je pressens en toi, parce que je suis parti, parce que je suis un_ traître _(et je l'ai finalement écrit), parce que_ je t'aime _…_

 _Désolé._

 _Souviens-toi de moi._

 _Titouan. »_

.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur les bords de la page, et elle retint un sanglot. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le léger tressautement des mots _je t'aime_ , comme s'il avait tremblé, _hésité_ , lorsqu'il les avait écrits. Et puis, au fond de la lettre, il y avait la marque visible de ses larmes séchées, et elle se disait, comme pour se soulager elle-même intérieurement, que Titouan était peut-être un traitre, mais qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

Même si elle oscillait entre la haine et la tristesse, entre le souvenir de sa sœur sacrifiée peut-être en vain, et les quelques jours à chatouiller les lèvres du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ciel et d'espérer. Espérer qu'il reviendrait.

Et qu'il honorerait ses mots. _Une famille._

.

Le plus dur, peut-être, était d'aller remettre cette lettre à Finn, de le regarder la lire, et de voir son regard peiné se poser sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas dire que Titouan était un traitre. Pourtant, les mots étaient noirs sur blanc, sur le papier rescindant.

« La situation est grave. »

Poe, non loin de là, tourna la tête pour échanger un long regard avec Finn. Ce dernier hocha finalement lentement la tête, imperceptiblement, mais pas assez pour que Rose ne remarque rien. Alors, elle comprit. Elle comprit tout. Les regards échangés entre les deux hommes. L'atmosphère chargée en électricité lorsque les deux étaient dans une même pièce. Et puis, surtout, le rejet terrible de Finn. Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. S'énerver ? Se vexer ? Disputer le métis ? Lui balancer ses quatre vérités ? Ou alors … Ne rien dire ? Accepter ? Et sourire doucement.

Elle opta pour la deuxième solution, mais dérogea à la première règle : « Je suis contente pour vous. »

Finn sursauta, et releva précipitamment la tête. Il regarda de droite à gauche, mal à l'aise avant d'enfin croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Amusée, par son comportement, sa pseudo-colère des derniers jours à son encontre déjà envolée, elle éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … » maugréa-t-il.

« Instinct féminin. » sourit-elle agrémentant sa bonne humeur d'un clin d'œil.

Et si son soi-disant instinct féminin marchait, dit une petite voix sordide dans sa tête, peut-être qu'elle aurait évité de tomber pour la première fois amoureuse d'un gay, puis d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir son camp, qu'importe la justesse de sa cause. Son sourire se fana, et elle baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

Finn ne renchérit pas, savant pertinemment que le rôle de comique ne lui allait guère au teint. Il laissait ce jeu à son petit-ami. D'un petit regard alarmé, il pria Poe de se retourner et de venir le rejoindre. Comme par télépathie, quelques secondes après, ce dernier se retourna, et s'approcha vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Finn lui tendit la lettre, après un regard à Rose. Elle acquiesça. Le pilote l'a parcouru des yeux rapidement, puis son regard se teinta de la même pitié que celui de Finn. La jeune femme détourna la tête.

« Il faut prévenir Rey. » dit finalement Poe, après un bout de temps. « Lui dire que les vacances sont terminées, et qu'elle peut ramener son joyeux bataillon, parce que bientôt, le Premier Ordre sera là. »

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur, la mine grave.

— — —

— — —

Au bout de 56 heures de vol en hyper-vitesse, le vaisseau émergea enfin dans le vide intersidéral, face à l'énorme vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre. Titouan retint son souffle, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Il y était enfin. Un premier pas vers la mort. Parce qu'il en était conscient. Il n'avait aucune chance de ressortir vivant de ce guêpier. Mais il devait essayer, il devait sauver son père ! Il en était convaincu – il avait eu assez de temps à réfléchir, seul dans son petit vaisseau – et il était certain que Snoke libérerait son père pour donner suite à l'information de la position de la base. Et il avait aussi prévenu Rose, qui préviendrait Finn, qui préviendrait Rey …

Quand le Premier Ordre posera le pied sur Ord Lithone, les résistants seront prêts à les abattre, sans merci ni pitié. Il espérait peut-être, qu'éventuellement, dans un cas très peu probable, qu'il serait encore vivant pour se battre de leurs côtés. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.

Le vaisseau-mère dut le reconnaitre, puisqu'il put passer les barrières invisibles sans recevoir le moindre appel depuis la base de contrôle. Il manœuvra le X-Wing pour aller le poser non loin des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, il poussa un long soupir, le cœur palpitant et se décida. Il détacha lentement son casque. Ouvrit la capsule d'ouverture. Lança son casque sans considération dans le petit espace derrière le ciel. Et verrouilla soigneusement le vaisseau. Personne ne devait le lui prendre. Pas s'il souhaitait s'en aller avec son père et sa petite sœur.

Et puis, les jambes tremblantes, il prit lentement et silencieusement le chemin vers les quartiers de Hux. Il connaissait le chemin. Il était venu suffisamment de fois. _Trop_ de fois. D'abord, l'ascenseur pour monter une centaine d'étages. Puis, tout droit, puis à gauche. A droite une fois, à gauche deux fois, et la grande porte était là, devant lui. Candide. Comme si les murs reflétaient la pseudo-justice que le Premier Ordre essayait d'appliquer. Quelques traces sombres de cafés venaient zébrer le crépi du couloir, et Titouan se permit un sourire nerveux. A l'instar du café, les nombreuses taches représentaient les multiples meurtres que commettaient l'organisation pour dominer la galaxie. Un mur avec quelques taches de café, maintenant fois repeint dans un blanc qui se voulait libérateur.

Un tissu de mensonge en soi, ou peut-être une omission de la vérité. Il ne savait le dire. A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus comment réfléchir correctement.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer et toquer légèrement à la porte pour signaler sa présence, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Bien entendu, Snoke était ubiquitaire. Il sentait sa présence, peut-être même depuis l'autre bout du cosmos.

« Titouan, mon ami. » fit la voix sordide, depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il dit quelques pas, tremblant.

Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Piégé.

.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? » chanta la voix de Snoke avec un plaisir évident.

Le jeune garçon grinça des dents, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que Snoke savait pourquoi il était là, mais il semblait vouloir jouer aux faix semblants encore un petit moment. Mais Titouan n'avait pas le temps, et il était tout sauf patient.

« Tu es venu me livrer quelques croustillantes informations ? Comme la position de ce ridicule fourmilier où je pourrais écraser ces insectes de résistants ? »

Le soldat essaya de ne pas flancher sous l'assaut du regard du Supreme Leader. Il essaya vraiment, mais finit part détourner les yeux.

« Je suis venu parler, oui, mais en échange de quelque chose, cette fois-ci ! »

Sa voix était mal-assurée, éraillée. Mais sa volonté, elle, était sans fin, brûlant d'une flamme impérissable.

« Je t'écoute, petit oiseau bleu. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Il prit une respiration. Inspira.

« Je veux que vous libériez mon père et ma sœur. »

Et expira.

* * *

Décidément, le cliffhanger, c'est ma dope. Les prochaines intrigues se mettent gentiment en place. Rey qui reconstruit son sabre, Rose qui est toute seule pour ne pas changer, et la Résistance qui se rend compte qu'ils sont en danger imminent.

Semaine prochaine, dans votre prochain épisode, une bonne dose de sadiquerie Snokienne, et des larmes à profusion. Ou pas. Mais j'en dis pas trop.

Bisous bisous et à bientôt !


	14. ANNONCE

**JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE.**

 **Enfin, presque. Hahaha.**

 **Mais je suis revenue ! Et je suis vraiment désolée de ces 3 grands mois de silence !**

 **Il se trouve que j'ai pris conscience après avoir posté le dernier chapitre que les examens allaient pas se passer avec le talent seul, et que réviser c'était bien, et du coup bah j'ai révisé. Non-stop. Pendant 3 mois.**

 **Et j'ai fini ! Ce matin ! Je suis tellement heureuse hahah !**

 **Du coup, je m'excuse énormément de cette absence, de ces silences !**

 **La publication des chapitres de Binarité va reprendre très bientôt ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand, car j'ai énormément de choses à faire ces temps, comme passer mon permis, partir en vacances, etc etc, mais promis, vous aurez la suite que vous méritez.**

 **Pour vous faire patienter, la première partie du prochain chapitre a été écrite sur la célèbre musique d'Edith Piaf " C'est un homme terrible " ... Vous avez quelques spéculations à propos de cette musique ? Mouahahaha**

 **A bientôt ! Des gros bisous !**


	15. Segment 14

**Hey, trois mois de retard, mais je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre, what else ?**

 **Comment vous allez ? Vous aviez hâte ? Je suis déééésolée pour le délai, vraiment. En plus des examens, je suis partie deux semaines au Japon, je suis crevée, je suis rentrée hier, mais aleluha, inspiration est là, et donc ça rime avec nouveau chapitre de Binarité (ça rime pas, mais bref.) J'ai beaucoup d'autres projets littéraires en ce moment, comme commencer pour de bon mon roman, mais je veux vraiment finir Binarité avant parce que ça me tient à coeur. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, ni combien il en reste, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : bientôt, et on approche de la fin.**

 **Alors, profitez. J'espère que malgré le retard vous êtes quand même toujours là, que vous avez pas perdu votre verve et votre envie de lire, et que mon histoire continuera à vous inspirer.**

* * *

 **C'est un chapitre long, avec des pavés et des scènes qui vont briser vos cœurs ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts. o/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **It kills my heart to see**

 **Your eyes are no longer on me**

 **It's critical to me**

 **You stop messing with me**

 _CAZZETTE_ _ **–**_ _Sleepless_

— — —

— — —

« Quel bon vent t'amène ? » chanta la voix de Snoke avec un plaisir évident.

Le jeune garçon grinça des dents, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que Snoke savait pourquoi il était là, mais il semblait vouloir jouer aux faux-semblants encore un petit moment. Mais Titouan n'avait pas le temps, et il était tout sauf patient.

« Tu es venu me livrer quelques croustillantes informations ? Comme la position de ce ridicule fourmilier où je pourrais écraser ces insectes de résistants ? »

Le soldat essaya de ne pas flancher sous l'assaut du regard du Supreme Leader. Il essaya vraiment, mais finit par détourner les yeux.

« Je suis venu parler, oui, mais en échange de quelque chose, cette fois-ci ! »

Sa voix était mal assurée, éraillée. Mais sa volonté, elle, était sans fin, brûlant d'une flamme impérissable.

« Je t'écoute, petit oiseau bleu. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Il prit une respiration. Inspira.

« Je veux que vous libériez mon père et ma sœur. »

Et expira.

Un petit silence envahit la pièce, un silence qui se voulait gênant et oppressant. Le visage d'Hux n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais son regard – _son regard_ – s'était assombrie d'une étincelle dangereuse. Une ombre noire, sombre dansait dans ses yeux, un ballet qui ne présageait rien de bon à venir. Les craintes de Titouan se reconfirmèrent. Il ne survivrait pas à la nuit.

Pire encore, il voyait pertinemment que Snoke avait pour lui que de sombres desseins, à défaut des informations et de la liberté demandée pour son paternel. Il était naïf, vraiment.

« Ton père et ta sœur ? J'espère que tes informations en valent la peine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, aujourd'hui ? »

Titouan fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le sarcasme dans les paroles du Supreme Leader. Ce dernier le prenait de haut, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait en plus, un détail qui échappait encore au jeune garçon, et qui ne lui plairait pas forcément. Hux n'avait pas joué toutes les cartes de sa manche, et il était fin stratège.

« La position de la base ennemie. Et ils ne partiront pas cette fois-ci. Ils sont prêts. Ils vous attendent. »

Snoke resta silencieux encore un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de sourire sournoisement.

« Très bien. Je t'écoute. »

Titouan secoua la tête, puisa dans son courage pour croiser les bras et relever la tête. Il avait subi sans arrêt les jeux déséquilibrés de la vie, incapable de poser le poing et d'affirmer qu'il était contre : non. Bras en croix, debout contre l'asphalte refroidissant, il attendait simplement que tout se passe. Le regard perdu dans un futur qu'il s'évertuait à sauver à sa manière, il se sentait pourtant maitre de la situation. Il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments, et altérer ses jugements. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, peut-être, il ne subissait plus – il décidait. Il ne se laisserait plus faire.

« Non. » dit-il avec la voix claire. « Non. Je veux voir mon père et ma sœur en premier. Vous me le devez bien. »

Le visage pâle de Hux se crispa un instant, avant qu'il ne se tende brutalement, tandis qu'il éclatait d'un rire amusé, sordide, à glacer le sang. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans son orbite, comme s'il devenait dément, avant qu'il ne retrouve soudainement son calme et son visage inexpressif. Titouan sursauta. Un tel changement ne lui allait pas. Il était même plutôt terrifié des sautes d'humeur, au point qu'il en avait perdu de sa verve et reculé de quelques pas.

« Tu veux voir ton père ? » répéta lentement le tyran. Il prit lentement sa respiration, comme s'il prenait le temps de bien peser ses mots, lui donnant un air plus vil, plus manipulateur. « Avant cela, tu dois me dire où se trouve la base de la Résistance. »

Titouan leva les yeux, croisa le regard de l'autre, et le soutint.

« Non. »

Et puis, en quelques secondes, tout bascula. La scène aurait pu se passer au ralenti, elle aurait _dû_ , même. Dans les romans ou dans les histoires que son père lui lisait quand il était enfant, le héros ou l'héroïne voyait toujours ce genre de moment se dérouler lentement, secondes par secondes, comme si le temps se suspendait pour laisser le temps au héros de trouver un moment pour fuir, pour survire. Mais Titouan n'était pas le héros de sa propre histoire, loin de là, ou alors le protagoniste tragique d'un récit dramatique.

En quelques secondes à peine, sans qu'il n'aille le temps de ciller ou de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Hux l'empoignait par le cou et le soulevait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait le regard froid, à faire pleurer d'un coup d'œil. Sous son œil, une veine palpitait de colère et Titouan tenta lentement d'avaler sa salive. Il suffoquait, et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il ne réussit qu'à gémir quelques grognements désespérés. Il voulait de l'air. _Il voulait de l'air._

« Tu veux voir ton père ? » grogna Snoke, avant de relâcher le garçon, qui s'affala sur le sol. Le Supreme Leader s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier, plissant les yeux pour se concentrer, mais il se détourna au bout de quelques secondes. « Je n'y arrive pas ! Raaah, je n'y arrive pas ! Quelle idée de prendre possession d'un corps aussi inutile et insensible que celui-là ? Je n'arrive même pas à m'introduire dans ta tête pour y voir ce dont j'ai besoin … »

Titouan reprenait péniblement son souffle, tenant ses mains là où les doigts de Hux s'étaient refermés. Trop sonné, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux élucubrations du rouquin, et pourtant, il aurait dû. Oh, il aurait dû …

« Si je n'y arrive pas comme ça, j'y arriverai autrement. » conclut Hux.

L'instant d'après, il décochait un énorme coup de pied en plein dans le visage du jeune homme, lui brisant le nez et l'envoyant dans la plus insouciante des insouciances en quelques secondes …

 _(C'est un homme terrible, avec des yeux doux. Il me prend pour cible. Il me donne des coups. Il me fait pleurer avec un regard. Il me fait trembler quand il est en retard.)_

— — —

— — —

Le cristal de Kyber n'était plus d'un beau bleu lumineux. Non, non, il brillait d'un nouvel éclat, un éclat doré coruscant, qui se reflétait dans le regard étonné de Rey. Sans se relever, elle s'assit sur le sol, gardant le spath précieusement entre ces mains. Elle sentait une puissance énorme qui émanait de la pierre, une force instable et dévastatrice, mais en force avec laquelle elle se sentait en communion. Les vagues de pouvoirs étaient parfois agressives, parfois douces. Depuis la fissure au sein du cristal provenait la forte lumière scintillante, et Rey ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à se détacher de l'aura de la pierre, elle releva les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois. Et puis, sans même réfléchir ou prononcer la moindre parole, faisant preuve d'un mélange de fougue et de lente concentration, elle se posa doucement le cristal sur le bureau, et se baissa pour ramasser les métaux que Ren avait balancé au sol lors du commencement de leur ébat interrompu.

Il ne fallut qu'une demie seconde à peine pour que le Chevalier noir comprenne l'intention de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de trouver les mots, avant de bondir sur elle.

« Le cristal de Kyber est instable, puisqu'il est brisé ! » s'enquit Ren en s'emparant du bras de la jeune femme pour arrêter son mouvement. « Si tu le manipules, il risque d'exploser ! »

Dans sa voix perçait un peu d'inquiétude, malgré les accents de colère entassés pour dissimuler ce futile sentiment. Mais il savait pertinemment que la lutte était vaine Rey était têtue, et il savait qu'elle n'écouterait pas ses paroles, quoi qu'il dirait. Mais il devait essayer, oh il le devait simplement. Seulement, il sut qu'il se heurtait à un mur lorsque que Rey tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Une flamme puissante dansait dans son regard, provocante, éléctrisante. Par ses yeux, par sa détermination, elle démontrait que non, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire par les doucereux mots de Kylo. Elle ferait comme elle en avait envie, et il n'avait rien à y redire.

Elle était assez grande pour y arriver toute seule, et elle avait attendu un long moment avant de s'y atteler. Elle aurait pu monter son propre sabre laser bien avant la mort de Leia, après la bataille sur la planète glacée, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment que le moment était venu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle savait qu'elle saurait lorsque le moment serait venu. Et il était là. Le moment était venu pour elle de surmonter cette épreuve, de montrer qu'elle était capable. Et surtout, qu'elle pouvait gagner la guerre à la force de sa volonté et de ses poings.

Démonter le sabre de Luke avait appris à Rey tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir. Parmi les enchevêtrements de métal, elle avait su lire la signature de son maitre, quand la jeunesse de ce dernier et son impulsivité lui avait fait louper une soudure, raccourcir des circuits, plier le métal. La jeune Jedi avait l'étrange impression d'avoir toujours été là, actrice intégrante à la fascinante scène, perdu entre ciel et terre, où il avait interagi avec la Force, bâtissant de ses propres mains son trésor, sa puissance future, et le symbole, désormais, d'une Rébellion en péril.

Plus encore que l'apprentissage au travers des gestes passés de Luke, les livres sacrés des Jedi avaient entrepris de l'aviser sur les choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Alors non, non, elle n'avait pas besoin de Kylo Ren, pas dans ce moment-là. Il n'était pas son guide, ou son maitre. Jamais.

L'appel était trop fort, pas le temps de se poser des questions, ses doigts bougeaient tout seul. Elle sentait la Force grésiller dans ses membres, qui la guidait, la formait, la charmait. En quelques mouvements fluides, elle avait rassemblé le matériel à terre, et l'avait déposé sur le bureau, où le cristal l'appelait toujours, sans pâlir un seul instant de son éclat subjuguant.

Les mains fébriles, tremblantes, elle s'assit sur la petite chaise en bois, avant d'embraser du regard l'étendu du matériel à sa disposition. Il y avait des circuits de modulation servant à conduire l'énergie formée par le cristal, le cylindre de chrome pour contenir ce dernier, les lentilles permettant de projeter l'énergie accumulée et de stabiliser la lame, et pièce maitresse, la cellule d'énergie au diatum. Cette dernière était l'élément principale, servant à constamment alimenter l'arme et assurer le maintien et la stabilité du faisceau lumineux.

Elle avait gardé, par nostalgie ou par folie, elle ne savait pas, l'ancienne garde du sabre de Luke, mais y avait rajouté des éléments. Elle avait, par exemple, ressoudé la partie brisée par son combat avec Kylo Ren, et profité pour percer un trou au bout permettant à la lame de sortir des deux côtés. Elle y avait aussi enlevé les bandes noires, préférant son sabre plus brut, plus marqué. Elle se souciait bien peu de l'esthétique, elle voulait juste une arme qui fonctionne avec laquelle elle pouvait se battre.

Avec précision, elle introduisit le cristal de Kyber dans le cylindre déjà présent du sabre de Luke, à l'aide d'une petite pince. En quelques instants, la pierre flotta presque d'elle-même pour aller se loger dans le tube, et la jeune femme entreprit d'y ajouter délicatement des circuits conduisant le courant. Tout s'enchainait à la perfection, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir ou de ressortir les livres poussiéreux pour réussir. Tout semblait tellement naturel, comme si elle avait toujours fait cela. La Force la guidait, empêchant ses mains de trembler, empêchant ses doigts de commettre une erreur. De minute en minute, le sabre prenait forme, et satisfaisait de plus en plus la jeune femme.

« Tu t'y prends mal ! Ton sabre laser va exploser, et toi avec ! » s'énerva pour de bon Kylo Ren, mais il parlait dans le vent. Rey était dans une sorte de transe. Il lui était impossible de lui dire quelque chose, de la toucher, d'intervenir avec ce qu'elle faisait.

Malgré sa colère et sa crainte, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Elle rayonnait, littéralement. Rien ne la troublait, ne la déconcentrait. Lorsqu'il se taisait, il entendait le silence asservissant, le battement désordonné de son cœur touché, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de dévorer son air concentré du regard, de suivre ses yeux le chemin de ses fossettes, de lire la sueur le long de ses veines. Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher d'elle, il aurait voulu se vacciner trop tard, il était fou. Mais une telle hardiesse émanait d'elle, comment ne pas en devenir aliéné ?

Sans se préoccuper de Ren, à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue, la jeune femme continua son dur labeur en installant le bouton d'activation sur la garde. Le sabre, presque fini, formait un patchwork étrange, difforme. En quelque sorte, un patchwork qui lui correspondait, qui lui ressemblait. Le sabre laser était toujours différent, toujours à l'image de son détenteur. Unique, oui. Et pour autant très puissant.

Elle finit par installer les deux lentilles au bout de son manche. Celles qu'elle avait choisies assurait le maniement dans des situations où un contrôle total de l'arme était requis. Luke n'aurait sûrement pas approuvé son choix, surtout qu'elle avait opté pour un double-sabre, mais son passé sur Jakku lui avait appris à maitriser le bâton à la perfection. Un sabre laser ne devait pas être bien plus compliqué.

Il lui fallut la journée pour terminer la construction du sabre. Les soleils de Jakku se couchaient, lorsqu'elle connecta le dernier câble, et qu'elle se releva, comme si elle venait à peine de s'assoir. Elle venait de se réveiller de sa transe, les doigts ensanglantés par le métal coupant, la fatigue étreignant son cerveau.

Kylo Ren était resté toute la journée à l'observer, à la dévorer, à la _dessiner_ dans son esprit, encore et encore. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, un peu comme s'il avait été en transe lui aussi. Fou, oui. D'elle, il en était sûr. Lorsque Rey se releva lentement, son sabre terminé dans la main, il leva la tête pour la regarder, le regard sévère, brillant. Une sorte de fierté l'étreignit et il dut retenir un sourire pour garder son air sérieux. Il n'avait pas oublié ses craintes le cristal, bien qu'au sein du sabre, était brisé, et pouvait exploser à tout moment. Mais la transe, le visage ravi de Rey, et la force qui émanait de l'arme acheva sa détermination, et il ne dit rien de plus.

La jeune femme agita lentement le manche devant elle, ressentant les vibrations du métal sous ses doigts. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée. Elle avait les doigts douloureux, mais l'émotion qui faisait battre son cœur léger la soulageait de toute ses peines. Elle y était arrivée. Elle avait construit son propre sabre laser, en symbiose avec la Force et avec elle-même. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus forte. Elle avait moins peur, et elle était sûre maintenant la guerre, elle la gagnerait.

« J'avais mis douze heures à construire mon sabre laser. »

Ben avait lâché cela sur un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère chargé d'électricité et de puissance. Il avait les yeux cernés, mais un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Rey resta un instant immobile, un peu gênée qu'il ait assisté à toute la scène, avant de passer sur cet étrange sentiment. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, taquine. Pour rentrer dans sa blague, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge magnétique posé sur le bureau.

« Dix. » dit-elle simplement, et même si ce n'était pas vraiment un défi, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. « Mauvais perdant. » fit elle ensuite, pour se moquer de son visage défait.

Un petit rire rauque se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge, avant qu'il affiche un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres charnues. Au moment où Kylo Ren s'approchait d'elle, le regard brillant d'une lueur qui plaisait beaucoup à Rey, prêt à se venger de s'être fait battre par la belle et heureux de pouvoir rattraper l'ébat précédemment interrompu, une voix trancha leur intimité.

.

« Allo, allo ! Ici Ord Lithone ! Rey, est-ce que tu me reçois ? C'est Poe ! »

La jeune femme sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit en perdre le sabre qu'elle avait en main. Sans perdre une seconde, cependant, elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon bouffant, et en ressortit un petit appareil qui vibrait dangereusement. La voix du pilote sortait par-là, et ne cessait pas. Il répétait son message, encore et encore, espérant qu'on l'entende depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Tremblante, à nouveau, elle dut se concentrer pour presser le bouton et commencer à parler. Si Poe la contactait, cela voulait dire que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes … Ou pire … Elle ne devait pas céder à la peur, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la sourde angoisse de s'insinuer dans ses veines.

« Poe ? C'est Rey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ? »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil, avant que la voix grave du brun reprenne : « Rey ! …. la base tout de suite ! … un traitre, …. l'arrêter ! Le Premier Ordre …, … de trop ! »

Poe parlait vite, et une quantité impressionnante de bruit rendait la communication compliquée. Rey ne comprenait pas bien, peut-être un mot sur deux. Et les mots qu'elle entendait n'assurait rien de bien. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demandait s'il ne bloquait un peu le son, à lui tout seul. Derrière elle, Kylo Ren posa la main sur son épaule, un peu comme un réconfort. Le méchant grésillement blessait les tympans, et faisait grincer les dents, mais la main de Ben eut le mérite de la calmer légèrement.

« Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas très bien ! »

« Il faut que tu rentres, Rey ! » reprit la voix de Poe, plus distinctement. Pas de grésillement cette fois-ci. Il devait s'être éloigné de l'agitation. « Il y avait bien un traitre. C'était Titouan. »

Le cœur de Rey se serra à cette entente. Titouan … Titouan était un bon gamin, mais il n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Perdre sa sœur, puis son père au cours de la même guerre. Inconsciemment, la Jedi jeta un regard à la porte, comme si Jaley pouvait sortir de n'importe où. Comment affronter la petite fille en sachant que son frère était peut-être celui qui les menait à leur perte ? Mais comment en vouloir à Titouan ? La disparition de sa sœur, puis l'abandon de son père l'avait beaucoup fragilisé. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ce garçon n'avait pas vécu des choses faciles.

« Il s'est enfui ! On n'a pas pu l'arrêter à temps ! Il a sûrement été prévenir le Premier Ordre ! Il faut que tu rentres maintenant, Rey. Et avec des alliés. »

La voix de Poe était dénué d'humour, contrairement aux habitudes. Et si même lui ne riait plus, alors la situation était grave. Très grave. Le cœur de Rey se serra à cette pensée. La bouche pâteuse, la gorge serrée, le mal de tête lancinant guettant au coin de son esprit, elle pressa une dernière fois le bouton du communicateur.

« Très bien. Je rentre. »

Pas besoin de réfléchir. La priorité allait à la Résistance. La guerre n'était pas finie, contrairement à ses petites vacances sur Jakku.

.

Il fallut quelques minutes, de longues minutes à Rey pour assimiler les paroles de Poe. Pas d'humour. Pas de taquineries. Pas de petits éclats de rires. Rien de tout cela. Les yeux baissés, inlassablement fixé sur le communicateur silencieux, elle tentait de dompter les battements bouleversés de son cœur. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de dire quelque chose. Elle sentait la présence de Ren dans son dos, sa main sur son épaule, désormais froide et désagréable tant sa peau la brûlait, mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de se retourner vers lui.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence. Sa voix était étonnement rauque, grave, pressée par la gravitée de la situation. Lui aussi avait de la peine à assimiler les nouvelles qu'il avait appris, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que la jeune femme. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait voler au secours de ses amis … Et la perde lui semblait inconcevable.

« C'est du suicide d'y aller. »

Rey se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, une colère sourde naissant dans ses entrailles et de la peine dans son regard.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas mes amis ! »

Ben aurait pu parier qu'elle allait dire cela, mais l'heure n'était plus à rire. Rey tentait de maitriser sa rage, de la refouler, pour adresser l'esquisse d'un sourire à Kylo, sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à une grimace. Le Chevalier ne s'en formalisa apparemment pas, son visage fermé n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il avait les yeux plus noirs que la nuit, le teint plus cireux, les traits plus tirés. Aucun des deux n'aimait la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. » commença doucement la jeune femme. Elle puisait dans sa colère naissante, et la transformait en détermination. « Avec tes chevaliers, la Résistance aura un atout en plus, et il nous sera possible d'en finir avec le Premier Ordre pour de bon. »

Le visage de Kylo Ren resta fermé, mais son regard changea. Au lieu du noir profond et mystérieux, de la lave fusion coula dans son regard, alimenté par sa colère.

« Il est hors de question que mes Chevaliers se battent contre le Premier Ordre ! Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, Rey, mais la Résistance n'a plus aucune chance, que mes guerriers se battent ou pas. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, auprès de moi ! »

« Lâche ! »

Le mot avait fusé tout seul, droit du cœur. Elle n'avait pas pesé ses mots, elle avait simplement suivi sa conscience, et en l'occurrence, l'amertume qui coulait dans ses veines. Murement réfléchi, elle ne regrettait pas ses mots. Elle voyait clair maintenant dans le jeu de Ben, maintenant. Il voulait la garder pour lui. Comme lors du combat contre les gardes de Snoke, il lui proposait de battre en retraite et de se terrer plutôt qu'embraser son destin. Il était lâche, oui.

« Lâche ? Je ne suis pas lâche, Rey, et tu le sais. Je pense à ta sécurité avant tout. » dit lentement Kylo Ren, faisant un pas dans sa direction, la surplombant de sa grandeur. Il essayait tant bien de maitriser sa colère, malgré la noirceur de son regard, de son cœur. « Toi qui pensait si bien me connaitre, tu pensais à quoi en venant ici ? Que battre des cils devant moi me ferait changer d'avis ? Tu es si naïve, Rey. »

La gifle fusa d'elle-même, à la même façon de l'insulte du guerrier. Sans demander son reste ou dire quelque chose de plus, elle s'empara de son sac fait sur le lit, de son sabre laser fini, et elle quitta la pièce. Sans un regard en arrière. Les paroles qu'il venait de lâcher résonnait encore dans sa tête, et y restait, comme un subtil poison qu'il aurait dissimulé dans ses mots. Elle était blessée, mais elle aurait dû s'y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens ne changeaient pas, et elle avait pensé pouvoir ramener Ben à la lumière.

Mais Ben était bel et bien mort. Elle s'était fourvoyée sur toute la ligne.

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, elle se retourna tout de même, et sans oser regarder le Chevalier, elle ajouta : « Tu es un monstre, Kylo Ren. » Puis elle claqua la porte, et s'en alla pour de bon.

.

Lorsque le Faucon Millénium s'éleva dans le ciel de Jakku, prêt à s'envoler vers d'autres galaxies lointaines, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rey. Et personne, ô personne, n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de larmes de colère, d'humiliation, ou de tristesse …

— — —

— — —

Noir. Tout était noir, étrangement noir. Et silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun son autour de lui, aucun bruit susceptible de le tirer de l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était enfoui. Quoique, non, il y avait peut-être bien le vagissement de sa respiration hachurée. Une respiration, qui ne faisait pas écho à ses propres inspirations … Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau s'habitue à l'entonnoir dans lequel il semblait être prisonnier, il réalisa que la respiration n'était pas la sienne, et qu'il n'était probablement pas seul.

« Titouan ? Tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix … Il devait rêver, pas de doute possible. Ou bien alors, il était déjà mort, ce qui en soi n'était pas plus mal. Il ne réagit même pas. A quoi bon ? A part souffrir inutilement, avec des remords et souvenirs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres ... Il avait été fou de croire qu'Hux lui laisserait une chance. Un fou, oui.

Mais la voix reprit soudainement, l'appelant une seconde fois, sur la même intonation plaintive. Cette fois-ci, il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et ne rencontra qu'une faible clarté, ainsi que le visage d'une vieillard défiguré … Il lui fallut plus d'une longue seconde pour y reconnaitre son père, et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Père ! » s'écria-t-il, extatique, oubliant directement les réprimandes mentales qu'il s'infligeait lui-même.

Sourire qu'il perdit instantanément lorsqu'il prit conscience des blessures de son paternel … Ses habits étaient maculés de grandes taches foncées. Et son visage, misère, son visage … Son nez était tordu, souillé de sang séché, et son œil droit était fermé, gonflé, tuméfié. Il avait d'innombrables coupures sur tout le corps, et de nombreux chiffons entouraient certains de ses membres. Il faisait peur à voir sincèrement, et peut-être, un peu, si on voulait bien se l'avouer, il faisait pitié. La mort lui aurait été préférable.

Titouan refoula cette affreuse pensée loin de son esprit, se mordant les lèvres pour se punir. Son père était vivant, et c'était le plus important. Il allait trouver un moyen de les délivrer tous les deux, puis, il irait chercher Jaley. Et ils reformeraient une famille, tous ensemble. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir une petite planète où le climat n'était pas trop capricieux, et ils s'y installeraient tous. Peut-être même qu'il proposerait à Rose de venir emménager avec lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Titouan ? »

Sa voix était teintée d'angoisse, teintée de peur sournoise. Grave, Titouan éloigna toutes ces divagations, les reléguant à plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait trouvé une solution. Pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendu, il tenta d'esquisser un vague sourire, qui se dessina en grimace sur son visage sali.

« Je suis venu vous sauver Père ! Je suis venu vous chercher, Jaley et toi ! »

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, affichant une mine défaite sur sa figure détruite. Le silence s'installa un court instant dans la cellule, le temps que Caever arrive à surmonter le nœud dans sa gorge.

« Jaley … ? Mais … Titouan, Jaley n'est pas ici … Elle est morte, mon fils. »

Au tour de Titouan de se décomposer. Son visage devint blanc, avant qu'il ne reprenne de sa verve et qu'il s'empare délicatement des mains de son père. Dans son regard brillait une foi absolue.

« Mais … Hux me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit qu'elle était vivante, et qu'elle était ici sur le vaisseau, et que je pouvais la revoir si lui donnais les informations qu'il voulait … »

Caever éclata d'un petit rire sans joie teinté de désespoir. Il écrasa du doigt une larme coulant sur la joue de son fils, désolé.

« Comment crois-tu que Hux a accédé au pouvoir ? C'est un menteur, tous les hommes politiques le sont. Tu t'es fait avoir, Titouan, je suis désolé. Hux est un homme terrible. »

Le jeune garçon eut beaucoup de peine à prendre conscience des paroles de son paternel. Pour lui, naïf et jeune, il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait juste revoir sa chère sœur, vivre heureux, en famille, en paix, pour toujours. Naïf, oui. Les larmes coulèrent toute seule sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Il se sentait tellement idiot ! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la supercherie était évidente ! Il s'était accroché à quelque chose d'utopique, à un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Revoir Jaley avait été sa motivation, son but, depuis sa disparition, et maintenant … Il n'avait rien, plus rien.

Les sanglots restaient silencieux, coincé dans sa poitrine et dans son cœur gonflé de tristesse.

Et puis, soudainement, la lourde porte de la prison s'ouvrit dans un feulement métallique, chassant l'obscurité ambiante et brûlant les pupilles des deux retenues. Hux entra lentement, avec classe et élégance, le visage illuminé par son regard vert. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui, effrayé, de Titouan, ce dernier eut l'impression d'être passé au crible, comme si l'ennemi pouvait lire dans son cœur, lire son chagrin et sa tristesse, décoder les larmes sur son visage.

« Et bien je vois que j'arrive au bout moment. Tu es réveillé, Titouan, parfait. Tu as dormi longtemps. Presque une journée complète. »

Un petit sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, et il claqua des doigts. Quelques secondes après, un robot volant entrait dans la cellule, et Caever, au côté de son fils, se terra dans son coin en retenant un gémissement de peur. Hux, lui, s'adossa contre le mur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, serein.

« Maintenant, es-tu prêt à parler, mon petit oiseau bleu ? Dis-moi où se terre la Résistance. »

Mais Titouan resta silencieux. Il serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres. Hux lui avait menti, pas question de répondre à ses questions. Il ne lui dirait jamais où se cache ses amis ! Il leur avait fait bien assez de tord comme ça … S'il pouvait au moins sauver ceux à qui il avait porté préjudice … Il s'agissait de la moindre des choses. Il ne dirait rien, oui. Il en était sûr.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien. »

Hux claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, et le petit robot volant extirpa un petit câble de sa tête où une main métallique s'agitait. L'automate s'avança lentement vers Caever, sous le regard médusé et apeuré de Titouan. Lorsqu'il arriva vers l'homme, recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce, la main jaillit en direction de la tête, et agrippa le vieil homme, le soulevant du sol. Le père poussait des plaintes et des petits glapissements d'horreur.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux rester muet, Titouan ? » insista Hux avec un grand sourire.

« Ne dis rien, Titouan ! Je … Je peux supporter. » s'enquit son père, le regard braqué dans celui de son fils.

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, et père comme fils le savait. Tared n'allait jamais supporter, vu l'importance de ses blessures. Il vivait tortures sur tortures, son corps ne supporterait plus.

« Très bien. » soupira Hux, avant de claquer une troisième fois des doigts.

Alors le robot raffermit sa prise sur la tête du prisonnier, et une immense lumière jaillit dans la cellule, suivi d'un affreux cri de douleur de la part de Tared. La lumière perdit en intensité, sans pour autant s'éteindre. Le corps du vieil homme était secoué de spasmes, les yeux révulsés, ses cris continus. Il souffrait le martyre, crachait du sang et implorait la fin qui ne viendrait jamais. Titouan ne supportait pas ce spectacle. Son père … Son père était tout ce qu'il lui restait … Et le voir ainsi … Il tenta de fermer les yeux, de garder sa volonté intacte, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas … Il préférait désobéir à son père que le voir endurer cette douleur.

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez, je vais tout vous dire ... »

Hux afficha un sourire ravi, avant de claquer des doigts. Le robot lâcha son père, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit pathétique, et Titouan se précipita vers lui, relevant sa tête pour le garder près de lui.

« Eh bien, je suis étonné. Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus de temps. Mais non, tu es encore plus faible que ce que j'imaginais. Alors, dis-moi, Titouan, dis-moi où est la fourmilière que j'aille abattre la reine ! »

Les larmes coulaient des yeux du père comme du fils, et le jeune garçon caressa doucement la tête de son ainé.

« Je suis désolé, papa, je suis tellement désolé … »

« Dis-moi ! » hurla Snoke, dément. « Dis-moi ou je te tue ! Dis-moi ou je le tue, lui ce misérable cloporte qui ne fait que de se recroqueviller dans sa cellule ! »

Titouan posa doucement la tête de son père au sol, et s'éloigna doucement de lui avant de faire face à Hux. Son regard était chargé de haine, de colère, de désolation. Il ne supportait pas la douleur qu'on infligé à son père, et il se révulsé de lui-même.

« Ils sont … sur Balnab, la planète tellurique ! »

La gifle partit d'elle-même. En quelques secondes, le bruit se répercuta sur les murs de la cellule, et la joue du garçon se mit à brûler. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il le savait, mais il avait mis tellement d'espoir dans ses paroles…

« Tu mens ! On ne peut pas me mentir, à moi ! Pas avec la Force, espère d'idiot ! Dis-moi où ils se terrent. »

Il claqua des doigts, et le robot s'approcha vers Caever. Un sursaut de terreur agita Titouan, et l'adrénaline embrasa ses veines, surpassant le dégoût et la peur.

« Ils sont sur Ord Lithone ! Je suis désolé d'avoir menti, mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne faites plus de mal à mon père … »

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Il était pathétique … Si au moins cela pouvait sauver son père, sa répugnance envers lui-même serait peut-être un peu lavée. Il avait envie de vomir, l'estomac noué et l'esprit emprisonné.

« Parfait ! Tu es un bon garçon, Titouan. Je passerai le bonjour à tes congénères quand j'irais les exterminer. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis ! » Hux était extatique, ravi.

Il tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce, et avant de quitter le seuil, il se retourna une dernière et claqua des doigts.

En quelques secondes, le robot qui était resté immobile fonça en direction de Tared Caever, sa main tournant à toute vitesse, et sans que Titouan puisse réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, l'androïde planta sa main gantée dans l'estomac de son père. Ce dernier poussa un cri glaçant, mais pas autant traumatisant que le bruit de succion dégoutant que produisit la pince du robot en ressortant du corps chaud du prisonnier. Le robot rétracta sa main, et suivit Hux jusqu'à la sortie.

« Il ne m'était plus utile. Bon débarras. » acheva Hux, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour refermer le sas, et de plonger la pièce dans le noir.

.

Titouan accourut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait auprès de son père, essayant de ne pas trébucher malgré sa vision inexistante.

« Ti … touan. » gémit le mourant.

« Papa … » sanglota-t-il. « Papa … Ne parle pas, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir … »

« Je suis désolé … » gémit-il encore une fois. La main du père vint se loger dans celle du fils.

« Chuuuut, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, papa, d'accord ? Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. »

Le silence lui répondit.

Et puis, la réalisation. La main qui perd sa force et se soustrait à l'étreinte.

Le silence.

« Papa … ? »

Et le noir.

 _(C'est un homme terrible avec des yeux verts. Il voit à travers. Il me passe au crible. Je suis transparent quand il est devant moi. Je pleure, je me lamente. Je reste sans voix. Je descends la pente de la peur et de l'effroi. Cet homme me hante. Il me met en croix. C'est un homme terrible, c'est un homme terrible...)_

* * *

 **FEEELS**. **Sorry mouahahaha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il a été dur à écrire, et long, parce que l'inspiration n'a pas toujours été présente, j'avais fait une première version qui me plaisait pas, avec un Ren violent, une Rey brouillone, et je suis un peu plus satisfaite de mon chapitre maintenant.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi, je me réjouis de lire vos gentils messages et vos review pleines de théories et de bons conseils pour la suite qui font toujours plaisir.**

 **En espérant que la flamme ne soit pas éteinte.**

 **Des bisous. A bientôt !**

 **Isadora**


	16. Segment 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Je suis vraiment de retour cette fois-ci ! Par contre, je suis incapable de vous assurez un rythme de publication comme avant, parce que je sais simplement pas quand je vais avoir de l'inspi pour la suite. En plus, comme j'avais peur que beaucoup d'entres vous perdent la flamme de Binarité, j'avais de la peine à me motiver à écrire, mais les jolies reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont réchauffé le coeur. o/**

 **Du coup, merci pour votre soutien, d'être toujours là, d'aimer mon histoire et de la chérir. Je suis tout à fait consciente qu'elle s'éloigne du canon que sera l'épisode 9 (et encore vous avez pas encore vu la suite) mais je l'aime comme ça, et j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi. Fin voilà, pleins d'amour sur vous, merci d'être de super lecteur, vraiment 3**

 **Sinon, j'annonce que là on va rentrer dans la partie finale de mon histoire ... Encore 4 ou 5 chapitres et c'est la fin ! J'espère que j'ai rien oublié des précédents trucs que j'avais glissé dans mes chapitres hahaha !**

* * *

 **Sinon voilà vos réponses aux reviews sur le chapitre 14 ! Encore merci beaucoup !**

 **.**

 **Anya Kristen : Titouan est hyper naif, et innocent, il pensait bien faire, mais du coup on va dire qu'il refera jamais la même erreur puisqu'il a plus personne hahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bisous !**

 **Uzichow : Mon fidèle lecteur ! J'avais trop peur d'avoir perduuu ta flamme ! ;_; Sache que tes gentils mots m'ont touchées, aussi ceux que tu m'as écris en privé ! Binarité ne serait sûrement pas là sans ton soutien et tes commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est génial d'avoir du soutien de gens comme toi ! Gros bisous !**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci mon dieu, j'avais tellement peur que comme la Résistance, la flamme s'éteigne ! Mais ça va alors, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Alicechubbybaby : Désolée pour Hux, je sais que je diverge un peu du canon du prochain film, mais voilà voilà. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire ! :3**

 **: Merciii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

 **Laura-067 : Concernant Titouan, je te laisse la surprise dans les prochains chapitres ... Je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai hésité à le tuer, mais bon je suis pas si méchante. Et c'est vrai que la dispute entre Ren et Rey est compliqué, mais il faut tout les deux les comprendre. Concernant leur décision à tout les deux, je te laisse lire la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise ! Bisous bisous !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **No one really knows how the**

 **Parties get to yesssss (Parties get to yesssss)**

 **The pieces that are sacrificed in (Ev'ry game of chesssss)**

 **Ev'ry game of chesssss**

 **We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)**

 **But no one else is in (The room where it happens)**

 **The room where it happens**

 _Lin Manuel-Miranda – The Room Where It Happens_

— — —

— — —

Une dizaine d'heure après le décollage, le Faucon Millénium stabilisé en vitesse lumière depuis un bon moment, direction Ord Lithone, Rey relâcha finalement le manche de commande qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de serrer, au point d'en avoir les jointures des doigts toutes blanches. L'étau étouffant qui entourait sa tête et lui donnait la nausée lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, et elle avait gardé son regard plongé dans les lignes superflus de l'hyper-espace pendant un nombre inconsidéré d'heure. Maintenant qu'elle se réveillait de sa transe, les derniers évènements lui bondissaient au visage, et une boule de chagrin se logea dans sa gorge. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes se mirent à dévaler la pente de ses joues, incomparables avec celles qui avaient coulé lorsqu'elle avait décollé de la base de Kylo Ren. Elle ne tentait même pas de les arrêter, ou de les essuyer. Elle n'y arrivait pas, impuissante, elle était réduite à hurler sa douleur, son chagrin, sa frustration plus puissante encore et encore.

Finalement, elle quitta le poste de pilotage, laissant le Faucon voguer paisiblement, et se rendit en direction des couchettes pour s'y laisser tomber et enfouir sa tête dans son coussin râpé. Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, affalée dans la paillasse abandonnée, ses paroles semblaient vides de sens. Rey en avait marre. Elle avait besoin d'un temps-mort. De mettre une pause à la guerre. De panser ses blessures, et de penser à elle, à elle. Elle pleurait, si elle en avait envie. Personne n'était à bord du Faucon pour s'imprégner de sa peine, se laisser envahir par sa panique, et céder au chagrin. Paradoxalement parlant, personne n'était là non plus pour la rassurer, lui tapoter le dos, sécher ses larmes. Elle n'était pas Leia. Et elle ne le serait jamais, il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Au bout d'une heure à pleurer son chagrin, les larmes se tarirent d'elle-même, et fut peu à peu remplacé par un autre sentiment, pas étranger non plus, mais qu'elle ne pensait plus associer à Kylo Ren. La haine. Elle ne pouvait même plus penser à lui sans que ses lèvres se révulsent de dégout et que son front se plisse d'aversion. En fait, elle ne voulait tout simplement plus penser à lui. Le rayer de sa vie à coup de sabre laser. Mais tout n'était pas si simple. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard ardent de Ben sur sa nuque, elle ressentait ses morsures de désir sur sa chair, et elle se concentrait pour ne pas succomber à la chose qui l'avait eu la première fois. Le défi. Le défi de ramener Ben du côté lumineux. Le défi de goûter à la peau usée du guerrier. Le défi de rencontrer les Chevaliers de Ren et de les apprivoiser. Le défi de revenir vivante.

Le défi la perdrait, oh oui. Et Kylo Ren l'avait définitivement perdu, l'amenant à la triste conclusion que oui, Ben était réellement mort, même si elle avait entrevu l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Leia aurait pu le faire, Rey en était convaincue. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle n'avait fait que de battre les cils comme l'avait si bien dit son amant. Ses paroles l'avaient touchées en plein cœur, la blessant profondément. Ren aurait pu lui mettre un coup de sabre laser qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti cette douleur. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que cesse l'insidieuse souffrance. Son cœur était vide, comme si un énorme trou béant avait avalé toute sa vitalité, et paradoxalement parlant, il lui faisait un mal de chien, comme s'il était prêt à exploser à tout instant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il était possible de ressentir ses deux sentiments contradictoires en même temps, mais elle les subissait.

Partir de Jakku signifiait, en plus de perdre tout espoir de revoir Ben, qu'elle laissait derrière elle la gamine retrouvée, Jaley. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait coupable de laisser cette enfant en particulier, plus que tous les autres. Sentiment étrange mais elle se sentait comme responsable de la petite fille, peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement son père et son frère. Elle se sentait comme obligée de garder un œil sur la gamine, ne serait-ce que pour remercier Tared Caever de les avoir accueillis sur sa planète lors de l'attaque du Premier Ordre. Elle se souvenait encore du regard du père lorsqu'il évoquait la « mort » de sa fille : le regard brillant, rempli de larmes et de nostalgie, comme s'il se rappelait un temps qui était définitivement parti. Et puis, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle revoyait les deux pupilles ardents de Jaley, la fluidité de son corps au combat, et le coin de la bouche ridée du vieux général qui disait préférer rejoindre les siens plutôt que de continuer à vivre sans être réellement vivant.

Et elle se faisait la promesse. Lorsqu'elle aurait gagné la guerre et que le Premier Ordre serait enfin mort, elle reviendrait sur Jakku. Pas pour Kylo Ren, avec ces yeux sombres et ses paroles blessantes, non non. Pour Jaley. Elle reviendrait pour Jaley. Et elle ferait de cet enfant une Jedi avéré. Il y avait un potentiel énorme en elle, et la combattante réussirait à l'exploiter.

.

Lorsque Rey rouvrit les yeux, quelques bonnes heures plus tard, elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie, et elle bondit automatiquement vers le cockpit de commande, affolée. Passant en revue les petits chiffres rouges clignotants de l'ordinateur de bord, elle soupira de soulagement. Le Faucon n'avait pas bougé de sa trajectoire, voguant paisiblement vers un lendemain incertain. Encore une bonne dizaine d'heure en vitesse-lumière avant l'arrivée sur Ord Lithone. La jeune femme hésitait entre retourner dormir, laisser son regard dériver dans le vide du cosmos, ou tenter quelque chose de plus productif. D'un côté, les bras de Morphée l'appelait, et elle avait désespérément besoin de sommeil, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne retrouverait pas un moment tranquille avant la guerre. D'un autre, elle savait qu'elle resterait les yeux ouverts, à ressasser sans cesse les évènements de Jakku. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. De ne plus penser.

Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de reprendre son labeur où elle l'avait laissé, avant que Poe ne l'appelle ? Avec la précipitation, le stress, et la dispute avec Kylo Ren, elle n'avait même pas activé son sabre laser, et elle ne savait même pas s'il, comme le prédisait si bien le guerrier ténébreux, allait exploser ou pas entre ses mains. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et encore, le défi prenait le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments. Le goût de l'adrénaline était inoubliable, l'envie de recommencer, inéluctable.

Sans plus tergiverser, elle quitta le cockpit après s'être assurée une dernière fois de la trajectoire du vaisseau, et se hâta de rejoindre sa couchette. Elle avait laissé son sac là, sur le sol, jeté comme un vulgaire chiffon inutile. Lentement, elle farfouilla parmi les limbes de vêtements qu'elle avait pris sur Jakku, et en ressortit délicatement la précieuse arme. Le métal était froid, mordant, mais Rey avait l'impression de ressentir une agréable chaleur émanant du sabre laser. Un signe, un appel, elle en était sûre. Le moment était venu.

Elle s'éloigna du lit, poussa le sac du coin du pied, et prit lentement sa respiration. Et tendit le sabre devant elle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à percevoir le moindre bruit aux alentours. Elle avait l'impression que le ronron du Faucon, que les cliquetis métalliques récurrents, ou que le chant de l'hyperespace s'étaient tus, spectateurs à l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait.

Et lentement, avec une précision presque religieuse, elle appuya sur le bouton d'activation. Un feulement métallique brisa le silence angoissant et les deux lames de couleur brisèrent la semi-obscurité. Le faisceau de lumière était net, précis, long et fin. Le flux projeté prenait une jolie couleur, un doré brillant et étincelant qui rappelait à Rey les reflets du cristal lorsqu'il s'était brisé.

Et bonne nouvelle, le sabre laser n'avait pas explosé, tuant sa propriétaire au passage. Kylo Ren aurait tiré une tête. Et la simple idée qu'elle avait rabattu le clapet au guerrier réussit à la faire sourire. Un sourire éphémère, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

Maintenant que le sabre était allumé, il n'était pas question d'en rester là. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à le manier, qu'elle l'apprivoise, à la façon d'un petit animal sauvage effrayé. Pour commencer, de simples mouvements. Un long coup en avant par la droite, et un autre par la gauche. Les gestes avec un double-sabre étaient limitées, mais conféraient un style de combat qui plaisait à Rey. Plus encore que le sabre unique, le bâton avait été sa spécialité pendant toute son enfance.

Très vite, ne se satisfaisant plus des simples gestes d'avant et d'arrière permettant de tester la souplesse de l'arme, elle commença à enchainer des mouvements plus travaillés. Le sabre laser virevoltait dans les airs, autour des mains habiles de Rey. Son corps bougeait gracieusement, en communion avec la lame. Elle évitait habilement le retour des faisceaux lumineux, tournoyait sur elle-même pour asséner un coup en avant, s'imaginant parer par le bas, faisant tourner le sabre autour de sa tête d'un habile coup de main.

Et soudain, elle s'arrêta. Son souffle était court, haletant, et elle baissa les yeux sur son poing serré sur la garde du sabre. Elle l'éteignit religieusement, sans pour autant baisser son bras ou quitter l'arme du regard. Le métal était moite, épuisant, mais Rey avait l'impression de ressentir une agréable chaleur émanant du sabre laser. Un signe, un appel, elle en était sûre. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Et avec cette arme, elle triompherait.

Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, que l'espoir était comme le soleil. Si on ne croyait en lui que la journée, on ne passait pas la nuit.

Et Rey n'avait jamais cessé de croire.

— — —

— — —

 _Sorcière_ , se dit Zaraim avec un froncement de sourcils incertain. Elle avait jeté son sort plus tôt que prévu. Et même s'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il en retournait, il était certain que les conséquences seraient fatales. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant, et décoller un quart de secondes plus tard, il avait pressenti que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Et il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le manque de délicatesse de son maitre y était pour quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner face à cette étrange histoire. Il ne comprenait pas bien la nature des sentiments de deux combattants. Lorsque la jeune femme était arrivée sur Jakku, Kylo Ren s'était montré froid et menaçant, fermé et réticent. Il accomplissait son devoir de meneur avec le front plissé et l'esprit ailleurs. Puis, la relation avait changé en l'espace d'une nuit, peut-être. Toute la tension s'était relâchée, Rey semblait plus libre et Kylo Ren plus serein. Et ce matin, la jeune Jedi, en larmes, quittant la planète. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Zaraim connaissait suffisamment son maitre pour savoir dans quel était il était capable de se mettre.

Il se hâta donc de rejoindre les quartiers de son maître, sans réellement savoir sur quoi il allait tomber.

 _Sorcière_ , soupira-t-il, encore. Elle avait le don de jouer avec les nerfs du maitre.

.

Elle avait eu _ce_ regard. Celui qu'elle avait eu dans la forêt sur la base Starkiller lorsqu'elle l'avait traité de montre et qu'elle lui avait tranché le visage en deux. Ce regard qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait revu sur Ahch-to, et qu'elle le traitait de serpent, d'assassins, de plusieurs jurons colorés qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Tu es un monstre, Kylo Ren ! » avait-elle crié, et ses mots l'avaient bien plus blessé que la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Blessé, oui. Il avait pensé que l'opinion que Rey avait de lui avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Que Jakku avait effacé tous ses péchés et éloigné le mauvais temps. Mais il s'était trompé, lourdement trompé. Il avait pensé qu'elle comprenait désormais ses motivations. Pourquoi il avait tué son père. Pourquoi il ne pouvait et ne voulait rejoindre le côté lumineux.

L'erreur était assurée, plus douloureuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il avait cru, seulement cru que … Mais la croyance était utopique en ces temps de guerre. Car Kylo Ren, non, Ben Solo n'était pas un dieu, et il ne prétendait nullement l'être. Il n'était qu'humain, terriblement humain, avec des mœurs et des erreurs, des émotions et des tas d'expressions. Et cette humanité était sa perte, parce qu'il ressentait des sentiments, plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Il se sentait déchiré, tiraillé. Et là, tout au milieu de son être fait de doutes et de fantômes amers brillait la frêle étincelle de la Lumière.

Rey serait sa perte. Il l'avait su la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard incandescent. Son fameux regard, qu'il détestait tant mais adorait en même, par lequel traversait tant de sentiment partagé. D'abord, de la haine, du dégout, de la rancœur. Et puis, de la pitié, avant que la débonnaireté ne se transforme en douceur, puis en tendresse, en désir, et en chaleur.

Et lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, et qu'elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois, il y avait vu ce qu'il redoutait le plus : de la déception. Il était resté stupide, sur le moment. Lorsqu'elle avait crié ses mots, et qu'elle était parti … Il aurait dû la rattraper ! Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il s'était emporté, que sous le coup de la colère et de _la peur de la perdre_ , il avait merdé ! Bon sang !

Il était un idiot ! Un véritable idiot ! Maintenant, la belle était partie, et il ne restait plus que lui avec son cœur en miettes et son visage défait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et finalement la culpabilité et la frustration fut comblé par la lave en fusion de ses veines, de son adrénaline éveillée et de sa colère ardente. Pour soulager ses nerfs qui réclamaient vengeance, de son cœur qui battait à une forte cadence, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire lorsque les évènements le dépassaient.

Tout saccager.

D'abord par la force de ses mains, à s'en couper les doigts et s'écailler les ongles. Puis, avec la Force, à renverser le mobilier usé et à tout projeter contre le mur d'en face. Malheureusement, il ne ressentait aucun réconfort en voyant le bois se briser, le métal se tordre et le matelas se rependre en plume dans la pièce. Sa colère était justifiée, adressée à lui et au monde entier. Debout comme un idiot au milieu de cette pièce laminée, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à se faire saigner, et la douleur le tira de sa transe meurtrière. Il tenta finalement de se calmer, haletant, le corps en fusion.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration, il revit le visage poupin de Rey, ses grands yeux minaudant, tandis qu'elle lui disait qu'elle resterait avec lui pour l'éternité s'il le demandait. Il l'avait demandé, bon sang ! Il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller, de ne pas mourir, et elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Le feu qui déclinait dans son cœur s'embrasa à nouveau, la frustration plus grande, la colère envers Rey cette fois-ci. Et ce fut avec l'aide de son sabre laser, amené à lui par le biais de la Force, qu'il acheva de saccager la chambre. La Jedi avait dormi sur ce lit, alors il ne resterait rien de ce lit. Revivre les souvenirs de son corps nu dans les draps, ou de son éclat de rire dans la pièce le transperçait, plus vif encore que des millions de sabres lasers logés dans son cœur. La table où elle avait travaillé toute la nuit y passa aussi, sans pour autant calmer le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il trouva un bout de tissu qu'elle avait oublié dans sa fuite précipitée, elle fut incapable de le détruire, et il le porta à son nez pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la belle. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Une fois son envie de violence passée, il s'effondra au milieu des débris, le nez dans le tissu de Rey et les yeux vides fixés sur le cadavre de lit où il avait passé le plus beau moment de sa vie, dans les bras de l'unique femme qu'il aimait et n'aimerait jamais.

L'amour le perdrait. Plus encore que la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer, de la chérir et de l'aimer, encore et pour toujours. Une fois sa rage totalement apaisée, il poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il était perdu. Il ne savait que faire.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda la voix sérieuse de Zaraim, et Ben tourna la tête dans sa direction, essayant d'afficher un visage neutre, et non pas à l'image de ses sentiments, déchirés et meurtris.

« Elle est partie. » se contenta-t-il d'articuler péniblement, les mots lui faisant mal, la gorge serrée.

Zaraim hocha simplement la tête, parfaitement conscient de la situation. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour évaluer le niveau de destruction.

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? » sollicita de nouveau le guerrier.

Ren lui adressa un regard glacial, qui électrisa le sang du guerrier. L'air s'alourdit considérablement, mais pas assez pour décourager le preux chevalier.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Zaraim, je ne veux pas en parler. Laisse-moi seul. »

Le guerrier s'adossa contre un mur épargné, croisant les bras sur son torse, avant de soupirer légèrement. Connaissant Kylo Ren, il savait qu'il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au lieu de ruminer sans cesse. Et il ne fallait pas presser le maitre, celui-ci se braquerait encore plus. Zaraim avait le temps, et il le mettait toujours à disposition pour le guerrier.

Finalement, il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que la poussière retombe dans la chambre, et que le cœur de Ren cesse de battre avec amertume. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Zaraim, il n'était pas forcément plus serein ou moins confus, mais au moins, il n'était plus colérique, juste nostalgique.

« Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait pour l'éternité avec moi si je le lui demandais. Et ce matin, lorsqu'elle a reçu un appel de ses amis de la Résistance, elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Elle est partie. Elle m'a demandé de me joindre à elle et de me battre à ses côtés, d'entrainer mes Chevaliers derrière-moi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ? » demanda, pensif, Zaraim.

« Parce que c'est du suicide ! Il y a très peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant, et je ne veux sacrifier personne ! Surtout pas la vie de mes Chevaliers. »

Kylo Ren s'était désormais levé, et il tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme un animal en cage. Voir que son second ne comprenait ses réactions le confrontait encore plus à son erreur, et le frustrait.

« Vous décidez donc de sacrifier la vie de votre bien-aimée ? »

Le Chevalier Noir sursauta, frappé par la véhémence et la froideur dans sa voix, lui qui était d'habitude si neutre. Il se retourna vers son guerrier, fronçant les sourcils. Il était confus et brisé par la dispute avec Rey, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre les réprimandes de son second.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit-il tout de même, comme pour espérer qu'il avait mal entendu.

Zaraim perdit son air assuré lorsqu'il vit l'ombre passer sur le visage de son maitre. Il se releva rapidement, et croisa les mains dans son dos, avant de se positionner dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Depuis que les Chevaliers s'occupent des enfants, les combats et les missions ne sont plus notre priorité. Et je crois, si j'en écoute les messes basses, que certains chevaliers ne seraient pas contre le fait de se dérouiller les poignets. Et puis il serait dommage, maitre, de regretter votre bien-aimée pour un acte d'égoïsme pure. Cela étant, ce n'est que mon humble avis, je vous signale simplement que les Chevaliers vous suivront quel que soit votre décision. »

Et le Twi'lek planta Kylo Ren là, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, avec les paroles de son ami à ruminer, et sa décision à planifier. Mais les Chevaliers de Ren ne pouvait plus rester inactif. Il était temps de bouger. Il était temps aux Chevaliers de renaitre de leurs cendres.

 _Sorcière_ , se dit Zaraim. Elle pensait avoir échoué, mais elle avait bel et bien changé le maitre.

.

Les paroles de Zaraim avaient profondément secoué Ben. Son second avait raison : les Chevaliers étaient las de jouer aux baby-sitters, et la guerre n'était pas finie. Et si Rey mourrait … Bon sang, il osait à peine y penser. Si elle mourait, une partie de lui mourrait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Personne ne toucherait à la femme qu'il aimait du plus prochain de son âme. Parole de Ren.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de sa chambre saccagée, le sabre à la main, la détermination dans les yeux. Zaraim avait déjà rassemblé les troupes, et assignait les plus jeunes Chevaliers à la garde des enfants. Hors de question de les prendre sur un champ de bataille.

« Direction Ord Lithone ! » s'écria Kylo Ren, brandissant son sabre laser allumé, sous les cris féroces de ses Chevaliers, prêt à en découdre.

— — —

— — —

Les dernières heures furent les pires. La Jedi était éreintée par son entrainement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir, risquant de louper la sortie de l'hyper-vitesse et de louper la planète. Elle avait également faim, ayant noyé une partie de son chagrin dans les maigres provisions qui restaient de son premier voyage. L'espoir n'était pas mort en elle, mais l'espoir ne faisait pas pour autant avancer le temps.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait le voyage la première fois, elle avait eu de quoi s'occuper. Lire les livres des Jedi, se reposer, penser à Kylo Ren sans ressentir ce pincement au cœur lancinant. Le retour était long, marqué d'amertume et de déception. Elle essayait de ne pas céder aux larmes : à quoi bon verser quelques gouttes pour cet idiot qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Lassée, elle alla s'installer sur le siège de pilote, laissant son regard voguer dans le noir strié du cosmos défilant. Ce paysage avait quelque chose de relaxant, mais aussi quelque chose d'angoissant en même temps. Elle trouvait fascinant la façon dont un vaisseau pouvait bondir d'un endroit à l'autre en quelques temps. Le temps était relatif, différent dans chaque planète et horizon qu'elle visitait. L'espace l'envoûtait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, enfant, qu'elle voguerait librement dans le cosmos à bord du célèbre Faucon, elle se serait sûrement moquée de ladite personne. Mais pourtant, elle était là. Esclave de ses sentiments pour un criminel, perchée au sommet d'une Résistance alors que les filles de son âge passaient plus de temps à trouver un prétendant qu'un plan pour survivre. Pourtant, en ressassant ses souvenirs, revenant inlassablement à Jakku, elle se dit qu'elle ne regrettait pas forcément tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle avait bien vécu. Si l'ange de la guerre venait lui couper les ailes au cours de la bataille à venir, elle partirait sans regret. Elle n'avait certes pas réussi à ramener Ben, mais ce dernier était sans espoir désormais. Elle abandonnait, et se concentrait sur les choses qui valaient vraiment la peine. La guerre par exemple.

« Si la Résistance gagne la guerre, je jure de ne plus jamais me battre pour les dix prochaines années de ma vie. » souffla-t-elle à elle-même, comme une sorte de promesse ou de testament. Elle ne savait pas encore trop sur quel pied danser. Les chances de s'en sortir vivant étaient infimes.

L'instant d'après, l'ordinateur de bord s'affolait et le Faucon sautait hors de l'hyper-espace. Le cœur meurtri de Rey se réchauffa en voyant la petite planète, et elle amorça la descente dans la stratosphère avec un léger sourire en coin.

.

La promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus pleurer dans la journée fut bien vite balayée, lorsqu'elle fondit littéralement en larmes, le corps chaud de Finn contre le sien. Elle n'était partie que quelques jours. Quelques longues heures, si loin de ses amis et de ses protégés. Mais le retour était encore plus déchirant que le départ, surtout qu'elle devait leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à recruter des troupes.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pleurait parce qu'elle était émue de voir son ami, parce qu'elle avait bafouillé l'espoir que les autres avaient mis en elle, ou parce qu'elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour contenir son trop plein d'émotions.

« Si tu continues à chouiner, Rey, tu vas noyer la planète entière ! » s'insurgea un Poe plus taquin que jamais.

« Tais-toi donc, Poe ! » rit la Jedi.

Mais Rey ne se leurrait pas, elle n'était pas sotte. Derrière le sourire et l'apparent éclat de rire du pilote, il y avait un sérieux qui détonnait dans ses yeux.

La guerre était là, et elle laissait des marques indestructibles. Si elle ne faisait pas que du bien, au moins, elle avait eu le mérite de rapprocher les deux garçons. Et malgré les temps difficiles, elle percevait une certaine douceur dans les œillades que Finn et Poe s'échangeait. Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais les mots acides de Ben venaient chanter à son oreille, et son sourire s'envolait.

« Alors, où est ce bon vieux Kylo Ren ? » osa demander innocemment Poe, espérant de tout cœur que la jeune femme lui annonce une bonne nouvelle, qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre.

Le sourire de la belle, qu'elle forçait depuis son arrivée, se fana, et son regard s'assombrit. Elle n'osa pas remonter la tête, croiser les regards de ses amis et y lire de la déception. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de se tourner pour regarder par la fenêtre et soupirer, et soupirer.

« Je suis rentrée seule. » fit elle simplement, et se mordit les lèvres pour lutter contre son chagrin omniprésent. La main de Finn, chaude et réconfortante, se posait sur son épaule.

Soudain, émanant de la base dans un son strident reconnaissable entre tous, l'alarme se déclencha. Rey se retourna vers ses amis, horrifiée. Et Poe, avec son humour éternel à toute épreuve, pointa le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

« Tu es sûre que tu es venue seule ou tu nous fais une farce ? Hein, Rey, dis-moi que ces vaisseaux sont là pour nous venir en aide et pas pour mettre fin à notre petite mascarade ? »

Rey et Finn se tournèrent vers le point qu'indiquait le pilote. De secondes en secondes, des petits noirs se multipliaient dans le ciel, menace sourde et éminente.

« Que la Force soit avec nous. »

Et elle espérait que la Force serait clémente, aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

 **J'adore les cliffhanger, sérieux, hahaha. Du coup, le prochain chapitre sera explosif, vous imaginez bien. Sinon qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous pensez que Ren va arriver avant la fin de la bataille ? Surpriiise !**

 **Un peu de Strompilot, en plus, vous êtes servis ces derniers temps !**

 **Bref, bisous bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois !**


	17. Segment 16

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes prêts pour votre dose hebdomadaire de Binarité Astrométrique ? Moi oui, mais moi je suis toujours prête ! Et avec ce chapitre, on entre malheureusement dans la phase final ! Et oui ... Ne pleurez pas trop, on se retrouvera toujours pour notre dose de star wars !**

 **En tout cas, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre soutien, comme toujours sur l'histoire ! C'est génial ! Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos retours ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Sinon je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre particulièrement, certains points s'éloignent du canon de star wars, et du film. Je suis tout à fait consciente que mon histoire serait impossible à en faire un film, mais elle me plait comme ça, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plait à vous aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'une fanfiction ! Peace and love friend !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **neeed : Quel bonheur de retrouver un fidèle lecteur ! Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours, en espérant que la suite continue à le faire !**

 **La Chapeliere : Mamamia, tu sais ce que je pense de tes reviews. Et ton retour sur le dernier chapitre *pleure* Tu aimes Zaraim, et bien tu vas l'aimer dans ce chapitre, puisque c'est l'introspection, tatatata, et j'adore ce perso, hahah, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi, et que l'adaptation de mon Ben jeune te plaira aussi. Ben ou Snoke, hein ... Tu es au courant que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! Du coup, je dirais Rey, et je te laisse mariner avec ça ! Et sache que si tu aimes les cliffhanger, tu vas t'arracher les cheveux à la fin de tous les chapitres à venir, mdrrr Bref enjoy la lecture ma belle, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **x-Beautiful Blass -x : Sadique c'est mon deuxième nom ! Contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite continue à le faire tout autant !**

 **NoChaDaiSAlamander : Des critiques sont aussi très appréciés, surtout que tu l'as dit, je souhaite faire plus que des fanfictions, et on ne s'améliore pas qu'avec des compliments ! Concernant le Twi'lek, la developpement était en cours, je ne voulais pas le faire trop tôt dans les chapitres, c'est pour ça que ça vient ici. Avant, il était pas vraiment un personnage important, mais avec la bataille à venir, on le verra plus ! Et je suis d'accord, Rose sert vraiment à rien, mais je pouvais pas simplement l'éclipser puisque je fais une "suite du film". Du coup, au moins elle sert pour développer Titouan, même si, comme tu dis, elle rate ses histoires d'amours, quoi, ahahhaha ! Sinon, pour justifier l'absence de politique, c'est simplement parce que je voulais centrer mon récit sur la romance des personnages, sur l'avancement de la guerre. Pour moi, à mon sens, la politique n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui serrait pour Rey, et je préfère la confronter vers la fin au moment où elle devra prendre vraiment des décisions. En gros, la politique a été volontairement éloignée de mon histoire, pour mieux en parler à la fin (enfin, je crois). Ah, et oui, j'oublie souvent malheureusement nos pauvres droides et Chewie, mais comme j'ai dit avant, pas facile d'intégrer ces personnages dans un récit centré sur la romance, hahaha. Mais heureusement, ils sont un peu là dans les chapitres à venir ! Sinon, par désolation de smaug, tu entend quoi ? ahhah, parce que j'ai vraiment les penchants d'en faire, et je sais déjà comment fini l'histoire, mdrrr**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta longue review, j'espère que mon histoire t'a plu tout de même et que tu continueras à l'apprécier ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **liceChubbyBab : Hamilton c'est toute ma vie, mon dieu ! ;_; Merci de tes gentils commentaires sur l'histoire hahhaa, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Et du coup, c'est laquelle ta chanson préféré de Hamilton ? (moi j'hésite entre la battle of yorktown, burn, the room where it happens, mais je les aime toutes, bon sang )**

 **Laura-067 : A vrai dire, ça a été glissé dans le chapitre d'avant, mais c'est très dur à déceler. Il s'est passé moins de deux heures entre le départ de Rey, et celui de Ren ! Mais la précision est faite dans le chapitre suivant ... Concernant le reste de tes questions, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir en lisant .. Mercii du soutien, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **Bisous à tous !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Take it or run, run, run**

 **I wanna let you down**

 **You're gonna bleed traffic light for my fun**

 **So I can breathe as you will drown**

 **Blind, blind, blind**

 **Blinding is the rush**

 **Cold is its hand**

 **The time is like quicksand**

 _The Erised – Run_

— — —

— — —

En deux heures, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Le soleil pouvait se lever ou se coucher, illuminer la lande, ou inversement, la plonger dans des ténèbres sempiternelles. Les nuages pouvaient grignoter chaque parcelle de ciel bleuté, colorant le céruléen d'un gris sel et poivre, qui rimaient souvent avec averses et bourrasques. L'océan pouvait déborder. La terre pouvait s'inverser. Et le temps pouvait s'arrêter.

Mais surtout, le cours d'une guerre pouvait changer. En deux heures, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Les Rebelles pouvaient prendre le dessus et ressortir victorieux de la bataille, tout comme le Premier Ordre pouvait sortir un as de sa manche, et abattre ses cartes. Deux heures …

Peut-être que lorsqu'ils atterriraient sur Ord Lithone, les cadavres joncheraient le sol. Peut-être que parmi les cadavres, il y verrait les visages connus de certains généraux du Premier Ordre. Peut-être … Peut-être que parmi les dépouilles, il y reconnaitrait le seul visage qu'il ne désirait pas reconnaitre. Et peut-être que l'océan dans ses veines déborderaient, que la terre parfaitement balancée dans sa tête s'inverserait, que le temps s'arrêterait, entrainant paradoxalement la fin de la flamme ardente qui brûlait en lui. Deux heures.

Elle était peut-être déjà morte, il n'en savait rien, après tout. Mais Kylo Ren rejeta bien vite cette idée. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne _pouvait_ pas. De toute manière, si Rey était morte, il l'aurait su. Il l'aurait su au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme, de son être. La Force le lui aurait dit. Parce que, même si la jeune femme n'était pas à ses côtés, il ressentait sa présence, sa lumière auprès de lui. Un peu à la même manière dont il avait souvent ressenti la présence de sa mère.

Ben l'avait su lorsque Leia était morte ; sa lumière, sa chaleur logée près de son cœur, s'était éteinte. Sa mère l'avait laissé seul dans les ténèbres, alors que sa flamme était la seule qui lui tenait la tête hors de l'eau, qui l'empêchait de se noyer. Heureusement pour lui, la flammèche ne s'était jamais éteinte, et elle s'était même embrasée lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Rey pour la première fois. Et il savait, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. La flamme fervente, brûlante, captivante, qui caractérisait son amante dansait toujours, semblant lui conter et lui chanter la douce vérité. Elle était encore vivante. Et il devait la rejoindre. Ne pas laisser la flamme s'éteindre. Et le temps s'arrêter.

.

Le maitre était inarrêtable. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion entre des barreaux dorés, sans jamais s'immobiliser. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait attention à personne, ne répondait pas lorsque certains chevaliers lui posaient des questions, et gardait son regard désespérément plongé dans les rayures de l'hyper-espace.

Une trentaine d'heure que les Chevaliers volaient en vitesse lumière, et jamais Kylo Ren ne s'était assis, nourris ou reposé. Il demeurait stoïque, debout devant la vitre transparente. Zaraim avait essayé d'aller lui parler, mais le maitre était fermé à tout, surtout à la communication. Il ne cessait de ressasser les derniers évènements, d'angoisser, et d'espérer que la fille s'en sortirait. Les Chevaliers étaient partis moins de deux heures après le départ de la femelle, et dieu seul savait qu'il pouvait s'en passer des choses en sept cent vingt minutes.

Zaraim était le mieux placé pour comprendre. Le temps passait si vite, et il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait sacrifié pour son maitre.

.

La première fois que Zaraim rencontra Luke Skywalker, et par extension, Leia Organa et Han Solo, il venait juste de s'échapper de l'usine d'armement Alpha situé sur la lune Cymoon 1. Les rebelles avaient organisé un commando, visant à obtenir des informations sur un échange commercial. Seulement, ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés coincés, et ils n'avaient pu s'échapper seulement grâce à l'aide des prisonniers de l'usine, dont le Twi'lek et sa mère faisaient partis. Le petit était fin, malin, et il avait ce pouvoir étrange entre ses doigts, qui lui permettait de déplacer les grilles d'aérations et de savoir quel couloir emprunter même sans les avoir jamais visités.

Lorsqu'ils s'échappaient tous de l'usine qui explosait, Luke Skywalker s'était approché de lui, et le gamin s'était caché dans les jupes de sa mère.

« Tu as un énorme potentiel ! » avait dit le Jedi. « Que dirais-tu, lorsque la guerre prendra fin, d'apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir et à représenter la prochaine génération de Jedi ? »

Zaraim était trop jeune, peut-être trop ignorant pour comprendre les mots et les enjeux que lui proposait Luke. Mais il accepta. Sans réfléchir. Jedi semblait être cool, si cela lui permettait d'être un héros, de ressembler à Luke, et de se battre avec ces sortes de bâtons lumineux.

« Où pouvons-nous aller désormais ? » demanda la mère Twi'lek, désignant son fils et le reste des esclaves à ses côtés. « Nous sommes des fugitifs désormais. »

Il y avait de tout à bord. Des Zabracks terrifiés, des Mon Calamaris aux yeux écarquillés, et même des Togrutas qui communiquait en twi'leki avec les autres prisonniers Twi'lek. Luke avait regardé Leia, qui assistait à la scène depuis le début, silencieuse. « Ryloth a été libéré, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle par souffler. « La planète est sûre, et pas trop loin d'ici. »

Sans plus tergiverser, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, et Han Solo les déposèrent sur Ryloth, planète natale des Twi'lek, les aidant à trouver un abri sûr où les marchands d'esclave et quelques espions de l'empire ne risquaient pas de les trouver. Puis, ils repartirent, avec leurs airs chevaliers sur le visage, promettant mont et merveilles, comme de gagner la guerre, et de revenir vite pour honorer leur promesse. Leurs paroles vendaient du rêve, et faisaient renaitre l'espoir.

Les dernières mots de Luke résonnaient dans la tête de gamin. Le combattant lui avait promis. Rétablir la paix dans la galaxie. Revenir le chercher et l'entrainer. Créer une nouvelle génération de Jedi. Les étoiles dans les yeux, Zaraim avait gardé son regard fixé sur le firmament changeant de la planète tellurique. Le fameux héros n'était finalement jamais revenu, brisant les espoirs de l'enfant. Cependant, la nouvelle de la chute de Darth Vador, et de l'Empire Galactique avec lui, s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Et le jeune Twi'lek s'était remis à espérer. Mais Luke n'était jamais revenu.

.

La première fois que Zaraim rencontra Ben Solo, et par extension, retrouva Luke Skywalker, il venait juste de donner de la soupe à sa mère alitée, et il retournait battre la terre pour la rendre plus clémente. Les temps étaient durs sur la chaude planète ; sa peau avait rougi sous les affronts du soleil, sa mère était tombée malade, et une bonne partie des esclaves avaient fini par déserter le terrain aride, recommençant une nouvelle vie dans un endroit plus propice. Zaraim n'avait jamais abandonné sa mère, trop faible pour entreprendre un voyage, et il était resté sur cette maudite planète jusqu'à ce que le Faucon Millénium se pose dans le creux du canyon environnant.

Ben Solo était encore un enfant, pas encore un adolescent. Caché derrière les frappes de Luke, son regard noir froid baissé, il ne lui adressa à peine qu'un léger regard fuyant. Le Twi'lek détesta immédiatement l'humain.

« Je ne t'avais pas oublié. » dit simplement Luke, et Zaraim prit ses paroles pour des excuses, obliquant simplement la tête pour signaler qu'il comprenait, et qu'il _pardonnait_. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours t'entrainer et devenir un Jedi ? »

Le cœur du Twi'lek se gonfla de joie à ses mots, mais quelque chose le retenait. Lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, à la petite maisonnée faite d'argile, et il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère, ses quelques amis, l'endroit où il s'était reconstruit une vie. Pourtant, à tout bien considéré, il ne pouvait rejeter la proposition de Luke. Il avait ce pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui, depuis tant d'années maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser l'opportunité s'en aller. Bon sang ! Luke Skywalker, le héros de guerre, revenait pour lui ! Il devait y aller !

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère ! La planète que j'ai choisie pour vous entrainer … » Il s'écarta pour pousser le jeune Ben Solo devant lui, le présentant à la volée. « … mon neveu, toi, et quelques autres enfants, n'est pas très loin d'ici. Je te promets que tu pourras venir la revoir quand tu le voudras. Et puis … Avec la Force, ce pouvoir qui sommeille en toi, une fois maitrisé, tu seras capable de sentir l'énergie de ta mère peu importe où tu seras dans la galaxie. »

« Zaraim… » dit une voix derrière lui, et il se retourna vivement. Son visage se crispa lorsqu'il reconnut sa mère. Il accourut auprès d'elle, lui offrant un bras salvateur pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Ne t'empêche pas de vivre juste pour moi ! Tu es jeune, tu es encore libre. Tu n'es pas encore enchainé à la maladie. Tu dois y aller … Je ne te laisserai pas moisir ici ! »

« Mère, il faut que vous vous reposiez ! Les médicaments ne font pas encore effet … »

La mère le repoussa, affichant un air de battante, de fière, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. La Twi'lek était sûre de ses propos, et ses yeux criaient. Ils affirmaient la vérité, celles que Zaraim ne voulait pas entendre. Elle irait bien. Avec ou sans lui. Il devait partir. Et commencer à vivre.

« Prenez soin du petit. » dit-elle simplement à Luke, et il inclina la tête pour accepter la promesse.

Une heure après, le Faucon Millénium s'envolait vers d'autres horizons, avec à bord, un Twi'lek partagé, et un humain déchiré.

.

Zaraim détesta immédiatement Ben Solo. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ses yeux, toujours fuyant, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher, comme s'il commettait l'impardonnable. En fait, le Twi'lek n'arrivait pas à le cerner, et cela le rendait fou. Pourtant, l'humain était plus jeune que lui, 5 ans de moins, peut-être, et Zaraim n'avait jamais eu de peine à venir à bout des faibles esprits humains. Sur Ryloth, il s'amusait parfois à déstabiliser les enfants de l'affreuse espèce, grâce à ce pouvoir qu'il ne maitrisait pas mais qu'il sentait pulser en lui. Dieu qu'il détestait les humains. Ils étaient sales, mal élevés, et les guerres commençaient toujours à cause d'un stupide représentant de la race.

Le seul qu'il respectait était peut-être Luke, et il ressentait toujours la rancune de toutes ces années à attendre inutilement. Mais le passé était mort désormais, et il avait finalement rejoint le camp des Jedis. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, de plusieurs espèces différentes, mais aussi quelques humains. Il était le dernier arrivé.

« Tu vois ce gamin-là ? » avait dit un humain, à Zaraim lorsqu'il mangeait au refectoire, le soir de son arrivée, en montrant Ben Solo du doigt. « C'est le préféré de Luke Skywalker, parce que c'est son neveu ! Tchhh ! Regarde-le, à manger tout seul ! Il fait pitié ! Il croit que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour manger avec nous ? Arrogant ! »

Et l'humain jeta de la purée sur le solitaire. Ben Solo ne se retourna à peine, essuyant simplement la pâtée qui coulaient sur sa joue. Un autre gamin lui jeta des légumes cette fois-ci. Et Zaraim, lui, jeta l'os du Nuna rôti qu'il venait d'engloutir.

.

Un soir, il surprit une conversation entre Ben et Leia Organa Solo, comme le montrait l'hologramme. Zaraim n'était pas un voyeur, d'habitude, et il préférait s'occuper de ses affaires, mais les larmes du gamin l'avaient forcé à rester, à assouvir sa curiosité malsaine.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon fils ? J'ai comme le sentiment que tu t'éloignes, que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Dis-le-moi si quelque chose ne va pas … »

Le regard de Ben était plongé vers le bas, sa voix presque éteinte, ses petits poings serrés sur le sol, près du projecteur magnétique.

« Je … crois que je suis perdu, mère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'entends cette voix, qui me guide et me porte compagnie, qui me parle la nuit, quand je dors. Je n'ose pas en parler à Maitre Luke. »

La silhouette de Leia s'élevait depuis le petit appareil magnétique, dans un bleuté lumineux. Zaraim était trop loin pour voir son visage, mais il imaginait son expression. Impassible, tiraillée entre l'envie de réconforter son fils ou d'accorder son attention à des choses plus importantes, comme la galaxie à gérer après la fin de la guerre ou son couple dans le déclin.

« Et tes petits camarades ? Ils entendent cette voix, aussi ? »

Ben hocha la tête, pour répondre à la question de sa mère. Il mentait, car Zaraim n'entendait aucune voix, et il était persuadé que le gamin, trop renfermé, n'avait posé la question à personne. Mais il resta dans sa cachette, à écouter, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

« C'est peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec la Force … Tu sais, même si je suis une Skywalker et que je suis sensible à la Force, je ne la maitrise pas très bien. Luke a toujours été meilleur que moi pour ça. Peut-être que la voix que tu entends est sûrement une étape de l'apprentissage Jedi. Tu devrais essayer d'en parler à Luke, il sera -… »

« Leia ! » résonna la voix sèche de Han Solo.

La silhouette fit un bond, comme surprise, avant que son visage ne se grise. Soupir à l'autre bout de la communication. Leia se tourna, perdit son sourire condescendant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien enchanté de revoir le père de son enfant.

« Ton père est enfin rentré. » dit-elle sèchement. « Je vais être obligé de te laisser, mon fils, je suis désolée ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop, et si cette voix revient, parle en à Luke. Il sera de meilleur conseil que moi. Bonne soirée. »

Et avant que la communication s'interrompe, les cris de la jeune femme résonnaient dans la pièce, accusant le patriarche de ses absences à répétitions, de ses silences angoissants, du sang sur son blouson.

Et lorsque le calme survint, il ne restait dans la pièce plus que le son de la respiration hachuré de Ben Solo. L'atmosphère avait changé, chargée de dépit et de tristesse, et Zaraim sentit qu'il devait s'en aller au plus vite.

En reculant, pour sortir de sa cachette, une latte du sol craqua sous son poids, et Ben se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Nez à nez avec le Twi'lek, il fronça les sourcils de colère et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venu pour te moquer de moi ?! Va-t'en ! »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zaraim déguerpisse. Mais ce soir-là, il ne ressentit plus du tout le même sentiment vis-à-vis de Ben Solo. Les larmes dans les yeux noirs du gamin l'avaient remué, et il se sentait comme impliqué dans la détresse du noiraud. Plus de colère devant ses silences ou d'agacement devant ses exploits, non non. Juste de la pitié.

.

Pendant toutes les années qui accompagnèrent l'apprentissage, Zaraim n'embêta plus jamais Ben Solo, tout comme il ne se mêla plus non plus à l'humain arrogant qui avait jeté la purée sur ce dernier. A la manière de Solo, il restait dans son coin, décuplait ses efforts pour satisfaire Skywalker, et visitait sa mère dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. La marâtre se portait bien, mieux peut-être que lorsqu'il s'occupait d'elle lui-même, et comme l'avait promis Luke, il ressentait sa chaleur à travers la moiteur de la Force.

Luke avait recruté quelques autres enfants. Ben, Zaraim, et les autres élèves, dont l'humain arrogant, arrivaient à la fin de leur formation, encore une année, peut-être même moins. Ben Solo était encore adolescent, approchant dangereusement de l'âge adulte, tandis que Zaraim l'avait déjà dépassé depuis bien longtemps. En grandissant, le premier s'était bien plus renfermé sur lui-même, malgré le respect tacite qui s'était tissé entre lui et Zaraim.

L'humain arrogant de la purée n'avait jamais cessé d'embêter Ben Solo. Lorsqu'il ne lui jetait pas de la nourriture au visage, il s'amusait à le ridiculiser en public, devant Luke même, et à éloigner du rejeté tous ceux qui le prenaient en pitié. Et quand il ne s'occupait de pourrir la vie à Solo, il martyrisait les petits nouveaux, démontrant son écrasant pouvoir. Certains avaient essayés de l'arrêter, mais l'humain était doué, et il manipulait la Force avec vice. Et Zaraim, lui, préférait se tenir à l'écart, ne supportant définitivement plus cette race de narcissiques petits bipèdes mal élevés. De toute manière, il n'allait pas intervenir dans les petites querelles humaines.

Le problème était peut-être que Luke ne disait rien, il ne disait jamais rien. Ces derniers temps, il semblait dans ses pensées, et lorsque Zaraim le regardait, il fixait toujours Ben avec un air inquiet. Lorsque le Jedi surprenait le regard du Twi'lek, il souriait et détournait la tête, avant de trouver un prétexte pour éviter la conversation. Il ne s'occupait à peine des nouveaux.

Et ce soir-là, lors du repas, Zaraim s'était assis à l'écart, comme à son habitude, à la même table que Solo. Les apprentis Jedi mangeaient en silence, sauf l'humain qui étalait sa puissance et vantait ses talents. Certains nouveaux l'observaient avec envie, avec extase, peut-être même avec admiration. Seulement, au fond de la salle, il y avait un réticent, qui ne regardait à peine le fanfaron, se concentrant sur les légumes qu'il mangeait.

« Hé, toi ! Le mioche ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?! Ce que je raconte ne t'intéresse pas ? »

L'adulte s'était approché de lui, et le dominait de sa grandeur. Loin d'être impressionné, le gosse lui jeta un regard froid, avant de poser sans bruit ses couverts.

« Pas vraiment non, je préférerai manger dans le silence. »

Et la gifle partit toute seule. Le silence s'installa dans le réfectoire. L'humain avait laissé son visage vantard se faner, au profit d'un air de colère et d'humiliation.

« Pas la peine de pleurer, minus ! C'est ta punition pour avoir manqué de respect à un de tes ainés ! »

L'enfant se tenait la joue, et malgré ses larmes au coin de ses yeux, son regard était enflammé, ardent. Enervé de ne pas réussir à faire taire les yeux de ce petit arrogant, l'humain releva la main, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

Et en quelques secondes, avant même que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'il avait bougé, Ben Solo était debout devant l'humain indépendant, et retenait sa main par la Force. Ses yeux étaient noirs, froids, remplis de colère. L'instant d'après, l'agresseur se tenait le cou, comme haletant, et il fallut quelques secondes aux autres élèves de la pièce pour comprendre que l'humain haletait, étranglé par le biais de la Force brut entre les doigts de Solo.

« Ben ! » hurla Luka, entrant en trombe dans la pièce, séparant son neveu et l'humain pour empêcher le premier de tuer l'autre. « Ben ! Bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Et malgré les cris de Luke, les remontrances, et la corvée de nettoyage qui suivit la bévue, Zaraim ne ressentit plus du tout le même sentiment vis-à-vis de Ben Solo. La colère pure dans le regard de l'adulte l'avait remué, et il se sentait comme impliqué dans la rébellion du noiraud. Plus de pitié devant ses airs abattus ou de soupirs devant ses silences, non non. Juste de l'admiration.

.

Il avait senti quelque chose dans la Force. Enfin, pour être plus juste, il ne sentait _plus rien_ dans la Force, et c'était peut-être cela qui l'avait alarmé. Sa mère, bon sang, sa mère … S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa précieuse maman, il promettait de créer un bain de sang. Sans rien dire à Luke, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait sauté dans le premier vaisseau, et avait foncé droit sur Ryloth. Il se rappelait de la localisation par cœur, de l'apparence de la petite maisonnée d'argile, du visage souriant de la marâtre malade.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la planète où il avait grandi, le ciel était sombre, comme un mauvais présage. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, comme si les gens avaient fui quelque chose. La guerre civile avait massacré le pays, depuis que le gouvernement de la planète avait rejoint la cause du mauvais parti politique. Beaucoup de Twi'lek s'étaient rebellés, et les blasons de la guerre s'étaient embrasés en quelques nuits à peine. Et plus il croisait de corps sans vie sur le chemin, plus il se sentait nauséeux. Et la maison semblait loin, si loin, il avait l'impression que le chemin se rallongeait à mesure qu'il courait.

Arrivant finalement devant la maison, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, avant d'entamer un battement, plus rapidement peut-être. La porte était entrouverte, et le vent la faisait balancer légèrement. Une odeur âcre de métal s'insinua dans ses narines, et le futur Jedi faillit vomir. Pitié … Pitié que rien ne soit arrivé à sa mère … Sinon …

Lorsqu'il rentra, les murs argiles avaient étaient repeints de rouge. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce, et déglutit lentement, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du sang de sa mère, et qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, froide, sans vie. Il accourut après d'elle, ramassant son corps, le serrant de toute ses forces, espérant que sa mère reprenne vie, qu'elle le serre et qu'elle lui dise que tout irait bien.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta sur Ryloth à enterrer les restes de sa mère, à la veiller, à s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. La guerre, cette instabilité politique et les mouvements du peuple étaient la raison de la mort de sa mère. Il fallait remédier à cette situation. Prendre les reines de cet univers en déclin. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il savait quoi faire.

Le regard ardent, le cœur en miettes, le côté obscur et la colère l'envahissant en quelques instants, il revint sur la planète de Luke, trouvant le camp en feu.

.

« Zaraim, je te cherchais. » avait dit le jeune Ben Solo, le regard grave, le souffle court. « L'heure est venue ! Il est temps de remettre l'univers sur le droit chemin, de laisser mourir le passé, d'instaurer nos propres règles. Suis-moi. Deviens mon second. Et l'univers sera à nous. »

Les paroles du noiraud séduisirent Zaraim, et il n'hésita pas un instant. Il s'agenouilla devant la personne qui allait devenir son maitre, et plaça sa main sur son cœur. L'image de sa mère morte était encore fraiche dans son esprit, et il se promettait de ne pas commettre la même erreur. Il jurait loyauté et fidélité à Ben Solo, et pas question de s'y défiler.

« Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, j'en suis heureux. »

Ben Solo tenait son sabre vert avec force, les jointures de ses poings blanchissant à vue d'œil. Il avait le regard vide, et l'amertume dans l'âme. Mais lui aussi savait ce qu'il voulait, et la profonde maturité malgré le brin de candeur dans les yeux corbeaux du maitre imposait le respect. Solo était singulier, et sa singularité faisait toute la différence. A ses côtés, Zaraim se sentait fort, maitre de ses émotions.

« Ben Solo est mort. A partir de maintenant, mon nom est Kylo Ren, et vous serez mes Chevaliers. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à une poignée de guerriers, qui se tenaient debout, vaillants, la même flamme ardente dans le regard que le maitre. Tous voulaient bâtir un nouvel empire, en finir avec le passé qui n'avait jamais souris à personne. Ils seraient forts. Ensemble. Sous le règne de Kylo Ren.

« Si vous êtes avec moi, vous vous battez à mes côtés et mourrez à mes côtés ! Si vous êtes contre moi, vous vous battez contre mon armée, et vous mourrez de votre côté. Le choix est vite fait. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Il n'y a plus de côté lumineux ou de côté obscur. Il n'y a plus que nous, avec nos convictions et notre détermination. Alors, gagnerons-nous, chevaliers ? »

Les cris résonnèrent dans la cour dévastée, les Chevaliers brandissaient leurs sabres laser en l'air, acclamant leur nouveau roi. Ceux qui ne s'inclinèrent pas devant la puissance de Solo périrent, et Zaraim dut reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait rien de chose de plus apaisant que de déchirer la chair de l'humain arrogant avec son sabre laser.

.

Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, se réveillant de sa transe, à peine une minute, peut-être deux, s'étaient passés et Kylo Ren faisait toujours les cent pas dans le vaisseau en direction de Ord Lithone. Zaraim sourit doucement, se rappelant les premières fois qu'il avait rencontré le maitre, comment il avait appris à le détester, à le prendre en pitié, à le respecter, à l'aduler. Et lorsqu'il voyait l'état dans lequel se mettait le maitre pour une simple femelle, risible, presque. Il avait donné sa vie pour Kylo Ren, là où il aurait pu simplement tirer un trait sur sa carrière de Jedi et repartir à zéro. Mais le Twi'lek avait confiance en son maitre, et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin. La paix tant attendue serait bientôt là, il en était sûr.

A côté de lui, l'assiette de Kylo Ren refroidissante attendait toujours, et il prit son courage à deux mains. En une longueur, il traversait la salle, et se trouvait devant le maitre, qui n'avait à peine remarquer sa présence.

« Maitre … » dit-il doucement, tirant ce dernier de ses angoisses.

« Quoi ?! » dit sèchement Ren, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Il ne lâchait pas la vitre du regard, espérant à chaque minute reconnaitre le paysage glacial de la petite planète où se déroulait la bataille.

« Je vous ai apporté à manger. Je pose le plat juste là. » souffla-t-il doucement, en posant la nourriture sur la petite table devant le maitre. « Vous devriez manger. La bataille à venir sera longue et difficile, et il est plus dur de se battre le ventre vide. »

Zaraim s'inclina doucement, et fit un pas en arrière pour laisser le maitre s'avancer. Enfin, Kylo Ren décolla son regard de la galaxie, pour le plonger dans celui de son second. Il ne dit rien, pas un mot, pas une syllabe, mais ses yeux parlaient tous seuls.

Un remerciement, oui. Et Zaraim sourit.

Les yeux du maitre avaient toujours été expressifs.

— — —

— — —

Soudain, émanant de la base dans un son strident reconnaissable entre tous, l'alarme se déclencha. Rey se retourna vers ses amis, horrifiée. Et Poe, avec son humour éternel à toute épreuve, pointa le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

« Tu es sûre que tu es venue seule ou tu nous fais une farce ? Hein, Rey, dis-moi que ces vaisseaux sont là pour nous venir en aide et pas pour mettre fin à notre petite mascarade ? »

Rey et Finn se tournèrent vers le point qu'indiquait le pilote. De secondes en secondes, des petits noirs se multipliaient dans le ciel, menace sourde et éminente.

« Que la Force soit avec nous. »

Et elle espérait que la Force serait clémente, aujourd'hui encore.

.

Les points noirs ne cessaient de se multiplier, remplissant le firmament dégagé d'un affreux présage. Dire que Finn avait un mauvais pressentiment était un euphémisme : il ne sentait plus ses orteils, totalement tétanisé par la peur. Il n'avait jamais été bien courageux, mais voir la horde de vaisseaux qui se déployaient dans le ciel lui donnait la nausée.

« Tout le monde à son poste ! » hurla Poe, à côté de lui, le regard brillant d'une détermination que Finn n'avait pas. Le métis regarda son compagnon hurler plusieurs ordres à la volée avec force et vivacité, sans jamais se laisser envahir par de futiles sentiments. La peur, l'appréhension, l'angoisse, rien ne semblait érafler l'instinct de meneur naturel et la force du pilote.

Et lui … Finn baissa lentement les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ou d'exécuter les ordres donnés par Poe. Il était faible. Incapable de bouger, de trouver la force suffisante pour en finir à tout jamais. Ses angoisses, les mêmes qui le hantaient depuis la bataille à Kachirho, revenaient le marquer, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, espérant oublier les images de son cauchemar qui l'assaillait avec horreur, Poe le regardait sans ciller. Finn sursauta, essayant de fuir son regard pour que son compagnon ne lise pas sa crainte, sa peur. Mais Poe n'était pas stupide, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir les pupilles de Finn pour comprendre son silence.

Mais le pilote ne lui ferait pas de reproches, ou n'émettrait pas de jugement. Lui aussi était terrifié, et il n'avait pas honte de ressentir ce sentiment. Mais la peur ne détrônait pas la motivation, l'envie de gagner, et fournissait un carburant des plus puissants. Alors Poe comprenait, oh, il comprenait. Avoir peur, craindre pour sa vie, espérer un lendemain. Il s'agissait peut-être du meilleur moyen pour gagner la guerre.

« Finn… » dit-il doucement, captant le regard du métis. Il lui sourit doucement, essayant d'empêcher le tressaillement du coin de ses lèvres. « Efface-moi cet expression grave de ton visage. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

Le métis jeta un coup d'œil dans le ciel, et tressaillit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le pilote, son visage avait vertes changé, mais son regard semblait affirmer les derniers mots de Poe. Finn n'avait pas vu un fantôme, il avait vu pire … Cependant, il tenta d'esquisser un sourire pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait peur. Il était certain que toutes ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage, de toute manière.

« Quoique, ton sourire crispé n'est pas plus rassurant … »

Poe avait pris un air léger, et la boutade dans sa voix fit rire Finn, achevant définitivement tout trait angoissé de son visage. Heureux d'avoir apaisé son compagnon, Poe s'approcha de lui, plaçant innocemment sa main sur le bras du noir, laissant ses doigts caresser le tissu léger de sa veste.

« Il n'y pas à t'en faire. Tout va bien se passer. On va gagner. On a toujours gagné, pas vrai ? »

Timbre de voix plus sombre, cette fois-ci. Plus de regard taquin, ou de taquinerie dans ses mots. Poe était proche, dangereusement proche, au beau milieu de l'ébullition et de l'effervescence de la base.

« Je sais. » souffla presque inaudiblement l'ancien stormtrooper. « Je sais, mais … »

« Finn. » coupa Poe, avec un brin de condescendance. « Je serais là pour couvrir tes arrières, je te promets ! Après tout, je suis le meilleur pilote de la galaxie ! »

Puis, pour clore directement la discussion, empêchant le métis de répliquer, Poe se pencha et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Finn, d'abord surpris de cet élan en public, lui rendit son étreinte, profitant du coup sucré des lèvres de l'amant. L'échange dura quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps de faire battre leur cœur à un rythme véhément. Puis Finn recula, et se mordit les lèvres.

Poe lui fit un clin d'œil en coin, avant d'aborder une mine plus sérieuse, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire amusé.

« Bon, ton X-Wing, il va se piloter tout seul ? On a une guerre à gagner, non mais ! »

.

Lorsque Finn s'éloigna, le regard plus illuminé, Poe le regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin d'un hangar. Puis, il perdit son sourire, et se retourna vers Rey, qui n'avait pas non plus bougé, et qui fixait inlassablement le ciel. Il percevait la détresse dans le regard de la Jedi, mais pas de la même façon que celle de Finn. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'éminente bataille. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie ; elle avait bien vécu, et elle ne regrettait rien. Et surtout, surtout, elle ne craignait pas pour son lendemain. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle n'en avait plus. Pas seule. Pas sans Ben.

Rey voulait en finir avec cette guerre, même si cette conclusion rimait avec en finir avec sa propre vie pour y parvenir. Et Poe ne laisserait jamais ça arriver ! Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner face à la relation de la Jedi et du Guerrier Noir, mais il pouvait assurer que la jeune femme était toujours entourée. Il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, jamais sombrer. Et même si le regard de Rey était noir aujourd'hui, et qu'il s'y reflétait la menace des vaisseaux qui s'insinuaient, rien n'était perdu d'avance.

La Lumière brillerait à nouveau. Autant dans l'univers que dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Hey, Rey. » dit-il d'abord doucement pour attirer son attention.

« Tout va bien ? » Question rhétorique, certes, car le silence de son amie était suffisamment éloquent. Poe ne s'en préoccupa pas, et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de la belle.

« Tout va bien, Poe. » finit-elle pas dire, se défaisant de son étreinte, et affichant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres mordues. « Je rejoins les X-Wing, moi aussi, ou je reste au sol ? »

Les armées étaient séparées ; celles du ciel, qui rejoindraient en premier le combat et couvriraient l'autre, et celles du sol, qui achèverait les combattants survivants. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Poe se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas mis Rey au courant du plan préparé en collaboration avec les Généraux des Chandrila et de Coruscant. Ces derniers étaient arrivés le jour suivant l'arrivée des renforts chandriliens. Désormais, la base grouillait de vie et de détermination. Et avec les renforts, les vaisseaux, armes et ressources se faisaient moins rares … Et les généraux étaient malins, très malins.

Le plan était simple. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de briffer Rey. Le temps pressait.

« Non, prends le Faucon avec Chewbacca, et tiens-toi prête ! Ne décolle surtout pas avant le signal, et lorsque celui-ci s'activera, envoles toi et descends autant de TIE-Chasseurs que tu peux. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué … »

L'air gêné sur son visage était craquant, suffisamment du moins pour arracher un sourire à Rey. Elle acquiesça lentement, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre les allusions de Poe. Pourquoi rester au sol ? Et quel signal ?

« On va assurer, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire confiant, et leva son pouce à la hauteur de son visage comme pour lui répéter ses dernières paroles : tout irait bien, la guerre serait finie en deux ou trois tirs de blasters, et le temps s'étendrait pour les laisser profiter d'un univers en paix.

.

« Attends … Poe ! Quel signal ? Quel est le signal ? » se réveilla soudainement Rey.

Mais le pilote s'éloignait déjà, distribuant multiples ordres aux soldats qui courraient dans tous les sens. Rey poussa un petit soupir, leva une dernière fois le regard vers les points noirs dans le ciel, et se hâta de déserter l'allée mouvementée. Lorsqu'elle approcha du Faucon, sa constante mélancolie s'effaça lorsqu'elle reconnut la fourrure reconnaissable de Chewie. Ce dernier donnait quelques réparations de dernières minutes à ce pauvre tas de ferraille, et il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme.

L'étreinte poilue qui s'ensuivit fut entremêlés de bramements enthousiastes et de rires étouffés. Le Wookie et la jeune femme ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres, au moins ! Et malgré la gravité de l'évènement qui s'annonçait, voir un visage joyeux lui mettait du baume au cœur. Chewbacca semblait ne pas éprouver la même gravité à l'idée de la bataille à venir. Peut-être même, si on pouvait seulement l'avouer, qu'il ressentait un peu d'excitation, et beaucoup d'embrasement.

Lorsque le Faucon rejoignit l'alignement de vaisseaux parqués devant la base, la lueur dans les regards de deux combattants avaient changés. Rey avait laissé sa tristesse de côté, affichant détermination et motivation, tandis que Chewbacca rejetait le frétillement, préférant l'adrénaline et la concentration.

Ils étaient prêts. Enfin … Presque …

— — —

— — —

Le Vaisseau-Mère restait, bien entendu en retraite, et même si le Premier Ordre avait déployé toutes ses forces volantes, Snoke ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans sa loge. Il était premier spectateur à la pièce de théâtre qui se jouerait bientôt sous ses yeux, pourtant un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du corps qui commençait à s'user, ou de l'adrénaline à l'approche du combat, mais il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

Depuis son estrade, il pouvait voir la base rebelle, au loin, entre le massif montagneux, mais aucun vaisseau dans le ciel. Les rebelles avaient sûrement pris peur en voyant le nombre de vaisseau, et voilà qu'ils se terraient dans leur base. Peu importe, il était prêt à sortir chaque cadavre de ce bastion pour s'assurer que chaque résistant était mort s'il le fallait. Quoique … Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il voulait garder vivant.

Rey. Oh Rey. La jeune femme était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle avait un corps jeune, sain, et elle était sensible à la Force, contrairement à ce crétin de Hux. De plus, il devait toujours régler son compte à Solo, et quoi de mieux pour cela que prendre possession du corps de son amante pour le tuer sans qu'il se méfie ? Il en riait déjà d'avance. Il s'amusait à imaginer le visage écarquillé de Ren lorsque le sabre laser grignoterait ses entrailles, tué par la main de la jolie Jedi.

Oh, la scène méritait sûrement le détour. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait Rey. Morte ou vive, il n'en avait que faire, il avait juste besoin d'un autre réceptacle, depuis que Kylo Ren avait tué sa véritable forme corporelle.

« Tuez-moi tous les Résistants, mais apportez-moi cette Jedi, Rey, vivante ! Je la tuerai moi-même ! » communiqua-t-il à ses troupes, toutes prêtes à se lancer dans le sanglant combat. « Maintenant, allez-y ! Réduisez la Résistance en poussière ! »

Et tandis que la centaine de TIE-chasseurs s'envolaient dans le ciel, Snoke s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil métallique, laissant son regard dériver sur le charmant tableau des vaisseaux volants vers la victoire. S'il était peintre, il aurait appelé son œuvre « Conquête d'Ord Lithone et annihilation de la vermine rebelle ». Le nom sonnait bien. Peut-être qu'il allait garder l'idée.

Soudain, alors qu'il replongeait son regard sur les vaisseaux, une énorme explosion retentit. Et en moins d'une seconde, le massif montagneux, où les cent quatre premiers TIE-chasseurs venaient de s'engager, sauta, entrainant dans la déflagration la perte de la quasi-totalité des unités volantes.

L'ordinateur de bord indiquait le nombre de vaisseau détruit, et Snoke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les Rebelles … Les rebelles les avaient bien eus ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement, oh non … Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ni joué sa dernière carte.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Vous avez hâte du prochain, hein ?**

 **Je me réjouis d'entendre vos avis sur celui là ! Gros bisous tout le monde, et à bientôt !**


	18. Segment 17

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **On approche de la 200ème review, merci beaucoup à tout le monde, je suis trop contente ! Et cette histoire arrive au bout, gentiment ... Sachez qu'elle sera finie avant le premier novembre, car cette année je participe au nano, et je veux finir tous mes textes adjacents avant d'entamer mon roman ! Si vous voulez un peu d'information sur ce dernier, c'est l'histoire de la petite fille d'un grand super-héros qui décide d'écouter les vieilles histoires de son grand-père qu'elle a toujours cru sénile. Bientôt chez votre marchand de journaux ! (je rigole)**

 **Sinon je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! J'ai de plus en plus de peine à avancer cette histoire, même si je sais pertinemment ce qui se passe dans mes chapitres à venir, mais le soutien des lecteurs est ce qui alimente ma flamme. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire ! Et n'oubliez pas que celui qui aura la 200ème review gagne un OS de son choix ... Ne vous battez pas surtout xD !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **NoChaDaiSAlamander : J'espère que mon cliffhanger sera bon du coup, puisqu'il est présent jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, et pas sûr les 500 premiers mots. Et effectivement, j'ai expédié la bataille, car mon action se centrait pas sur ça dans mon chapitre. Par contre il est très possible que je revienne dessus dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

 **La Chapeliere : Prête à concourir pour la 200ème review haha ? Zaraim est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et il va vraiment être utile dans la suite (contrairement à des persos que j'ai introduit et que je sais plus quoi faire maintenant mdr) Leia est différente, oui, mais c'est un peu la façon dont je la vois, je pense que Ben n'a pas été traumatisé uniquement par le caractère de son papa. N'oublions pas qu'elle est diplomate et guerrière, absolument pas mère, et j'ai de la peine à la voir "aimante" avant qu'elle ait perdu réellement son fils. Après, c'est ma vision des choses, hahaha. J'espère que ça sera épique, en tout cas, les scènes de combats c'est pas le truc où je suis hyper à l'aise. Bonne lecture ma belle 3**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Suspens et cliffhanger sont mes deuxièmes et troisièmes prénoms, mouhaha ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **AliceChubbyBaby : Si ce cliffhanger t'a tué, tu verras bien le prochain ... hahahaha ! C'est très gentil ce que tu dis, mais je te promets que je posterai de temps en temps des OS sur les personnages de la fiction pour combler le manque dans ton coeur haha ! Et comme dit en haut, sinon, y'a mon roman, mais pas sur que je poste les chapitres avant de l'avoir fini. Et Hamilton c'est la vie, voilà. Un jour j'écrirai un OS, un jour. Urh, je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup Your Obediant Servant aussi. Bonne lecture sinon !**

 **neeed : Merci du commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !**

 **Laura-067 : Je pense que Zaraim a toujours compris le lien entre Rey et Ben, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. C'est qu'il est attaché à son maitre, le petit, mais pas dans un sens romantique ou autre, hahaha. Pour le reste de tes questions, rdv en dessous, mouahahah ! Bonne lecture, et à tout bientôt !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **A meteor bursting through my atmosphere**

 **What's a star I long to touch, it's so very near**

 **Here I am reaching towards its erupting flame**

 **Thoughts surrounded by your name**

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Blame, I blame, I blame, I blame my heart**

 **Every day, every day, every day I fall apart**

 **This perfect star I do adore**

 **I am forever yours, my meteor**

 _Meteor – MAX_

— — —

— — —

A peine une demi seconde après la déflagration qui embrasa le ciel, une nuée de X-Wing, semblables à des papillons nocturnes fuyant la lumière, s'envolèrent tout autour de Rey, et elle les regarda faire avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait peut-être du signal tant attendu. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, se mordant les lèvres de honte d'avoir raté le coche, elle leva rapidement les manettes de commande et le Faucon s'envola dans un soubresaut capricieux. La pauvre bête était à peine en état de voler. Les pièces se détachaient tristement, et retombaient mollement dans la poudreuse.

« Tu es un petit peu en retard, Rey. » ricana Poe dans le micro, ce dernier en tête de file, menant les vaisseaux à sa suite.

Rey fronça les sourcils, puis leva finalement les yeux en l'air, préférant sourire à la boutade du pilote que de s'en vexer. Il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière vacherie que Poe lui dirait, pire encore peut-être même les dernières paroles de son ami. Elle essayait de ne pas perdre espoir, mais la nuit était difficilement longue.

« Si tu avais dit plus tôt que l'explosion totale d'un massif montagneux était le signal, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais mis moins de temps à réagir. » bougonna-t-elle dans le micro, gigotant sur son siège, sans pour autant perdre sa concentration ou détourner son regard du ciel immaculé. De l'autre bout de la ligne, Poe éclata de rire, et son hilarité réchauffa le cœur de la Jedi.

Puis le silence revint avant que la voix du brun revienne chatouiller leurs oreilles. « Bien. Trêves de bavardages. Leurs troupes volantes ne sont peut-être pas toutes abattues, il faudra se veiller à ne pas se faire attaquer. Nous profiterons de l'état de surprise pour attaquer le plus de troupes au sol, mais notre objectif n'est pas ça ! Notre objectif est de détruire le gros vaisseau et de les empêcher de repartir. Nous avons une base où nous terrer avec de quoi tenir contre un siège. Ils n'ont rien hormis ce vaisseau. Alors, partez, volez, gagnez. Mais surtout, revenez victorieux et … vivant. »

Les mots de Poe étaient preux, encourageants, et très vite, une salve de cris enthousiastes firent crépiter le micro. Chewbacca, à ses côtés, avait aussi entendu, et il poussa un grognement qui se voulait combattant ! Rey sourit, et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Prend les commandes, Chewie, je vais descendre au poste de tir ! Tu as entendu Poe, non ? Feu sur le Destroyer ! »

Chewie feula sur l'affirmatif, et Rey lui céda sa place dans la cabine de commandement. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se faufila dans les couloirs étroits du Faucon, pour rejoindre son nouveau poste. Puis soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Plongée dans une sorte de léthargie, elle avait l'impression d'être comme dans sa bulle. La situation lui semblait étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne jouait pas. Elle se sentait dépassée, comme si son esprit s'élevait de son corps et la retardait. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et elle se ressaisit rapidement, descendant l'échelle menant aux armes. Elle prit place avec une sorte d'anxiété qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'étrange sentiment qui la traversait, de la peur de la bataille à venir ou de la situation dérisoire du fait de s'assoir là où Poe avait blessé pendant la fuite de Kachirho. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne ressentait absolument pas le même amusement enfantin qu'elle avait ressenti en mitraillant les TIE-chasseurs sur Crait.

Depuis son poste de commande, elle avait une vue dégagée sur tout le territoire, et à sa droite, sur la terre fumante et la poudreuse volante. L'explosion avait été impressionnante, prenant Rey par surprise ! Même si les TIE-chasseurs volaient bas et semblaient avoir été soufflés par la déflagration, il n'était pas impossible que quelques irréductibles vaisseaux aient survécu au choc. Elle devait se montrer vigilante, et elle fixait la zone avec un mauvais pressentiment. Poe était une tête brûlée, et il n'hésitait pas à voler en direction pile de la zone incendiée. Idiot ! Il n'avait aucune visibilité, et il ne savait pas ce qui se dissimulait sous le retombé de la neige envolée. Heureusement, la Jedi et le Wookie veillait sur le troupeau de vaisseau, prêt à abattre le moindre indésirable montrant sa carcasse mécanique.

Droit après le cortège volant, il y avait les troupes au sol qui se formaient, prêt à encaisser le contre-coup, et à être aussi efficace que les troupes volantes. Rey venait à peine d'arriver sur la planète, et elle n'avait à peine eu le temps de parler avec d'autres personnes que Finn et Poe, mais elle savait que les commandants en chef de Corsucant et de Chandrilla étaient là, et qu'ils leur prêtaient forces et troupes. Rey ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas pointés lors de la bataille de Crait, mais elle savait aussi que la situation n'était pas la plus facile non plus dans leur propre démocratie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir … S'ils étaient venus, peut-être que Leia …

 _Laisse mourir le passé._

Sa voix. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer d'oublier sa voix, sa bouche, ses lèvres charnues, son regard mortel. Mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier son timbre, ou la façon que prenait les traits de son visage lorsqu'il exprimait la joie ou la colère, la peur ou l'incompréhension. Et surtout, elle était incapable d'oublier l'ardeur de ses yeux, ou la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'il l'appellait. _Rey_. Il avait une façon si particulière de prononcer son prénom, une façon qui lui donnait l'impression d'être importante, d'être bien plus que tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais été. A travers ses syllabes se cachaient des phrases inavouées, à travers ses voyelles narquoises des promesses inachevées.

Mais, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien. Le passé était mort. Kylo Ren ne prononcerait plus jamais son prénom, à moins peut-être accompagné de son visage arrogant et de sa voix sifflante. Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'impression d'être spéciale, d'être importante, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais voir le regard de Ben lui avait fait du bien au cœur, au moral, à l'âme. Elle plaisait, elle se démarquait. Mais à quoi bon se battre ? L'attrait de la galaxie, du pouvoir, était plus attirant que la lumière, la paix, la stabilité. A quoi bon se battre ? Pour une cause perdue, qui plus est. Rey était démotivée.

Elle avait baissé un instant son attention, fermant les yeux pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, et l'instant d'après, quelques vaisseaux en feu surgissaient de la poudreuse, prêt à donner un dernier coup avant de se laisser embraser. Rey se réveilla de sa léthargie d'un seul coup, sans pour autant ne pas noter de l'admiration vis-vis de leur motivation, de leur fidélité au Premier Ordre. Il fallait avoir du nerf pour piloter dans un vaisseau en feu, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient y perdre la vie, alors qu'ils auraient pu se mettre en sureté. Les yeux braqués vers leur unique but, les clones ne vivaient que pour obéir. _Chiens_. Sans pour autant plus tergiverser, Rey fit pivoter le canon laser, et appuya sur le bouton d'activation dès que le premier chasseur fut à sa portée. Ce dernier explosa sous l'impact, et la Jedi laissa son regard suivre la courbe du métal en fusion qui s'écrasait. Parmi les débris, il y avait un corps, un corps qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui se trouvait là parce qu'il était né au mauvais endroit.

Puis, elle visa le deuxième vaisseau. Le TIE-chasseurs explosa comme le premier, et alla rejoindre son compatriote écrasé dans un tourbillon métallique. Pas le temps de s'attarder cette fois-ci, elle pivota encore légèrement pour viser le troisième et dernier, et au moment où son doigt se déplaçait pour tirer, le vaisseau reçut le tir d'un autre côté et subit le même destin que les deux autres. Rey haussa les épaules, et redressa son canon. Elle suivit la provenance du canon, retrouvant avec amusement le vaisseau en tête de Poe. Elle sourit largement, avant de reprendre sa concentration.

« Cap sur le Destroyer ! » lâcha Poe, de l'autre côté du micro, tandis que son X-wing prenait encore de la vitesse. « Je pense que tous leurs chasseurs sont abattus, vous pouvez envoyer le Bombardier ! »

— — —

— — —

Ses dents grincèrent d'irritation. Il serrait les poings si fort que du sang en dégoulinaient et que ses jointures prenaient une étrange couleur livide. Mais il n'en ressentait aucune douleur, le regard fixé devant lui, sur les envahisseurs qui volaient dans le ciel, fanfarons. A côté de lui, l'ordinateur de bord qui clignotait et affichait tristement le nombre de perte, les bips bips résonnant comme une triste litanie. Les quelques Chasseurs qui avaient survécus à l'explosion avaient été fusillé par la flotte de X-Wing qui survolait son vaisseau-mère. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, les premiers ennemis visaient déjà les canons lasers sur le, et le rouge montait. Les rebelles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi fous et stupides qu'il l'avait cru. Il leur accordait un point.

Un point d'avance.

« Descendez-moi ces vaisseaux ! Descendez-les tous ! »

Seulement, gratifier ses adversaires ne les faisaient pas perdre, et sa colère se voyait accentuée. Et paradoxalement parlant, plus ses cris augmentaient, alimenté par sa rage naissante, moins de vaisseaux tombaient. Oh, il y en avait bien eu un ou deux, certes, qui avaient chutés dans la poudreuse, mais pas assez à son goût. Et il savait exactement ce dont les rebelles prévoyaient de faire ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement …

Et à cet instant précis, juste au-dessus de sa tête passa un vaisseau plus gros que les autres, tirant à foison sur les troupes en formation au sol. Le rang se déforma, tandis que les stormtroopers tombaient sous les assauts. Ce vaisseau … Snoke aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille ! Le Faucon Millénium … Maudit tas de ferraille ! Et comble d'ironie, il percevait son aura, sa présence à bord du vaisseau. _Rey_ … Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix, voir son sourire victorieux, son narcissisme hideux. Ah, il se réjouissait de mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Cette maudite Jedi ne perdait rien pour attendre. Mais, patience, patience… S'il avait attendu toutes ces années, il pouvait encore patienter quelques minutes.

« Descendez le plus de vaisseaux possibles, et éloignez toutes les troupes du vaisseau. Commencez à vous déplacer vers les résistants au sol. Pas de pitié, pas d'otages. Tuez-les tous. » asséna-t-il.

Au loin, il voyait le Bombardier qui s'avançait lentement mais sûrement. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de le viser avec ces troupes au sol, car ce dernier était trop haut pour être atteint avec les blaster. Sans ses unités volantes, il était bien embêté. Mais pas de panique, la perte du vaisseau-mère faisait partie de son plan. Et pour le moment, tout se passait correctement, sans anicroche. Parfait.

« Bien reçu, Supreme Leader. » siffla la voix d'un de ces officiers, tandis que Snoke passait son doigt sous son menton, réfléchissant. « Allons-nous laisser les Résistants détruire notre vaisseau sans rien faire ? » ajouta encore prudemment la voix.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement, avant de laisser son souffle échapper à son contrôle. Il hésita avant de punir l'impertinent, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, choisissant de laisser la Mort le faucher sur le champ de bataille. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa la toundra immense qui s'étendait devant lui, immaculée.

« Non. Nous allons leur préparer une petite surprise de taille. Laissez-les jouer avec les canons du Destroyer, et avancez vers leurs bases. »

L'officier accepta les paroles de son supérieur, et leva sa main vers son front, avant que Snoke ne rompe lui-même la connexion. Il sentait toujours la présence de Rey au-dessus de sa tête, cabriolant dans le ciel comme la petite impertinente qu'il était, mais il avait décrété qu'il serait patient – du moins avec elle – et il le serait. Pour le moment, il allait s'occuper de tous ces idiots de Résistants rester à se terrer dans la base. Et pour cela, il avait l'arme parfaite. Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, il actionna le bouton pour entrer en contact avec les spécialistes de son petit secret …

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? »

Un homme apparut dans l'hologramme, sa silhouette bleutée par la transmission. Il s'inclina devant le Supreme Leader, avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus sordide.

« Encore quelques minutes, Supreme Leader, et _il_ sera prêt. Ce … Ce n'est encore qu'un stade expérimental, nous ne savons même pas s'il va marcher comme il l'a eu fait dans le passé ... Avec un peu plus de temps, peut-être que … »

La langue de Snoke claqua d'agacement dans son palet, et il croisa les bras, mécontent. Au-dessus de sa tête, le vaisseau trembla, signifiant qu'un canon avait succombé sous les assauts des X-Wings ennemis. Et tandis qu'il parlait, le Bombardier se rapprochait. Lentement, certes, mais sournoisement. Une fois ce dernier-là, il serait trop tard pour utiliser son arme. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. L'instant d'après, la silhouette se tordait de douleur, et les doigts de Snoke se serraient dans le vide, comme s'ils entouraient la gorge du pauvre scientifique.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le Destroyer ne tiendra peut-être pas quelques minutes de plus ! Je veux que l'arme soit prête au plus vite. »

« Elle le sera, Supreme Leader. »

Une silhouette féminine apparut dans la projection, et Snoke relâcha la pression sur le cou de l'autre, calant sa main sous sa joue.

« J'espère pour vous. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il sera prêt à être lancé. »

Il coupa la connexion, et plongea son regard dans l'hiver infernal. Il était contrarié.

— — —

— — —

« Plus que trois canons laser et le Destroyer sera impuissant contre notre Bombardier ! »

La voix de Poe était enjouée, teinté d'une sorte de fierté et de combativité mêlée. Rey ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle devinait son sourire espiègle et ses yeux brillants. Un grand enfant, qui s'extasiait lorsqu'il réussissait la mission qu'on lui confiait. Poe était un meneur, il en avait la carrure et le tempérament. A peine ses mots finissaient, et son vaisseau bondissait en avant, vers le prochain et dernier obstacle à abattre. Et les autres suivaient le meneur, l'adrénaline bouillant dans leurs veines, prêt à en découdre. Les X-Wings prenaient déjà d'assauts le premier canon à portée, rivalisant de ruses et de pirouettes pour éviter les rayons émeraudes.

Le Faucon, lui, suivait le rythme mais restait tout de même en retrait. Il n'était pas à la traine, loin de là, mais le pilote comme la Jedi restait sceptique. Tout semblait si simple. En fait, la situation était tellement favorable qu'elle en devenait surréaliste. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Rey avait cette impression depuis le moment où elle était montée dans le Faucon Millénium. Le Premier Ordre qui avait orchestré la mort de Leia, chassé la Résistance de Liathiath et semé le chaos ne pouvait pas être si facile à battre, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors son esprit lui jouait des tours, et le passé venait voiler la réalité. Peut-être, puisqu'ils avaient toujours fui les combats, que le Premier Ordre n'était pas si menaçant que ça … Mais, ah, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son ennemi, ni se laisser avoir par la facilité.

« Ne trainons pas, Chewie ! » souffla Rey en ligne interne, et le Wookie lui répondit par l'affirmative, baissant automatiquement les leviers de commande de vitesse. Le fier vaisseau prit de la vitesse, rattrapant d'abord les X-Wings malicieux, puis les dépassant, redonnant le sourire à Rey. Contrairement à ses alliés, qui chargeaient le premier canon à leur porté, la Jedi se chargea du plus éloigné, concentrant son attention sur la tourelle laser. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines comme le plus terrible des excitants, et son cœur chantait à l'agonie. Le frisson du combat effleurait enfin son échine, et elle se sentait prête à en découdre. Son pressentiment n'était pas parti, loin de là, mais elle décidait de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de se battre comme une tigresse. La Jedi tenta quelques tirs nonchalants, incapable de rivaliser avec l'agilité du pilote et la facilité qu'il avait à piloter ce tas de ferraille. Avec un tir parfait, elle détruisit sa cible, et retint un petit cri d'exploit.

Plus qu'un.

.

Alors, la fameuse bataille finale dont elle avait tant rêvé – non, cauchemardé – ressemblait à ça. Une querelle enfantine entre des X-Wings victorieux et des tourelles paresseuses. Où était la terrifiante armée du Premier Ordre dont la galaxie se damnait tant ? Où était la flotte puissante pour laquelle Titouan l'avait abandonnée ? Le cœur de Rose se serait à cette pensée, tandis que d'autres idées saugrenues effleuraient son esprit endeuillé. Peut-être que Titouan était dans ce vaisseau qu'ils s'apprêtaient à détruire. Ou alors peut-être que Titouan était sous le casque candidement blanc que les Stormtroopers portaient, en opposition avec leurs pratiques des moins commodes.

Elle se sentait vide depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais il n'avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle s'attache à lui et qu'elle développe des sentiments puissants. Et depuis qu'il s'était envolé dans son vaisseau et qu'il n'avait que cette futile lettre, elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle était, d'un côté, fatiguée de tous les remous dans la tempête. Sans cesse ballotée, elle se languissait d'avoir le pied et de ne plus constamment boire la tasse. Mais elle le savait désormais : lorsque la bataille se finirait, le soleil se lèverait et la tempête cesserait. A jamais.

Et peut-être qu'elle trouverait la paix. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait l'amour, même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne souhaitait pas perdre à du temps à penser inutilement et à regretter l'abandon de l'un. Son objectif, maintenant, était de suivre les ordres de Poe et de détruire la tourelle restante. Le Bombardier était en marche, prêt à lâcher ses bombes, et d'une certaine façon, Rose avait l'impression d'être comme sa sœur. Fidèle pilote, prête à se sacrifier pour la cause, pour le bien de la galaxie, et la jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie si courageuse. Alors, le cœur léger, elle obliqua à droite, virevoltant sur le côté, et fonça à toute vitesse sur le dernier canon. Le front plissé par la concentration, la sueur coulant entre ses omoplates crispées, son pouce tremblait sur la gâchette. Elle effleura à peine le bouton, et le tir partit tout seul, en ligne droite, pile dans le canon mitraillant.

Ce dernier explosa dans un joli feu d'artifice qui réchauffa le cœur meurtri de Rose, et un sourire se fraya même un chemin sur son visage. De là où ils étaient, Paige et Titouan devaient être fiers d'elle. Elle posa délicatement les doigts sur le collier, identique à sa sœur perdue, et ressentit presque la chaleur de sa présence picoter dans ses doigts.

Puis, la voix de Poe coupa l'instant, et Rose inclina le manche, le vaisseau suivant le mouvement.

.

« Retrait à toutes les unités ! » hurla Poe, tournant violemment le levier de contrôle pour changer de direction. « Retour à la base ! » Les dizaines de X-Wing imitaient le capitaine, virant de bord pour rejoindre le reste des troupes. Les doigts serrés sur les poignées, le doigt crispé qui se relâchait douloureusement, Rey tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle avait retenu son souffle pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le vaisseau de Rose foncer sur la dernière tourelle, elle avait presque eu peur que son amie tente un acte de désespoir, mais cette dernière s'en était sortie avec brio.

Alors, suivant le mouvement, le Faucon Millénium quitta la poupe du vaisseau, et prit le chemin inverse. Au sol, les unités avaient commencé à marcher vers la base résistante, et Rey, ainsi que d'autres pilotes, prit un malin plaisir à semer la zizanie dans leurs rangs. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que la seule force de leurs unités terrestres puissent en venir à bout de leur rage rebelle. La Résistance avait des vaisseaux, des guerriers armés, un Jedi surpuissant et le Faucon Millénium, croulant. Il allait gagner.

Et à cette pensée précise, le Bombardier lâcha ses bombes sur l'avant du vaisseau. Il y eut un petit instant de suspend, où les explosifs semblèrent s'immobiliser dans l'air, comme dans rêve, et le temps se suspendit. Rey se retourna pour regarder le spectacle. Et les obus percutèrent la proue de l'énorme vaisseau-père, entrainant des explosions en chaine dans le reste de l'appareil. Lentement, le Destroyer se mit à chuter, plongeant son nez pointu vers l'accueillante toundra.

Mais soudain, surprenant rebelles et pilotes, une trappe s'ouvrit à l'arrière du vaisseau, la partie épargnée par les flammes qui léchaient le métal, et une petite bombe, longiforme fit son apparition. Elle resta quelques secondes en place, puis décolla à toute vitesse, semblant flotter dans les airs, évitant tous les débris du vaisseau sur son passage. Le cœur de Rey se serra, et son mauvais pressentiment se confirma. Ce n'était pas si simple !

« Que tout le monde tire sur cette bombe ! » hurla Rey, emprise à la panique, tandis qu'elle enfonçait son doigt dans la gâchette et tirait en rafale sur la bombe qui fendait les airs. Pourtant, aucun de ses tirs, ou ceux de ses compagnons, ne semblèrent à peine effleurer l'arme, qui en quelques secondes, les dépassa et fila droit vers la base rebelle.

Alors, prise d'une impulsion, Rey ferma les yeux et tendit la main, et s'imagina saisir la bombe, l'arrêter, et la poser innocemment sur le sol. Immédiatement, une sorte de résistance se fit ressentir dans sa main, tandis qu'elle était comme attirée en avant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la bombe avançait toujours, mais plus doucement, et elle semblait même décliner légèrement. Mais soudain, quelque chose fit opposition, et l'obus repartit, tête en l'air, direction ses compagnons d'armes qui attendaient au pied de la montagne. Et avant que Rey ne comprenne ce qui avait fait opposition à la Force, ou qu'elle n'ait le temps de retenter l'expérience, l'obus avait fait un sacré bout de chemin, et commençait la triste descente.

« Mettez-vous à l'abri ! » hurla Poe, à ses camardes à terre, prenant conscience de la terrible situation.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans l'explosion. Une onde de choc se propagea dès l'impact, enflammant la terre et punissant les humains. La bombe avait touché la toundra, à quelques minimes kilomètres de la position de la base, mais une grande partie du bataillon avait été touchée. Dans le casque, il n'y avait plus qu'un léger sifflement indistinct, alors qu'avant retentissaient les paroles enjouées et les promesses de victoires des combattants. Puis, brisant le silence, des cris.

Des survivants ! Le Faucon fit une embardée en avant, et fonça à toute vitesse vers le lieu de l'impact. Bientôt par les autres pilotes, Rey ne savait quoi dire. Elle avait la gorge serrée, le cœur en miettes. Elle le savait, pourtant. Le Premier Ordre n'était pas qu'un ramassis de bon à rien, et leur plan avait marché à la perfection. Les laisser abattre le vaisseau-mère pour les leurrer avec une bombe, c'était intelligent, terriblement intelligent ! Et Rey se sentait stupide, impuissante et désarmée.

La guerre prenait un autre tournant.

.

« Les flammes n'endommagent pas le matériel, mais attaquent seulement les vies humaines … » dit lentement Finn dans le micro. Lui aussi était choqué, mais plus encore de savoir que le Premier Ordre avait ce genre d'arme dans son stock. « Je … Je croyais que cette arme avait été détruire il y a bien longtemps et que les plans pour la construire avaient été enterrés avec son inventeur ! »

Il n'y avait pas un seul son dans le micro, à part les cris des survivants qui se faisaient happer par les flammes, mais Finn avait dû se résoudre à couper le son. Horrible. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Il ne pouvait supporter cela, la scène lui rappelait trop les atrocités qu'il avait commis dans son passé de stormtrooper. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de la fournaise. Le feu de l'explosion se répandait à une vitesse impressionnante, comme suivant une trainée de poudre invisible. Les flammes étaient hautes, menaçantes, et Finn avait presque l'impression d'en sentir la chaleur jusque dans le vaisseau.

« A quoi tu penses, Finn ? » demanda la voix grave de Poe, sérieuse au possible. Pas moyen de plaisanter maintenant. Les leurs étaient morts.

Les X-Wings venaient de se poser à l'extérieur de la zone incendiée, bientôt suivi par le Faucon Millénium. A peine ce dernier posé que Rey bondissait du vaisseau et se précipitait vers le mur de flamme impénétrable. Il y régnait une chaleur infernale, et on entendait quelques râles à quelques pas. Finn, lui, était resté silencieux depuis la question de Poe, posant son vaisseau et rejoignant terre lui aussi pour regarder douloureusement le combat entre feu et neige. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Poe, Rose, et les autres pilotes ayant pris part à l'expédition. Silence d'hécatombe. Il n'y avait que Rey qui agitait les bras et manipulait la Force pour rendre l'ennemi docile. Elle y arrivait, difficilement, mais elle y arrivait tout de même !

« Finn ? » insista Poe. « Quel est cet … chose ? »

Le métis tourna la tête pour échanger un long regard avec son compagnon, avant de baisser les yeux. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'était cette bombe, et prononcer son nom lui écorchait la bouche.

« C'est … C'est le Défoliateur ! »

« L'arme de destruction massive tristement connue lors de la Guerre des Clones ? » s'enquit Rose, les yeux écarquillés. Sa sœur lui avait toujours raconté des histoires, et ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

Finn hocha simplement la tête, se mordant les lèvres d'amertume. Ils étaient impuissants.

Puis, couvrant les crépitements du brasier, la voix de Rey s'éleva. « J'ai créé un passage, venez m'aider à trouver les survivants ! »

Et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le passage en courant, le souffle court et le cœur palpitant. Droit après elle, une vingtaine de pilotes avec une hargne sans faille dans le regard.

.

« Il y en a un ici ! » s'écria Rose, et quelques combattants approchèrent dans sa direction. Une pilote avait même pris de quoi administrer les premiers soins, même si les rescapés avaient besoin de plus que d'un pansement et d'un cachet pour les douleurs. Leurs corps étaient brûlés, couverts de cloques épaisses et suintantes. Sur toutes les carcasses qu'ils avaient retrouvées, il n'y avait que quelques chanceux qui avait survécu – même si vu l'état de leur enveloppe, la mort aurait été plus favorable.

Depuis le ciel, Rey avait vu qu'une partie des troupes n'avaient pas été pris dans l'onde de choc, mais les flammes avançaient vite et elle espérait qu'ils avaient survécus. Les dirigeants de Chandrilla et de Coruscant, terré dans la base, devaient sûrement avoir survécu. Si le Défoliateur visait la base, il avait raté sa cible. Mais il avait fait des dégâts tout de même, des dégâts terribles qui peinaient profondément la belle. Et elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Le regard de cet homme, rempli de souffrance, alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle dans ses bras, préférant la mort à la vie de cauchemar qui l'attendait avec son corps brûlé.

Mais les temps n'étaient pas aux regrets, pas encore. Elle aurait bien toute sa vie pour y penser. Le plus important, maintenant, étaient de retrouver les derniers survivants et de rejoindre le reste des soldats. Ainsi, Rey et Poe décidèrent de faire deux groupes. Le premier se chargerait d'inspecter une dernière fois le cratère, et le deuxième de trouver les autres. Rey prit la tête du premier, Poe et Finn du deuxième. Et il était convenu qu'ils restent tout deux en contact par le biais des radios qu'ils avaient pris depuis les vaisseaux.

Mais il fallait faire vite. Car le Premier Ordre avançait rapidement, et il fallait évacuer les blessés. Une course contre la montre où le perdant payait de sa vie. Triste constatation.

.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Rey à un autre survivant qu'ils trouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Question rhétorique, certes, mais les mots apaisaient quelques peu le monstre dans son estomac qui lui criait "c'est ta faute, tu le savais, tu le sentais, tu n'as rien fait". Les regrets étaient déjà là, fidèles au poste, et il ne laissait pas l'esprit de la demoiselle tranquille. Ironiquement parlant, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Kylo Ren, oubliant la première source de ses maux de têtes, s'encombrant avec une autre, bien plus dramatique.

Rose, qui était resté avec la Jedi, pointa soudain le ciel, le regard grave.

« Rey … Il y a des vaisseaux qui chargent sur nous ! »

La jeune femme faillit faire tomber le blessé qu'elle prenait sous le bras.

« C'est impossible … ! Nous … Nous les avions tous détruits, non ? »

Sa voix était basse, mal assurée. Elle était pourtant sûre … Mais elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle avait sous-estimé le Premier Ordre, et la vengeance fonçait sur eux, comme un aigle su sa petite proie. Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle décida d'affronter son destin en face. Elle était une piètre meneuse, elle avait mené ses guerriers à leurs pertes, et elle en assumait toutes les conséquences. Même celle de mourir, seule, loin des yeux et du cœur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur les rapides vaisseaux, le monstre se tut dans son ventre, et son cœur s'allégea.

Elle aurait pu reconnaître ses vaisseaux entre milles.

* * *

 **J'fais tellement de cliffhanger, que limite c'est un running gag ! Mais allez, hip hop, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Les scènes d'actions sont pas mes préférés, mais je suis encore assez contente.**

 **Je me réjouis de voir vos commentaires, vos commentaires pour la suite. A qui pensez-vous que les vaisseaux appartiennent ? Même si c'est évident ... ahaha. Et n'oubliez pas, le 200ème aura le droit à un petit cadeau ! ~**

 **A bientôt tout le monde, et pleins de bisous !**


	19. Segment 18

**Hello ! Comment vous allez ? Eh oui, c'est déjà l'heure de votre chapitre de Binarité ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, mais on approche dangereusement de la fin. Et quand j'y pense, je pense à toutes les choses qu'ils restent encore à faire. Ca va faire des chapitres chargés pour les prochaines fois, mais courage je sais que vous aller aimer.**

 **Comme d'hab, merci de toutes vos reviews et de votre soutien. Bientôt la 200ème reviews, n'oubliez pas l'OS en cadeau, hein, hahaha!**

 **Bref pas trop de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Elinoi : Merci de ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir de voir qu'on attend avec impatience mes chapitres ;_; En espérant que la suite te plaise, gros bisous !**

 **La Chapeliere : Drama queen for the win ! Haha. Je t'avouerai que j'angoisse pour toutes les scènes de combats à venir, arf, surtout le combat entre Rey et Snoke. Mais ça devrait aller. Plus que 14 jours pour tout finir mdrr ;_; Promis, Zaraim va vivre. c: Et normalement j'ai relu, mais je pense qu'avec la fatigue, des fautes doivent être passés quand même. Pareil pour ce chapitre, fais signe si tu vois une faute indésirable haha. Bonne lecture ma belle, puisse le 200ème être à toi xD**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Hehehe oui, et ce chapitre ne déroge pas à la règle ma foi. En espérant que ça continue à te plaire, merci de ton soutien ! 3**

 **AliceChubbyBaby : Ohhh roman sur quoi ? Je veux bien lire si tu veux ! Sinon merci pour les compliments, c'était pas mon meilleur chapitre mais contente que ça a plu ! Et bien sûr que c'est Kylo, mais pas sûr qu'ils puissent faire des cochonneries après ... Et concernant ta question, je pense que oui, et que du coup ils ressentent les choses plus fort. Je ferais bien un OS sur ce lien de force, mais on va pas faire des textes coquins juste comme ça c: bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre te plaise 3**

 **Laura-067 : Snoke a plus d'un tour dans sa manche ! A voir dans la suite ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, merci de tes reviews à chaque chapitre !**

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **I'm alone in my house**

 **I'm out on the town**

 **I'm at the bottom of the bottle**

 **I'm there knockin' them down**

 **I can't get back up on my feet**

 **See the lights all on the streetlight's stars**

 **jour But look what I found**

 **Look what I found**

 **Another piece of my heart**

 **Just laying on the ground**

 _Look What I Found – Lady Gaga_

— — —

— — —

Brisant la courbe de la stratosphère, et fendant gracieusement le ciel à toute vitesse, les vaisseaux des Chevaliers de Ren percutèrent le mur d'air glacé, plongeant le nez en avant vers un désert blanc. Kylo Ren resta un instant à perdre son regard dans le paysage, avant de se ressaisir rapidement. Il n'était pas venu pour faire du tourisme. Il était venu pour empêcher Rey de se tuer inutilement, et paradoxalement, pour l'aider à gagner la guerre contre le Premier Ordre.

Tandis que le vaisseau-mère avançait en tête, suivis de ses moutons, le Chevalier Noir et son second scrutait la planète, à la recherche de la moindre âme en perdition, du moindre élément indiquant la présence d'une bataille sanglante. Hormis le ronron métallique du moteur qui ne cessait de vibrer, il régnait un silence angoissant. Pas un son, pas un bruit. Ni le soupir glacé d'un voyageur, ou le chuintement d'un blaster mitraillant.

Puis, au détour d'une colline enneigée, de la fumée épaisse qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Et contre toute attente, plus les vaisseaux grignotaient du terrain, plus le cœur de Kylo Ren se serrait. La toundra scintillante était emprisonnée et attaquée par des flammes dansantes. Un véritable carnage, qui pouvait s'apparenter à l'Enfer, comme le décrivaient les fictions, ou à …

« Ce soir-là. » dit la voix calme de Zaraim à ses côtés, et Kylo Ren ferma un instant les yeux, pour essayer d'oublier les souvenirs de cette soirée fatidique.

Ce terrible moment où, plongé dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemar, peiné après un énième appel raccourci de sa mère, il s'était réveillé pour affronter le regard terrifiant de Luke, son oncle, son mentor, son héros, _sa famille_. Plus encore que l'éclat vert émeraude qui se reflétait ce soir-là dans ses yeux pleins de volontés, Ben avait eu la terrible impression que les mirettes de Luke criaient les secrets qu'il s'était toujours refusé à entendre. La honte de son père, le considérant comme un chiard, un pleurnichard. Le rejet de sa mère, aimante mais distante, mettant ses priorités sur la politique plutôt que sur sa propre progéniture. Ou encore, les moqueries des ses compagnons d'armes, l'humiliation de la nourriture dans ses cheveux, ou des regards moqueurs. Pire encore, le souvenir de Luke qui était finalement resté immobile, comme hésitant à abaisser son sabre laser et à mettre fin à sa pitoyable vie. Mais Ben, lui, n'hésita pas. Tendant la main, il utilisa la Force pour écrouler le toit de sa propre chaumière sur la tête de Luke.

.

De toute sa vie, Ben n'oublia jamais le regard de Luke. Tout comme il n'oublia jamais la suite de la nuit, alors que la voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de se rebeller, d'arrêter de tout encaisser et de terrasser à son tour. Il avait passé trop d'années à fermer les yeux, à tenir sa langue. Trop d'années, passives, à se dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne serait bientôt plus la triste coqueluche, le cygne noir de la joyeuse troupe d'apprentis. Et les jours passaient sans que sa peine ne s'en voit apaisée. Jusqu'au jour où son corps, son esprit, son âme tout entière se mit enfin d'accord. Et la voix dans sa tête, ce Snoke qui prenait le temps de lui parler alors que sa propre mère lui préférait la diplomatie, avait raison. Il n'était pas un chiard, un pleurnichard.

La chaumière derrière lui avait pris feu, ensevelissant le corps de Luke. Comme une trainée de poudre, les flammes se répandaient d'un toit à l'autre, et en quelques minutes, l'intégralité du camp brûlait. Les gamins, paniqués, sortaient en pyjama et se mettaient à geindre, agaçant d'ores et déjà le futur Chevalier. De plus, il ne voyait Zaraim à nulle part, non pas qu'il était attaché ou autre chose à ce stupide gamin qui le suivait, mais il aurait souhaité que celui-là au moins échappe au courroux des flammes. _Où est Luke_ , disait une voix. _Comment arrêtez-les flammes_ , disaient les autres.

 _Tue-les ! Tue-les tous ! Montre leur ton pouvoir !_ hurlait la voix, surpassant toutes celles des autres enfants. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, il tenait son sabre laser, allumé, crépitant chaudement, semblant danser à la même cadence que les flammèches qui léchaient le temple. Ses mains semblaient bouger toute seules, comme répondant à sa volonté seule, et l'instant d'après, il avait planté le sabre laser dans la poitrine d'un humain criant. Le silence s'abattit sur le camp.

Même la voix s'était tue. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Et étonnement, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ni la chanson du brasier allumé ou les cris des enfants apeurés ne vint troubler sa quiétude.

.

« Ce sont de vieux souvenirs. » soupira Ben, secouant la tête pour s'épargner la vision du regard d'un énième enfant qu'il tuait. Le sinistre incendie qui semblait embraser la toundra était en tout point similaire à celui du sanctuaire ; dévastateur, annonciateur de nouvelles remplis de malheur. Ren ne savait pas encore sur quel pied danser. Il espérait que la Jedi ne se trouvait pas au milieu des flammes, même si ses dernières avaient au moins l'avantage de dissuader tout ennemi de venir l'y chercher. Seulement, il avait beau sonder la Force, espérant ressentir sa présence loin de là, mais il était sans cesse attirer vers cet inexorable point. Perdue au milieu du combat entre les éléments qui se décharnaient.

« La vie est ironique. » lâcha soudainement Zaraim, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. « Elle nous amène constamment à un point prédit, vers ce nouveau jour si similaire à celui qui nous a d'abord rassemblé. »

Sa voix était basse, grave, marqué par les années et la sévérité. Il y avait une sorte de nostalgie dans son regard, comme s'il se souvenait et se languissait du temps où tout était noir, le ciel, le temps, le cœur du maitre, l'ardeur dans les combats. Paradoxalement parlant, les mœurs adoucis de Ren et la fin de guerre sonnait comme un gong libérateur. Zaraim en voyait enfin le dé . Le dénouement d'une dévotion sans faille, le bout d'une lutte à cœur ouvert, le bout d'une trépidante aventure.

« Ironique n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi. » dit lentement Ben, après avoir réfléchi un instant. « Sadique, vicieuse, peureuse serait plus adapté. ». »

Zaraim laissa un sourire fleurer sur le bout de ses lèvres. Debout derrière le maitre, il avait joint ses mains dans son dos, plongeant son regard nostalgique dans les collines de neige nacrées. Il y trouvait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant, comme si le temps se suspendait dans ces moments, et que plus rien ne comptait. Il ne regrettait pas cette vie. Il ne regrettait pas sa rencontre avec Ben Solo, ou son ascension au côté Obscur. Il ne regrettait rien.

« Ne meurs pas ce soir, Zaraim. » continua Kylo Ren, sa voix se perdant dans les graves, son regard dans le vague. Et même si le Chevalier n'ajouta rien de plus, le Twi'lek sourit doucement. Les syllabes soufflées avaient le gout de remerciements, et les mercis du guerrier se faisaient rare. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas les derniers mots échangés avec Ben Solo.

.

« Là ! Des survivants ! »

Un des Chevaliers avait pointé le doigt vers des points indistincts au milieu des flammes. Ils venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du cercle de flamme, suivant l'intuition de Kylo Ren, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisaient des âmes vivantes, marchant dans la direction opposée, cherchant sans doute à s'en sortir de l'Enfer vivant.

« Atterrissez ! »

L'ordre donné dans l'hygiaphone claqua comme un coup de fouet, et son propre vaisseau commença à perdre de l'altitude. Trop loin encore pour réellement mettre des visages sur les différentes silhouettes, il pouvait cependant parfaitement distinguer celle de Rey. En plein centre de la joyeuse troupe, aidant un blessé à se relever, cernée par un halo lumineux, elle étincelait. Le cœur de Ren s'emballa, mais il tenta de repousser cette sensation. Il n'aimait pas perdre la maîtrise de lui-même, de ses sentiments, et revoir Rey lui faisait prendre conscience de l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Argh ! Cette pensée le révulsait, tout comme elle le chamboulait. Oh, Rey était à damner, et Ben était prêt à plonger en Enfer pour elle.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Plonger tête baissée dans le brasier, sans savoir si lui ou ses Chevaliers avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Égoïsme pure, il avait entraîné les autres derrière lui, et regretterait leur perte. Puis, lentement, avec une vitesse démesurée, le vaisseau rencontra le sol, se posant doucement. Kylo Ren savait que les rebelles s'étaient arrêtés, s'étaient méfiés d'eux, les prenant pour les flottes alliées du Premier Ordre, mais il était certain que Rey savait. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait dans ce vaisseau, et qu'il venait la sauver, non pas la tuer.

Zaraim lui apporta sa cape, et sa main serrée sur la garde de son sabre laser, Kylo Ren se dirigea vers la plateforme ascendante, vers la sortie du vaisseau, vers la toundra maltraitée, vers le regard de l'être aimé.

— — —

— — —

Le feu n'avait pas encore atteint la salle de contrôle. Nonchalamment assis dans son trône, le regard vers l'horizon qui se défilait et tombait, Snoke hurlait de rage. L'arme n'avait pas marché ! Le Défoliateur n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, et pire encore, il avait le terrible sentiment d'avoir été dupé. On lui avait promis une arme de destruction massive, mais la précipitation du tir avait dévié la trajectoire de la bombe, et elle n'avait que partiellement touché le camp adverse. Tandis que lui …. Lui perdait son vaisseau-mère, sa flotte aérienne et sa dignité… Il avait sacrifié de grandes choses pour la victoire, mais cette dernière semblait se lasser de ses avances. Il n'était pas un grand dragueur ou un Don Juan, mais il avait toujours cru avoir chance avec le triomphe. Cependant, il ne se reposait pas sur une défaite, et il se réjouissait que la douceur de l'apothéose coule dans ses veines, remplaçant la vile adrénaline, nocive.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » asséna-t-il, agressivement, lorsqu'il put entrer en contact avec la chambre en charge de son arme déficiente. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose plus grand à travers l'hologramme, puisque la salle brûlait partiellement, et que de multiples objets volaient dans tous les sens. Le vaisseau allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, mais Snoke ne voulait rien perdre de ce spectacle. Il était presque chagriné de ne pas pouvoir en finir avec ces idiots de scientifiques lui-même. Dieu qu'il détestait la science.

« La destruction du vaisseau a fait dévier la fusée ! Avec plus de … »

Rien que Snoke ne savait pas déjà. Agacé, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, le regard plus sombre.

« Assez de vos excuses ! Vous m'aviez vendu le Défoliateur comme une arme ultime qui avait prouvé sa puissance dans le passé, mais je n'ai vu qu'un ramassis d'échec et de déception ! »

« Supreme Leader … »

Soudain, la connexion coupa, violemment. Et l'instant d'après, le vaisseau-mère percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le bruit se répercuta sur toutes les parois du brisé, comme une mauvaise boite à musique grinçante. Puis, après le feulement robotique de l'engin abattu, le silence. Le silence profond, inquiétant. Enfin, brisant la quiétude, le crépitement des flammes et le souffle des explosions. Toutes les partis de Destroyer précédemment épargnée par l'explosion succombèrent à leur tour, et le visage de Snoke ne se dérida qu'à peine lorsqu'un torrent de feu envahirent la salle où il siégeait. Tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, un air ennuyé sur le visage, il regardait son petit monde s'embraser, sans s'en offusquer ou daigner lever le petit doigt.

De toute manière, le feu ne l'atteindrait pas. Il repoussait les flammes par la Force, ennuyé d'abimer son enveloppe corporelle du moment. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait changer très prochainement, mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'un imprévu. La jolie petite Rey cabriolait sans un regard en arrière, et il s'avérait qu'elle était plus difficile à saisir qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ferma les yeux lentement, se plongeant dans ses pensées, quand un léger tressaillement se fit ressentir dans la Force. Comme à la surface d'un rideau d'eau statique, y jeter un caillou provoquait des petites ondes rondes qui se répandaient, des vagues légères. Et la tempête qui s'annonçait avait le don de le laisser perplexe … Il était donc là. Ben Solo … Cet enfant derrière un masque, meurtri par sa propre descente en Enfer, oiseau aux ailes brisés, voilà qu'il volait au secours de sa colombe. Ah, idiot ! Il fonçait inconsciemment dans un piège qui ne lui était pas destiné, mais Snoke aimait la tournure que prenait les choses. Kylo Ren offrait lui-même sa chair à un prédateur affamé. Et le Supreme Leader n'hésiterait pas à mordre, mordre, mordre la vie juteuse qui coulait dans les veines de l'impertinent.

Si le Défoliateur n'avait peut-être pas marché aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré, ce n'était que partie remise. Il était encore déçu, certes, mais les dictons disaient toujours que le soleil venait après la pluie.

Le reste de ses troupes, les Stormtroopers au sol, marchaient avec entrain vers une Résistance en péril. Et plus important encore … Lui n'était pas mort. Et il ne retiendrait pas ses coups, abattant son courroux sur les deux effrontés qui troublaient la surface lisse du rideau d'eau stagnant. Il imaginait déjà la stupeur sur leurs traits lorsqu'il cesserait de camoufler sa présence, et que sa puissance chamboulerait la Force. de la Force.

— — —

— — —

Les gros vaisseaux noirs s'étaient immobilisés au-dessus de leur tête, et lentement, ils déclinaient dans le ciel. Rey avait l'impression qu'ils atterrissaient avec une lenteur dramatique, démesurée, comme pour prolonger l'attente et agacer le monstre qui s'agitait dans son estomac. Le regard fixé sur le premier vaisseau, essayant de percer du regard le bronzage de la vitre pour distinguer la silhouette tant espérée, la Jedi avait le souffle coupé. Il était là. Juste là. Dans l'engin qui se posait devant elle. Elle avait passé tellement d'heure à souffrir des mots qu'il lui avait dit, à souffrir de son rejet qu'elle avait de la peine à y croire.

Peut-être que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Après tout, proie au désespoir, son cerveau imaginait peut-être des scénarios pour l'aider à ne pas couler. Et elle trouvait ironique que Kylo Ren soit sa bouée, alors qu'il était le premier à lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Seulement, la vision avait un arrière-goût amer de vérité, et son cœur affamé entamait une chanson qu'elle connaissait trop bien.. Il était là.

Lorsque le vaisseau principal se posa juste devant la troupe de survivants, dans un chuintement métallique, Rey revint à ses esprits, et finit par affronter le scénario invraisemblable qui se matérialisait devant ses yeux. Kylo Ren descendait noblement, air princier imprimé sur les lèvres, visage fermé, regard d'acier. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la jeune femme, suivi par ses certains de ses compagnons d'armes que Rey reconnaissait. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre pourquoi le Chevalier Noir s'immobilisait. En réalité, la totalité des soldats résistants en état de tenir une arme avaient levé les blastes, pointé droit sur le cœur de l'ancien Supreme Leader. Lorsque la Jedi s'en rendit compte, elle se tourna rapidement vers ses camarades, leur offrant un léger sourire réconfortant.

« Baissez vos armes. Ils sont … venus pour nous aider. »

Une vague de murmure se répandit parmi les soldats, et il fallut que la jeune femme utilise un regard dissuadant pour que les soldats acceptent enfin de baisser les blasters. Rey décida donc de confier la personne qu'elle aidait à marcher à un de ses camarades, et elle Rey s'approcha doucement de Rose, lui confiant l'homme brûlé. Puis,pour lui confier son blessé, avant de s'essuyer nerveusement, elle frotta ses les mains sur sa tenue tachée, comme pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Se retournant. Puis finalement, elle décida de se retourner à nouveau, elle affronta finalement d'affronter le regard brûlant de Kylo Ren. Depuis qu'il était descendu du vaisseau, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il se consumait littéralement pour elle, et l'ardeur dans ses mirettes avait le don de mettre son cœur en miettes.

« Je croyais que la Résistance n'avait aucune chance. » asséna froidement la jeune femme, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

« Rey … » soupira-t-il, la voix rauque et profonde, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait demander le pardon, trop fier pour être le premier à plier, mais il ne supportait pas la lumière éteinte au fond des yeux de Rey. Elle avait un regard qui reflétait à la perfection la nouvelle parure de son cœur ; destruction, amertume, incompréhension et solitude. Son brun ambré, d'habitude aussi plus étincelant que tous les soleils de la galaxie, était fade, terne. Et dans un sursaut d'égoïsme, peut-être, il savait pertinemment que la guerre ne l'avait pas démolie comme lui l'avait fait. Il était tristement bon à détruire toutes ses chances.

« Que fais-tu ici, Kylo Ren ? »

Ben Solo était mort, et la Jedi ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Seulement, elle ne pouvait contredire le sentiment qui s'était ravivé en elle lorsqu'elle avait vu la parure métallique du vaisseau des Chevaliers. L'espoir. Elle ne perdait pas espoir.

« Tch. » fut la seule chose que Kylo Ren réussit à articuler. Coup bas et pincement au cœur. Le gong avait sonné, ainsi que la fin des familiarités et du regard enamouré. Les mots de Rey l'avaient blessé. Plus exactement, l'utilisation de son autre identité. Kylo Ren … Et son intonation similaire à la dernière fois où elle avait craché ce prénom. Il en frissonnait presque, mais plutôt que de s'en émouvoir, il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il venait en secours à la jeune femme, et elle lui faisait encore l'affront de rechigner la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je croyais que tu serais suffisamment grande pour assurer ta sécurité toute seule, et te voilà. En train de te noyer au milieu de l'étang dans lequel tu as plongé toute seule, tout en ayant connaissance de la profondeur de la mare. »

« Et je croyais que tu serais suffisamment intelligente pour assurer ta propre sécurité

Derrière Kylo Ren, Zaraim était resté en retrait, mais il écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots sévères de son maître. Sur son visage se dessinait une expression de stupeur et de contrariété, qui rimait avec le serment qu'il se promettait d'asséner à Ben lorsque la guerre serait gagnée. Rey, de son côté afficha un air contrit. Elle avait d'abord baissé les yeux, se mordant les lèvres de culpabilité. Puis, plus férocement peut être, elle avait relevé ses deux ambres et les avaient plantés dans les yeux du Chevalier Noir.

« Si tu es venu pour te moquer de la tournure des événements, et bien c'est fait, tu peux t'en aller ! Je ne veux pas entendre une seconde de plus tes mots empoisonnés. »

La flamme dans son regard avait repris de la vie, embrasant l'acier et colorant le brun effacé. Il y avait une sorte d'amertume dans ses mots, la voix brisée, à croire qu'elle avait trop pleuré, trop regretté. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment, espéré qu'il revienne sur sa décision qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était là. Devant elle. En personne. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre l'envie de lui en coller une pour lui partager un millième de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti, ou de simplement l'embrasser pour sentir sa chair contre la sienne à nouveau.

Elle repoussa les deux options, chacune trop extrêmes. Elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, amère, mais Zaraim intervint rapidement. Il avait vu l'obscurité recouvrir ses prunelles.

« Ce que le Maître essaie de dire est que les Chevaliers sont désormais là pour aider la Résistance. Ne perdons pas de temps dans des querelles inutiles et préparons une offensive. Les troupes du Premier Ordre ne sont probablement pas loin. »

Regard appuyé vers Kylo Ren, qui détourna les siens. Léger sourire amusé. Un enfant. Ce dernier avait le don de redevenir enfant au contact de la jeune femme. Un futile jeu de chassé-croisé où tout deux se cherchait, tout en se mettant mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues. Zaraim voulait bien les laisser se tourner autour encore un moment, mais le temps était compté. Il n'était pas stupide. Ils ne ressortiraient pas tous vivant de l'affrontement contre le Premier Ordre.

« Nous devons secourir les dernières victimes de la bombe, et rejoindre le reste des troupes. Finn et Poe nous attendent » intervint Rose, rejoignant Zaraim dans son initiative de détendre l'atmosphère. Rey et Ben n'avait pas cessé de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sourcils froncés et bouche fermés. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à céder en premier.

« Avez-vous entendu la petite dame, Maître ? » insista Zaraim, se permettant une légère tape sur l'épaule de ce dernier, le libérant de la sorte de bataille de regard dans laquelle il s'était engagé avec Rey. Kylo Ren tourna la tête pour regarder son second, avant d'acquiescer en soupirant.

« Très bien. Je veux tous les Chevaliers sur le pied de guerre. Qu'ils aident les autres à retrouver les blessés. »

Le Twi'lek hocha la tête, avant de se retourner en direction du vaisseau et de répéter les ordres du maître. Quelques secondes après, le reste des troupes sortaient à leur tour, sabres lasers attachés aux ceintures, regards combatifs ancrés dans les yeux.

Lorsque Ben tourna la tête dans sa direction, Rey s'était déjà retourné, et s'affairait déjà à soigner de nouveaux blessés. Il la regarda partir en avant, laissant son regard redessiner la silhouette de la jeune femme. Ah ! Le mordant de la tigresse lui avait terriblement manqué. L'étincelle fanée dans son regard, en revanche …

— — —

— — —

« Rey ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Nous avons trouvé tous les autres. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? J'ai cru voir des vaisseaux passer avant. »

Poe adressa un léger regard anxieux à Finn, relâchant le bouton de communication tandis que le silence lui répondait. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps, pas la possibilité de savoir depuis combien de temps les deux groupes s'étaient séparés. Mais son instinct lui criait que son amie était loin depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il s'inquiétait. Et ses vaisseaux noirs comme la suie qui étaient passés trop rapidement pour que Poe les reconnaisse sonnait comme un mauvais présage. Mais comme disait un dicton optimiste, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, non ? Néanmoins, il n'était pas serein. Tout pouvait arriver, surtout à Rey. Entourée par une étau de flammes, perdant ainsi l'ouïe et l'odorat, elle pouvait être attaquée de toute part. Après réflexion, l'idée qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux de se séparer étaient peut-être la pire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser s'en aller.

Elle n'était pas seule, certes, mais elle était désavantagée. Et il ne savait toujours pas la nature des engins ailés. Étaient-ils alliés, visualisant la zone depuis le ciel pour apercevoir d'éventuels blessés ? Ou ennemis, profitant de la confusion pour aller abattre les dernières âmes survivantes au milieu de l'Enfer vivant ? Il n'en savait rien, et l'angoisse le rongeait. Le silence s'éternisait dans l'appareil, et près de lui, Finn se rongeait les ongles. Poe connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir que son regard fermé reflétait toute l'anxiété qui le rongeait. Tous deux savaient comment Rey fonctionnait. Ils savaient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie en péril si cela pouvait épargner ses compagnons blessés. Elle était comme ça, l'avait toujours été, et ne cesserait peut-être jamais de l'être.

Ah, et pourtant ce n'était pas dans les cordes de Poe de s'inquiéter. Lui était plutôt la tête brûlée, l'éternel agité qui fonçait sans penser. Mais voilà qu'il devenait raisonnable, prudent. Il était peut-être tombé malade. Il devenait comme Finn, éternel méditatif, pensif. Son compagnon déteignait sur lui, et ce n'était pas forcément négatif. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux amoureux se faisait du souci pour la belle, incapable d'esquisser un mot pour se rassurer mutuellement.

« Tout va bien de mon côté. » coupa soudain la voix froide de Rey depuis le petit appareil.

Soulagement. Poe oubliait déjà tous les films qu'il s'était fait, et respirait correctement. Il échangea avec Finn un long regard enjoué, serrant fortement sa main dans la sienne. Portant l'engin magnétique à son oreille, il écouta attentivement les nouvelles que lui donnait son amie, le sourire dévorant ses lèvres.

« Le bilan est assez lourd. La plupart des soldats que nous retrouvons ont déjà succombés … Mais il y a des survivants ! Nous allons finir de ratisser la zone, et essayer de vous rejoindre … »

Sa voix était peut-être déformée par le petit appareil, mais il y avait tout de même un peu de froideur dans ses mots. Finn haussa les épaules, percevant le regard de Poe, interrogateur. Peut-être que leur amie était simplement retournée par la situation, par la vision de ces corps abîmés ou de cette guerre qui gonflait le nombre de perte. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient dupes. Rey avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa voix, seul indice à son désarroi. Et il fallait de longs mois à côtoyer la Jedi pour apprendre à reconnaître ses petits signaux désespérés. La jeune femme était une coquille. Parfois, elle s'entrouvrait, mais jamais elle ne se confiait totalement. Il fallait faire avec les fragments qui sortaient, bout à bout. Heureusement pour elle, elle parlait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et tous les deux avaient perçus l'appel à l'aide dans ses mots.

« Et les vaisseaux que j'ai vus ? » insista Poe, se souvenant de la question que son amie avait pris soin d'éluder. Elle ne les bernerait pas si facilement, ah !

Seul le silence lui répondit au bout du fil, avant qu'un long soupir ne se fasse entendre, grésillant brusquement.

« Il y a bien des vaisseaux qui se sont posés vers notre groupe. » commença-t-elle lentement. Un autre silence, presque angoissant. Puis sa voix reprit, plus enjoué, ironique et tâchée de sarcasme. « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est sorti de ce vaisseau ... »

Poe échangea un autre regard avec le métis, avant de sourire doucement. Il était presque heureux de prononcer les mots qu'il allait dire, bon sang, _Finn déteignait vraiment sur lui._

« Ce bon vieux Kylo Ren, je suppose ? »

Un rire lui parvint de l'autre bout, nerveux, et la jeune femme n'eut même pas besoin de confirmer les mots de Poe pour que les deux hommes comprennent. La chaleur ravivée dans son rire avait répondu d'elle-même à la question. Kylo Ren s'était finalement bien montré, après avoir tant fait pleurer Rey. Comme quoi, la jeune femme avait bel et bien réussi ce que Poe pensait inenvisageable. Rallier le Chevalier Noir à la cause, avec tous les moyens occasionnés. Et le pilote n'avait absolument pas envie de penser au moyen utilisé par son amie pour convaincre le guerrier, car il était certain que Kylo Ren était autant doué de capacité d'écoute qu'un porg en hibernation. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait réussi. Et cette simple pensée valait tous les mots d'excuse du monde.

Et même s'il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il se fasse découper par ledit Chevalier, il était prêt à aller lui dire ses quatre vérités. Poe n'était pas dupe, et il avait bien vu le regard assombri de Rey lorsqu'elle était rentrée sans lui de Jakku. Blessée. Kylo Ren l'avait blessée. Et personne ne s'en prenait aux gens que le pilote aimait.

.

La jeune femme avait coupé la communication avec le sourire, heureuse d'entendre la voix plus enjouée de Poe. Après leur avoir assuré qu'elle les rejoindrait dès qu'ils auraient finis d'inspecter la zone, elle rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, et laissa son sourire se faner. En jetant un regard en arrière, elle capta les yeux de Ren résolument fixé sur elle, et elle détourna la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle n'avait pas encore tiré un trait sur lui mais elle était prête à accepter le fait qu'elle avait perdu et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et voilà qu'il débarquait sur Ord Lithone, à bord de son vaisseau ténébreux, faisait diablement penser à un preux Chevalier et à son cheval blanc. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la sauve, ou qu'il lui donne des conseils, ou qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle était encore énervée, chamboulée, attristée. Les mots qu'il lui avait jetés sur Jakku, et ceux, perfides, d'Ord Lithone résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Et paradoxalement, l'espoir renaissait. Si Kylo Ren était là, c'était peut-être parce qu'il tenait un dixième à elle, s'inquiétait un centième pour elle, se consumait un millième pour elle. Et voilà que son cœur s'emballait à cette pensée, et que ses joues se coloraient d'une couleur qu'elle ne souhaitait accorder à personne que lui.

L'instant d'après, elle réalisait qu'elle tenait, s'inquiétait et se consumait pour lui tout autant qu'il le faisait pour elle. Sentiments puissants, confondus, elle avait presque de la peine à percevoir lesquelles étaient les siens. Leur lien de Force n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

En un battement de cil, Kylo Ren était devant elle. Son regard était noir comme l'encre renversé sur un parchemin brûlé, ses lèvres ourlés comme la plus délicate des étoffes froissées et son corps solliciteur du temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé à tracer le chemin de ses veines perlées.

Frisson.

« Rey. »

Elle s'arracha à la vision de ses prunelles, à l'envie de goutter à ses lèvre taquines, se souvenant qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes, qui demandait toute son attention. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraire, surtout pas par Kylo Ren. Elle n'oubliait pas les mots dits, les larmes versés, et le temps perdu. Et elle ne pardonnait pas, oh, elle ne pardonnait pas.

« Inutile de parler. » souffla-t-elle, un courant glacé remontant le long de son échine. « Tu as fait ton choix, et moi le mien. Tu es peut-être fait chemin arrière, mais moi, je ne reviendrai pas et continuerai d'avancer. Ma seule et unique priorité est de gagner la guerre. »

Sa voix était sèche, ses mots sûrs. La décision était sans appel. La colère pulsait encore, malgré le désir et la reconnaissance qui s'ajoutait dans ce cocktail dangereusement envoûtant.

« Très bien. » commença Kylo Ren, laissant le coin de ses lèvres se relever, et la lumière de son regard changer. Et Rey aurait pu reconnaitre cette étincelle entre mille. Le défi. Le défi le perdrait, oh oui.

« J'attendrais la fin de la guerre, alors. Mais je te le garantis, Rey, que lorsque nous serons victorieux, toi et moi cesseront cette futile bataille qui ne cesse de nous éloigner, fatalement. Je suis las de me battre. Prends-le comme une promesse ou une menace. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Rey resta là, stoïque, la bouche entrouverte à fixer le guerrier déterminé. Elle ne savait pas quel sentiment était plus fort. La colère latente des précédentes discussions, l'appréhension de la prochaine à venir, ou la sensibilité devant les mots pleins de sous-entendus qu'il venait de prononcer.

Ben leva lentement sa main pour caresser sa joue. Et en plein milieu de sa course pour s'imprégner de sa chair, une voix les interrompit, forçant le Chevalier à baisser le bras. Une voix qui venait étrangement de la poche de Rey, et qui, ma foi, ne présageait rien de bon.

« Rey ! Le Premier Ordre nous a trouvé plus vite que toi ! »

La communication coupa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et ne resta plus que le silence angoissant et les crépitements des flammes dansantes.

* * *

 **Alors ces retrouvailles ? Bien entendu, tout n'est pas rose, et beaucoup de rancœur est là. En espérant que ça vous plaise, je me réjouis de lire vos reviews et vos théories pour la suite.**

 **Bisous et à bientôt tout le monde !**


	20. Segment 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le NaNo commence demain, c'est donc le dernier chapitre avant le mois de Décembre ! Désolée, je voulais essayer de finir tous les chapitres avant novembre mais je préfère pas me presser ... Du coup profitez bien, et on se revoit en décembre ! Bisous bisous !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et les encouragements ! Merci de faire vivre la flamme de Binarité ! Félicitation à la Chapelière qui a posté la 200ème review et qui gagne du coup un OS ! ( Tu auras ton Pansarry à la fin du nano ma belle 3 )**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci de tes reviews à chaque fois ! Que dire de plus ? Je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers !**

 **AliceChubbyBaby : Kylo et Ren best dorks ever ! On a tous envie de les pousser, mais bientôt il y aura un petit bisou, mouhahaha. Snoke te fera bien plus peur dans la suite, héhéhé. Sinon je voulais pas causer ta mort avec cette phrase, mais heureuse de voir qu'elle t'a plu !**

 **La Chapeliere : Comment ça t'oublies mes reviews ? Mon dieu ! Comme je t'ai dit au téléphone, la bad end est bientôt là ! Courage ma belle ! Que la Force soit avec toi ! Encore bravo pour la 200 !**

 **Aria : Merci de tes reviews ! Et rassure toi, elles marchaient ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

 **Pailloka : Kylo n'est pas méchant, olala ! Et non, je ne voulais pas vous tuer ... Pas encore ! :')**

 **MillicentNako : Ohhhhhhh c'est trop gentil ! Je vous donne de gros bisous à toi et à ton amie hahaha ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

 **: La suite est là ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !**

 **Serpentarde : Oh, comment as-tu trouvé mon histoire alors ? Contente que ça te plaise, désolé pour le Reylo du coup hahah !**

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

* * *

— — —

— — —

 **Insane, inside the danger gets me high**

 **Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell**

 **I love the smell of gasoline**

 **I light the match to taste the heat**

 **I've always liked to play with fire**

 **Play with fire**

 _Play with Fire - Sam Tinnesz_

— — —

— — —

La communication coupa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et ne resta plus que le silence angoissant et les crépitements des flammes dansantes. Lentement, Kylo Ren releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rey. Au travers des ses prunelles ambrées se lisaient une sorte de frayeur sourde, et il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre démesurément dans sa poitrine. Et curieusement, il était presque incapable de dire si l'insidieux sentiment qui lui prenait les tripes étaient dû à sa connexion avec la Jedi, ou avec le mauvais pressentiment qui tentait de le retenir en arrière depuis son arrivée sur Ord Lithone. Le temps courrait à sa perte, et ils étaient tout deux attirés en avant, comme aimanté vers un combat qui leurs étaient destinés. Rey, elle, avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle se battrait pour la victoire. Mais lui était encore incertain. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas en finir, ni ici ni jamais. Il se berçait d'illusions, croyant avec dédain que son rêve se réaliserait s'il fermait les yeux très forts. Mais il était impossible que tout finisse bien. Il n'y avait pas de blanc ou de noir séparé, seulement du gris éparpillé et des mélanges colorés.

L'air était lourd, l'atmosphère sournoise, comme détentrice d'un secret qui les dépassait tout deux. Ben avait envie de saisir la main de Rey, de la garder près de lui pour la protéger, mais il se souvenait très bien des mots qu'elle lui avait dit sur Jakku. _Lâche_. Il n'était pas lâche …. N'est-ce pas ? Il mettait la sécurité de Rey et de ses Chevaliers en premier, et ne se dérogeait jamais à l'obligation de se battre. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir ou de tuer un être vivant. Kylo Ren voulait simplement bâtir un empire où le blanc et le noir n'avait plus à être séparé. Et Rey ne comprenait pas cela. Elle restait pure, impartiale, sans jamais se laisser tâcher par la puissance de l'obscurité, de la colère, de la vengeance. Seulement, les choses étaient toujours plus faciles en théorie, puisque lui non plus ne se pliait pas totalement à sa propre idéalisation. Il n'était pas aussi gris qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Il n'était pas Ben Solo, plus jamais. Mais il n'était plus non plus Kylo Ren, le ténébreux Chevalier qui ne sourcillait qu'à peine lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer le premier insecte sur son passage.

Rey l'avait changé. Définitivement. Il avait beau le nier, mais elle était la chaise sous ses pieds alors qu'il se passait lui-même la corde au cou. Elle pouvait basculer d'elle-même et couper contact, ou rester stable, lui laissant décider de ce qu'il allait devenir. Et Ren jouait avec la situation, préférant danser avec les pieds de la chaise plutôt que de s'y assoir et de défaire le nœud coulant serré sur sa gorge.

« Chargez les blessés dans les vaisseaux des Chevaliers ! » s'écria le guerrier, réagissant plus vite que la jeune femme qui fixait le communicateur avec un regard éteint. Il s'était réveillé de la transe dans laquelle la nouvelle l'avait plongé plus vite que la Jedi. Et il fallait réagir, attaquer, et s'en sortir. Il n'était plus temps de compter fleurette ou de se souvenir du bon temps.

« Zaraim, tu conduiras les blessés à la base de la Résistance. Et je veux que chaque vaisseau soit évacué de la zone incendiée, pour ne pas qu'ils soient détruits. »

« Le feu n'abimera pas les vaisseaux. Tu peux les laisser ici, une attaque depuis le ciel sera trop hasardeuse pour nous permettre de gagner. Nous risquerons de perdre nos alliés. » coupa Rey, avant de pointer du doigt une infrastructure caché au creux d'une montagne. « Sinon, la base est là-bas. Rose, pars avec Zaraim pour l'aider à s'y retrouver. Surtout que les soigneurs sur place préfèreront sûrement la présence d'un membre de la Résistance qu'ils connaissent déjà. »

Le Twi'lek et la jeune femme hochèrent la tête, tandis que Kylo Ren se retournait vers la jeune femme pour lui adresser un regard lourd de sens. L'odeur de soufre dans l'air, le mauvais présage qui prenait aux tripes, et le cœur palpitant. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne jouait pas. Comme si quelqu'un avait le regard braqué sur lui, étudiait le moindre de ses mouvements, et se nourrissait de l'acharnement qu'il mettait à se débarrasser de cette impression désagréable. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il affirmait que Rey le sentait aussi.

« Je le sens aussi. » souffla Rey, comme pour faire écho aux pensées du Chevaliers. Sa voix était basse, un peu rauque. Il n'y avait plus de colère ou d'ironie. Son regard avait baissé les armes tout comme ses mots préférerait la douceur à l'aigreur. La tigresse redevenait le gentil chaton qu'il avait su apprivoiser, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle semblait à nouveau inoffensive qu'elle ne risquait pas de sortir à nouveau les griffes. Il la connaissait à force et il se méfiait presque.

.

Zaraim aidait Rose et les autres résistants à charger les blessés dans le vaisseau. Tous affichaient des visages tirés, angoissés, et le Twi'lek ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chacune de leurs expressions. Les vivants avaient tant de façons différentes d'afficher leurs émotions. Parfois, leurs visages se tordaient et se plissaient, parfois encore, ils s'illuminaient et se déridaient. Mais rien n'était plus expressif que le regard de la race humaine. Et plus particulièrement, les yeux de Kylo Ren. Depuis le temps que Zaraim connaissait Ben, il avait appris à connaitre chacune de ses expressions et à déchiffrer les énigmes dans ses regards. Par exemple, le Chevalier fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il était contrarié, levait les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir, ou passait la main dans ses cheveux pour ne pas céder à la nervosité. Il s'énervait aussi, tuait, et se montrait sans pitié. Mais son regard n'était jamais aussi brillant que lorsqu'il regardait Rey, ou se précipitait pour être à ses côtés.

Zaraim n'en connaissait pas grand-chose sur les émotions humaines, mais il pouvait avouer sans douter que le Maitre ressentait un attachement certain pour la jeune femme. Et ce dernier était réciproque, comme en attestaient les joues irriguées de Rey lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Ren lors de l'arrivée sur Ord Lithone. Mais le Twi'lek ne se concentrait pas uniquement sur les deux handicapés des sentiments, non non, il s'était découvert une passion à regarder le visage de chaque humain qui passait.

Et sa cible actuelle était la jeune femme que Rey avait assigné à ses côtés. Une jeune asiatique un peu ronde qui travaillait sans rechigner. Son regard était vide, perdu au loin, monotone. Son visage portait bien évidemment les séquelles de la guerre, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Un air qui ne trompait rien, qui ne trompait personne, et qui ne trompait absolument pas Zaraim, y reconnaissant la mine que son maitre adoptait souvent. La tristesse.

« Tous les blessés sont à bord du vaisseau. » informa un résistant, avant de troquer son kit de soin contre un blaster chargé. Il virait rapidement de bord, et allait rejoindre les autres soldats déjà en place. Heureusement, très peu de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis l'appel de détresse de Poe. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient mobilisées pour gagner du temps. A présent, il était temps de retourner à leur occupation principale. Gagner la guerre était l'unique priorité.

« Dès que les blessés seront en lieu sauf, nous reviendrons au combat. » lança Zaraim, les yeux brillant de détermination. Comme simple réponse, Kylo Ren hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son fidèle second derrière lui, mais il était le seul en qui il avait confiance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait que le Twi'lek reviendrait vite. La flamme du combat brûlait encore en lui, aussi fervente que celle présente dans son regard.

Lorsque le vaisseau décolla, les soldats se tournèrent tous vers Rey et Ben. Ils attendaient les ordres, impatient d'en découdre et de voir enfin le bout.

« Allons-y. » lança Kylo Ren, la voix montant dans les graves. Il avait balayé l'assemblé d'un regard fier, et serrait les poings. « Pas de pitié et pas d'otages. Tuez-les tous. Car les stormtroopers n'hésiteront pas, eux. Ils prendront vos vies, sans se demander si quelqu'un attend votre retour avec impatience. Si vous baissez votre garde, ou perdez votre sang froid, il sera là pour exploiter vos faiblesses. »

Puis, il baissa les yeux et les braqua dans les prunelles de ses plus fidèles camarades. Les Chevaliers de Ren trônaient fidèlement au milieu des Résistants, facilement reconnaissable avec leurs toges noires et leurs masques inexpressifs. Même s'il ne voyait pas leurs regards, Ren savait que tous ne voyaient que lui.

« Chevaliers, vous avez tout sacrifié pour me suivre dans mon ascension au côté obscur, et aujourd'hui, je vous demande de me suivre à nouveau dans les brumeuses abysses d'un avenir incertain. Aux armes ! »

Et même si le meneur s'adressait aux siens, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que les membres de la Résistance l'écoutaient aussi. En effet, tout le monde présent s'était muni de visage serré et de regard déterminé. Mieux encore, Rey restait près de lui, avec un léger sourire qui faisait tressauter le coin de ses babines et qui la rendait jolie, si jolie.

— — —

— — —

Courir. Courir à perdre haleine. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Rey n'était pourtant jamais venu sur Ord Lithone avant de s'y refugier politiquement, fuyant la guerre et les attaques du Premier Ordre, mais elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venue ici. Il fallait également avouer qu'elle n'avait pas non plus passé beaucoup de temps sur la planète glacée. Elle s'était très vite éloignée de l'austérité et de la sévérité, au profit de chaleur et de douceur, que les bras de Ren et les rayons de Jakku étaient plus prompts à lui offrir. Cependant, elle courrait comme si elle avait toujours foulé la toundra immaculée, comme si elle savait parfaitement où elle devait aller. En vérité, ses pieds se mouvaient sans qu'elle ne puisse exercer le moindre contrôle sur eux. Elle courrait, courrait à perdre haleine, sans savoir ce qu'elle trouverait à l'endroit de vérité, même si paradoxalement parlant, elle savait parfaitement vers quelle scène elle se dirigeait. Les maillons s'engrenaient dans sa tête, les actes s'enchainaient, comme à la manière d'une risible pièce de théâtre dont elle était forcée à assister. Pas grande amatrice de comédie, elle se voyait tout de même forcée à courir vers l'acte finale, sans possibilité de savoir si le dénouement lui plairait ou non.

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre dans sa tête les appels à l'aide de Poe, de Finn, de tous les résistants qui se battaient non loin d'eux. Tendant l'oreille et essayant de faire abstraction de la Force qui s'emballait, elle tentait de percer le silence en espérant y entendre les déchirements des blasters dans l'air, mais rien. Seulement le silence, simplement brisé par les crissements de leurs pas contre la toundra contrariée. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs s'étendre sous ses pieds, rendant la course lente, le chemin à parcourir encore long, alors qu'elle se dépassait et courrait à s'en brûler les poumons. Ils avaient déjà dépassé le mur de feu, et bon sang, le reste des survivants n'étaient pas si loin, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, ils s'étaient sûrement tous bien éloigné de la zone de l'explosion, mais Rey s'impatientait. Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis, de voir leurs visages, de voir l'étincelle de vie dans leurs regards alors qu'ils se battaient pour la garder. Elle était inquiète. Terriblement inquiète. Et le poison de l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines avait le divin pouvoir d'apaiser ses poumons criant grâce, de donner de l'énergie à ses jambes fatiguée, et à repousser l'angoisse qui la terrassait.

Courir. Courir à en perdre haleine.

.

A ses côtés, Kylo Ren la talonnait, sans pour autant la dépasser. Il ressentait aussi la Force, entendait les milliers d'âme qui combattaient, mais peut-être moins intensément que Rey. Il n'avait personne à perdre dans cette guerre. Personne. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, à part peut-être Zaraim mais leur relation s'était toujours voulue professionnel. Une sorte de respect mutuel, même si le Twi'lek avait tendance à lui vouer une admiration sempiternelle. Et Ren n'avait jamais considéré les autres Chevaliers comme ses amis. Ils n'étaient que des suiveurs, des moutons ou des chiens prêts à courir la queue entre les jambes pour plaire au maitre. Il n'avait personne à perdre. Plus de famille vers qui se retournait. Même sa mère avait préféré rejoindre la Force plutôt que d'assister à sa glorieuse ascension.

Quoique, s'il réfléchissait réellement, il pouvait aisément avouer qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Car malgré les hauts et les bas, la balance entre le bien et le mal et l'incessant combat des cœurs s'efforçant de battre à l'unisson, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, peut-être plus que n'importe qui. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait absolument pas perdre, encore moins dans le brouillard de la guerre. Elle était sa lumière, sa bouée alors qu'il se noyait, et s'il avait le malheur de la quitter du regard, il était certain qu'elle allait s'éteindre. Alors elle ne la quittait pas, il ne la quittait jamais. Ses yeux traçaient les courbes de son corps, suivaient les tressautements de ses cheveux contre son dos, et dévalaient la pente de sa nuque au même que les quelques gouttes de transpiration.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et même s'il n'avait jamais été un homme à honorer ses promesses, cette fois-ci, il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait pour la tenir. Une promesse était une promesse, et le regard ambré de Rey valait bien tous les efforts du monde.

.

Puis, soudain, brisant le silence et le brouillard omniprésent, le son définitivement caractéristique d'un tir de blaster. Suivi ensuite par d'autres, tout aussi ressemblants, couplé à des éclats de voix désespérés et à des cris déchirés. Rey pila net, et Kylo Ren faillit lui rentrer dedans, mais il l'évita de justesse. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée et regardait avec un regard éteint la scène qui se peignait sous ses yeux. Les jambes ankylosées, le cœur déchainé, et la petite voix sans sa tête lui criant qu'elle devait se dépêcher, elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de chercher encore et encore les têtes de ses compagnons. Mais impossible d'y voir ! La fumée dû à l'incendie se mélangeait à la poudreuse secouée par les combats, et le mélange formait une sorte de nuage andrinople. La jeune femme était presque incapable de distinguer quelles silhouettes étaient dans son camp. Heureusement, plus les alliés se rapprochaient, et plus la poussière semblait retomber. Plongeant enfin au cœur de la bataille, Rey reconnaissait enfin les deux visages de Finn et Poe.

Laissant sa main dériver, elle chercha à tâtons le métal froid près de sa hanche, et lorsque la morsure inespérée se fit ressentir, elle serra sa main autour, et dégaina son arme. Le sabre laser s'illumina dans un feulement métallique, chassant l'obscurité partielle causée par les fumées ascendantes. Brandissant l'épée lumineuse devant elle, elle toucha le premier ennemi au bras.

Son but n'était pas de tuer, loin de loin. Pour faire écho à ce que Ren disait tout à l'heure, elle ne savait pas qui elle avait en face. Peut-être un esclave qui se languissait de retrouver la liberté, ou un stormtrooper qui n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que la captivité. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle refusait de tuer. Oter la vie allait au-delà de ses principes, et elle ne se dérogerait pas à la règle. Paradoxalement parlant, l'appel du sang était fort, le côté obscur qui se trouvait sur l'autre versant de son cœur risquait de surgir à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait. Il était si simple de simplement planter le sabre laser dans la poitrine de l'ennemi, si plaisant de voir l'étincelle de son regard s'éteindre, si amusant d'être toute puissante. Mais Rey n'était pas ainsi. Elle n'était pas attirée par le pouvoir ou la soif de sang, simplement par la simplicité de céder à ses péchés.

Maintenant au cœur de l'altercation, il y avait des tirs de blasters dans tous les sens, fendant l'air de jolis lignées colorés. Rey en détourna quelques-uns d'habiles coups de sabre laser, sans même chercher à en trouver la source. Les tirs ne lui étaient peut-être même pas destinés, mais elle avait la triste impression que tout le monde tirait sur ce qui bougeait, au lieu de se concentrer et de faire mouche. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme manipulait la Force et savait comment parer. Elle était certes désavantagée, car tous les stormtroopers se battaient à distance, mais sa rapidité et son agilité lui permettait de s'approcher suffisamment et de briser leurs distances.

.

« Il n'a pas explosé. » fit remarquer Kylo Ren, alors qu'il la retrouvait enfin dans le flot de corps déchainés. Il l'avait perdu du regard, et avait failli en décéder, mais la lumière de son sabre et de sa détermination l'avait guidé vers elle. La jeune femme maniait son arme avec une aisance déconcertante, comme si elle été née avec le double-lame à la place de la main. Comme une sorte de danse gracieuse, mais mortelle, la Jedi faisait tournoyer l'instrument de destruction, et visait toujours à côté.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas explosé. Pour qui me prends-tu ? » répliqua la brune, les sourcils froncés de concentration ou d'exaspération, le guerrier ne savait pas faire la différence.

Après avoir observé la jeune tigresse, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne se loupait pas pour s'amuser ou pour jouer avec ses ennemis. Elle ratait volontairement les points vitaux. Elle visait les bras, les jambes, parfois une épaule ou une hanche, de quoi empêcher les autres de se relever. Lui abattait sans une once de scrupule, faisant sauter les têtes et perçant les cœurs du bout de son faisceau cinabre. Il ne regardait même pas certains soldats qu'il tuait, suffisamment omniscient pour deviner leurs positions. Et quand il n'utilisait pas le sabre laser, arme fétiche, il resserrait ses mains sur les frêles cous des guerriers, et les privait d'air sans même le regretter. Il semait derrière lui la mort et la destruction, contrastant avec le semblant d'humanité que Rey s'efforcer d'amasser. Choqué par cette révélation, par la preuve que l'obscurité l'avait dévoré, le laissant pantelant, badant, vacillant, il perdit le fil de la bataille.

L'instant d'après, un tir venant d'un blaster se faisait dévier in extremis, par un coup de poignet désespéré de la jeune femme de ses pensées. Loin de perdre pied, Rey lui adressa un regard noir, pleins d'amertume, obscurcissant les deux ambres d'habitude si expressives. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage, lui donnant un air démiurge. A la manière d'une sylphide, elle évoluait dans cet environnement chaotique sans en être affectée, le teint hâlé, les lèvres ourlés, et lui qui perdait le fil de la guerre, de ses pensées, de son cœur qui battait, battait, battait.

 _Badum, badum, badum._

« Ne meurs pas maintenant. Je ne pourrais m'en sortir victorieuse si tu ne te bats pas à mes côtés. »

Et même si ses mots reflétaient ses pensées, criant toutes les vérités, ses sentiments cachés, ses ressentiments libérés, sa tristesse à peine étoffée, elle venait de lui faire la plus jolie des déclarations. Et il se promettait que s'il gagnait la guerre à ses côtés, il lui laisserait bien chanter encore et encore les douces syllabes qui composaient son vrai nom. Peut-être que pour elle, il était prêt à redevenir Ben Solo …

« Je ne mourrai pas. »

Une promesse ou une menace. Elle le prenait comme elle le voulait, mais il l'honorerait.

.

Noyer son regard dans la foule dans un moment pareil n'était peut-être pas une idée des plus judicieuses. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait vu de nouveaux soldats débarquer sur le champ de bataille, certains drapés en noir, d'autres aux bras drapés. Aux côtés de Poe qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semaine, trop peur de le perdre, il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller un moment. Alors il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait baissé son arme, sa concentration, et il s'était mis à chercher Rey. Une femme sur un champ de combat, petite et svelte, avec des cheveux marrons fougeux, et une hargne dans le regard. Elle était facile à reconnaître et pourtant il ne la trouvait ...

Ah !

« Rey ! » s'écria Finn, alors qu'il reconnaissait sa silhouette dans la foule. Il abandonna momentanément sa position de combat, quittant la chevelure bouclée de son amant devant lui pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Oubliant complètement l'endroit où il se trouvait, oubliant complètement la présence de tous les ennemis autour de lui qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui tirer dessus, il se rua sur la Jedi, et la serra tout contre lui. Ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques heures, mais l'angoisse l'avait rongé, et il se rendait compte de son attachement pour son amie. Il s'imprégnait de son odeur rouillée, de la chaleur de son cœur, et de son rire amusé. Puis, Finn ouvrit les yeux.

Et croisa le regard noir de Kylo Ren, qui le fusillait. Retenant un hoquet de stupeur et de terreur, il lâcha soudainement la jeune femme et se recula. Le Chevalier Noir était grand, tellement grand, et son expression sombre pouvait terrifier n'importe qui. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Finn n'avait jamais eu vu le Supreme Leader d'aussi près. Il y avait bien cette bataille sur Starkiller, mais l'obscurité et l'adrénaline mêlée l'avait empêché de se souvenir du visage de son assaillant. Et lorsqu'il était encore enrôlé dans les rangs du Premier Ordre, le guerrier gardait toujours son masque, et masquait sa grande silhouette dans des nuages de tissus vaporeux. Il ne gardait que le souvenir d'un fantôme échappé, marqué par la vie et l'ennui. Mais maintenant que les masques tombaient et que les mœurs se rassemblaient, il avait enfin occasion de détailler celui qui se trouvait être son nouvel allié. Un visage anguleux, surmonté d'un grand nez crochu et d'une paire de lèvres charnues. Le teint blême, peut-être accentué par la noirceur des vêtements qu'il portait. Et Finn reconnaissait, déchirant grossièrement son visage fin en deux, la cicatrice amère laissée par Rey. La marque ajoutait un petit quelque chose à sa prestance, le rendant plus menaçant, plus imprévisible. On lui avait dépeint Kylo Ren comme un enfant dans un masque, ou comme un adolescent en pleine recherche de sa place, mais le métis avait une tout autre impression. Un adulte, un vrai. Un guerrier qui savait totalement ce qu'il faisait et qui ne quittait pas des yeux le chemin à emprunter pour réussir.

Mais plus encore, il y avait quelque chose qui marqua Finn, s'il faisait abstraction de la lueur rougeoyante de son sabre laser qui pigmentait le teint de sa peau, ou des traits amincis par la rudesse de l'amère guerre. Le regard du guerrier était différent de ce que son apparence renvoyait. Non pas qu'il était doux ou implorant, mais il semblait être plus calme, plus maitrisé lorsqu'il se posait sur la silhouette chaloupée de la jolie Jedi. Et Finn comprit.

On ne se fiait pas aux apparences, et on ne mettait pas l'amour que portait Ren à Rey en doute.

« Rey ! » s'écria Poe à son tour, rejoignant son amant et le tirant de ses pensées. Le pilote sembla lui aussi surpris de la présence de Kylo Ren aux côtés de la belle, mais il ne resta pas de longues minutes à détailler le visage de l'ancien ennemi, sans rien afficher d'autre sur son visage qu'une expression choquée. Poe, lui, avait déjà eu affaire au Chevalier Noir en personne, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'en rappeler les difficiles souvenirs. Le guerrier n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on oubliait, et Poe n'oubliait pas.

« Je préférais avec le masque. » lâcha Poe avec un léger sourire, s'attirant un regard appuyé de Rey, et un froncement de sourcils de Ren. « Sincèrement. » reprit-il. « Le masque ajoutait un petit côté angoissant, qui manque pour un avoir un parfait effet terrifiant. »

Poe optait à chaque fois pour l'humour, pour ne pas crier les paroles pleines de vérités qu'il s'efforçait de garder en lui. Il voulait crier à Ren qu'il était le plus stupide, le plus gros des abrutis pour avoir effacé le sourire de Rey, pour avoir rempli ses mirettes ambrées de larmes salées, pour avoir piétiné son cœur. Mais les mots ne sortaient. Ils restaient là, piégé dans son cœur, et à la place, il se moquait du visage de Ren, qui contrairement à ses précédentes paroles, était bien terrifiant que le masque rigide. Son regard d'encre était imprévisible, ses lèvres pincées cachaient peut-être des dents pointues, prêtes à croquer.

« Tu trouves toujours le temps pour faire des blagues, même au milieu d'une guerre. » constata Rey, amère.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais l'air sérieux sur son visage attestait de sa concentration. Elle avait perdu son sourire quelques minutes avant, déjà, mais trop occupé à détailler Ren, les deux soldats n'avaient pas remarqués. Il y avait quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air, un mauvais pressentiment, sous la forme d'un nuage insipide, qui se mélangeait à l'air descendant dans leurs poumons, qui caressait les pores de leur chair et mordait, mordait, mordait. Quelque chose qui arrivait. Kylo Ren l'avait senti aussi. Il n'avait qu'à peine entendu la blague de Poe, et il regardait avec attention dans la même direction que Rey.

« Oh allez, Finn, dis-moi que toi aussi, tu préférais le masque. Je ne suis quand même pas le seul sur cette maudite planète à trouver Kylo Ren plus imposant avec son casque ? »

Finn se tourna vers lui, avec un demi-sourire. Poe s'efforçait de détendre l'atmosphère, et le métis le remerciait de ses efforts, mais il était étrange que ni Rey ni Ren ne réagisse à ses petites piques. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui clochait. L'ancien stormtrooper ressentait aussi une sensation étrange, comme si tout le dépassait. Seul et unique problème, il ne trouvait pas encore comment distinguer cette impression se mêlant dangereusement avec l'adrénaline de la bataille qui continuait de danser tout autour de la bulle où ils évoluaient. Lorsqu'il leur jeta un regard en biais, après avoir agité discrètement sa main, intimant à Poe de se taire, il remarqua que les regards des deux autres regardaient dans une autre direction.

En réalité, ils avaient tout deux plongés leurs regards vers la brume intensifiée. L'air s'était fait plus lourd, comme chargé d'électricité. Finn en avait des frissons, alors qu'il était plus poisseux que jamais. Se battre tenait chaud, mais la chose qui se mouvait à travers les limbes de poussière foutait les jetons ! Poe en avait perdu son sourire, et il s'était rapproché du métis, passant une main devant lui, comme pour le protéger.

.

Et lentement, comme dans un cauchemar qui se réalisait après tant de nuits à le craindre, la brume sembla se fendre, pour laisser le passage à une grande silhouette sombre. Le silence s'était levé autour d'eux, comme s'il absorbait tous les bruits alentours. La bataille semblait s'être mise en veille pour eux, laissant l'entrée d'un nouvel ennemi prendre plus de sens que les ricochets des tirs de blaster.

S'extirpant de la poussière brumeuse, marchant lentement, trop lentement, Hux avançait dans leur direction. Mains nouées dans son dos, léger sourire sur son visage apparemment détendu, il n'y avait que ses pupilles profondément noirs qui avaient le pouvoir d'effrayer n'importe qui. Une aura menaçante flottait autour de lui, confirmée par l'étincelle mortelle de son regard braqué sur Rey. Puis, le son revint avec une vitesse vertigineuse, et le combat autour d'eux sembla exploser. Hux s'immobilisa. Rey déglutit, reprit sa respiration. Puis, fit un pas en direction de Kylo Ren, sans lâcher du regard le Supreme Leader.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais tué. » s'enquit nerveusement Rey, la voix blanche et le sang pulsant dans ses veines si fort qu'elle l'entendait pulser dans ses oreilles, masquant presque les sons alentours.

« Je croyais aussi. » dit faiblement Kylo Ren, et cela, Rey l'avait très bien entendu.

* * *

 **Bien entendu je finis sur un ... Cliffhanger ! Pour changer !**

 **Allez, bonne attente jusqu'en décembre ! Je me réjouis de voir vos reviews et vos théories pour la suite ! Bisous bisous et à bientôt !**


	21. Segment 20

**Coucouuu tout le monde ! Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? Quand vous aurez lu le chapitre, vous regretterez d'avoir espéré mon retour ... On approche dangereusement de la fin, et qui dit fin, dit affrontement final. Sinon, mon nano s'est très bien passé, j'ai obtenu les 50'000 milles mots espérés en 30 jours, je suis très fière de moi et je me réjouis de finir Binarité pour pouvoir m'y consacrer totalement.**

 **Sinon, comme toujours, merci de vos retours et d'être toujours là, vous êtes ma flamme dans l'obscurité, le soleil caché de mes nuits !**

 **Continuez comme ça ! t excusez-moi si je brise vos petits coeurs au passage.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **La Chapeliere : Tu parleras de la qualité de mes cliffhangers après ce chapitre ! Et on verra plus de Zaraim, de Poe et de Finn dans la suite, promis. Surtout dans l'épilogue ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ma belle, et d'avance ... je t'aime !**

 **Pailloka : Eh bien, nous y sommes ! En espérant que l'attente en a valu la peine.**

 **MillicentNako : Rey et Ben qui se tourne autour, n'est ce pas le simple plot de Star Wars hahaha ? Contente que tu aimes !**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : J'espère que l'attente en aura voulu la peine ! Je pense bien entendu à vos âmes impatientes, mais comme on dit, c'est comme ça qu'on fidélise la clientèle. :')**

 **Laura-067 : Beaucoups de réponses à tes questions dans le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de tes reviews, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **AliceChubbyBaby : Mouhahaha, comment veux-tu me faire un procès si tu saiiiis même pas où j'habite mouhahaha ? Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **When you close your eyes, what do you see?**

 **Do you hold the light or is darkness underneath?**

 **In your hands, there's a touch that can heal**

 **But in those same hands, is the power to kill**

 **Are you a man or a monster?**

 **Are you a man or a monster?**

 **Are you a man or a monster?**

 **When you look at yourself, are you a man**

 **Or a monster?**

 _Sam Tinnesz - Man Or A Monster_

— — —

— — —

Et lentement, comme dans un cauchemar qui se réalisait après tant de nuits à le craindre, la brume sembla se fendre, pour laisser le passage à une grande silhouette sombre. Le silence s'était levé autour d'eux, comme s'il absorbait tous les bruits alentours. La bataille semblait s'être mise en veille pour eux, laissant l'entrée d'un nouvel ennemi prendre plus de sens que les ricochets des tirs de blaster.

S'extirpant de la poussière brumeuse, marchant lentement, trop lentement, Hux avançait dans leur direction. Mains nouées dans son dos, léger sourire sur son visage apparemment détendu, il n'y avait que ses pupilles profondément noires qui avaient le pouvoir d'effrayer n'importe qui. Une aura menaçante flottait autour de lui, confirmée par l'étincelle mortelle de son regard braqué sur Rey. Puis, le son revint avec une vitesse vertigineuse, et le combat autour d'eux sembla exploser. Hux s'immobilisa. Rey déglutit, reprit sa respiration. Puis, fit un pas en direction de Kylo Ren, sans lâcher du regard le Supreme Leader.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais tué. » S'enquit nerveusement Rey, la voix blanche et le sang pulsant dans ses veines si fort qu'elle l'entendait pulser dans ses oreilles, masquant presque les sons alentours.

« Je croyais aussi. » dit faiblement Kylo Ren, et cela, Rey l'avait très bien entendu.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, plus rien d'autre qui ne comptait que le regard de Hux sur leurs peaux, et le frisson de danger qui hérissaient leurs poils. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Singulièrement. Rey et Ben. La Jedi et le Chevalier de l'Ombre, contre la plus grosse menace de la galaxie. De plus, la petite voix dans la tête de la jeune femme ne cessait de lui hurler de s'enfuir, de partir tant qu'il était encore tant, mais la combattante restait immobile. De toute manière, elle aurait été incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, tant la présence de Hux l'écrasait sur place. Et puis, il y avait cet étrange sentiment qui coulait en elle, qui suintait dans ses veines, une sensation tétanisante qu'elle connaissait, mais qu'elle préférait ignorer.

Elle se souvenait très peu de lui. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu d'affrontement direct avec Armitage Hux. Elle, elle avait sauté l'étape pour s'attaquer directement à Kylo Ren, ou à Snoke en personne. Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui lorsqu'elle écoutait distraitement les ragots des autres membres de la Résistance n'était pas très glorifiant. Hux était un peu le petit roquet du Premier Ordre, celui que l'on avait propulsé en avant pour calmer la révolte des peuples, mais qui servait un peu de souffre-douleur. Les murmures le dépeignaient comme un homme froid, pas très amusant, et avec un sang-froid pas réellement résistant. Pire encore, Rey avait entendu dire qu'il s'énervait pour un oui et un non, et que le rouquin avait failli faire une syncope lorsque Poe s'était amusé à se moquer de lui. Elle savait parfaitement à quel point Poe pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait, mais tout de même. Hux devait être un homme étrange, décida-t-elle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un autre homme. Physiquement, il était pareil qu'à ce qu'elle avait pu rapidement observer dans le passé. Grand et maigrichon, avec une carnation si pâle qu'il en semblait malade, son regard bleu perçant et sa bouche pincée il était en tout point similaire. Drapé de noir, il semblait cependant plus hautain, plus princier encore qu'il était à l'époque extatique où il avait détruit des planètes avec le canon de la base Starkiller. Seulement, ce n'était pas _quelque chose_ dans son apparence qui ne jouait pas, mais bel et bien l'aura qui émanait de lui. D'abord, et rien que ce fait était alarmant, Hux souriait. Pas un petit sourire de connivence, ou un haussement de lèvres singulier, non, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents, yeux écarquillés, lui donnant diablement l'allure d'un fou. En réalité, Rey était terrifiée par l'étincelle de folie qu'elle lisait dans les deux saphirs. Hux était fou. Et Hux était là pour les tuer. Singulièrement. Rey et Ben. La Jedi et le Chevalier de l'Ombre.

.

Finalement, le roux fut le premier à bouger. Depuis que ce dernier avait fendu le brouillard et qu'il s'était avancé vers eux, ils s'étaient tous trois arrêtés et s'étaient tous toisés. Les deux combattants redoutaient terriblement l'affrontement, les dernières parcelles de raison leur hurlaient de fuir sur-le-champ, mais ils étaient paradoxalement parlant venus au monde pour ce simple moment, pour le choc des titans. Rey et Ben restaient simplement immobiles, car ils savaient tous deux que le combat serait dur, plus dur peut-être que n'importe lequel auquel ils avaient participé auparavant. Car il ne s'agissait pas simplement de survivre, mais aussi de s'en sortir vivant, et plus important encore, mains dans les mains. Le Jedi n'avait pas encore digéré les mots de Ren, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaitre. Il y avait bien trop à perdre pour bouger en premier, comme risquer de supprimer la seule chose qui comptait réellement. Mais le temps était compté. Et Hux avait été le premier à bouger, fendant l'air et accélérant le temps qui s'était mis en pause.

Il n'avait pas bondi en avant avec hargne ou déchainé les tempêtes au-dessus des leurs têtes. Non, non, il s'était simplement avancé, un pied devant l'autre, bras croisés dans le dos. Mais comme pour faire écho à ses lents pas, les éléments, non, _la Force_ , réagissait et déployaient sa puissance. Lorsque Hux posait un pied sur le sol, le sol se fissurait avec un sinistre et dangereux craquement.

La Jedi prit soudain conscience de la présence de ses deux amis dans son dos, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Si elle ne voulait pas perdre Ben, il était hors de question qu'elle perde également Finn ou Poe. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'ils tombaient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après avoir passé tant de temps à se repousser et à s'attirer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux amis prendre part au combat. Elle était égoïste, totalement, de décider à leur place, mais c'était pour le mieux. Ils comprendraient. Et si elle mourait …

Elle ne mourrait pas ! Et elle fit rapidement volte-face, se précipitant vers les deux amants pour les pousser au loin. Une demi-seconde après que les hommes se retrouvaient sur le sol, quatre fers à l'air, incompréhension dans le regard, le sol se déchirait entre eux, et un énorme fossé les séparait désormais.

« Rey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'époumona Finn, en s'approchant si près du bord que Poe dut le retenir pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Il avait l'air d'un dément, à sa façon, yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, préférant réfuter le doux poison que lui chantait la petite voix dans sa tête. Rey n'avait pas fait _ça_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Elle n'avait pas…

La jeune femme tourna le dos à ses deux amis, sa main se resserrant sur la poigne de son sabre laser. Elle perdit son air un peu peiné et s'arma de son masque de combattante, de Jedi, celui qu'elle affichait avec détermination, prête à se battre pour sa propre vie jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Je vous sauve la vie, bande d'idiots. » souffla-t-elle dans le vent, espérant que ce dernier porte ses dernières paroles à ses amis. La plateforme de terre s'élévait un peu dans le ciel, de façon à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger.

.

En quelques pas, elle rejoignit Kylo Ren qui avait opté pour une position défensive. Elle joua un instant avec son sabre, le faisant lentement tournoyer autour d'elle, tandis qu'Hux s'avançait toujours calmement, ses mains fermement accrochées dans son dos. Il avait un petit air nonchalant qui horripilait Rey, mais le moment n'était plus à l'hésitation. Elle gagnerait. Non, _ils_ gagneraient. Singulièrement. Rey et Ben. Le Jedi et le Chevalier de l'Ombre.

« Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? » grinça Kylo Ren.

Ce dernier avait resserré sa main autour de son sabre laser, pointé en avant près de son visage. La chaleur réconfortante de l'énergie lui procurait une sorte de sécurité qu'il appréciait. Avec l'arme entre les mains, il se sentait plus fort, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Hux, quant à lui, s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Je vois … Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? » ricana-t-il en levant une main moqueuse devant sa bouche.

Son regard était dément, et Rey frissonna lentement, des sueurs froides lui coulant le long du dos. Kylo Ren se crispa, se redressant légèrement en essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir des derniers mots de Hux lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés des semaines auparavant. Il se souvenait de son visage moqueur et de ses yeux rieurs quand, agonisant, le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne l'avait pas cru, sur le moment, tandis que le corps s'affalait sur le sol, mais désormais … Il avait de la peine à en croire ses yeux. Il était sûr de l'avoir tué, pourtant. Il était impossible de survivre alors qu'un sabre laser lui traversait les entrailles et brûlait ses moindres organes. Pourtant, il était là, vivant, peut-être plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il ne portait sur lui aucune trace de l'affrontement avec Ben.

Et cette simple constatation, ce sentiment vicieux qui s'insinuait dans ses veines comme un mortel poison, lui provoquait une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement. La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ses actions avaient été vaines, qu'il avait été inutile, inutile, _inutile_. Il n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de son ennemi, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé être fort, être puissant. Mais il avait été battu par un simple rigolo comme Hux qui ne maniait pas la For-…

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Et le visage du rouquin se tordit dans un affreux sourire, qui s'apparentait plutôt à une grimace.

« Tu commences à comprendre, Jeune Solo ? »

Sa voix était basse, doucereuse. Ben cligna des yeux une seconde, et l'instant d'après, Hux n'était plus devant lui. Il avait bougé si vite que personne ne l'avait vu, et maintenant, il s'était approché dangereusement de Rey, elle aussi un peu dépassée par les évènements. Les mains rachitiques du rouquin s'emparèrent des bras de la jeune femme, et il colla presque son corps contre lui. Sa bouche près de son oreille, retenant ses poignets pour empêcher que la jeune femme ne se débatte, il s'amusa à la taquiner en utilisant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Rey frissonna, non pas parce que la proximité avec Hux ou ses futiles attentes pour la distraire lui faisait de l'effet, non, mais parce qu'elle était terrifiée d'être prisonnière de la poigne de l'ennemi. Le sabre laser était bloqué dans l'air, et elle tenta un instant de le faire bouger par la Force, mais un éclat de rire venant de son dos, chatouillant son oreille, lui glaça le sang.

« Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais cette technique ne marchera pas deux fois sur moi … »

La peau froide qui se collait contre son dos la révulsait totalement. Son corps était glacial, comme si elle touchait un cadavre. Pourtant, les deux mains qui enserraient ses poignets la brûlaient comme de l'acide, et elle grimaça tout en tentant de se débattre. L'homme semblait faible et rachitique, mais il exerçait une pression sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait contrer. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait l'impression de n'être que la pilleuse d'épave de Jakku, forcée à faire des choses qui la déplaisaient pour le bonheur des hommes. Elle détestait cette sensation. Et pire encore, elle détestait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait ce qu'elle se refusait à croire.

Kylo Ren était resté immobile devant les étranges révélations. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait mille tonnes, que de la glace pilée remplaçait son sang et écharpait ses veines. Il avait envie de bouger, bon sang ! Il ne désirait que de s'avancer et d'en coller une Hux pour oser poser ses sales pattes sur le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ironique, n'est-ce-pas ? Son cerveau était enfermé dans un étau, et les mots de Hux résonnaient, encore, encore, et encore. _Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Cette technique ne marchera pas deux fois sur moi. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

Oh, Ben Solo commençait à comprendre, mais le chemin que prenaient ses pensées ne lui plaisait pas. Hux était bien réel, n'est-ce pas ? Il était impossible que le Général Hux ne soit qu'un masque, qu'un leurre, qui s'amusait à dissimuler sa véritable identité pour tous les berner ... Non … Hux ne pouvait pas être …

— — —

— — —

Elle cligna des yeux, et d'un coup, elle n'était plus là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Kylo Ren n'était plus en face d'elle, et elle ne ressentait plus les brûlures sur ses poignets, signifiant que Hux avait encore de l'emprise sur elle. De plus, elle se trouvait désormais dans une caverne qu'elle connaissait bien, qu'elle avait longtemps rêvé avant d'arpenter avec ses propres pieds. Elle n'était pas retournée sur Ahch-to depuis la mort de Luke, mais elle se souvenait de son court voyage comme si elle revenait tout juste.

Le temple était silencieux autour d'elle, et elle avait beau se tourner de tous les côtés, se dévissant la tête pour regarder même dans les coins les plus sombres, mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle dut à se résigner à une seule conclusion. Elle était seule. Il n'y avait pas Luke, encore moins son fantôme de Force. Il n'y avait pas non plus Ben, et heureusement pas ce maudit Hux … Mais elle savait que la Force ne l'avait pas amenée ici pour rien. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un bond dans les vestiges de ses souvenirs intemporels. Elle se souvenait à la perfection du moindre détail, du moindre motif qui était tracé sur les murs, comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici.

« Luke ? »

Sa voix résonna sur les pierres tourterelles, et confirma ses pensées. Elle était seule, définitivement seule. Un sentiment d'urgence s'insinua dans ses veines, tandis qu'elle se précipitait en avant. Que faisait-elle ici, bon sang ? Kylo Ren était sûrement en train de se battre contre Hux maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas … Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Si elle rouvrait les yeux et qu'elle trouvait le cadavre de son amant, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle vivrait éternellement avec la mort de Ben sur la conscience, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que la Force tentait de lui montrer, de lui indiquer, mais elle espérait que la vision serait rapide. Rey n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, sa course folle l'ayant mené dans les dédales du temple, plus précisément à l'endroit où Luke l'avait mené tandis qu'il lui racontait comment Ben Solo avait cédé sa place à Kylo Ren, le sanglant Chevalier Noir que le vieil homme ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir échoué. Elle pouvait voir à quelques mètres d'elle l'ouverture dans la roche qui donnait sur l'océan. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et le firmament revêtait un manteau orangé tâché de quelques épars nuages fuchsia. La jeune femme aurait pu rester de longues minutes à regarder la lumière s'abandonnant à la noirceur, l'obscurité couvrant avec malice les moindres traces de vies, de civilisations. Elle aurait pu, mais elle avait ce pincement au cœur, ce sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Puis, elle baissa les yeux. Sur le sol d'argile, la mosaïque à l'effigie du Premier Jedi semblait la narguer. Les petites pierres étaient assemblées en rond, et représentaient une silhouette agenouillée tenant un sabre laser dans les mains. L'arme était levée devant son visage, le découpant en deux. Plus étrange encore, les couleurs étaient inversées de chaque côté du sabre. Le fond était d'un blanc ivoirien à droite, tandis que le visage du Jedi originel était plongé dans l'obscurité. De l'autre côté, le visage semblait rayonner, illuminant la noirceur qui avait obscurci le ciel autour de lui.

Rey se souvenait bien de la première fois où elle avait posé son regard sur la fresque. Elle avait ressenti un drôle de sentiment, et son cœur s'était mis à palpiter dans sa poitrine, follement. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de ses désagréments, les mettant sur le coup de l'émotion. Aujourd'hui encore, elle pouvait entendre résonner dans sa tête le son de l'unique goutte d'eau qui était tombée sur le visage du Premier Jedi, en plein milieu de ses deux yeux inversés.

La pilleuse d'épave détourna le regard, incapable de dévisager encore plus longuement le visage figé de l'ancien. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de lui, et elle ne savait que ce que Luke avait bien consenti à lui apprendre. Le Premier Jedi, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait été celui qui avait créé le Premier Ordre Jedi, et le prélude de tout. Il était le début, la clé, la fin. Le commencement d'une nouvelle ère, et la fin d'une autre.

Les histoires disaient même qu'il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Rey se sentait presque _proche_ de la mosaïque. Après tout, elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait pu ressentir des milliers d'années avant elle. L'attrait de la noirceur, la séduction des vices et des péchés, mais l'appel inéluctable et franc de la lumière. Le côté obscur la tentait désormais sous le visage de Kylo Ren, et elle s'abandonnait, peu à peu, dans les bras du garçon. Elle l'aimait, réalisa-t-elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

Rey s'agenouilla devant la mosaïque. Elle se pencha en avant, détaillant les traits fins de cette dernière tout en tentant de savoir pourquoi la Force l'avait amené ici. Il était impossible que cette entité mystérieuse, un peu capricieuse, l'ait mené jusqu'au Temple d'Ahch-to pour qu'elle réalise ses sentiments pour Kylo Ren, sentiments dont elle avait parfaitement conscience, mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'assumer, de libérer. Sa présence dans la caverne en pierre avait sûrement un rapport avec le Premier Jedi, sinon elle ne se serait pas retrouvée ici.

Puis, lentement, ses yeux glissèrent vers le côté du visage de l'originel qui était illuminé. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, tandis qu'elle observait les joues creuses, le menton allongé, le front arrondi et l'air menaçant de la représentation. Alors, elle comprit.

Une goutte unique tomba depuis le plafond, et tomba pile sur le sommet de son crâne au moment où elle se relevait. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la fautive, son regard se brouilla. Elle se sentait arrachée à son propre corps. Et avant que tout ne s'obscurcisse, que son cerveau ne se retrouve emprisonné dans un étau, et qu'elle ne quitte le temple où tout avait commencé, elle lui sembla que la silhouette du Premier Jedi sur la fresque se mettait à sourire.

— — —

— — —

L'odeur des cendres dans ses narines, et Rey sut qu'elle était de retour sur le champ de bataille avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Elle reprit douloureusement sa respiration, comme si elle l'avait retenue pendant toute la durée de la vision. Un clignement de cil, et elle était de nouveau là. Il ne semblait qu'à peine une seconde se soit passée, infime, comme en attestait le visage figé de Ben devant elle ou ses poignets emprisonnés entre les mains de Hux. Son souffle chaud contre sa nuque la révulsait toujours au plus haut point, et elle essaya à nouveau de bouger les bras, mais la prise de l'homme sur elle était trop forte.

« Combien de fois aurais-je à te tuer pour que tout ceci s'arrête enfin ? » grimaça Kylo Ren, tout en faisant tournoyer son sabre laser carmin autour de lui.

Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain, terrifiant et noir comme l'obscurité, il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de son ennemi. Mais Rey ne s'en offusquait pas, car elle savait que le sien avait la même intensité. Pour la première fois depuis que les deux s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose. Il fallait en finir avec Hux.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. » répéta le rouquin, un sourire mutin se traçant sur son visage d'ivoire.

Ses mots sérieux étaient masqués par l'ironie de sa voix, et Ben fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà tué une fois, et il ne voyait sincèrement pas comment faire pour arriver à triompher aujourd'hui. Surtout que l'homme retenait la jeune femme, et il préférait mourir plutôt que de la blesser dans l'affrontement. Son regard glissa dans celui de Rey. Cette dernière lui sourit simplement, mais ses yeux lui contaient mille mots. Son visage, particulièrement les deux ambres, avait toujours été expressif.

Puis, tout se précipita en un instant. Hux avait immobilisé les bras de Rey, mais pas sa jambe, et aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle balança cette dernière en arrière, enfonçant son pied avec le plus de force dont elle était capable dans les parties intimes du rouquin. Surpris, ce dernier se plia en deux, libérant ainsi les poignets de la jeune femme et elle fit un bon en avant pour s'échapper de son emprise. Un léger sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Armitage Hux n'était peut-être qu'un mannequin, une poupée de chiffon habilement manipulé par l'être vil, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Et tous les hommes, peu importait la race, avaient une fierté _sensible_. Ben lui adressa un petit regard confus, agrandissant son sourire. Puis Rey réfuta l'euphorie, et se frotta les poignets.

Hux se relevait déjà. Et tout sourire avait disparu de son pâle visage. À la place, son regard brillait de colère et de fureur, et Rey resta tétanisée sur place. Il était effrayant, définitivement effrayant. Elle avala lentement sa salive, renforçant la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur la garde de son sabre, comme si tenir fermement l'arme avait le pouvoir de la sauver du regard meurtrier de l'homme.

« C'en est assez de ton petit jeu, Hux. » commença lentement Ben, se rapprochant lentement de Rey, dans un futile réflexe de défense (elle était très bien capable de se défendre toute seule, et si elle n'était pas en plein affrontement avec un ennemi mortel, elle aurait trouvé l'attention touchante). « Hux, ou devrais-je dire … Snoke, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Rey s'accéléra dans sa cage thoracique. Elle le savait, elle l'avait deviné grâce à sa vision dans le temple d'Ahch-to. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche de son amant était d'autant plus alarmant, d'autant plus terrifiant. Une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'elle se trompe, que ce que son esprit avait déduit était faux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à obtenir la même conclusion, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y avait tellement de preuves, d'évidences, qui accablaient Snoke, et c'était à se demander si les deux guerriers n'avaient pas joué l'autruche tout du long.

Un sourire vint briser le masque effrayant qu'arborait Snoke. Son visage humain se tordit en un rictus, tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à les narguer. Ils avaient été longs, mais paradoxalement parlant, il avait été heureux de pouvoir jouer avec eux deux un peu plus longtemps. Et l'expression de leur visage était une véritable délectation. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, accéder à la deuxième partie de son plan, et en finir pour de bon.

Sans un mot, il s'élança en avant. Il n'avait pas de sabre, pas d'arme, mais il avait la Force. Il concentra cette dernière dans sa main, et la lança en avant, saisissant la frêle silhouette de la Jedi pour la projeter sur le côté. Comme une poupée de chiffon, le corps de Rey éjecta sur le côté, et elle retomba lourdement contre un énorme monticule de terreau et de pierre, formé par le soulèvement de la terre. Ils se battaient tous les trois plus en hauteur, supérieurs peut-être, selon Snoke, pour se mélanger aux corps déchainés des Stormtroopers et des résistants. Snoke n'en avait que faire des clones qui lui servaient de marionnettes, ou de cette stupide Jedi qui restait couchée, assommée par la chute. Il ne voulait que Ren, Kylo Ren, ce doux enfant qui s'était montré plus malin et qui avait voulu s'amuser de son maitre.

Et Snoke n'avait jamais été clément. Son élève l'avait déçu. La punition serait terrible.

.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle cligna un instant des yeux, et il lui semblait que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle avait atterri sur des pierres, et elle avait clairement entendu le craquement sonore de son crâne contre l'ardoise. Désormais, un mince filet poisseux coulait le long de sa nuque, et un goût métallique envahissait sa bouche. Elle s'était mordu la langue dans l'action. Sans perdre de temps, elle tenta de se relever, mais le monde ne cessait de virevolter, comme dansant au rythme de chanson que personne ne pouvait entendre. Elle porta la main vers son visage, et la posa sur ses tempes, le froid de ses doigts apaisant légèrement le mal de crâne qui l'avait attrapé et qui ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Son sabre laser n'était plus dans sa main, mais dans …

La main de Snoke. Elle voyait suffisamment clair désormais pour observer l'affrontement entre le Premier Jedi et le Chevalier de Ren. Et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Ben Solo était clairement en désavantage. Si elle restait ici à ne rien faire, il périrait probablement de la main de son ennemi. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, elle le refusait !

« J'aime bien ce sabre laser. » s'exclama Snoke, tout en agitant l'arme dans tous les sens, l'ambre de la lame illuminant ses yeux lagons. « Un certain Sith avait le même. C'est étrange d'ailleurs que ce dernier ait péri en chutant, après avoir reçu un habile coup de sabre laser. Cette mort ne te rappelle rien, jeune Solo ?»

Ses mots étaient très clairement clamés pour énerver Kylo Ren, et ils eurent bien entendu l'effet escompté. Le visage du guerrier se brisa, tandis que son regard changeait, et l'instant d'après, il chargeait sur Snoke, un peu trop impulsivement peut-être pour affirmer qu'il était encore conscient de ses actes. Il était aveuglé par la rage, et il combattait avec beaucoup trop d'agressivité. Rey pouvait sentir dans son cœur toute la détresse de son amant. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

De plus, elle n'aimait pas l'idée des mains de l'homme sur sa propriété, encore moins celle de voir cette dernière éliminer la vie de son aimé, alors elle se leva. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et son regard crocha sur un des sabres lasers résistants qui était abandonné en contrebas. Sans perdre un instant, elle tendit la main pour l'attirer à elle, et elle l'attrapa sans mal. Une fois la froideur du métal mordant sa peau, elle s'élança en avant et rejoignit le combat.

Si Snoke arrivait à parer avec une aisance évidente les attaques enfantines de Ben, il ne démontra aucune peine non plus à esquiver celle, un peu plus franche, de Rey. La jeune femme ne comptait bien évidemment pas sur l'effet de surprise, savant parfaitement que le Premier Jedi percevait la force comme un rideau d'eau rigide, et qu'un moindre mouvement dérangeait la quiétude. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, de l'effet de surprise ou de la quiétude de la Force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de sauver son amant et de gagner la guerre. Elle voulait la paix et la lumière. Snoke, lui, ne voulait que vengeance et revanche, ce qui était en contradiction avec les idéaux de Rey. Elle devait l'éliminer. Il avait fait trop de mal.

Aux côtés de Ben, elle se sentait plus forte. Ils arrivaient à se battre avec une aisance admirable, la même qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'ils avaient tué pour la première fois Snoke. Chacun pouvait deviner les mouvements de l'autre et s'y accordait, avant d'arranger ses coups de façon à ce que l'autre ne soit pas découvert. Si Rey attaquait de côté, Ben protégeait ses flancs. Si Snoke tentait de plonger le sabre laser dans la jambe du combattant, la jeune femme déviait le coup et son amant en profitait pour asséner un coup. Seuls, ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour gagner. Mais à deux … À deux, tout était plus simple. Et un sentiment d'allégresse les étreignait fortement.

Un coup par la droite, un autre par la gauche. Parfois, ils assénaient avec force les sabres au dessus de la tête de leur ennemi, fendant l'air tandis qu'il évitait habilement. Lorsque son corps ne glissait pas le long de la courbe d'énergie, il parait avec le sabre de Rey, et profitait du double lame pour attaquer à son tour. Mais Snoke était désavantagé. Il était seul. Pour le moment, il tenait bon, sa défense bien plus efficace que son attaque.

Rey et Ben avaient réussi à acculer le Premier Jedi au bord de la plateforme qu'il avait lui-même assemblé. La couronne était trop lourde à porter, et elle glissait désormais sur son front, l'aveuglant. La Force ne pouvait plus l'aider, et il se laissait peu à peu emporter par un tsunami déferlant. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de sourire moqueur sur son visage ou de regard vengeur, non, non. De la concentration que l'on lisait à travers les plis de son front, de l'appréhension que l'on lisait au fond de son regard. La Jedi lui donna un coup de sabre en direction de sa jambe, et réussit à percer sa défense. L'arme croqua à pleines dents dans la cuisse de leur adversaire, et ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur à glacer le sang. Loin de se laisser attendrir, Ben prit son élan, et avec l'aide d'un coup de pied bien plaça dans l'abdomen de Snoke, il l'éjecta de la plateforme.

Le corps de marionnette, la poupée de chiffon, Hux, chuta, comme au ralenti. Ils avaient gagné. Ils regardèrent le corps s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de craquement, avant que Rey ne se détourne et fasse quelques pas vers le milieu de la plateforme. Elle avait de la peine à y croire. Kylo Ren se détourna aussi, et vint rejoindre son amante, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait le sentiment de victoire qui embrasait ses veines.

« Dommage qu'il soit mort de la même façon que celle qu'il décrivait avant. » ironisa Ben, son sourire se transformant en une grimace. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de son père (et il était paradoxalement encore moins prêt à se pardonner son geste, mais il avait bonne foi en sa rédemption, Rey l'aiderait).

La jeune femme ne se dérida pas pour autant, même si l'humour hésitant dans la voix de Ben était assez amusant. En réalité, un mauvais pressentiment lui donnait la nausée, mais elle ne savait l'expliquer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et la petite voix de sa tête répétait inlassablement que tout avait été trop facile. L'affrontement n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Snoke n'était pas si facile à vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? _Tout était trop facile._

« Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'il est réellement mort ? »

Une moue sceptique se peignait encore sur son visage, et Kylo Ren fit un autre pas dans sa direction. Lentement, avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il s'empara de son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était pareil à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Visage émacié, lèvres charnues et nez busqué. Il transpirait légèrement, son front couvert de petits points de sueurs, et si Rey avait sauté aux conclusions en affirmant que rien ne changeait, elle aurait menti. En réalité, son regard était différent. Il était plus doux, plus calme. Il n'était plus noir tempête, mais gris souris, et même si ses lèvres étaient immobiles, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Et ses yeux, reflets de son âme, disaient la vérité qui ne dépasserait pas le seuil de sa bouche. Il était prêt à venir vers elle, à redevenir Ben Solo. Avec elle, il était prêt à tout ...

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour coller ses lèvres contre celle de Ben. Peu à peu, son sentiment d'angoisse se vit remplacer par de l'allégresse. Tant pis si tout était trop facile, tant pis si elle ne se sentait pas encore en sécurité. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et rien d'autre n'importait. Elle lui pardonnait. De plus, elle avait passé tant de temps à redouter cet affrontement, à ne plus en dormir la nuit qu'il était _normal_ qu'elle ressente ses émotions contradictoires. Tout était fini, enfin fini, et elle trouvait enfin la paix intérieure. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Singulièrement. Rey et Ben. La Jedi et le Chevalier de l'Ombre.

Elle leva les mains pour glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure poisseuse de Ben. Le baiser se faisait plus ardent, plus pressant, urgent. Les deux bouches se dévoraient presque, comme essayant de rattraper le temps perdu à se bagarrer inutilement. Étonnement, les lèvres du chevalier noir avaient le goût du soleil. Après tant de temps, le voilà qui se levait enfin, à travers les lèvres de son amant et lui apportait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de désirer. De l'espoir. Chaudes et sucrées, leurs deux langues faméliques semblaient être faites pour s'unir ensemble, pour danser avidement un tango diabolique. Ses bras étaient chauds, et elle pouvait sentir à travers son nez sa légère odeur musquée. De plus, elle ressentait une légère chaleur près de son cœur, qu'elle identifiait timidement comme étant due à _l'amour_ qu'ils se portaient.

Puis, la bouche de Ben se fit moins pressante, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Car la chaleur qu'elle ressentait contre son cœur n'était pas l'allégresse du baiser et l'ardeur de ses sentiments, mais son propre sabre laser doré qui traversait le torse de Ben Solo.

Le guerrier s'effondra en silence.

.

* * *

 **Toutes les réponses à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre ! Désolé mouhahaha ! Je prendrais vos plaintes et dépositions en review hahaha !**


	22. Segment 21

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Une bonne année 2019 à tout le monde ! J'en profite également au passage de souhaiter un joyeux premier anniversaire à Binarité ! En effet, le premier chapitre de cette fiction a été publié le 23 Décembre 2017 ! Elle a donc fêté ses un an ! Mon bébé devient grand ...**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier également ! Plus de 200 reviews sur cette histoire, c'est incroyable, j'ai un peu de peine à y croire ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, pour votre soutien ! On arrive à la fin de l'histoire, et je sais que je ne cesse de me répéter, mais on serait pas là sans vous.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **NoChaDaiSAlamander : Mon explication du Premier Jedi qui a basculé dans le côté obscur, c'est que, selon la fresque, il arrivait à se balancer entre le côté obscur et le côté lumineux. Mais il a fini par y succomber totalement. Bon chapitre !**

 **: Eh oui, j'ai osé ! Ne m'en veux pas, je suis désolée !**

 **La Chapeliere : En vrai, si on regarde les tags de Binarité, c'est du drama, non ? C'est ce qui attend pour la suite ! Bon chapitre ma belle !**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci beaucoup ! Les scènes de combats sont les plus durs à décrire pour moi ! Je préfère les scènes d'amours ou les scènes comiques !**

 **AliceChubbyBaby : Tu peux pas me hair, j'aime Hamilton :( ! Sinon, désolée mouhahaha ! Bon chapitre !**

 **Jiniyara : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **Sariaa24 : Olala, contente que l'histoire te plaise ! En espérant que la suite continue à te plaire ! Merci des compliments, ça me fait trop plaisir !**

 **Laura-067 : Pas de Rey, non, mais tu verras dans la suite du chapitre ... Les explications à tes questions ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **How can I say this without breaking**

 **How can I say this without taking over**

 **How can I put it down into words**

 **When it's almost too much for my soul alone**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **I loved and I loved and I lost you**

 **And it hurts like hell**

 _Hurt Like Hell – Fleurie_

— — —

— — —

Puis, la bouche de Ben se fit moins pressante, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Car la chaleur qu'elle ressentait contre son cœur n'était pas l'allégresse du baiser et l'ardeur de ses sentiments, mais son propre sabre laser doré qui traversait le corps de Ben Solo.

Le guerrier s'effondra en silence.

Rey resta un instant, interdite, sans comprendre, avant qu'une vague d'adrénaline n'inonda ses veines et lui fit prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation. A cet instant-là, avant que le corps de Ben ne se dérobe et s'affale totalement contre le sol souillé, elle aurait aimé bondir en avant pour le retenir. Elle aurait aimé atténuer sa chute, et mettre dans la main sur sa blessure, comme pour le soigner, tout en espérant qu'il se relève et l'enlace. Elle aurait aimé sentir sa chaleur encore une fois contre sa peau. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Elle était complètement dépassée par les pensées paniqués qui envahissaient sa tête ; elle devait juste … Juste … Elle sentait le sang qui battait rapidement dans tout son corps, dans sa tête, dans ses oreilles, mais elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tétanisé par la peur, peut-être, la peur de voir l'étincelle aimante s'éteindre dans le regard de son amant.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à esquisser le moindre mouvement, ce ne fut que pour relever lentement la tête, comme au ralenti, et apercevoir la silhouette élancée de Hux derrière le corps affaissé de son amant. Le rouquin ne portait plus aucune trace de combat. Toutes ses plaies semblaient s'être refermées, et il n'avait étrangement pas de marque de chute. Son corps entier s'était écrasé contre le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, mais il demeurait inchangé. Comme s'il avait … remonté le temps … ou soigné son corps. Cependant, Rey s'en fichait pas mal de savoir comment il avait fait pour esquiver la mort une fois de plus … Car l'adrénaline qui l'ankylosait se libéra d'un seul coup, affluant en quelques secondes, en même temps que des larmes rageuses dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle fit un pas en avant, plus pour attaquer Hux que pour rattraper Ben. Ce dernier était déjà sur le sol, le regard révulsé, la bouche encore entrouverte. Le rouquin fit quelques pas en arrière, retirant la lame dorée de la poitrine du guerrier tombé. La plaie était béante, propre, brute. Il n'y avait pas de saignements, rien, les bords étaient irréguliers, mais déjà cautérisés. Rey tenta de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur l'apparence de la blessure, se focalisant sur le meurtrier. Plus vite le rouquin serait maitrisé, et plus vite elle pourrait s'occuper de Ben … Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fonça vers Hux à toute vitesse, dépassant l'enveloppe de son amant, prête à l'attaquer à mains nues s'il le fallait, le Supreme Leader tomba en arrière, à la renverse. Son corps s'écrasa sur le sol, immobile, et Rey resta face à la dépouille, interdite, ce maudit sentiment d'incompréhension embrasant ses veines comme un miséricordieux poison.

Elle sonda la Force pour savoir si Snoke était réellement mort pour de bon cette fois-ci, et les limbes d'adrénalines qui brulaient dans ses veines se calmèrent un peu lorsque ses recherches ne trouvèrent qu'un corps refroidissant, une poupée de chiffon déchirée et un masque de porcelaine brisé. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, contre les pensées murmurantes qui lui mettaient en évidence le fait qu'il n'y avait plus _aucun_ corps vivant autour d'elle. Le corps de Ben … Ben … Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, s'apprêtant à s'élancer vers lui pour jauger elle-même de son état, lorsque soudainement, elle entrevit une étincelle.

Une étincelle se transformant en un fulgurant brasier. Les yeux encore fermés, elle pouvait très distinctement entendre le cœur de Ben se remettre à battre doucement, ses poumons se contracter douloureusement, son corps se relever de la mort. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son propre cœur manquant un battement en voyant la silhouette de son amant s'appuyer sur ses deux bras avant pour se relever. Elle se précipita vers lui, un sentiment d'urgence lui nouant les entrailles. Ben était gravement blessé, et il s'agissait déjà d'un miracle qu'il se relève maintenant.

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant délicatement sa main sur son bras pour l'aider.

« Ben … » Elle dut avaler sa salive deux fois pour que la boule qui nouait sa gorge disparaisse, et qu'elle puisse esquisser d'autres mots. « Ben … Tu … Tu es vivant. »

Il était très dur pour Rey d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait véritablement. Elle avait cru le perdre. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, ou le penser, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'effondrer, le sabre laser planté au milieu de la poitrine, _elle avait cru le perdre_. Il était tombé sur le sol, mollement, et elle avait voulu hurler. Rey ne pouvait pas vivre sans Ben. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, tout ce dont elle avait toujours eu besoin. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant : elle n'avait pas besoin de ses parents, pas besoin de savoir leur identité ou de savoir s'ils étaient fiers, là où il se trouvaient. Elle ne voulait que Ben, elle voulait qu'il devienne sa famille, et qu'il remplace le miroir brisé des vestiges de ses souvenirs familiaux effacés. Son corps s'était stoppé dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il était tombé. Soudainement, elle avait arrêté de respirer, de penser, de vivre lorsqu'il s'était éteint. Mais maintenant, il se relevait. Alors, elle reprenait une grande bouffée d'air frais, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et elle recommençait à vivre pour lui.

 _Tu es vivant_ , voulut-elle répéter, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle pleurait comme une enfant, la main posée sur sa chair froide, accroupie dans sa bulle alors que l'affrontement éclatait autour d'eux. Elle voulait le remercier. Le remercier de s'être relevée, de briller encore un peu pour elle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, parler, penser. Tout ce qu'elle savait consciemment était qu'elle était irrémédiablement heureuse et qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui. A lui pardonner, à l'aimer, à le suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Un sourire amoureux s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et elle ne tenta même pas de le camoufler. Il ne servait plus à rien de cacher ses sentiments réciproques.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite. Il s'effaça lorsqu'une fulgurante douleur lui remonta le long du bras et qu'elle observa, au ralenti, la lame d'un sabre laser lui entailler sauvagement le bras, et _la dépouiller de sa main gauche_. La douleur la paralysa instantanément, et elle garda le regard baissé quelques secondes sur sa chair carbonisé, sur le petit moignon qui remplaçait désormais son poignet. Et puis, enfin, trouvant son chemin au travers de sa gorge serrée, un hurlement de douleur et d'horreur. Elle se releva vivement, posant sa main restante sur l'avant de son bras, espérant que le froid de sa chair apaiserait la brulure de la cautérisation instantané dû au sabre laser. Elle ne tentait même pas de retenir les larmes de souffrance qui dévalèrent ses joues, ou de chercher du regard où était le cadavre de son autre main. A la place, et cet instant resterait probablement gravé à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle releva lentement la tête pour chercher des yeux le fautif, et elle ne croisa que le regard embrasé de Kylo Ren, son sabre laser incandescent dans la main, le coin de ses lèvres relevés.

Non … Non, c'était impossible !

En quelques secondes, alors que qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour s'imprégner de son odeur musquée, masculine, appréciant la caresse froide sous sa main, il avait bougé. Il avait bougé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment mais il avait réussi à saisir son propre sabre laser sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais d'un habile coup de poignet, il lui avait tranché la main. Désormais, iI se relevait lentement, prenant lentement appui sur son genou. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus il semblait reprendre de la force, de l'assurance. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine … Ce n'était pas possible. Son Ben ne lui aurait jamais fait cela … Pourtant, il se tenait maintenant bel et bien debout devant elle, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Elle sonda la Force pour s'assurer de …. De quoi, déjà ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Mais la personne qui était devant elle, sabre laser brandi en avant, n'était définitivement pas Ben Solo, l'homme torturé dont elle était amoureuse. Cet homme était mort, tué de la main de Snoke, quelques minutes auparavant. Les engrenages commençaient gentiment à s'emboiter, et horrifiée, Rex commençait à comprendre.

— — —

— — —

Lorsqu'il était tombé, le visage de Ben était resté figé sur sa dernière expression. Ses traits s'étaient raidis, mi-figue, mi-raisin, suspendue entre la douceur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la femme, et par la surprise d'être pris au piège alors qu'il était vulnérable. Sans le masque, il s'était toujours trouvé vulnérable ; et plus encore alors qu'il était accroché aux lèvres de Rey et qu'il savourait la douceur de son amour réciproque. Il avait rebaissé son attention, perdant les plus infimes de ses reflexes pour s'abandonner totalement à elle. Résultat des courses, il était tombé, et son visage s'était paralysé de douleur avant qu'il ne sombre dans la noirceur.

Rey avait déjà eu l'occasion de détailler les différentes nuances de son regard. Elle avait vu ses mirettes se teinter de tristesse tandis que le corps de Han Solo chutait dans le vide, après avoir reçu un coup mortel de son fils. Elle avait également vu la colère noircir ses iris tandis qu'il se battait avec rage contre elle, déchirant sa chair immaculée à l'aide de son sabre laser, quelques mois plus tôt, sur la base de Starkiller. Et puis, elle avait vu ses deux onyx s'embraser littéralement de désir tandis qu'il caressait doucement la courbe de ses formes et goûtait la même chair qu'il avait pris tant de malice à déchirer par le passé. Elle avait également connu le tourment, la nostalgie, le regret, mais jamais _ce_ regard-là.

Car le Ben Solo qui s'avançait lentement vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait, le cœur palpitant, avait un regard qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il était posé sur elle, tristement neutre et vide, à croire qu'il essayait de percer sa défense à jour pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il s'agissait d'une sensation pesante, absolument pas agréable, et pire encore, il y avait cette alarme dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de s'en aller. Pourtant, Ben avançait vers elle, vivant, et …

« Aaaah … » s'échappa des lèvres charnues de Ben, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait et levait les yeux vers le ciel voilé. Il écarta lentement les bras, fermant les yeux et prenant lentement sa respiration. « Rien n'est plus agréable que la sensation de la Force qui irrigue chaque parcelle de mon corps … »

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans un râle presque inaudible, tandis qu'il reprenait une grande bouffée d'air frais et la relâchait en riant ouvertement. Cependant, la jeune Jedi avait parfaitement compris ses derniers mots, et elle s'était littéralement figée. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle était certaine que l'homme pouvait l'entendre. Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; d'abord car la sensation pesante qui l'avait traversé comme une flèche en croisant le nouveau regard de son amant ne s'était pas encore atténué, et ensuite, car le cheminement de ses pensées l'amenait sur un terrain glissant, vers une déduction qu'elle rejetait mais qu'elle savait vraie.

Ce n'était pas son Ben, n'est-ce pas ? Comme pour faire écho à la déchirante vérité qui lui donnait la nausée, la douleur de son bras la tira de sa léthargie et elle se réveilla brusquement. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'agissait pas de Ben Solo, de l'homme dont elle s'était éprise. Jamais le guerrier noir ne lui aurait fait ce que sa copie exacte avait accompli ; la séparer de son poignet droit, la plonger dans un désarroi profond, et pire encore, revenir sous les traits de l'être aimé pour l'empêcher de triompher à nouveau. Désormais, il n'était plus le Ben prêt à accepter sa repentance, mais un Kylo Ren plus menaçant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus redoutable encore que par le passé.

Snoke est fort, décida Rey, tandis que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Elle ne lutta même pas pour les retenir, incapable de maitriser ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en ce moment-même, elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler. L'espoir miroitant qui l'avait assaillie tandis qu'elle avait vu Ben se relever venait de voler en éclat, et les limbes de son bonheur déchiqueté dévalaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui … Elle n'imaginait pas un avenir sans lui à ses côtés ; et pourtant, elle s'était fait une raison. Une petite part d'elle-même avait accepté que rien ne se passerait bien et qu'il y aurait éventuellement des pertes. A commencer par la sienne.

Rey ne croyait pas au destin, à ces superstitions d'enfants qui arrondissaient les angles pour que la vérité fasse moins mal. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, quelque chose, la Force peut-être, se fichait d'elle. Elle se consumait littéralement pour Ben, tout son être s'affolant au son de sa voix, tout son être convergeant vers la chaleur de ses caresses ; et pourtant, l'ennemi souriait avec ces mêmes lèvres qu'elle aimait embrasser, l'ennemi se mouvait avec le même corps qu'elle aimait caresser.

Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Ben Solo. Même si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, même s'il était manipulé par un autre et qu'il la tuait en retour. Elle … ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« Je voulais ton corps, Rey. » déclara soudainement Kylo Ren, avec cet accent si particulier qui la faisait frissonner. « Tu es bien plus puissante que lui, mais en le voyant si vulnérable, à la merci de mon attaque … Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Et finalement, je ne regrette pas. L'expression déchirée de ton visage me délecte encore plus que la Force ondulant contre ma chair. »

Un sourire carnassier se traça sur son visage, tandis qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Rey trouva la force en elle de s'arracher à l'étreinte de son regard, et de faire un pas en arrière. Elle avait serré contre elle son bras mutilé, sans chercher à faire cesser le flot de larmes sur ses joues. Cependant, à l'entente des mots de Snoke, un brasier s'alluma au fond d'elle. Peu à peu, la tristesse qui l'étreignait et ne voulait pas la laisser respirer se mua en colère. Sans cesser de reculer à mesure qu'il avançait, son visage se crispa, abordant une expression plus dur, sans pour autant se dévêtir de la peine qui resterait éternellement ancré dans ses traits.

« Libérez-le tout de suite ! »

Sa voix était agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables, mais son regard était fixe. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ballotée entre la tristesse, l'amertume et la colère, comme l'était une bouée perdue dans la tempête, elle peinait à reprendre pied. Elle se laissait peu à peu envahir par la démesure, les yeux gonflés, et une boule énorme dans la gorge.

« Le libérer ? Si je fais cela, tu sais très bien ce qui va lui arriver … »

Un sourie édenté éclaira le visage de Ben, non, _de Snoke_ , tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction. Elle resta figée un instant, avant de se réveiller et de reculer encore. Lorsque son pied ne rencontra que le vide et qu'elle faillit basculer, elle paniqua. Elle était au bord du gouffre, acculée de la même façon qu'ils avaient coincé le Supreme Leader auparavant.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard, cherchant à toute vitesse un plan pour s'en tirer, tandis que l'homme continuait à parler. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas décider à l'attaquer, et elle se contentait de ses précieuses secondes pour réfléchir.

« Ben Solo savait à quoi il s'était engagé. Il m'a juré allégeance, et sa punition pour m'avoir trahi est de me céder son corps. Il m' _appartient_ désormais. Lui et moi ne faisons plus qu'un, maintenant ... »

Rey jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le vide derrière elle, avant de retourner la tête vers Kylo Ren. Elle tenta péniblement de ne pas écouter les mots acerbes de son ennemi. Il mentait, n'est-ce-pas ? Il _devait_ mentir. Elle … Elle était certaine que Ben était encore là-dedans d'une certaine manière. Et elle trouverait un moyen de le libérer, c'était une promesse. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il tentait de l'amadouer, d'abaisser sa méfiance avec ses mots doux et son visage qu'elle aimait tant … Elle savait tout cela, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Au moment où le corps de Ben esquissa un autre pas en avant, s'avançant encore vers elle pour la piéger, elle bondit en avant. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ne rien voir lui épargnait la douleur, comme si ne rien voir empêchait éventuellement Snoke de l'attraper. Lorsque ses genoux percutèrent violemment le sol, elle rouvrit les yeux et profita de son élan pour bondir en arrière, mettant de la distance entre elle et le guerrier. Elle faillit trébucher sur la dépouille de Hux, et son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le rouquin ne se relevait pas. Un doute l'assaillit soudainement. Et si … Et si Snoke avait raison ? Et si Ben était … mort ?

Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'éloigner les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue et la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle devait être forte, et elle devait espérer. Il y avait une chance infime pour que son amant soit encore vivant … Et Rey était quelqu'un qui avait toujours de l'espoir. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu lorsque la guerre avait semblé être perdue, et elle ne le perdrait pas maintenant qu'elle faisait face à l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait tant de sentiments.

« Tu es intelligente que ça, Rey. » recommença doucement la voix de Ben. « Dois-je vraiment tout t'expliquer ? »

Le petit malaise était toujours présent, celui d'être constamment épiée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, qu'il se nourrissait de sa peine et de son désarroi ; et à voir le petit sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, il se délectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. A vrai dire, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être ralentie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à l'étincelle d'espoir que son Ben Solo soit encore en vie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement, de se questionner, et bon sang, il y avait tellement de questions à se poser, mais pas de temps à tergiverser.

Comment Snoke avait réussi à s'introduire dans le corps de Hux, premièrement, puis dans celui de Ben ? Elle … n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Elle n'avait, certes, pas été initiée depuis très longtemps aux Arts Jedis, mais elle n'avait jamais rien lu de tel dans les livres qu'elle avait dérobé sur Ahch-To. Il fallait vraiment maitriser la Force, et plus particulièrement le côté obscur, pour arriver à un tel niveau de puissance. Elle sentait d'ailleurs sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer l'entité mystérieuse qui fluctuait vers Ben, comme une vieille amie retournant vers le démon. Elle se demanda un court instant si la vision qu'elle avait tout à l'heure était liée à Snoke, avant de repousser cette éventualité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » finit-elle par demander.

Le corps de Kylo Ren s'était lentement retourné pour lui faire face. Désormais, il n'y avait plus un seul sourire extatique sur son visage, plus la moindre émotion dans son regard. La jeune femme retint un frisson, soutenant son regard en espérant manigancer un plan permettant de délivrer Ben de l'emprise du titan. Et si Snoke se mettait à parler, peut-être qu'il dévoilerait son jeu …

« Je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà appris. Je t'ai envoyé cette vision de Force à toi spécialement car je savais que tu étais plus futée que le jeune Solo, mais je me suis peut-être … trompé. »

Il avait lâché le dernier mot comme un soupir, froid, menaçant. La petite tirade de Snoke fit à Rey l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, et que tout autour d'elle se figeait. Soudainement, il ne restait plus qu'elle, emprisonnée par le regard de braise du Premier Jedi, un regard qu'elle connaissait, mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus. Sentiment étrange, mais elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée désarticulée, violemment arrachée à son corps (et l'espace d'un instant, elle tenta d'imaginer la sensation de Ben, prisonnier dans son propre corps contrôlé par un autre, et elle relativisa – parce que Ben était vivant, et tant qu'il l'était, alors elle le serait aussi).

Et paradoxalement, il était étrange de se dire qu'elle se trouvait en face de Premier Jedi, l'homme qui avait créé le code Jedi, et qui avait transmis son enseignement à des centaines d'autres. Elle se sentait petite, intimidée, stupide. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un homme terrible. Il avait tué des centaines, manipulés des milliers. Il avait répandu sa toile dans toute la galaxie, comme une araignée, et lentement, ses crocs se refermaient sur ceux qui avaient encore un peu de lumière en eux. Rey, par exemple, se sentait céder à la curiosité. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur moment, puisque Snoke avait commencé à avancer vers elle, encore, et qu'elle bifurquait vers la droite pour ne pas croiser son chemin, mais elle devait tout de même _savoir_.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir succombé au Côté Obscur ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, tout en méditant ses paroles.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Elle avait replié son bras blessé, sa main manquante vers sa poitrine, dans un futile geste de défense, de protection. Il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et elle, juste un champ de terre retourné, et le cadavre d'un homme déjà mutilé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit _proie_. Elle était la proie. Elle le voyait dans le regard de l'autre. Il avait l'intention de la chasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre à son tour.

« Pour la même raison que tu finiras par y succomber. La peur. » souffla-t-il, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées.

Ses mots avaient été prononcés à peine distinctement, mais Rey les avait parfaitement bien entendu. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, ses yeux plongés dans les siens pour se délecter du désarroi qui traversait ses onyx, elle finit par s'arrêter également.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » répliqua-t-elle fièrement, et un énorme sourire se traça sur le visage marqué de Kylo Ren.

— — —

— — —

Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots que Rey se rendit compte qu'elle mentait. En réalité, elle était terrifiée. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et même si une part d'elle, la fierté sûrement, aurait voulu assurer qu'il s'agissait simplement de spasmes de douleurs qui irradiaient son bras, elle ne pouvait plus nier, désormais. Elle était affolée, et son cœur dans sa poitrine dansait d'un tango trébuchant avec le diable en personne.

Elle avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal au corps, mal à l'âme. Elle avait mal à chaque petites parcelles de son être, de son petit doigt de pied jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux poussiéreux. Et plus terrible encore, elle avait envie de fondre en larmes. Mais elle se souvenait soudainement d'un ancien mantra qu'elle avait l'habitude de se dire mentalement pour s'encourager. Elle se souvenait des mots exactes, de l'intonation déterminée de la voix, du visage de la personne qu'il l'entonnait.

Car Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer à la fin de la guerre, qu'il s'agisse des mots, des blessures, ou des situations. Il n'y avait pas de place aux larmes pour un champ de bataille, et même si Rey avait déjà cédé à la tentation de laisser libre court à son chagrin, elle se rendait compte maintenant de la vérité de la phrase de la Générale Organa.

Car les larmes ne feraient pas gagner la guerre. Et soudainement, tout le chagrin de Rey s'envola, au profit d'une colère froide et d'une détermination glaçante.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » répéta-t-elle, et cette fois-ci, elle le _pensait_ réellement.

Le sourire mauvais qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Kylo Ren se fana rapidement, et il recommença à marcher vers elle. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils ne faisaient que de se tourner encore, comme des chiens se montrant les crocs, sans oser s'approcher. Mais la jeune femme n'avait plus peur maintenant, et libérée de ce poids sur la conscience, elle se sentait plus légère, plus sereine, plus forte. Elle sauverait Ben, elle le savait.

« Oh, mais quel intriguant regard. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Rey de Jakku ? Me pousser du haut de la plateforme et me regarder tomber ? »

Puis, soudainement, il bondit vers elle, et elle s'élança sur le côté, atterrissant sur le sol, s'écorchant les genoux. Il avait bougé _vite_. Au sol, elle se retourna brusquement, avant de rouler sur le coté pour esquiver un premier coup de sabre laser, ce dernier s'étant abattu à l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait une microseconde auparavant.

« Si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi ! Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi ! » reprit-il, plus extatique, abatant désormais le sabre à droite.

Rey esquiva une deuxième fois, avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia de Kylo Ren, et de profiter de la baisse de sa garde pour se relever prestement. Elle adressa un regard noir à l'homme en face d'elle, s'éloignant rapidement pour éviter les éventuels attaques.

« Je ne sombrerai pas dans le côté obscur comme vous ! » cracha-t-elle.

Snoke s'immobilisa. Puis, un autre sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas sombré, Rey ... J'ai simplement accepté mes démons. »

Lentement, il abaissa le sabre laser qu'il tenait de la main gauche, et fit un pas dans sa direction. En écho, elle recula, et il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Encore plus _lentement_ , il leva la main droite devant lui, plongeant son regard noir dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu es comme moi, Rey. Tu as goûté au péché, reniant le côté lumineux, mais tu as assez d'esprit pour ne pas être submergée totalement. J'avais vu ce potentiel en Ben Solo, j'avais pensé pouvoir en faire mon véritable successeur … »

Il s'interrompit un instant, reprenant sa respiration, la main toujours suspendu en l'air.

« Mais c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Tu as le potentiel de devenir _mieux_ , Rey. Si tu me rejoins … Je pourrais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je ferais de toi ma reine. »

La différence de ton entre la colère qui avait fait rugir son corps avant et la douceur qu'il avait maintenant alors qu'il essayait de l'attirer était frappante. Pire que frappante, elle était _terrifiante_ , et il ne fallut qu'une seule fraction de secondes à Rey pour prendre sa décision.

Lentement, elle fit un pas en avant, dans la direction de Kylo Ren. Elle plongea bien son regard dans le sien, mémorisant la couleur anthracite qui brillait au fond de ses mirettes, avant de prendre péniblement son souffle. Elle leva sa main valide, comme au ralenti, avant de s'immobiliser, à quelques mètres de l'homme.

Et puis, l'instant d'après, elle avait son sabre laser dans la main. Ce dernier avait été abandonné près de la dépouille de Hux, et même si la jeune femme éprouva un dégout certain à tenir l'arme qui avait pratiquement tué son amant, elle ne tergiversa pas. En quelques secondes, elle bondit rageusement vers Snoke, sabre en avant, prête à en découdre et à récupérer l'homme qui hantait ses pensées.

« Menteur ! » hurla-t-elle, visant la gorge. « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! »

La rage l'avait totalement envahie, désormais. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de … De la bouche de Ben ! A l'entendre, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux été victimes d'une terrible machination, visant à savoir qui des deux était l'heureux élu. Et manque de chance, Rey aurait préféré ne jamais savoir la réponse. La seule chose qu'elle voulait désormais était de faire taire Snoke, et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour parvenir à cette conclusion.

Elle se rendit cependant vite compte qu'il était plus compliqué de se battre seule, et foncièrement dépouillée d'une main, contre un ennemi comme Snoke dans le corps de Ben Solo. Il avait clairement l'avantage, d'abord de la force et de la taille, mais Rey était plus intelligente, plus rapide. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait … Car malgré les apparences, le guerrier était agile, et il bougeait si vite que la jeune femme ne le voyait pas toujours. Il suffisait qu'elle cligne des yeux et il disparaissait. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne manquait pas de reflexe, et elle arrivait à esquiver ses coups en ne perdant que quelques touffes de cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle répliqua avec plus de verve, enchainant les coups sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer, elle aperçut un petit sourire sur son visage, et sa rage décupla. Snoke ne manqua pas de noter le changement de couleur de son regard, et son sourire s'agrandit, au grand dam de Rey.

« Tu vois … Tu es en train de céder à la colère ! Tu es en train de tomber, de chuter, de sombrer ! Tu es comme moi, Rey ! Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer ! »

« La ferme ! » s'écria-t-elle en donnant un autre coup, qu'il para aisément.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait envie de lui crier. Elle voulait hurler de lui rendre son Ben, de lui rendre son amour, de lui rendre sa raison de vivre. Elle voulait tempêter pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête de l'assaillir avec ces satyres. Elle voulait … Elle voulait tellement de choses … Mais surtout, elle voulait Ben.

Et soudainement, le regard de Kylo Ren changea, et il la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba sur le sol, et encaissa le coup, s'aidant de son bras entier pour se relever rapidement. Il profita de son manque de concentration et de sa position basse pour lui décocher un coup de pied, qu'elle prit dans l'épaule. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais loin de se laisser attendrir, il s'avança vers elle, menaçant.

Une main sur l'épaule, pantelante, Rey fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, sentant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Snoke jouait avec le sabre laser, le faisant tournoyer autour de son corps, et la lueur incarnadine qui se dessinait entre les ombres de son visage lui donna la chair de poule. Snoke est un monstre, décida Rey, au moment où elle trébuchait et qu'elle retombait en arrière.

Elle était à bout de forces. Elle s'était emportée. Snoke avait raison. Elle avait sombré à la colère, attaquant, attaquant, attaquant, mais se vidant de toute son énergie. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, plus la force de se battre, plus la force de …

Snoke lui envoya un autre coup de pied, au visage cette fois-ci, et elle entendit le _crac_ sonore avant de ressentir la douleur. Elle poussa tout de même un hurlement de souffrance, son cerveau brusquement plongé dans un étau inflexible, et elle résista tant bien que mal aux bras de l'inconscience qui s'étaient tendus vers elle. Il aurait été plus simple si elle s'était juste laissé aller, si elle avait juste sombré dans les méandres obscures … Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Pas alors que Ben se battait peut-être à l'intérieur de son propre corps pour reprendre le dessus !

La main sur le nez, le goût métallique de son propre sang sur les lèvres, elle se releva péniblement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Son bras pendait tristement sur le côté, et elle n'avait pas la force de tenir à nouveau son sabre laser, qui était piteusement resté sur le sol.

Un sourire triomphal s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kylo Ren, tandis qu'il la couvrait d'un regard extatique.

« Dommage. » souffla-t-il. « Tu avais quelque chose de spécial, Rey. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils se souviennent de toi … »

Il leva le sabre laser au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre contre la chair de porcelaine de la jeune femme, avant de se raviser. Il combla rapidement la distance entre son corps et le sien, et tendit sa main vers elle.

« Je préfère voir l'étincelle de tes yeux s'éteindre plutôt que de te trancher la tête … »

Sa main se referma sur son cou, et il la souleva du sol. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle agita ses pieds en espérant lui décocher un coup pour qu'il la lâche, mais le manque d'air devint bien vite sa seule préoccupation. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, paniquée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait serré sa main contre le bras de Snoke, pour essayer de desserrer son étreinte, mais lorsque des petites étoiles blanches envahirent son champ de vision, elle laissa ses deux bras retomber, inertes, le long de son corps suspendu.

* * *

 **Mais qui est donc le mystérieux sauveur qui est arrivé au dernier moment ? Tatatata ! Encore un cliffhanger, je sais, désolée !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pleins de révélations sur Snoke, de combats, et une Rey très en difficulté. J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **A bientôt tout le monde !**


End file.
